Be With You
by Lord Joongie
Summary: "Tentu saja tak ada fotomu disini Baekhyun-ah, kau siapa untuk dia? Hanya seseorang yang kebetulan ada dan cukup beruntung menjadi tunangannya."/ "Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aneh? Hanya melihat tatapan terlukanya yang terlukis samar, kenapa terasa begini menyakitkan."/ OOC/ GS/ CHANBAEK/ HUNHAN/ YUNJAE/ YOOSU/ Happy Reading and hope you like guys.
1. Chapter 1

_**Be With You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimir : Ide cerita murni milik penulis, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untu kepentingan cerita ini.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC/GS/Drama-romance/ Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa normal dan sopan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cast : Chanbaek/ Hunhan / Yunjae / YooSu, etc**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kenapa anda tidak menikah lagi Prof?"

Pria paruhbaya itu menatap pria tinggi di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut penuh kasih khas seorang ayah.

Beliau kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada air danau yang bergerak tenang di hadapannya.

"Untuk cintanya dan semua pengorbanan yang dilakukannya untukku, aku tak bisa menukar hal itu dengan apapun di dunia ini, Chanyeol-ah." Sahutnya dengan tatapan menerawang jauh. Beliau, pria paruhbaya itu, seolah tengah mengingat sesuatu, sesuatu yang indah namun tak bisa lama dia nikmati.

Pria muda yang di panggil Chanyeol itu, menatap pria disampingnya. Sosok paruhabaya yang sangat dikaguminya setelah ayahnya sendiri.

Chanyeol banyak bercerita tentang kisah hidupnya pada profesornya itu, yang sudah tentu tak bisa dibandingkan dengan kisah hidup profesornya.

Banyak pelajaran yang Chanyeol ambil dari kisah hidup yang tak segan dibagikan profesornya itu.

Salah satu, tentang bagaimana profesornya ini memaknai Cinta.

"Kalau mendengar ceritamu, aku rasa kau jauh lebih beruntung Chan. Kau mengenal dia dengan baik, meski kalian tak pernah berkencan sebelumnya, setidaknya kalian pernah menjadi teman sebelum bertunangan. Kau tahu dia dan dia tahu kamu. Sedangkan aku dulu, saat menikah, saat itulah aku baru tahu dia. Sedangkan pada saat itu, ada cinta lain dihatiku."

"Meski begitu, tapi rasanya sulit bagi saya menerima dia nantinya menjadi bagian dari masa depan saya."

"Kau sudah mencobanya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Mencoba sesuatu yang dia rasa tidak mungkin, percuma saja bukan?

Meski dia tahu dan kenal dengan tunangannya, tapi membayangkan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan gadis itu, membuat Chanyeol harus membuang nafasnya berat.

"Kau tak akan pernah tahu seberapa berartinya dia, kalau kau tak pernah mau mencoba. Jangan seperti aku Chanyeol-ah. Karena penyesalan itu jauh lebih menyakitkan."

"Saya akan jauh lebih menyesal, bila tak menikah dengan gadis yang saya cintai saat ini."

"Kau yakin dia yang terbaik untukmu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. Dengan kekasihnya yang sekarang, Chanyeol sudah merasa cocok. Tak hanya cantik, gadis itu juga baik, pengertian dan perhatian padanya. Pandai dalam segala hal dan yang terpenting mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Apalagi yang dia butuhkan selain itu?

"Yang harus kamu tahu, yang kamu anggap terbaik bagimu, belum tentu yang dianggap Tuhan terbaik untukmu. Tak perlu banyak, kau hanya perlu sedikit ruang dihatimu untuk 'dia'. Maka kau akan tahu, pada siapa hatimu memilih."

Chanyeol menatap profesornya.

"Aku menikah dengannya, hidup lama dengannya tanpa rasa cinta. Yang aku pikir saat itu hanya menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai seorang anak, yaitu mematuhi perintah kedua orangtuaku untuk menikah dengan gadis itu. Tapi lama kelamaan, seiring dengan waktu berjalan, sering melihatnya dan berbagi segala hal dengannya. Hati ini, bergetar dengan sendirinya, menjadikan dia tujuan dari segala yang kulakukan di dunia ini. Satu yang aku sesali sampai dengan hari ini, dia hanya pernah sekali mendengar aku mengatakan 'Aku Mencintaimu'."

Chanyeol melihat airmata jatuh membasahi kedua pipi pria paruhbaya itu.

"Sama halnya sepertimu, dulu aku juga berpikir bahwa wanita yang aku cintai saat itu adalah juga yang terbaik untukku. Tapi pikiran itu ternyata salah saat kenyataan membuktikan bahwa dialah, wanita yang menjadi istrikulah yang terbaik untukku."

"Percayalah padaku Chanyeol-ah."

"Aku tak tahu Prof."

"Cobalah. Kapan kau pulang ke Korea?"

"Lusa."

"Telpon dia, minta dia menjemputmu. Bukan kekasihmu tapi tunanganmu, Chanyeol-ah."

"Saya... "

"Saat kau keluar dari pintu kedatangan, lihatlah dia yang menunggumu disana dengan seksama, lalu tanyakan pada hati kecilmu. Dia yang menunggumu disana atau kekasihmu, yang kau inginkan untuk menemanimu."

Chanyeol menatap wajah Profesornya dengan seksama.

"Katakan aku mempengaruhimu, katakan bahwa takdir setiap orang berbeda, katakan bahwa orangtuamu tak berhak mengatur hidupmu, katakan mereka salah dan lain sebagainya, tapi percayalah Chanyeol-ah, pilihan mereka adalah yang terbaik untuk kita. Penyesalan yang aku rasakan saat ini, aku berharap kau tak pernah mengalaminya. Oleh sebab itu, berdamailah dengan egomu dan mulailah untuk mencoba. Percayalah apapun yang kau kerjakan, dengan siapapun itu, bila ada restu kedua orangtuamu disana, maka semua akan terasa Indah."

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut sepinggang tengah sibuk dengan beberapa model yang berjejer di depannya, meminta pertimbangannya akan baju yang sudah mereka pakai dan siap untuk mereka peragakan di atas _catwalk_.

Mata sipitnya memicing, mengamati satu persatu model-model itu. Dan ketika dia tak menemukan sedikitpun kesalahan pada pakaian yang dikenakan para model itu, senyum puasnya terkembang.

"Baekhyunie! Giliran kita sekarang!" pekik satu perempuan lainnya yang baru masuk ke ruang ganti.

"Ok! Semoga kali ini kita tak mengecewakan para penikmat _fashion_ di negeri ini. LuBaek _fashion hwaiting_!" pekik Baekhyun penuh semangat. Yang disambut timnya dengan pekikan semangat pula.

" _Hwaiting!_ "

Satu persatu model-model itu keluar dari ruang ganti dan mulai berlenggak lenggok diatas _catwalk_.

Sementara itu Baekhyun dan temannya, yang menjalankan bisnis _fashion_ ini bersamanya, menunggu dengan cemas di samping panggung, pada bagian yang tak terlihat dari bangku penonton. Kedua perempuan cantik itu saling berpegangan tangan, berbagi kecemasan.

"Sehun datang?"

"Eoh." Jawab perempuan cantik berambut sebahu itu.

Baekhyun menoleh pada gadis disampingnya itu, ada perasaan iri yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dalam hatinya.

Betapa beruntungnya Xiao Luhan, yang sangat dicintai Oh Sehun, dipuja dan bahkan sangat dimanjakan oleh dokter muda itu. Sedangkan dia, statusnya memang tunangan seseorang tapi kehadirannya tak pernah dianggap berarti oleh orang tersebut.

"... _**Kita sambut perancang muda yang sangat berbakat kita, Byun Baekhyun-ssi dan Xiao Luhan!"**_

"Baek-ah! Kita dipanggil!" seru Luhan sambil menyenggol pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersentak tersadar, dilihatnya Luhan yang tersenyum girang.

" _Wae?_ Kau menangis?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, lalu menyusut matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

" _Kajja_!" ajak Baekhyun dengan usaha senyum sebisanya.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun, kemudian tersenyum dan mereka melangkah bersama keluar dari balik panggung.

Dua perempuan cantik itu dengan penuh percaya diri melangkah diatas _catwalk_ dengan diiringi gemuruh tepuk tangan dari para penonton.

Baekhyun dan Luhan menerima masing-masing sebuket bunga, sebagai penanda bahwa rancangan yang mereka ikut sertakan dalam pagelaran busana kali ini telah sukses menyedot perhatian pengunjung.

Baekhyun dan Luhan berdiri di ujung belakang panggung, disamping kiri kanan mereka, berdiri dua puluh model mereka. Senyum mereka terkembang lebar. Keduanya kemudian membungkuk hormat, sebelum meninggalkan panggung itu.

Luapan kebahagiaan mereka berlanjut di belakang panggung, di ruang ganti khusus untuk _brand_ mereka.

Baekhyun dan Luhan tak hentinya mengucap terima kasih untuk timnya, yang telah membantunya hingga mereka bisa ikut serta dalam acara ini.

" _Daepyonim!_ Ada satu berita menggembirakan lagi." Beritahu asisten Baekhyun dan Luhan.

" _Mwoya_?"

"Pakaian yang diperagakan tadi, semuanya telah di pesan alias _sold out_."

Baekhyun dan Luhan berteriak gembira. Keduanya saling berpelukan bahagia.

"Kita berhasil Lu!" pekik Baekhyun senang. Luhan mengangguk bahagia. Kedua larut dalam _euforia,_ hingga tak menyadari ada sosok tinggi dan tampan sedang memperhatikan keduanya dengan senyum tersamar.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang menyadari kehadiran pria itu, memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Senang sekali?"

Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok tinggi itu.

Dengan riang dia menghampiri pria itu, lalu memeluk erat tubuh pria itu.

"Aku senang sekali sayang. Baju-baju kami, semua terjual habis." Cerita Luhan dengan wajah sumringah. Senyumnya terkembang lebar.

"Wauw! _Chukkae_." Pria itu menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis. Dari balik punggungnya, dia mengeluarkan sebuket bunga dan diserahkannya pada sang kekasih.

" _Gomawo_ Sehunie." Luhan menghadiahi Sehun sebuah kecupan singkat diatas bibirnya.

 _ **Sret**_

Sehun menarik pinggang ramping Luhan, hingga posisi mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

"Sesingkat itu? Hadiah untuk setiap dukungan yang ku berikan padamu _chagi_?" Luhan tersenyum manja dan menggoda. Kemudian berbisik singkat.

"Semua akan kubayar lunas setelah kau membawaku ke altar."

Luhan berlari menjauhi Sehun dengan lidah menjulur manis. Tak berapa lama kemudian senyumnya terlihat melebar melihat perubahan wajah Sehun.

"Kita sudah membicarakannya _chagi._ Tidak dalam waktu dekat ini."

" _Geure._ Terima saja sekarang kalau hanya mendapatkan kecupan." Luhan kembali menjulurkan lidahnya.

Melihat hal itu, Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Betapa mudah dirasa, hubungan yang dijalani pasangan ini. Luhan yang selalu terlihat ceria dan bahagia, dan Sehun yang selalu terlihat sangat mencintainya.

Sedangkan dia, Baekhyun hanya dapat mendesah dalam hati. Dia memilih duduk sambil mengecek ponselnya. Berharap dia menghubunginya, tapi seketika dia sadar, bahwa dia tak boleh mengharapkan apa-apa dari pria itu.

' _ **Baekhyun-ah! Chukkae chagi... Eomma senang mendengar acara kalian sukses. Salam untuk Luhan dan yang lain ya. Saranghae uri Baekhyunie.'**_

Baekhyun tersenyum membaca pesan singkat dari ibunya.

' _ **Baekhyunie! Selamat ya sayang. Semoga segala usahamu ini membawamu dalam kesuksesan kelak. Mommy ingin melihat pagelaran itu, tapi sayangnya belum bisa. Lain kali ya sayang. Saranghae menantu kesayangan mommy.'**_

Baekhyun hampir menangis membaca itu. Calon ibu mertuanya memang sangat mencintainya, tapi tunangannya?

' _ **Uri Baekhyunie! Eonni iri melihat model-model itu memakai baju rancanganmu. Kau tahu, seharusnya eonni juga ada disana. Ehm... Kalau aku pulang kesana, kau harus membuatkan satu baju yang paling Indah untukku, arraseo! Chukkae chagi. We miss you."**_

Kali ini Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, kakak perempuan dari tunangannya, mengiriminya pesan penuh kasih disertai sebuah foto dirinya dan putri kecilnya. Yang membuat Baekhyun terharu adalah tulisan diatas kertas putih yang dipegang si kecil, _**'Saranghae Baekhyunie Imo. Bogoshipoyeo.'**_

"Chanyeol tak menghubungimu, Baekhyunie?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang sudah duduk di sofa tak jauh darinya.

"Beberapa hari lalu dia menghubungi. Saat ini dia sedang sibuk dengan sidangnya Sehun-ah."

"Apa susahnya mengetik ucapan selamat untukmu? Tak sampai lima menit ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum getir. Mengetik ucapan selamat? Tidak mungkin hal itu dilakukan Chanyeol untuknya. Selama ini, Baekhyun 'lah yang selalu memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu, yang mengirim pesan lebih dulu untuk Chanyeol. Dan itu pun harus menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan respon dari Chanyeol. Menyedihkan bukan?

Dan Sehun maupun Luhan bukan tak tahu akan hal itu. Mereka berdua sangat tahu, bahkan pernah meminta Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun bertahan demi janji yang pernah terucap dari bibirnya ketika ayahnya meregang nyawa.

Dia berjanji akan mematuhi perjanjian yang dibuat ayahnya dan ayah Chanyeol, bahwa nanti dia harus menikah dengan Chanyeol.

Jadi, meski saat ini hubungannya tak berjalan baik, dia masih memiliki keyakinan bahwa suatu saat nanti, dia pasti bahagia bersama pria yang sudah merajai hatinya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Sudahlah. Ayo pulang!" Baekhyun berusaha menghindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang mungkin akan segera dilayangkan Sehun padanya.

Dia sudah berdiri dari duduknya, bersiap dengan tas di pundaknya ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering nyaring.

Dengan sedikit kesulitan, Baekhyun merogoh tasnya. Benda persegi itu kini di genggamannya, berkedip-kedip ingin segera dijawab panggilannya.

Wajah Baekhyun pias saat melihat _id_ si penelpon. _**'Future Hubby'**_

" _Yeoboseo!_ "

" _ **..."**_

"Eoh!"

" _ **..."**_

"Lusa? Belum tahu? Kenapa?"

" _ **..."**_

"Heh! J-jam berapa?"

" _ **..."**_

"Ooo... Baiklah! Jam 7."

" _ **Hmm... Chukkae Baekhyunie!"**_

Baekhyun terduduk kembali di tempatnya. Ponselnya masih dalam genggamannya, namun panggilannya sudah berakhir.

Dan kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari seberang tadi, masih terngiang dengan jelas di telinganya.

" _ **Hmm... Chukkae Baekhyunie!"**_

Dia tak salah dengar 'kan?

Yang menelponnya tadi, benar-benar Chanyeol 'kan?

"Baek-ah! _Gwaenchanayo?_ "

Luhan mendekati Baekhyun, dia menatap Baekhyun cemas.

"Lu... Bisakah kau mencubitku?"

"Heh!"

" _Palli_."

Luhan mencubit pipi Baekhyun, sahabatnya itu meringis. Sakit.

"Berarti, yang baru saja terjadi ini bukan mimpi."

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi Baek-ah? Siapa yang menelponmu tadi?"

"Chanyeol."

" _Mworago?_ "

.

.

.

Baekhyun melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Setengah jam lagi pesawat yang ditumpangi Chanyeol akan mendarat di Incheon, sedang posisinya saat ini, masih cukup jauh dari tempat itu.

Salahkan Luhan yang dengan seenak jidatnya melimpahkan semua pekerjaannya padanya dengan alasan yang membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal bila mengingatnya.

" _Kau saja yang mengerjakan!"_

" _Ya! Bagaimana bisa begitu. Ini tugasmu Luhanie."_

" _Ani! Hari ini menjadi tugasmu karena kamu tak mau jujur pada kami, kenapa Chanyeol menelponmu?!"_

" _Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau dia mengucapkan selamat atas kesuksesan kita."_

" _Aku dan Sehun tak percaya. Kau menyebut, lusa terus jam 7... Apa maksudnya itu?"_

" _Tak ada apapun Luhanie."_

" _Ya sudah. Kerjakan ini karena aku mau pergi dengan Sehun."_

" _Ya Xiou Luhan!"_

Dan Luhan pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan pekikan kesalnya.

Baekhyun bukan tak ingin memberitahu Luhan, hanya saja, dia masih merasa tak yakin bahwa Chanyeol menghubunginya dan memintanya menjemput pria itu di Incheon airport.

Hal yang selama ini tak pernah terjadi.

Dua tahun menjadi tunangan Chanyeol, baru kali ini pria tinggi itu meminta tolong padanya.

Biasanya, kalau pulang dari Inggris, tunangannya akan minta tolong pada kekasihnya untuk menjemputnya, bukan padanya. Tapi kali ini...

Apakah terjadi sesuatu?

"Hei! Perhatikan jalanmu! Kau mau mati ya!"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Ada yang meneriakinya seperti itu. Diperhatikannya kiri kanan.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Baekhyun menepuk pelan jidatnya.

Dia salah mengambil jalur. Mobilnya bergerak sendiri ke jalur cepat saat konsentrasinya terpecah, sedangkan laju mobilnya berjalan lambat. Tentu saja itu sangat merepotkan bagi pengguna jalan lain.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun berpindah ke jalur lambat, karena sebentar lagi dia harus belok untuk sampai ke pelataran parkir bandara.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Baekhyun sudah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan aman.

Diliriknya jam tangannya, lima menit lagi.

Setelah menarik nafas dan membuangnya pelan, Baekhyun berlari masuk ke dalam bandara. Tujuannya adalah pintu kedatangan luar negeri karena dari sanalah nanti Chanyeol akan keluar.

Tepat!

Baekhyun sampai di pintu kedatangan luar negeri tepat waktu. Dia berdiri di ruang tunggu, dengan raut tak sabar, tanpa mempedulikan penampilannya yang kalau boleh dikatakan sangat biasa sekali.

Baekhyun memakai sweater longgar dengan potongan leher lebar yang bagian kanannya sudah melorot melewati pundaknya. Rok yang dipakainya sebatas lutut dengan sepatu sneaker membungkus kakinya.

Sekali lagi, semua karena kesalahan Luhan. Yang tak memberinya kesempatan untuk sedikit berdandan. Huft!

.

.

.

Chanyeol menarik nafas pelan. Dia berhenti sejenak sambil menunggu kopernya melewati pemeriksaan.

Ada yang aneh dirasakannya. Perasaan tak biasa.

Kalau kekasihnya yang menjemputnya, perasaannya jelas bahagia. Senyumnya juga akan terukir lebar. Tapi kali ini, tunangannya yang menjemputnya. Daripada dikatakan bahagia, Chanyeol lebih merasa cemas.

Bagaimana dia akan bersikap dihadapan gadis mungil itu nantinya?

Sedangkan intensitas pertemuannya dengan sang tunangan hanya terjadi di waktu-waktu tertentu.

Meski sama-sama berada di Seoul, sebelum Chanyeol memutuskan melanjutkan kuliah S2-nya di Inggris, mereka jarang bertemu kalau tidak ada hal sangat penting. Seperti pertemuan keluarga, acara pesta dengan keluarga, pergi ke taman hiburan dengan keluarga dan acara-acara lainnya yang melibatkan keluarga besar mereka.

Kalaupun harus pergi berdua, itu karena paksaan dari Mommynya, yang tak pernah mau dibantah.

"Hah!"

Chanyeol kembali membuang nafasnya. Hatinya ragu setelah dua hari lalu meyakinkan dirinya untuk malam ini.

Katakan dia ingin mencoba apa yang dikatakan dosennya, tapi kenapa sekarang, ketika sebentar lagi semua akan terjadi, dia justru ragu untuk melangkah keluar dari tempat itu.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi!"

Chanyeol menoleh pada petugas bandara yang sudah menurunkan kopernya dari konveyor.

" _Gomawo._ " Ujarnya sembari tersenyum sopan.

"Huft." Kali ini nafasnya terhembus pelan. Kembali dia meyakinkan dirinya.

Mencoba, itulah yang dia lakukan saat ini. Untuk hasil akhir, semua dia serahkan pada Tuhan.

Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kakinya, keluar melalui pintu kedatangan luar negeri.

Begitu kakinya menginjak pintu keluar, yang pertama dicarinya tentu saja sosok Baekhyun.

Gadis itu berdiri tak jauh darinya, dengan baju _casual_ yang melekat di tubuh mungilnya.

Melihat dan menangkap sosok Baekhyun dia seolah ditarik pada ucapan dosennya.

" _ **Lihatlah dia dengan hatimu, maka kau akan menyadari tujuan hidupmu yang sesungguhnya."**_

Baekhyun belum melihatnya, karena gadis itu sedang memperhatikan hal lain.

Baekhyun, dia baru menyadari bahwa gadis itu sangatlah kurus.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa gadis itu... Begitu menarik banyak perhatian pria lainnya yang kebetulan melihat sosok itu.

Senyum tipis gadis itu, begitu manis ketika tanpa sengaja seseorang sengaja menyenggol bahunya. Bukannya marah tapi gadis itu tersenyum begitu manisnya.

Chanyeol melangkah semakin dekat.

Baekhyun, kenapa terlihat bercahaya padahal yang dia pakai adalah baju seadanya?

"Hei!" sapa Chanyeol lebih dulu.

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan, mendengar suara Chanyeol, melihat pria itu berdiri di depannya, rasanya begitu canggung.

Dia membalas sapaan Chanyeol dengan lambaian tangannya dan senyum kaku.

"Sudah lama disini?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

" _Ani._ Sekitar setengah jam, ehm... Tak sampai sepertinya." Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya, tak yakin dengan jawabannya.

Dan bagi Chanyeol, kenapa hal itu sangat menggemaskan?

Pacarnya tak pernah bersikap seperti itu.

Kalau saat ini yang menjemput Kang Seulgi, sudah pasti pelukan, ciuman akan menjadi pelengkap pertemuan mereka. Tapi...

"Ah ya! Kamu pasti lelah. _Kajja_ kita pulang! Sini aku bantu." Baekhyun berusaha bersikap biasa, tangannya disodorkan, meminta koper yang di seret Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, dia hanya menatap Baekhyun yang sudah mengambil alih kopernya dan menyeretnya keluar dari tempat itu.

Kemudian dia hanya melangkah mengikuti.

"Kamu tunggu disini. Aku ambil mobilnya." Beritahu Baekhyun. Dia tak menunggu jawaban Chanyeol dan langsung menyeberangi jalan lebar di depan bandara.

Kalau itu Seulgi, dia akan memilih menggunakan taksi untuk menjemputnya.

Tapi Baekhyun, gadis itu menyetir sendiri, dari Seoul ke Incheon untuknya.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh darinya, namun sangat menarik menurutnya. Rok pendeknya berkibar, sweater yang dipakainya sudah sangat jatuh hingga sebatas lengan, memamerkan bahunya yang putih dan kurus. Dan lagi, tatapan beberapa pria yang berpapasan dengan Baekhyun teramat sangat mengganggunya.

Beberapa menit menunggu, mobil Baekhyun akhirnya tiba juga di hadapan Chanyeol.

Gadis itu keluar dari mobilnya.

"Kopernya."

"Biar aku saja!" suara Chanyeol terdengar menyentak. Diseretnya kasar kopernya, lalu di letakkannya di bagasi belakang mobil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap kaget, apa dia sudah melakukan kesalahan?

"Kau mau berdiri saja disitu?"

Baekhyun berbalik dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah duduk di bangku samping kemudinya.

"Iya."

Baekhyun berbalik dan berlari melewati mobilnya, kemudian duduk di balik kemudi.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol disuguhi bahu mulus Baekhyun.

Dan ketika Baekhyun sudah di posisi siap menekan pedal gasnya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendekatinya, menempatkan wajahnya tepat di samping wajah Baekhyun.

"Lain kali, kalau kau masih memakai pakaian seperti ini, aku akan mencongkel setiap mata pria yang menatapmu. Kau mengerti?" bisik Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun terkesiap kaget.

Baekhyun bungkam, dia tak bergerak sedikitpun. Riskan kalau dia bergerak, bahkan untuk memalingkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol pun dia tak berani.

" _N-nde."_ Balasnya tergagap.

Chanyeol sempat sedikit tersenyum melihat reaksi takut-takut dari Baekhyun.

Dia kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya dan Baekhyun mulai menginjak pedal gasnya. Mobil putih itu berjalan perlahan, membelah jalanan di pukul delapan kurang lima menit, menuju Seoul.

"Aku sangat ingin memakan masakan Korea, kau tahu tempatnya?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, kemudian mengangguk.

"Kalau tak enak, kau yang harus membayarnya ya."

"Heh! _Wae_?"

"Kau yang sudah bekerja disini Baekhyun-ie."

Baekhyun terpaku.

' _Baekhyun-ie?'_

Sudah dua kali dalam satu minggu ini Chanyeol memanggilnya seperti itu. Biasanya, Chanyeol memanggilnya _'Baekhyun-ssi'._

" _Nde_. Aku yang membayarnya." Lirih Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah duduk di salah satu restoran yang menyediakan menu makanan khas Korea. Mulai dari Kimchi, Jjapchae, sup ikan tahu, bulgogi dan beberapa jenis makanan lainnya sudah tersaji di hadapan mereka.

Baekhyun menatap semua makanan itu dengan penuh minat. Maklum, perutnya sudah berontak minta diisi sejak beberapa waktu lalu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya, sebanyak itu, untuk makan berdua. Akankah habis nantinya?

"Selamat makan!" ucap Baekhyun riang. Di sendoknya nasi dari mangkok kecil, kemudian disuapkan ke mulutnya lalu dilanjutkan dengan menyendok kuah sup yang berwarna merah itu.

"Slruuupp... _Mashita!"_

Chanyeol tak jadi menyendok makanannya, menatap Baekhyun yang sedang lahap menyantap makanannya jauh lebih menyenangkan sepertinya.

Baekhyun seakan lupa, bahwa ada Chanyeol di depannya. Cara makannya, masih sama seperti biasanya ketika dia makan di tempat ini dengan Sehun dan Luhan.

 _ **Sret**_

Baekhyun mendongak, pandangannya beradu dengan Chanyeol.

Pria dihadapannya itu, baru saja tadi, menyusut ringan sisa kuah yang menempel di ujung bibirnya. Tindakan kecil dari pria itu, berhasil menghadirkan sensasi getar di dadanya.

Sama halnya seperti Chanyeol, tindakan spontan yang baru saja dilakukannya, berhasil membuat dinding-dinding di hatinya bergetar samar.

" _Gomawo._ " Baekhyun tersenyum malu, lalu menarik tissu dari kotak di sampingnya dan menyeka bibirnya.

"Apa cara makanmu selalu sepertinya ini? Berantakan."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan perasaan malu. Salahkah cara makannya?

" _Mian_ kalau aku membuatmu malu." Baekhyun menunduk malu, kemudian memukul pelan kepalanya dan bergumam.

" _Pabboya_ Byun Baekhyun, _pabbonika_."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang memukul kepalanya.

"Apa tak sakit kalau dipukul seperti itu? Sudahlah! Lanjutkan makanmu!"

Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol.

"Ehm." Sahutnya, dia lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya. Kali ini lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

Kalau yang dihadapannya ini Seulgi, tentu bukan makanan seperti ini yang tersaji. Seulgi sangat menjaga pola makannya, tak semua makanan bisa disantapnya tanpa rasa takut. Tapi Baekhyun, gadis dihadapannya saat ini, bisa memakan apapun dengan lahap tanpa takut berat badannya akan naik setelah ini.

Ini kenyataan baru yang Chanyeol ketahui. Karena biasanya, kalau di pertemukan dalam acara keluarga, Baekhyun akan makan dengan santun, tapi sekarang, tunangannya itu menunjukkan sisinya yang lain.

Senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya, sebelum dia ikut menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa masih berdiri disitu?" Chanyeol berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di samping mobilnya.

"Ha... Ehm... Memangnya mau kemana? Bukankah ini sudah di basemant apartemenmu? Masuklah! Aku akan pulang setelah kau masuk." Jawab Baekhyun. Memang seperti itu 'kan seharusnya.

Dia kenal dengan Chanyeol, hubungan mereka baik sebagai teman biasa sebelum mereka bertunangan dan Baekhyun tak pernah melampaui batas itu.

Setelah bertunangan, Chanyeol justru memberinya batas agar dia tak berada cukup dekat dengan pria itu dan bahkan pria itu mengklaim bahwa dirinya sudah memiliki kekasih dan pertunangan yang dijalaninya bersama Baekhyun adalah sebuah kewajiban yang akan dilakukannya tanpa perasaan apa-apa.

Baekhyun juga cukup sadar diri dan tak pernah berusaha menuntut apapun. Meski sakit, dia tetap berusaha bertahan demi janji itu.

Dan sekarang...

 _ **Sreett**_

Tangan Baekhyun kembali di cekal Chanyeol. Lalu langkahnya di hela pria itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Melewati pintu dan masuk ke dalam lift.

Baekhyun menunduk, menatap pergelangan tangan kanannya yang masih di genggam Chanyeol.

' _Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Kenapa hari ini, pria itu banyak melakukan skinship dengannya? Bukankah tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Lalu ini apa?'_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu, terus berputar di pikiran Baekhyun. Dan dia tak menemukan apapun yang berhasil menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

Diminta menjemput Chanyeol saja, itu sudah merupakan kejadian luar biasa untuknya. Sekarang, dia akan dibawa ke apartemen pria tinggi itu. Kenapa?

Hari ini, Chanyeol bersikap diluar kebiasaannya.

 _ **Ting**_

Chanyeol keluar lebih dulu, dengan tangan kanan menggenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun dan tangan kirinya menyeret kopernya.

Beberapa langkah dari lift, di depan pintu bertulis _**'6104'**_ , Chanyeol berhenti dan lalu menekan beberapa digit angka, hingga pintu itu berbunyi _**'klek',**_ siap untuk di buka.

Bolehkah Baekhyun jujur? Ini pertama kali dia datang ke apartemen Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masuk lebih dulu, kemudian diikuti Baekhyun.

Pria itu sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya, melempar tasnya ke sofa, kemudian melepas jaketnya.

Chanyeol mulai melepaskan kancing kemejanya saat menyadari sesuatu.

Dengan masih berusaha melepas kancing kemejanya, dia berbalik. Tebakannya tak salah, Baekhyun masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Masuklah! Kenapa berdiri disitu?"

"Ha! _Nde_." Baekhyun melepas sepatunya, kemudian melangkah ragu-ragu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Duduklah! Aku mandi dulu." Beritahu Chanyeol sambil berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun dan tanpa beban membuka kemejanya.

Baekhyun langsung membalikkan badannya.

' _Apalagi ini?'_ jeritnya dalam hati.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun meraih jaket pria itu yang tersampir sembarangan di sandaran sofa. Kemudian melipatnya rapi.

Setelah itu, dia mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

Mata Baekhyun berpendar ke segala arah. Apartemen Chanyeol cukup luas untuk ukuran seseorang yang tinggal sendirian. Juga terlihat sangat bersih. Tak banyak perabotan disana, apartemen ini terkesan sangat minimalis.

Ketika matanya menjelajah ke segala arah, ada satu sudut yang menarik perhatiannya.

Baekhyun berdiri dan mendekati sudut itu. Melihat-lihat dengan seksama beberapa foto dalam pigura yang terpajang disana.

Bahkan kini Baekhyun sudah duduk di lantai, karena pigura itu memang di letakkan di sebuah rak kayu. Penuh dari atas sampai bawah, bahkan ada yang tersimpan di lantai.

Pigura itu berisi foto-foto Chanyeol mulai dari bayi hingga di dewasa sekarang ini.

Ada bagian disana, tersimpan foto Chanyeol dan Seulgi. Di berbagai tempat dan dengan berbagai pose.

 _ **Nyuutt**_

Ada rasa sakit menghentak dadanya. Iri? Sudah pasti. Foto Chanyeol dan Seulgi tersimpan rapi disana, bahkan memakan tempat hingga dua rak. Sedang fotonya?

Baekhyun tersenyum getir lalu menggeleng pelan.

' _Tentu saja tak ada fotomu disini Baekhyun-ah. Kau siapa untuk dia? Hanya seseorang yang kebetulan ada dan cukup beruntung menjadi tunangannya.'_

Kenapa begitu sakit mendengar suara hatinya?

Baekhyun masih memandangi satu persatu foto-foto itu hingga seseorang menariknya.

 _ **Sreeett...**_

Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikannya.

.

.

.

Hampir lima belas menit Chanyeol di kamar mandi, dia keluar hanya dengan melilitkan handuk pada pinggangnya.

Dibukanya lemari pakaiannya, mengambil kaos, celana dalam dan celana pendek, memakainya berurutan lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Dia cukup penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun ketika dia meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di ruang tamu apartemennya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Tak ada Baekhyun duduk di atas sofanya.

Kemana?

Tak berapa lama mata Chanyeol menangkap Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di lantai, memandangi deretan foto dalam pigura yang memang sengaja dia letakkan disana.

Tak ada yang Chanyeol lakukan, dia hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ada yang mengusik hatinya saat tatapan Baekhyun hanya terpaku di deretan rak kedua dari bawah.

Saat sudut bibir Baekhyun tertarik sedikit kesamping, lalu kepalanya menggeleng pelan, kenapa ada satu jarum yang sepertinya menusuk dadanya. Sakitnya samar tapi sangat terasa ngilunya.

Dengan sendirinya, kaki Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Lalu duduk jongkok disamping gadis itu, yang sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Sekali hentak, tangannya memegang tangan Baekhyun, kemudian ditariknya pelan tubuh kurus itu.

 _ **Sreettt**_...

Tatapannya langsung beradu dengan Baekhyun saat si mungil menoleh kaget.

" _ **Apa kau pernah mencobanya?"**_

" _ **Segala hal yang kau lakukan, jika ada restu kedua orangtuamu didalamnya, percayalah itulah yang akan membuatmu selalu bahagia Chanyeol-ah."**_

' _Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aneh? Hanya melihat tatapan terlukanya yang terlukis samar, kenapa terasa begitu menyakitkan?'_

" _ **Tataplah dia, maka kau akan tahu kemana tujuan hidupmu."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Hope you like guys**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Be With You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **02**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tit... Tit... Tit... Tit...**_

 _ **Brak**_

Luhan melonggok pada pintu apartemennya, dia segera berdiri dari duduknya mendapati Baekhyun berdiri disana sedang mengatur nafasnya. Terlihat tak seperti biasanya.

" _Wae geurae?_ " Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat dalam kondisi tak baik.

" _Ani! Mian_ kalau aku mengganggu kalian." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, berusaha meyakinkan Luhan dan Sehun yang menatapnya dari sofa, bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Dia menghampiri dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengambil air dari dalam kulkas.

Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang, tatapan Sehun pun mengikutinya.

"Baekkie! Kau benar tidak kenapa-napa?" Luhan kembali berujar dengan nada khawatir.

" _Nde. Gwaenchanaseyo."_ Sahut Baekhyun.

"Kalian lanjutkan saja nontonnya. Aku ke kamar." Pamit Baekhyun setelah meletakkan kembali gelasnya ke rak.

Dia kemudian melangkah gontai ke kamarnya.

Luhan menatap tak yakin punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauhinya.

Kemudian dia menghampiri Sehun yang masih duduk di sofa.

"Kau merasa ada yang aneh dengannya 'kan Sehunnie?"

"Eoh."

"Menurutmu apa?"

" _Molla_. Dia tak bicara apapun, mana aku tahu _chagiya._ "

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak peka sekali sih?"

"Bukan tidak peka, hanya saja kalau sudah menyangkut perasaan perempuan, sangat sulit sekali untuk di mengerti. Mereka diam, tapi kami harus tahu alasan mereka diam itu apa tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ya mana tahu kalau seperti itu, kami, para lelaki, bukan cenayang yang bisa menebak isi kepala seseorang."

Sehun tak menyadari tatapan Luhan yang bisa setiap saat menyerangnya.

"Kau sedang curhat Tuan Oh?"

Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Kalau iya, kamu mau apa Nona Xiao?"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia tak pernah berhasil membuat Sehun takut dengan tatapannya.

"Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu, percayalah kau tak terlihat jahat sayang. Kau justru semakin terlihat cantik." Sehun mengedipkan mata kirinya.

 _ **Buagh**_...

"Ya! Sudah sering dibilangi, jangan suka melempar bantal ke muka, ini sakit sayang!" pekik Sehun. Kedua tangannya mencekal tangan Luhan yang masih memegang bantal.

"Kau menyebalkan." Luhan menghempaskan tangan Sehun, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mempoutkan bibir tipisnya. Pose andalan ketika dia sedang merajuk manja pada sang kekasih.

"Tapi cinta 'kan?"

Luhan menatap Sehun lagi, kemudian tersenyum dan langsung menempelkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun. Tempat favoritnya untuk bermanja.

"Rasanya tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada selain kamu, Sehunnie."

Sehun tersenyum sambil mengusap sayang kepala calon istrinya itu.

"Tak semua yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, kita harus tahu sayang. Biarkan saja seperti itu, siapa tahu memang ada yang harus dia simpan sendiri. Nanti, kalau dia sudah tak sanggup menyimpannya sendiri, dia pasti akan cerita pada salah satu dari kita."

"Tapi aku suka kasihan kalau melihat Baekhyun. Bayangkan, dua tahun dia menjadi tunangan temanmu itu, tapi tak pernah sekalipun aku melihat mereka kencan normal. Dan lagi, yang terlihat lebih sering wajah murungnya daripada bahagia. Hhh... Park Chanyeol itu, tapi punya hati atau apa sih?"

Luhan menegakkan badannya, kemudian menghadap Sehun.

"Kita sudah pernah menasehati dia, memintanya menjauhi Chanyeol, tapi kenyataannya dia tak bisa 'kan. Kita tak hanya bicara tentang cinta sayang, tapi juga tentang bakti seorang anak terhadap kedua orangtuanya." Sehun merapikan poni Luhan yang menutupi mata gadis China itu.

"Haruskah seperti ini?"

"Selalu ada akhir yang indah untuk setiap pengorbanan yang kita lakukan sayang."

Luhan tersenyum manis dan mengecup pelan bibir Sehun.

"Bolehkah meminta lebih dari sekedar kecupan?" bisik Sehun.

Luhan membuat tanda silang dengan kedua telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Kepalanya menggeleng imut.

"Ini sangat tidak adil. Kau bebas mengecupku kapan saja kau mau, tapi aku tak boleh sedikit saja menikmati bibir itu."

"Sabar sampai dua tahun ke depan ya Tuan Oh." Luhan mengerling nakal.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, setelah membersihkan dirinya, Baekhyun memilih menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut.

Kejadian yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu di rumah Chanyeol, nyatanya masih cukup mengganggu pikirannya.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol hari ini? Kenapa pria itu bersikap di luar kebiasaannya?

Baekhyun masih mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol menatapnya, tatapan tak biasa. Lalu kemudian pria yang berprofesi sebagai dokter, sama halnya dengan Sehun itu, mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat dengannya dan kemudian tiba-tiba saja, benda lembut nan basah milik Chanyeol, sudah mendarat diatas bibirnya.

Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut dibuatnya, matanya melotot kaget.

Kejadian itu tak berselang lama, karena Baekhyun langsung menghentikan tindakan Chanyeol saat pria itu bersiap melanjutkan ciumannya.

Baekhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Bahkan gerakannya yang spontan itu, membuat tangannya tanpa sengaja menghantap bibir dan hidung Chanyeol.

Dia langsung berlari keluar dari rumah Chanyeol, tanpa memperdulikan teriakan kesakitan dari tunangannya itu.

Dan sekarang, pikirannya masih berputar ke kejadian itu. Kenapa? Kenapa? Dan kenapa?

 _ **Drrrtt... Drrrtttt...**_

Baekhyun membuka selimutnya, lalu meraih ponselnya dari atas nakas disampingnya.

' _ **Future Hubby'**_

Batin Baekhyun bingung menimbang. Haruskah dia mengangkat panggilan itu? Tapi apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Chanyeol? Apakah pria itu marah padanya?

Belum sempat terangkat, panggilan itu sudah berakhir.

Namun sesaat kemudian, panggilan itu kembali masuk, dan Baekhyun dengan ragu-ragu menggeser ikon telpon berwarna hijau ke samping kanan.

" _Yeoboseyo!_ "

" _ **Lama sekali. Kau sudah sampai rumah?"**_

" _Nde_."

" _ **Syukurlah kalau begitu."**_

Baekhyun hanya diam, dia tak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Pikirannya masih kalut dan bingung setelah kejadian tadi. Dan lagi, dia tak biasa bicara banyak bila sedang melakukan panggilan dengan Chanyeol, hanya hal penting yang mereka bahas biasanya, dan panggilan akan berakhir di dua menit berikutnya.

" _ **Baekkie!"**_

Baekhyun kembali dibuat terkejut dengan panggilan Chanyeol padanya.

"Hmm."

" _ **Apa kau tak ingin meminta maaf padaku?"**_

"Heh! Ah... _Nde_. _Jeosongeyeo_ Chanyeol-ssi. A-aku... I-itu terjadi karena a-aku sangat terkejut. _Mian_."

" _ **Chanyeol-ssi? Kau memanggil tunanganmu sendiri seperti itu?"**_

Kenapa? Bukankah biasanya seperti itu?

Dulu, dulu sekali, saat mereka baru bertunangan, Baekhyun pernah berusaha memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan ' _oppa_ ', tapi Chanyeol dengan tegas menolak dan mengatakan risih mendengarnya memanggil dia seperti itu. Jadi sejak kejadian itu, Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol-ssi, untuk calon suaminya itu.

"Bukankah biasanya seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menangkap suara Chanyeol yang sedang berdehem keras di ujung telpon sana.

" _ **Terserahmu 'lah! Tidurlah! Sebelum tidur aku mau MENGOBATI LUKA YANG BARU SAJA DITIMBULKAN OLEH SESEORANG YANG TAK BERTANGGUNGJAWAB. Bukannya mengobati, orang itu justru pergi begitu saja. Bhaks! Kalau bertemu lagi, aku tak akan melepaskannya!"**_

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang mendengar suara besar Chanyeol yang tengah menyindirnya.

" _Mianhae."_

" _ **Aku tak butuh kata maafmu, setidaknya bertanggungjawab 'lah. Datang ke apartemenku besok pagi, kalau tidak! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu selamanya!"**_

Baekhyun mendesah pasrah.

Kalau boleh protes, bukan salahnya kalau dia melakukan gerakan spontan itu. Chanyeol terlalu mengejutkannya dengan tindakannya. Jadi wajar kalau reaksinya seperti itu.

Baekhyun tak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya, dia tak pernah tahu apa saja yang dilakukan orang saat mereka pacaran.

Ciuman, dia sering melihatnya, baik di drama maupun di depan matanya sendiri. Tapi melakukannya, Baekhyun belum pernah.

Dan tadi, Chanyeol baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamanya, yang bukannya membuat di senang tapi justru membuatnya terkejut.

"Hah." Desahnya pelan.

.

.

.

"Prof!"

" _ **Chanyeol-ah! Kau sudah sampai di Korea? Bagaimana penerbanganmu?"**_

"Lancar dan saya selamat sampai Korea, prof."

" _ **Syukurlah. Sudah bertemu dengannya?"**_

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Ditanya seperti itu, mengingatkannya akan kejadian semalam.

Wajah terkejut Baekhyun saat bibirnya mendarat diatas bibir gadis itu, membuatnya sama terkejutnya.

Apakah dia yang pertama untuk Baekhyun?

"Sudah. Dia yang menjemputku prof. Dengan mobilnya."

" _ **Wauw... Seoul-Incheon bukan jarak yang dekat Chanyeol-ah. Dia rela menyetir sendiri untukmu?"**_

Chanyeol kembali mengembangkan senyumnya, yang sebenarnya dia tahu bahwa profesornya di Inggris sana tak melihatnya.

"Hmm... Sangat berbeda dari yang biasanya terjadi prof."

" _ **Bagaimana perasaanmu?"**_

"Entahlah Prof. Rasanya aneh, tapi menyenangkan. Saya jarang memperhatikan dia dengan seksama, tapi semalam saya benar-benar memperhatikannya."

" _ **Bagaimana menurutmu dia?"**_

"Luar biasa. Dia memakai pakaian yang biasa saja, tapi semua mata laki-laki yang berpapasan dengannya, pasti memperhatikannya."

" _ **Kau marah?"**_

"Bukan marah. Lebih kepada jengkel, ingin sekali rasanya mencongkel mata mereka itu."

" _ **Kenapa? Bukankah dia tak berarti apa-apa untukmu?"**_

Sebuah benda tak kasat mata, seperti menghantam dada Chanyeol. Menohok ulu hatinya.

" _ **Dia memang tunanganmu, calon istrimu tapi bukankah dia bukan siapa-siapa untukmu? Kenapa marah kalau ada lelaki yang mengaguminya. Perasaan jujur seorang pria ketika melihat wanita cantik adalah memperhatikannya. Sangat wajar dan manusiawi bukan?"**_

Chanyeol hanya diam, tak bisa membantah atau menyela ucapan profesornya. Karena apa yang dikatakan profesornya itu, ternyata dibenarkan oleh hatinya.

Baekhyun siapa untuknya? Pantaskah perasaannya disebut rasa cemburu?

" _ **Chanyeol-ah! Kau masih disitu?"**_

" _Nde_."

" _ **Kau hanya perlu menunggu Chanyeol-ah. Karena apa? Karena sekarang saja, hatimu sedang memilih jalannya."**_

Chanyeol mendengar kekehan dari seberang sana. Profesornya tengah mentertawakannya sepertinya.

" _ **Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"**_

" _Molla._ Semalam saya menelponnya, meminta dia datang pagi ini, tapi sepertinya dia tak akan datang."

" _ **Kenapa dia harus datang?**_

"Dia harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya Prof."

" _ **Apa yang sudah dilakukannya?"**_

"Semalam saya... Menciumnya." Lirih Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dia cukup malu menceritakan masalah ini, tapi dengan profesornya, rasa malu itu sepertinya tak berlaku.

Chanyeol selalu bisa bercerita tentang apapun pada profesornya itu. Hal-hal yang tak bisa dia ceritakan pada orangtuanya, bisa dengan lancar diceritakannya pada sang profesor.

Chanyeol mendengar tawa keras dari profesornya. Dan dia mengumpat dalam hati. _Fuck_!

" _ **Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kau menciumnya? Wae?"**_

"Saya terbawa suasana. Saat itu dia sedang melihat-lihat beberapa foto, yang kebetulan sangat banyak foto saya dan Seulgi. Saat melihatnya senyum samar, hati saya... Seperti tertusuk jarum kecil, tak terasa tapi ngilu. Lalu saya mendekatinya dan menariknya mendekat. Saat dia melihat saya, perasaan aneh itu muncul, rasanya ada debaran menyakitkan tapi sekaligus menyenangkan."

" _ **Lalu?"**_

"Saya menciumnya."

" _ **Kau berharap apa dari ciuman itu?"**_

"Tak ada. Saya hanya ingin menciumnya. Itu saja."

" _ **Reaksinya bagaimana?"**_

"Dia terkejut dan tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya dan tanpa sengaja lengannya menghantam hidung dan bibir saya."

" _ **Ah ah ah hahahahaaaa... "**_

Ok!

Chanyeol ditertawakan dengan keras oleh profesornya dan itu membuatnya sedikit jengkel.

" _ **Setelah yang terjadi semalam, kau masih berharap dia datang menemuimu? Yang benar saja Chan-ah. Dia tentu saja merasa bingung, juga malu. Tak ada hujan tak ada angin, kau tiba-tiba baik padanya lalu secara mengejutkan juga menciumnya, tentu saja dia tak akan datang."**_

"Lalu?"

" _ **Apanya yang lalu? Datangi tempat tinggalnya!"**_

Chanyeol memukul kepalanya, menyadari sesuatu. Dia tak pernah tahu dimana Baekhyun tinggal.

"Saya tidak tahu dia tinggal dimana?"

" _ **Keterlaluan sekali."**_

"Prof!"

" _ **Kau bisa menggunakan otakmu untuk mencari tahu Chanyeol-ah."**_

Chanyeol diam memikirkan apa yang dikatakan profesornya itu. Ehm... Ah!

Dia menjentikkan jarinya, saat menemukan caranya.

" _ **Wae?"**_

"Saya tahu caranya prof. _Gomapta_ sudah mau mendengarkan cerita saya prof. Maaf mengganggu jam istirahat anda."

" _ **Untuk mahasiswa sespesial kamu, aku tak merasa terbebani. Semoga kau selalu bahagia Hakseng. Oh ya, jangan lupa titipanku."**_

" _Nde_ Yunho _samchon_. Aku tak lupa." Bahasa yang digunakan Chanyeol berubah seketika, masih sopan, tapi terdengar lebih akrab.

" _ **Gomawo Chanyeol-ah."**_

Sambungan itu terputus. Tak berapa lama kemudian Chanyeol menscroll penyimpanan kontaknya.

Senyumnya terkembang lebar saat menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

 _ **Kai-ah! Apa kau tahu dimana tempat tinggal pacarnya Sehun?**_

.

.

.

"Kau tidur disini Sehun-ah?" tanya Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk dihadapan Sehun yang tengah menikmati sarapannya.

"Menurutmu?" sahut Sehun balik bertanya.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dan mengangguk pelan.

"Pancake dengan selai stoberi untukmu, Baekkie." Luhan meletakkan tiga potong pancake yang disusun rapi diatas piring di hadapan Baekhyun. Kemudian segelas susu juga diletakkannya bersebelahan.

"Duduklah sayang!" Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan yang baru akan kembali ke dapur.

"Sebentar lagi, ok." Luhan tersenyum melepaskan tangan Sehun yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Aku boleh bertanya padamu Sehun-ah?"

" _Of course. Mwo?"_

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam, hatinya kembali menimbang, perlu tidak dia menanyakan hal ini pada Sehun, yang selain teman Chanyeol, dia juga sepupu jauh Chanyeol.

"Nona Byun!"

" _Nde._ Hmm... Tidak jadi." Sahut Baekhyun sambil mengiris pancakenya.

"Kau banyak menyembunyikan segala hal dari kami Baek-ah." Luhan duduk di samping Sehun dengan semangkuk salad sayur dan segelas jus buah.

Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya itu lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau bukan karena dia melarang, semalam sebenarnya aku ingin mengintrogasimu." Lanjut Luhan.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian. Betapa manis pasangan di depannya itu.

Sehun yang selalu bisa terlihat dewasa dan sangat melindungi Luhan.

Dan Luhan yang sepertinya tak terbebani dengan cinta Sehun yang melimpah ruah untuknya.

Mereka berdua jarang sekali terlibat pertengkaran. Bukan tak pernah, hanya saja Sehun selalu siap mengalah untuk Luhan. Dan ketika semua sudah dalam keadaan baik, dia baru menasehati Luhan.

Baekhyun nyaris tak percaya Sehun bisa bersikap sedemikian rupa, karena yang dia tahu, Sehun cukup manja di keluarganya. Mengingat dialah putra bungsu di keluarganya.

Namun semuanya berubah saat pria tinggi putih dihadapannya itu sudah berhadapan dengan Luhan. Sikapnya menjadi sangat dewasa.

"Kenapa menatap seperti itu?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, lalu kembali menyuapkan sepotong pancake ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Kau sangat tahu jawabannya Baek-ah. Dia sama halnya dengan Chanyeol, sibuk dengan S2-nya. Tanpa mempedulikan perasaan kita sebagai wanita yang tentu sudah sangat ingin dibawa ke altar." Luhan melirik Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dan merangkul pundak Luhan lalu mendaratkan kecupan singkat diatas pipi gadisnya itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Xiao Luhan. Sangat... Sangat... Sangat... Dan sangat."

Luhan menatap Sehun.

Dan Baekhyun menyadari satu hal, betapa pasangan ini memiliki cinta yang sama besarnya pada satu sama lain.

Berbeda dengannya yang tak pernah ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh siapapun kecuali ayah dan ibunya serta saudaranya.

Laki-laki yang dicintainya, tak memiliki cinta yang sama untuknya.

Baekhyun menunduk dan airmatanya leleh seketika.

Luhan melihat itu, dia menjulurkan tangannya, menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau memiliki kami Baek-ah. Kami yang menyayangimu lebih dari siapapun."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Airmata yang membasahi kedua pipinya, membuatnya terlihat semakin berantakan.

Sehun menjulurkan tangannya dan menyeka pelan airmata sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tak akan pernah bosan menghapus airmata ini Baek-ah. Sampai kau benar-benar tak akan mengeluarkannya lagi."

" _Gomawo..._ Huks... Huks..."

Luhan beranjak dari duduknya, lalu duduk disamping Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh kurus sahabatnya itu.

"Kau bisa berhenti kalau kau lelah Baek-ah."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan.

Bukan sekali ini dua sahabatnya itu menasehatinya, untuk berhenti menunggu Chanyeol, berhenti mencintai Chanyeol dan berhenti berpura-pura baik-baik saja.

Namun, saat dia ingin berhenti, dia seolah selalu diingatkan akan janjinya pada sanga ayah.

' _Janji yang appa buat, appa berharap kau bisa menunaikannya Baekkie. Appa percaya kau mampu.'_

' _Nde appa. Aku janji akan melakukannya. Demi appa.'_

"Aku masih kuat Luhanie, aku pasti kuat." Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum, lagi.

"Katakan padaku kalau kau sudah tak sanggup. Akan ku seret laki-la... "

 _ **Ting tong**_...

Suara bel menghentikan ucapan Sehun. Pria itu menatap pintu lalu beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah ke pintu.

" _Nuguseyo?"_

Sehun membuka pintu.

Matanya nyaris keluar mendapati seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri di depan pintu rumah Baekhyun dan Luhan itu.

" _Hyung_!"

Luhan dan Baekhyun langsung menoleh mendengar seruan Sehun yang cukup keras itu.

"Sehunie! Siapa yang dat... Chanyeol!" Luhan tak kalah terkejut dari Sehun. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri pria yang tingginya sama dengan Sehun itu.

"Apa kabar Nona Xiao?" Chanyeol tersenyum menyapa.

Luhan membalas senyum itu dan memeluk Chanyeol singkat.

"Baik dan tentunya semakin mencintai Oh Sehun." Sahut Luhan riang.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Luhan selalu seperti ini, tak pernah malu mengungkapkan kecintaan pada kekasihnya.

" _Wae?_ Kau menangis?" Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun yang terlihat terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Akh!" Baekhyun terburu-buru menghapus sisa airmatanya. " _A-ani_."

"Aaaa... Itu, subuh tadi kami lihat drama yang ceritanya cukup membuat kami tersentuh dan... Ya... Begitulah." Luhan memberi alasan.

"Duduklah _hyung_. Mari sarapan!" Sehun menggiring Chanyeol duduk.

"Sebentar!" Luhan kembali ke dapur, lalu beberapa saat kemudian kembali lagi ke meja makan dengan sepiring nasi goreng dan segeles _orange juice._ Luhan menempatkannya di depan Chanyeol.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang membawamu kesini, tapi yang aku yakin, kau pasti belum sarapan. Makanlah!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi.

"Kau beruntung memilikinya sebagai calon istrimu Sehun-ah." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

"Kau pikir kau tak beruntung memiliki Baekhyun sebagai calon istrimu? Cih... Bodoh sekali."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun kaku, Chanyeol menghentikan sendokannya, dan Luhan... Ingin sekali rasanya memukul kepala kekasihnya itu dengan panci.

Sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun.

Disaat bersamaan, Baekhyun juga mengalihkan tatapan padanya.

"Sehun-ah! Bisakah kau menahan sedikit ucapanmu?" bisik Luhan sambil memukul pelan punggung kekasihnya itu.

" _Wae_?"

"Lihatlah! Semua jadi canggung seperti ini." Luhan kembali memukul punggung Sehun.

"Aku bicara kenyataan Sayang. Dia sudah sangat beruntung dicintai Baekhyun. Apalagi yang akan dia cari?"

Luhan membungkam mulut Sehun, lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan menyeret Sehun agar mengikutinya.

" _Wae_?" tanya Sehun yang sama sekali tak peka akan keadaan yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

 _ **Bugh... Bugh...**_

"Mengertilah sedikit Sehun-ah." Bisik Luhan sambil memukul punggung Sehun.

"Ahahahahaha! Aku rasa kalian punya banyak hal yang ingin dibicarakan. Kami pergi! Bukankah kita akan pergi ke taman hiburan sayang?" Luhan sudah menyeret Sehun dengan mata memberi isyarat pada kekasihnya itu untuk tak membantah ucapannya lagi.

Sepeninggal pasangan kekasih itu, suasana masih sangat canggung.

Baekhyun mengenggam erat gelas susunya, pikirannya tak tentu.

Apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang?

Kenapa Sehun berkata seperti itu tadi?

Apakah Chanyeol marah padanya?

 _ **Grep**_

Baekhyun tersentak, tangan besar Chanyeol meraih tangan kanannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

Perlahan Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol disana yang tengah menatapnya.

"Aku ingin mencoba." Ujar Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun tak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia masih menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hubungan ini, aku ingin mencobanya agar lebih baik."

"B-bagaimana dengan Seulgi?"

Chanyeol terlihat bingung mendapat pertanyaan itu.

"Se-seulgi?"

"Jangan memaksakan diri kalau kamu tak yakin bisa melakukannya."

"Aku tak akan tahu hasil akhir dari semuanya, kalau aku tak mencobanya."

"Ada Seulgi yang mungkin terluka dengan ini."

"Kau jauh lebih dulu terluka karena aku dan dia." Lirih Chanyeol.

' _Kau tahu aku terluka, tapi kau masih menyakitiku sedimikian rupa?'_ batin Baekhyun menjerit terluka.

"Satu bulan. Ya... Hanya satu bulan saja. Biarkan aku mencoba mencintaimu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

Bisakah hal itu terjadi?

Ada wanita lain di hati Chanyeol saat ini, wanita yang begitu dicintai Chanyeol, wanita yang hampir selalu bisa membuat Chanyeol terlihat bahagia.

Dan dia, bukan siapa-siapa selain seorang teman yang kemudian berubah jadi tunangan.

Bisakah cintanya mengalahkan Kang Seulgi?

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol sudah semakin mendekatinya, lalu mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersentak, terulang lagi kejadian semalam. Kali ini apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Baekhyun merapatkan bibirnya, saat Chanyeol berusaha meningkatkan intensitas ciumannya. Bahkan mata Baekhyun tertutup tak kalah rapat dengan kedua tangan meremat ujung bajunya erat.

Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya, senyumnya terukir tipis menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau tak pernah berciuman sebelumnya?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap polos Chanyeol.

"A-aku tak pernah terlibat hubungan dengan siapapun selama ini, jadi... "

"Semalam ciuman pertamamu?"

Wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah, malu rasanya ditanya seperti itu.

"Sudahlah." Demi mengalihkan rasa malunya, dia beranjak dari duduknya, dengan membawa piring dan gelasnya, dia hendak pergi ke dapur.

Namun sebelum sampai ke dapur, Chanyeol berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

Pria tinggi itu meraih piring dan gelas Baekhyun, lalu meletakkannya kembali ke meja. Kemudian mengangkat tubuh kecil Baekhyun dan mendudukkannya diatas meja makan.

Baekhyun memberi tatapan bingung.

Apalagi sekarang yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol?

"Kau hanya perlu mengikuti caraku bekerja diatas bibirmu, jangan ditutup rapat!" perintah Chanyeol.

Dia lalu menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, dan mulai kembali mendekati bibir Baekhyun.

Pelan dan pasti, bibirnya menempel pada Baekhyun, sesaat diam disana, dan ketika tak ada protesan dari pemilik bibir yang di singgahinya, Chanyeol memberanikan diri bergerak diatas bibir tunangannya itu.

Ada rasa yang berbeda dirasakan Chanyeol saat ini. Menguasai bibir Baekhyun, rasanya begitu mendebarkan.

Debarannya yang mengantarnya pada satu perasaan bahagia, yang tak pernah dirasakannya saat dia berciuman dengan Seulgi.

Mungkin, karena dialah yang pertama bagi Baekhyun, jadi ada rasa bangga bercampur bahagia.

Dan lagi, dia baru tahu, ada bibir yang rasanya semanis ini saat di sesap.

 _ **Brugh**_!

"Ya! Sehun-aph!" Sehun langsung berbalik dan membekap bibir Luhan sebelum seruan Luhan sempat di dengar pasangan yang jauh dihadapannya itu.

Sehun mendorong tubuh kecil kekasihnya itu hingga kembali keluar dari apartement.

"Ish! Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Luhan kesal begitu bibirnya bebas dari bekapan kekasihnya.

Matanya yang kecil melotot tajam pada pria putih yang selalu berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta itu.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi. Jangan memikirkan dompet atau apapun itu." Ujar Sehun sambil menggandeng pergi Luhan.

"Kita mau kemana tanpa dompet dan ponsel?"

"Kemana saja rusa cerewet."

"Oh Sehun! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, dasar anak ayam!" Sehun tertawa renyah. Dirangkulnya pundak Luhan, lalu dibawanya gadis itu pergi dari apartemennya.

' _Semoga ini awal yang Indah hyung.'_

.

.

.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke pelabuhan. Yang tentu saja menghasilkan tanda tanya besar di benak gadis yang saat ini memakai _blouse_ warna pink, dengan dipadu rok jeans pendek. Baekhyun memakai _sneaker_ favoritnya untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya.

Gaya berpakaian Baekhyun memang terlihat biasa saja, riasan wajahnya juga tak mencolok namun dia, terlihat cantik dan menawan dengan apa adanya dia saat ini.

Dan Chanyeol mengakuinya, Baekhyun tetap cantik dengan apa adanya dia.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Saat ini, Chanyeol sedang membimbing Baekhyun untuk menaiki _boat_ yang sengaja di sewanya. Melewati sebuah papan kecil yang dipasang disana, untuk menghubungkan dengan _boat_ nya.

"Ada yang harus aku lakukan disana." Chanyeol menunjuk tengah laut.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Chanyeol. Tatapannya berubah ngeri pada Chanyeol.

Hal itu membuat Baekhyun berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Ada apa?

Apakah Chanyeol akan...

 _ **Ctak!**_

"Aouch!" Baekhyun mengaduh sambil mengusap dahinya yang baru saja disentil Chanyeol dengan jarinya.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku tak sejahat yang kau pikirkan." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menadahkan kedua tangannya di depan Baekhyun.

Bukannya menyambut, Baekhyun justru menatap Chanyeol aneh.

Sampai kemudian Chanyeol berinisiatif lebih dulu, menyelipkan kedua tangannya di bawah ketiak Baekhyun, lalu mengangkat tubuh ringan Baekhyun. Memindahkannya ke buritan _boat_ nya.

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah seketika. Dia masih mematung ditempatnya dan Chanyeol melangkah melewatinya. Kenapa Chanyeol begitu baik padanya? Apakah ini bagian dari masa percobaan itu?

Dengan ramah, Chanyeol menyalami seorang laki-laki yang akan menahkodai mereka hingga ke tengah lautan.

"Bagaimana kabar anda Kim _ahjussi_?" tanya Chanyeol akrab.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, sehat tapi terasa semakin tua." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengar kelekar pria paruhbaya itu. Pria ini salah satu dari sekian banyak kenalan _Daddy_ nya, yang dia kenal.

"Ah ya. Terima kasih sudah bersedia mengantar saya hari ini. Ah ya..." Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, mencari Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie! _Yeogi palli!_ "

Baekhyun menoleh kaget, menatap Chanyeol yang tengah melambaikan tangan padanya,

Dan detik berikutnya, dia melangkah kaku mendekati calon suaminya itu.

"Ini Byun Baekhyun, _ahjussi_. Calon istri saya." Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

Membuat tubuh Baekhyun seperti tersengat listrik.

Gadis itu menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum pada pria paruhbaya di depannya.

"Senang bertemu anda Nona Byun." Ujar pria paruhbaya itu dengan senyum tipis menyenangkan

" _Nde._ Saya juga senang bertemu anda, Tuan... " Baekhyun menantap Chanyeol dengan maksud bertanya, siapa nama pria paruhbaya itu.

"Kim Young Min, nama saya Kim Young Min, tapi cukup panggil saya _ahjussi,_ seperti Chanyeol memanggil saya."

" _Nde ahjussi._ " Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Mari!" pria itu mempersilahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam boat.

Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk di bagian paling belakang, di susul Chanyeol menjajarinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, _boat_ itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan dermaga.

"Seharusnya kita mengajak Luhan dan Sehun, mereka pasti suka." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin laut yang berhembus menimpa wajahnya.

Cantik!

Satu kata itulah yang terpikir oleh Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Lain ka..." Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya karena saat menolehkan kepalanya, Chanyeol sudah menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun. Dan saat ini posisi mereka begitu dekat.

"Pernahkah ada yang bilang kalau kamu cantik?"

"Ehm."

"Kamu can... "

Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun.

Ponselnya bernyanyi riang meminta untuk segera diangkat. Dan dia semakin menjauhi Baekhyun saat _id_ _called_ menampilkan nama _**'sweetheart 3'**_.

Chanyeol melangkah ke haluan boat, kemudian membuang nafasnya pelan dan menggeser ikon warna hijau di ponselnya ke kanan.

" _ **Kau pulang ke Korea tanpa memberitahuku?"**_

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, dari mana Seulgi tahu kalau dia sudah pulang ke Korea. Tak ada siapapun yang tahu kecuali Baekhyun yang semalam menjemputnya, Luhan dan Sehun yang pagi tadi berjumpa dengannya dan...Kai, itu pun kalau rekan seprofesinya itu peka.

"Aku baru sampai semalam. Masih sangat _jetlag._ "

" _ **Kau bersama dia?"**_

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun yang masih duduk di tempatnya dan tampak menikmati hembusan angin laut.

Bagaimana Seulgi tahu kalau saat ini, dia sedang bersama Baekhyun?

Apakah Kai lagi yang mengatakannya?

"Eoh." Sahut singkat Chanyeol.

" _ **Kapan kita bertemu?"**_

"Aku belum tahu, masih ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan dengannya, Seulgi-ah."

" _ **Mwo? Kau memanggilku apa? Seulgi-ah? Chagiya! Ini bukan seperti dirimu. Wae? Karena ada dia, kau seperti itu?"**_

Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya. Kembali dia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang kebetulan saat ini juga tengah menatapnya.

Sekali lagi, dia ditampar kenyataan, bahwa sikapnya saat ini justru melukai wanita yang tengah duduk menantinya disana.

Baekhyun mungkin tak berucap apapun, bibirnya juga masih dapat menyunggingkan senyum, tapi tatapannya... matanya begitu jujur berkata bahwa dia, gadis itu terluka.

"Aku akan menemuimu setelah dari sini. Sudah dulu ya. Sampai nanti."

Chanyeol tak menunggu jawaban Seulgi, dia langsung memutus panggilannya dan mematikan ponselnya.

Kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Seulgi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Eoh."

"Kau tak mengatakan padanya kalau kau sudah kembali ke Seoul?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

" _Wae?_ "

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Apa jawabanku sangat penting? Kau tak perlu menanyakan itu."

"Penting. Karena dari jawabanmu itu, aku bisa tahu kenapa kau bersikap begini aneh."

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aneh? Menurutmu tindakan yang kulakukan ini aneh? Hah! Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau Byun Baekhyun? Bukankah ini yang kau harapkan? Aku yang datang padamu dan aku yang bisa membalas perasaanmu, apanya yang aneh!"

Baekhyun cukup dibuat terkejut dengan teriakan Chanyeol.

Apa salah pertanyaannya?

Dia sudah ingin menanyakan hal ini sejak tadi, hanya saja waktunya belum tepat. Dan karena kesempatan itu datang padanya saat ini, apa salah kalau dia bertanya?

Gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kalau kau kesal pada orang lain, jangan lampiaskan itu padaku."

Baekhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Dia memilih duduk di haluan _boat_ yang dinaikinya dan kembali merasakan hembusan angin laut yang kencang menerpanya.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Chanyeol menendang kursi di hadapannya, cukup keras, hingga sang Nahkoda menoleh dan Baekhyun pun sempat memalingkan wajahnya.

Pria berambut ikal itu menjambak rambutnya dan mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Pikirannya sedang kalut saat ini.

Ok!

Di pulang ke Korea, memang tanpa memberitahu siapapun, kecuali yang sudah di sebutkan tadi. Tujuannya berbuat seperti itu, karena dia ingin menyelesaikan lebih dulu masalahnya dan Baekhyun.

Semalam hingga pagi tadi, semua masih berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Baekhyun menerima usulnya, untuk memberinya kesempatan mencoba selama satu bulan ke depan.

Tapi Seulgi, gadis itu menghubunginya dan merusak kebahagiaannya hari ini.

Kebahagiaan?

Ingin menyangkal pun tak bisa, hatinya benar-benar jujur terhadap kehadiran Baekhyun. Kalau boleh jujur, dia bahagia. Dan perasaan ini, benar-benar baru dirasakannya saat ini.

Debaran hatinya riang menyenangkan, hingga untuk sesaat, dia lupa bahwa dia memiliki Seulgi yang adalah kekasihnya.

"Shit!" umpatnya kesal.

"Chanyeol-ah! Kita sudah di tengah laut, tidakkah lebih baik disini?"

Chanyeol menatap Kim _Ahjussi_ , cukup lama sebelum dia tersadar akan sesuatu.

Tujuannya ke tempat ini.

" _Nde ahjussi._ " Sahut Chanyeol sambil mengambil sebuah guci yang tadi di simpannya di tas ranselnya.

Dia kemudian membawa guci itu ke haluan _boat,_ dekat dengan posisi Baekhyun duduk. Perlahan Chanyeol membuka tutup guci, lalu merogoh bagian dalam guci, menggenggamnya dan menaburkannya ke laut.

"Jaejoong _imo_! Apa kau senang bisa pulang kembali kesini? Semoga kau bahagia di tempatmu yang sekarang. _Samchon,_ yang sangat suka ku panggil Prof itu, dia sangat mencintaimu. Kau tahu! Kau tak pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun di hatinya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu dia menggeser tempat duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Jaejoong _imo._ Sahabat baiknya _mommy_?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan mengangguk kecil.

"Boleh aku ikut menabur abunya?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, hanya menyerahkan guci yang dibawanya pada Baekhyun.

Gadis mungil itu merogoh isi guci itu, lalu menggenggam dan menaburkannya ke lautan. Sedikit demi sedikit, perlahan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan berbisik lirih dalam hatinya.

" _Mommy suka bercerita tentang imo. Bagaimana imo mencintai samchon tanpa meminta imbalan apapun. Imo! Kau melihatku dari sana, pria di sampingku ini, aku juga sangat mencintainya, sama halnya seperti kau mencintai Samchon. Bisakah aku minta tolong, katakan pada Tuhan, ijinkan aku memilikinya sekali saja, walau itu hanya sesaat."_

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan setetes airmata lolos dari sudut matanya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya, sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia kemudian tersenyum kecil dan berujar lirih.

"Saat aku mendengar cerita tentang Jaejoong _imo_ dan Yunho _samchon_ pertama kali, aku sempat berpikir dan menyalahkan _imo_ yang tak bisa bersikap tegas pada _samchon._ Yang tak bisa menuntut atau bahkan meninggalkan _samchon_ begitu saja. Dan sekarang, saat aku mengalami sendiri hal itu, aku baru menyadari satu hal bahwa cinta tak akan mudah berhenti, secepat saat kita jatuh hati."

Kalau kalian pernah menatap lama dan begitu dalam di mata seseorang yang mencintai kalian, kalian mungkin akan tahu apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol saat ini.

Cinta yang begitu besar, terlukis jelas di mata Baekhyun untuknya. Cinta tulus, yang mungkin hanya gadis dihadapannya inilah yang mampu memberikannya.

" _ **Cinta Jaejoong padaku, tanpa syarat apapun Chanyeol-ah. Dia tak menuntutku untuk memberikan cinta yang sama besar seperti yang dia berikan untukku. Dia hanya memintaku memberinya sedikit ruang dihatiku untuk di tinggalinya. Lalu sekarang? Haruskah aku menggantikan seseorang yang dengan tulus pernah dan akan selalu mencintaiku, dengan cinta lainnya?"**_

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendirian Baekhyunie, bawa aku pulang bila aku lupa, bahwa aku memiliki rumah yang nyaman untuk ku tinggali."

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **NOTE : TERIMAKASIH UNTUK PERHATIAN DAN CINTA KALIAN, SEMOGA CERITA INI BISA MENGHIBUR KALIAN SEMUA. AMBIL YANG BAIK SEBAGAI BAHAN PEMBELAJARAN, BUANG YANG JELEK, YANG TAK PANTAS DITIRU...**_

 _ **CINTA BUKAN HANYA TENTANG SEBUAH RASA, TAPI JUGA TENTANG PENGORBANAN.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Be With You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **03**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Prok... Prok... Prok...**_

Kehadiran Chanyeol di ruang IGD pagi ini, disambut tepuk tangan oleh staff dan rekan dokter serta atasannya di bagian itu.

Hari ini, dia resmi bergabung lagi dengan _**'Boyoung Hospital'**_ setelah hampir dua tahun non aktif dari segala kegiatannya di rumah sakit ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyalami para staff dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Senang sekali bisa kembali bekerja denganmu, _hyung_." Sehun memeluk Chanyeol singkat.

"Sama. Semoga tim kita tetap solid." Chanyeol menepuk punggung Sehun.

"Selamat datang kembali _hyung_!" sambut seorang pria yang berdiri di samping Sehun, dengan _name tag_ Kim Jongin. Pria yang memiliki kulit lebih gelap dari dia itu, biasa di panggilnya Kai.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pipi Kai.

Dia kemudian beralih pada atasannya di bagian itu, seorang pria paruh baya dengan _name tag_ Lee Donghae.

"Bagaimana kabar Yunho disana?" pertanyaan pertama yang terlontar dari bibir tipis atasannya itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Semakin tua dan terlihat semakin bahagia dengan kesendiriannya, prof." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk mengatakan ini pada Yunho bila suatu saat nanti kami bertemu." Donghae menepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Selamat bergabung lagi disini Dokter Park. Semoga kehadiranmu disini semakin menguatkan tim kita." Donghae memberi pelukan pada putra bungsu sahabat baiknya itu.

"Saya masih membutuhkan banyak bimbingan dan bantuan dari anda, prof."

"Kau tahu jalannya bila ingin ke tempatku." Keduanya tertawa lebar.

" _Jja_! Sudah waktunya melayani pasien lagi, ayo-ayo! Kerja!" perintah Donghae yang langsung di respon baik yang lainnya.

Semua staff dan para dokter, kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Termasuk Chanyeol, yang saat ini sudah melangkah diiringi Sehun dan Kai masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Chanyeol meraba meja kerjanya, kemudian jas dokternya, lalu kemudian duduk di kursinya.

Ruangannya masih sama seperti dua tahun lalu, bersih dan rapi dengan buku-buku kedokteran menghiasi rak di sudut ruangan.

Chanyeol duduk di kursinya, Sehun duduk di kursi di depannya, sedangkan Kai duduk di kursi depan komputer yang lainnya.

"Ini apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membuka map biru yang tadi tergeletak diatas mejanya, catatan medis pasien.

"Maaf kalau kau harus langsung bekerja di hari pertamamu kembali _hyung._ " Ujar Sehun.

"Tak masalah. Bukankah untuk ini alasanku pulang." Sahut Chanyeol yang masih serius dengan catatan medis pasien.

"Kau sudah bertemu Seulgi, _hyung_?" kali ini Kai yang bersuara.

Chanyeol menatap Kai sejenak, lalu kembali menekuri laporan yang sedang dibacanya.

"Belum." Sahut Chanyeol singkat.

" _Wae_?"

Kedua dokter muda yang duduk dihadapan Chanyeol saat ini, mereka adalah sahabat dekat Chanyeol. Bedanya, bila Sehun berdiri di pihak Baekhyun yang adalah tunangan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Kai, berdiri di pihak Seulgi, karena Seulgi adalah salah seorang teman dekat Kai.

Chanyeol mendongak, mendapati tatapan dari dua orang itu. Bila Kai menatapnya menuntut jawaban, maka Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang cukup membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

"Bukankah nanti juga bertemu, pas makan siang." Jawab Chanyeol diplomatis.

"Seulgi bilang, kau berubah _hyung._ "

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri Kai.

"Setiap orang bisa berubah. Kalau perubahan itu membawanya ke arah yang lebih baik, apa itu salah?" Sehun menatap Kai tajam.

"Lebih baik kau bilang, bagian mana yang baik menurutmu? Meninggalkan seorang yang mencintainya demi bersama orang lain?" Kai berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Yang kau sebut orang lain itu, memiliki cinta yang jauh lebih besar daripada cinta temanmu itu."

"Orang lain yang kau bela mati-matian itu, seharusnya tak pernah hadir diantara hubungan mereka. Dia! Seharusnya tak pernah ada!"

"Kim Jongin!" Sehun berseru keras, diraihnya kasar krah kemeja Kai, lalu dirematnya, Kai terpojok.

Chanyeol yang melihat semua itu, hanya diam dan mengurut pelan pelipisnya.

Inilah yang selalu terjadi, setiap kali membicarakan tentang Seulgi, dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Kai selalu merasa benar dalam tindakannya membela Seulgi, karena menurut Kai, hubungan Seulgi dan dia ada jauh sebelum ada Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi tunangannya.

Sedangkan bagi Sehun, Baekhyun tak pernah salah hadir di antara hubungannya dan Seulgi, semua yang terjadi adalah takdir yang harus dijalaninya. Dan kalau memang dari awal dia tak menginginkan hubungan yang seperti ini, seharusnya dari awal dia sudah memberikan kejelasan dan keputusan.

Tapi nyatanya, sampai detik ini, dia belum memutuskan apapun. Baru dalam tahap belajar untuk mengambil keputusan tepat nantinya.

"Sehun-ah hentikan!" Chanyeol berujar lirih namun penuh penekanan.

Sehun menurut, dia melepaskan cengkramannya pada Kai. Lalu beralih mendekati Chanyeol.

"Aku tak tahu ada maksud apa di balik sikapmu yang tiba-tiba baik pada Baekhyun. Tapi kalau suatu hari terjadi sesuatu dengannya, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tak hanya berakhir di ICU!"

 _ **Brak**_

Sehun keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol setelah membanting pintu.

" _Hyung_!"

"Kau juga keluar. Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun saat ini." Kai menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat sedikit kacau. Kemudian memilih meninggalkan tempat itu seperti Sehun, tanpa gebrakan pintu yang pasti.

Sepeninggal dua makhluk dengan temperamen tak pasti itu, Chanyeol menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi.

Banyak hal yang terjadi dua tahun terakhir ini. Dua tahun yang cukup berat menurutnya.

Di dua tahun terakhir ini, dia dipaksa membuat pilihan dari masalah rumit yang dihadapinya. Salah satunya, ketika dia langsung memutuskan mengambil kuliah S2nya begitu acara pertunangan selesai di gelar.

Bukan tanpa alasan. Chanyeol memiliki alasan kuat untuk melakukan hal itu. Dia ingin menghindari bertemu Baekhyun, dia tak ingin di beri pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain seputar hubungannya dengan Baekhyun dan dia masih ingin bersama Seulgi, saat itu.

Meski Chanyeol sering pulang setelah itu, namun dia sangat membatasi bertemu Baekhyun kalau bukan karena orangtuanya.

Prioritasnya tetap Seulgi saat itu, namun setelah mendengar cerita profesornya yang juga adalah sahabat ayahnya, hati dan pikirannya goyah.

Chanyeol sedang mencoba. Mencoba sesuatu yang sebenarnya dia sendiri tak yakin akan hasil akhirnya.

Namun yang harus diakuinya saat ini, ketika bersama Baekhyun, ada rasa yang cukup membuat hatinya tenang dan juga senang.

Bahkan hanya dengan berpegangan tangan selama di dalam mobil, sepanjang jalan mereka pulang ke Seoul setelah dari acara tabur abu kemarin.

Dan dia bimbang untuk memutuskan, harus dengan siapa dia berakhir nanti.

 _ **Drrrttt... Drrrttt...**_

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya, ada tiga pesan masuk bersamaan.

 _ **From : Beloved mommy**_

 _ **Channie sayang, kamu pulang ke Korea tanpa memberitahu mommy? Jahatnya anak laki-laki mommy ini. Ehm... Penerbanganmu menyenangkan? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan menantu mommy? Dia semakin cantik bukan? Hah! Mommy sangat merindukannya. Kalau saja mommy bisa ikut pulang denganmu.**_ __

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Ibunya tak pernah berubah, selalu Baekhyun yang ditanyakannya lebih dulu, bila dia ada Korea.

 _ **To : Beloved Mommy**_

 _ **Penerbangan yang menyenangkan, karena berkat daddy, aku bisa membeli tiket untuk kelas bussines. Baekhyun? Aku belum bertemu dia. Kalau mommy merindukannya, katakan sendiri padanya.**_

Chanyeol berbohong, membuat ibunya mati kutu karena balasan dinginnya, merupakan sesuatu yang sangat dia rindukan dari ibunya itu.

 _ **From : Beloved Mommy**_

 _ **Daddymu sweet sekali kalau membalas pesan mommy. Kakak perempuanmu juga sangat manis bila berkirim pesan dengan mommy. Dan kau! Kau selalu sama seperti biasanya. Dingin menyebalkan.**_

Chanyeol kembali dibuat tersenyum oleh ibunya itu. Mengabaikan pesan terakhir ibunya, Chanyeol membuka pesan lainnya.

 _ **From : Sweetheart 3**_

 _ **Chagi! Nanti makan siangnya sama aku ya. Bogoshipo**_ __

 _ **To : Sweetheart 3**_

 _ **Eoh!**_

Lalu Chanyeol membuka pesan terakhir yang masuk ke ponselnya.

 _ **From : Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **Selamat bekerja kembali. Semoga harimu lebih menyenangkan. Hwaiting!**_

Ada senyum tergaris tipis di bibir Chanyeol membaca pesan dari Baekhyun. Singkat dan masih terkesan malu-malu isinya.

 _ **To : Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **Kau tak ingin menambahkan sesuatu? Misalnya selamat bekerja kembali honey, sayang, chagiya atau mungkin yeobo?**_

 _ **From : Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **Ani.**_

"Singkat sekali balasnya." Gumam Chanyeol, pun demikian dia tetap membalas pesan itu.

 _ **To : Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **Singkat dan jelas sekali. Apa salahnya memberi panggilan mesra untuk calon suamimu ini Baekhyunnie?**_

 _ **From : Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **Tak ada yang salah, hanya saja... Ah sudahlah! Selamat bekerja. Aku meeting dengan orang dari perusahaan garmen dulu. See you**_ __

 _ **To : Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **Katakan dulu kau memakai baju seperti apa? Klienmu pria atau wanita?**_

 _ **From : Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **Aku memakai pakaian sopan Tuan Park. Pakai celana panjang dan blouse. Klienku? Aku belum tahu.**_

 _ **To : Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **Semoga semua berjalan dengan lancar Nona Park.**_

.

.

.

"Aku Nona Byun, bukan Nona Park. " gumam Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis membaca pesan balasan dari Chanyeol.

Apakah Chanyeol khawatir dia akan memakai sweater waktu itu untuk menemui kliennya?

Chanyeol boleh tenang sekarang. Karena sebenarnya, sweater itu hanya dipakai Baekhyun ketika dia bersantai di rumah. Dan hari itu, kenapa dia menjemput Chanyeol dengan pakaian seadanya seperti itu, sekali lagi, semua karena kesalahan Luhan yang tak memberinya kesempatan tampil cantik di hadapan calon suaminya.

"Tinggalkan ponselmu sekarang Nona Byun! Sudah saatnya kita presentasi." Luhan memberi peringatan dengan ucapan sekaligus tatapannya yang tajam.

" _Nde_ rusa cerewet." Sahut Baekhyun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya karena Luhan sekarang tengah menekuk wajahnya.

"Awas kau! Aku akan membalasmu setelah ini."

"Silahkan!"

Baekhyun masuk ke ruang presentasi, dengan di susul Luhan di belakangnya.

Ruangan yang begitu luas dan banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya ketika dia mulai mengambil tempat di depan.

Baekhyun membuka laptopnya, lalu menyalakan OHPnya dan kemudian dengan di bantu Luhan memulai presentasinya.

Selalu seperti ini, Luhan hanya akan menjadi seseorang yang membantu Baekhyun melakukan presentasi. Karena Luhan tak cukup pandai bicara bila dihadapankan dengan banyak orang.

Lain dengan Baekhyun, yang bisa dengan lugas menjawab dan menjelaskan materi presentasinya.

Presentasi Baekhyun berakhir setengah jam kemudian. Tanggapan dari para petinggi perusahaan ini juga cukup baik.

Bahkan mereka yang hadir sangat terkesan dengan presentasi Baekhyun.

Bonusnya, pihak perusahaan tak keberatan menjalin kerjasama dengan Baekhyun dengan alasan, design yang Baekhyun presentasikan sesuai dengan yang mereka cari selama ini. Design yang menyasar pada remaja dan ibu-ibu muda.

Senyum Baekhyun terkembang lebar, sama halnya dengan Luhan.

Satu dari sekian banyak keinginan mereka, hampir terwujud saat ini.

"Baekhyun-ssi!"

Baekhyun menatap pria yang baru saja memanggilnya. Lalu tersenyum ramah.

"Choi Suho _imnida_. Saya manager pemasaran di perusahaan ini, jadi nantinya anda akan lebih banyak berhubungan dengan saya."

Baekhyun tersenyum menerima kartu nama Suho.

"Byun Baekhyun _imnida_. Ini teman saya, Xiou Luhan."

Suho menyalami Baekhyun kemudian Luhan. Sambutan yang luar biasa baik diterimanya dari dua wanita itu.

"Untuk pembicaraan kerjasama ini lebih lanjut, bisakah untuk sebentar saja kalian mampir ke ruangan saya?" Suho menatap Baekhyun dan Luhan bergantian.

"Tentu saja." Sahut Luhan lebih dulu.

"Mari!" Suho mempersilahkan dua perempuan itu mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka tiba di ruangan Suho. Keduanya mengambil tempat duduk saling berdampingan.

Dan Suho berjalan ke meja kerjanya, lalu mengambil kertas dari lacinya. Kemudian dia mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan dia wanita cantik itu.

"Ini bentuk kerjasama yang kami tawarkan." Suho membagikan masing-masing dua lembar surat perjanjian kerjasama pada Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Luhan menerima lembaran itu, lalu membacanya dengan seksama.

"Disini, saya akan membantu menjelaskan pada anda berdua tentang isi dari surat perjanjian itu. Bagaimana?"

"Eeh!" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Suho polos.

"Saya akan menjelaskan." Suho tersenyum ramah.

"Oh iya. Silahkan!"

Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Luhan.

" _Wae_?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun.

"Suho-ssi akan menjelaskan isi kerjasama ini."

"Ah _nde._ Silahkan!"

"Baiklah. Poin pertama akan diisi, kami sebagai pihak pertama dan anda berdua sebagai pihak kedua, yang akan menjalankan perjanjian ini."

Baekhyun dan Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Suho kemudian melanjutkan ke bagian yang selanjutnya.

"Yang kedua, design yang sudah di sepakati, akan kami produksi dalam jumlah banyak sampai dengan masa kontrak berakhir."

"Saya boleh bertanya?" Baekhyun menyela.

"Silahkan!"

"Untuk merk, apakah akan memakai merk produk kami?"

"Tidak. Karena kami membeli design anda, bukan merk anda." Jelas Suho yang membuat Baekhyun maupun Luhan mendesah lesu.

"Saya rasa untuk hal ini sudah kami beritahukan sebelumnya, di pengumuman yang kami pasang. Bahwa perusahaan hanya akan membeli design saja."

" _Nde_." Sahut Baekhyun lirih.

"Saya lanjutkan ke berikutnya. Pembagian keuntungan adalah 60:40."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Tidak keberatan?" tanya Suho dengan menatap Baekhyun.

"Sama sekali tidak." Luhan menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Kontrak kerjasama ini akan berlangsung selama enam bulan. Selama rentang waktu yang sudah ditentukan itu, terhitung mulai hari ini hingga enam bulan ke depan, anda berdua diminta untuk tak membuat produk yang sama dengan yang akan kami produksi nanti."

Baekhyun dan Luhan kembali mengangguk. Penjelasan Suho cukup rinci, hingga mereka mudah memahami.

"Untuk poin selanjutnya, bila pihak kedua melanggar perjanjian ini, maka pihak kedua harus memberikan ganti rugi sepuluh kali lipat dari total jumlah yang telah di sepakati."

"Sepuluh kali lipat?!" pekik keduanya kompak.

"Ini hanya sebagai bentuk perlindungan bagi kami. Karena sudah sering terjadi, design yang sudah kami beli, ternyata di produksi sendiri juga oleh si pemilik design."

"Tapi sepuluh kali lipat? Hwaaa..." Luhan masih tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

Baekhyun menyenggol Luhan. Mengingatkan sahabatnya itu agar tak berlebihan menanggapi isi dari perjanjian itu.

"Lalu dimana kami harus tanda tangan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Anda tak ingin membacanya lagi?" tanya Suho heran. Ditatapnya sekali lagi Baekhyun.

" _Ani_. Penjelasan yang anda berikan sudah sangat jelas, jadi saya tak perlu mengulangi membaca lagi." Sahut Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baekkie! Kau yakin dengan ini?" bisik Luhan.

"Eoh! Bukankah ini lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya?"

"Tapi penalti sepuluh kali lipat, itu memberatkan." Luhan masih berbisik.

"Selama kita tak melakukan kesalahan, kita tak akan mendapatka penalti, Luhannie."

Luhan menarik nafasnya, kemudian menyerah atas keputusan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kami setuju. Dimana kami harus membubuhkan tanda tangan?"

Suho memberi petunjuk pada Baekhyun, juga Luhan. Pada bagian mana mereka harus membubuhkan tanda tangannya.

Baekhyun menerima pulpen dari Suho, lalu membubuhkan tanda tangan di pojok kanan bawah, selanjutnya disamping tanda tangannya, Luhan membubuhkan tanda tangannya juga.

Kertas itu kemudian diserahkan ke Suho.

Suho memberikan tanda tangan di atas kertas perjanjian itu.

"Ini untuk anda berdua, silahkan disimpan dengan baik. Yang ini akan menjadi file kami. Senang bekerja sama dengan anda Baekhyun-ssi dan Luhan-ssi." Suho menyodorkan tangan kanannya, yang di sambut bergantian oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami permisi dulu, Suho-ssi. Senang bertemu dengan anda." Ujar Baekhyun sopan. Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya, diikuti oleh Luhan.

"Kami permisi Suho-ssi." Sekali lagi Baekhyun berpamitan. Dia membungkukkan badannya, sebelum kemudian keluar dari ruangan Suho dengan di ikuti Luhan.

"Aaaaa!" pekik Baekhyun tertahan ketika mereka melewati lorong yang sepi. Dia senang, kerjasamanya kali ini, memberinya keuntungan jauh lebih besar dari kerjasamanya dengan perusahaan lain beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Suatu hari, kita akan memiliki perusahaan garmen sendiri Baek-ah. Kita akan memproduksi barang-barang dengan merk kita sendiri dan keuntungan akan menjadi milik kita sendiri. Kita harus BISA!" seru Luhan menyemangati diri mereka sendiri.

Baekhyun dan Luhan saling berpelukan, larut dalam kebahagiaan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

" _Yeoppo_." Lirih sosok itu sebelum berlalu, meninggalkan pasangan sahabat itu menikmati kebahagian mereka.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin _**'Boyoung hospital'**_ tak begitu ramai. Hanya beberapa staff dan dokter yang terlihat sedang menyantap makan siangnya di tempat itu.

Chanyeol datang, menarik nampannya dan mulai memilih makan siangnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, karena dia bukan tipe pemilih kalau soal makanan, dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya untuk mengganjal perutnya siang ini.

Saat matanya berpendar mencari tempat duduk, seseorang melambaikan tangannya padanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menghampiri orang itu.

"Sayangnya ini masih ditempat kerja, kalau tidak, aku yakin Seulgi sudah menubrukku _oppa._ " Kelekar seorang perempuan dengan _name tag_ Irene.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan duduk di depan Seulgi.

Tak berapa lama, beberapa dokter lain ikut bergabung dengan Chanyeol, Seulgi dan Irene.

Sehun masih dengan baju operasinya duduk di samping Irene, sedangkan Kai duduk di samping Seulgi, lalu ada satu perempuan lagi dengan _name tag_ Krystal duduk di samping Kai.

Beginilah persahabatan mereka, Sehun dan Kai, pagi mereka bertengkar hebat. Siang ini semua baik-baik saja tak terlihat seperti baru terlibat masalah.

"Nampanmu ada di depanmu, bukan di wajahku. Kau tak perlu menatapku seperti itu karena itu tak akan membuatmu kenyang. Makanlah makananmu." Ujar Sehun pelan tapi menusuk, karena dia cukup risih di perhatikan sedekat itu oleh rekan seprofesinya itu.

Bukan rahasia lagi, kalau Irene, menaruh perasaannya terhadap Sehun. Dia sering menunjukkannya pada Sehun, namun Sehun tak pernah mengindahkannya.

Satu-satunya perempuan yang tak pernah membuatnya risih dalam keadaan apapun, hanya Luhan. Sekali lagi, Luhan. _Nothing else._

" _Mian_ _oppa_." Lirih Irene. Dia langsung kembali menekuri makan siangnya, mati kutu oleh tindakan Sehun.

Chanyeol mengabaikan semua itu, dia takzim menikmati makan siangnya, tanpa terganggu oleh obrolan rekan-rekannya yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Sayang! Kau pulang jam berapa nanti?" tanya Seulgi tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol menatap Seulgi lama.

Kenapa terasa asing saat Seulgi memanggilnya seperti itu? Padahal ini bukan kali pertama Seulgi melakukannya.

"Sayang!" panggil Seulgi lagi, kali ini disertai sentuhan lembut pada tangan Chanyeol.

"Ehm." Chanyeol tersentak, namun sebisa mungkin dia menyembunyikan keterkejutannya itu.

"Aku tanya, kau pulang jam berapa?"

" _Molla_. Jadwal operasiku sampai jam sepuluh nanti." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Kau baru kembali dan langsung dihadapkan ke meja operasi?"

"Kenapa? Apa salah? Dia salah satu dokter bedah terbaik yang dimiliki oleh rumah sakit ini, jadi wajar saja kalau itu terjadi." Sehun berseloroh tajam.

Seulgi mengalihkan tatapannya dan menatap tajam Sehun.

"Aku bertanya pada kekasihku dokter Oh, bukan padamu."

"Telingaku mendengarnya dokter Kang, jadi aku menjawabnya."

 _ **Brak**_

Chanyeol membanting sumpit yang dipegangnya.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil. Sehari saja, bisa tidak, tidak membuat keributan."

"Dia yang memulai sayang." Seulgi berujar tak terima.

"Sama saja. Kau dan dia sama saja, kalau kau tahu Sehun hanya memancing emosimu, diamlah agar keadaan tak semakin parah. Kepalaku sakit mendengar pertengkaran tak jelas dari kalian!"

Kelima orang di sekitar Chanyeol hanya bisa diam.

Bagi Seulgi, inilah untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat Chanyeol marah. Tak seperti biasanya.

Biasanya, Chanyeol akan membelanya setiap kali dia bertengkar dengan Sehun di meja makan. Tapi hari ini, kekasih hatinya itu berbeda.

"Kalau kalian masih seperti ini, tak perlu lagi makan satu meja. Kau dengar Sehun-ah!"

Sehun mengangguk.

" _Nde hyung."_

"Dan kau?"

Seulgi mengangguk takut.

"Lanjutkan makan kalian!"

Kelima orang itu melanjutkan makan siangnya. Dan Chanyeol hanya diam, nafsu makannya menguap setelah mendengar pertengkaran sepele tadi.

 _ **Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrrttt...**_

Chanyeol merogoh ponselnya. Mendapati nama _**Byun Baekhyun**_ disana, sedang memanggilnya.

Segaris senyum tipis terukir di bibir Chanyeol.

Kenapa mendapat panggilan telpon dari Baekhyun bisa semenyenangkan ini?

Entahlah! Dia tak tahu jawabannya.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan menjauh dari tempat itu.

" _Yeoboseo!_ "

" _ **Mian mengganggu. Kau sedang makan siang ya?"**_

"Eoh. Kenapa?"

" _ **Hmm... Aku sedang bahagia sekarang dan jadi ingin berbagi denganmu."**_

" _Mwoya?_ "

" _ **Kau ingat aku tadi bilang bertemu klien?"**_

"Ehm."

" _ **Tadi aku melakukan presentasi. Jadi, aku dan Luhan mendaftar untuk ikut... Apa ya? Semacam kita membuat design, lalu kita presentasi perusahaan yang mengadakan lomba tersebut, lalu kalau presentasi kita berhasil, design kita itu akan di produksi dalam jumlah banyak dan kita bisa menandatangani kontrak kerja sama. Hasil yang kita dapat lumayan, pembagian keuntungannya 60:40, dan design yang mereka minta juga lebih dari lima item."**_

"Kenapa begitu?" 

" _ **Maksudnya?"**_

"Ya kenapa ikut-ikut lomba seperti itu. Bukankah kalian sudah memiliki merk kalian sendiri."

" _ **Iya. Tapi kami hanya butik kecil, kami masih butuh bantuan perusahaan-perusahaan besar seperti mereka itu untuk menopang pendapatan kami. Dan lagi, keuntungan yang kita dapat dari ikut perlombaan seperti itu, tak hanya materi saja, tapi nama juga. Pada katalog pemasaran mereka, biasanya tercantum nama yang mendesign baju tersebut, nah dari sana, beberapa orang dari pembaca mereka pasti sangat penasaran dengan itu, dan pasti kalau mereka merasa bahwa design kami cocok untuk mereka, mereka akan mencari kami."**_

"Benarkah seperti itu?"

" _ **Eoh. Banyak dari pemilik butik kecil seperti kami juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dan aku juga pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, hasilnya...ehm... lumayan bagus. Meski tak banyak, namun ada peningkatan produksi setelah mereka melihat design kami."**_

"Kenapa tidak membuat perusahaan sendiri? Kalau kamu mau bicara pada _mommy,_ beliau pasti tak keberatan membantumu."

" _ **Kami, aku dan Luhan membuat usaha ini, karena kami ingin mandiri tanpa embel-embel apapun dari orangtua. Eomma sudah sering menawarkan dirinya. Mama dan papa Luhan juga seperti itu, tapi sekali lagi, kami ingin bisa berdiri di atas kaki kami sendiri."**_

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, ada perasaan bangga mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu. Betapa mandirinya gadis itu. Hidupnya seolah tak bergantung pada siapapun.

" _Chukkae_ Baekkie. Aku ikut senang mendengarnya."

" _ **Gomawo."**_

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

" _ **Ehm. Ini sedang di toko, makan siang dengan Jajangmyeon."**_

"Terdengar enak."

" _ **Mau?"**_

"Eoh. Kirimkan untukku."

" _ **Hmm... Shireo!"**_

"Ck... Ck... Ck... Pelit sekali."

" _ **Pelit pangkal kaya Tuan Park. Sudah ya! Lanjutkan makan siangmu! Sekali lagi, mian karena mengganggumu di jam istirahatmu. See you."**_

Senyum Chanyeol terukir lebar begitu panggilan itu berakhir. Suara Baekhyun, ternyata mampu mengembalikan suasana hatinya yang sempat memburuk.

 _ **Grep**_

Chanyeol tersentak, sepasang lengan sudah melingkari pinggangnya.

"Apa sekarang dia lebih penting dari aku?"

'Dia' yang dimaksud Seulgi, Chanyeol tahu. Perlahan pria itu menurunkan lengan Seulgi, lalu berbalik menatap Seulgi.

"Ada yang harus aku katakan padamu. _Kajja!_ " Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Seulgi dan membawanya pergi dari kantin.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat bahagia, tak ingin membaginya denganku?" Luhan datang dengan semangkuk salad buah. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunduk dan tersenyum malu.

Apakah sangat terlihat perubahannya?

Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hubunganmu membaik dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Luhan polos. Kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Benarkah?"

"Eoh. Dia mengatakan ingin mencoba."

"Mencoba? Mencoba apa?" Luhan meletakkan sendoknya, memilih berkonsentrasi pada Baekhyun.

"Men-coba hubungan ini." Baekhyun berujar lirih tak yakin.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan hal ini?" nada suara Luhan naik satu oktaf. Dia cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan.

"Dia yang meminta hal itu Luhanie."

"Dan kau menyetujuinya?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun tak percaya saat gadis dihadapannya itu mengangguk kecil. Nafasnya terhembus dengan keras. Luhan ingin sekali mengumpat dan berkata kasar saat ini, tapi ditahannya.

"Baekhyun-ah! Apa kau sudah berpikir ketika menerima tawarannya? Hubunganmu dan dia selama ini saja tak sehat, apa kau tahu, kau ambil resiko lebih besar dengan menerima idenya!" seru Luhan. Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berjalan ke pintu dan menutup pintu ruangannya dan Baekhyun itu.

"Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya Luhanie. Siapa tahu kalau... "

"Karena kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, makanya kita harus hati-hati dalam melangkah. Sekarang pikirkan! Siapa yang paling dirugikan kalau sampai percobaan itu tak berhasil? KAU!" Luhan menunjuk Baekhyun.

 _ **Deg**_

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang keras menghantam dirinya.

Resiko yang dikatakan Luhan, dia bukan tak memikirkannya. Dia tahu dan paham betul siapa yang akan benar-benar sakit bila semua yang dia usahakan ini tak berhasil. Tapi, apa salah kalau dia ingin mencoba juga? Apa salah kalau hanya untuk sesaat saja, dia ingin merasa dicintai Chanyeol? Apa salah perasaannya?

"Apa salah kalau hanya untuk satu Bulan ke depan saja, aku merasakan memiliki Chanyeol _oppa_ , Luhanie?"

Baekhyun tersenyum getir.

"Aku, baru merasakan dia peduli denganku dan itu rasanya sangat menyenangkan Luhanie. Aku... " Baekhyun tak bisa menahan lelehan airmata yang merembes dari sudut matanya.

Untuk urusan perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol, Baekhyun memang teramat sangat cengeng.

Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun, emosinya menguap begitu saja melihat airmata sahabatnya itu.

Luhan menyeret tempat duduknya, menjajari tempat duduk Baekhyun. Dipeluknya erat tubuh kurus Baekhyun.

"Aku dan Sehun yang paling tak rela bila kau menangisinya Baekkie. Mengertilah itu."

"Aku mencintainya Luhan, sangat mencintainya. Dan kalau bisa, aku juga ingin tak memiliki perasaan ini. Tapi aku tak bisa."

Luhan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Di elusnya pelan punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Kau memang mencintainya dengan perasaanmu, Baekkie. Tapi jangan lupa kau juga memiliki otak untuk berpikir, pantaskah dia menerima pengorbanan besarmu? Sangat tidak adil kalau hanya kau yang terluka nantinya, sedangkan dia dengan bebas tertawa bahagia."

Baekhyun tak menyahuti.

Luka itu, sudah ada sejak lama. Tapi dia berusaha menutupinya. Dan bila suatu hari nanti dia sudah tak sanggup melakukannya, pada saat itulah dia akan berhenti berpura-pura.

Untuk saat ini saja, sampai satu bulan ke depan, bolehkan dia egois? Dia bolehkan merasa memiliki Chanyeol seutuhnya?

"Untuk saat ini saja, biarkan aku menjalani ini dengan bahagia Luhanie."

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau bahagia?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Bukan satu atau dua bulan dia mengenal Baekhyun. Terhitung sejak dia duduk di bangku sekolah dasar dan Luhan sangat mengenal baik Baekhyun.

Tak ada satupun dari Baekhyun yang disembunyikan darinya, sama halnya seperti dia terhadap gadis dihadapannya itu.

Dia menyayangi Baekhyun lebih dari siapapun. Tangis Baekhyun adalah tangisnya, senyum bahagia Baekhyun adalah senyum bahagianya.

Dan kalau sekarang Baekhyun mengatakan dia bahagia dengan segala keputusannya, meski tak rela, dia harus mendukungnya.

"Kali ini aku hanya akan melihatmu. Aku akan membiarkanmu, tapi kalau sampai Chanyeol membuatmu sekali lagi menangis, jangan salahkan kami, aku dan Sehun, kalau nanti Chanyeol tak berakhir selamat."

Baekhyun tersenyum diantara isakannya.

" _Gomawo_ sudah menyayangiku dengan begitu besar Luhanie." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Selalu. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu dengan hatiku. Berjanjilah kau akan berjuang untuk bahagia sampai akhir Baekhyunie. Kau berhak atas dia, kau mengerti!"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk penuh terima kasih.

.

.

.

" _Shireo!_ " pekik Seulgi.

Chanyeol membawanya ke taman rumah sakit, dan menceritakan semuanya. Tentang rencananya yang ingin mencoba berhubungan lebih baik dengan Baekhyun.

Seulgi dengan tegas menolak keinginan Chanyeol.

" _Wae_? Kalau kau yakin dengan perasaanku kepadamu, kau tak perlu takut apapun sayang. Satu bulan, hanya satu bulan dan semua akan berakhir setelah itu."

"Apa kamu bisa menjamin tak akan terjadi apapun selama satu bulan itu? Satu bulan itu lama _chagiya_ , dan tak akan ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi dalam satu bulan itu. Aku tidak mau!" Seulgi menatap Chanyeol tajam.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam. Cukup sulit berbicara dengan Seulgi. Berbeda sekali dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun begitu mudah menerima penjelasannya.

"Seulgi! Mengertilah sedikit. Dia tunangank..."

"Dia memang tunanganmu, tapi aku kekasihmu. Aku yang bersamamu sebelum dia, kalau ada yang harus mengerti disini, itu dia, bukan aku! Dia yang seharusnya mengerti, bahwa dialah perusak hubungan kita!"

"KANG SEULGI!" suara Chanyeol membentak keras. Kedua matanya nyalang menatap Seulgi yang duduk berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau membentakku? Kau... Membentakku? Aku yang adalah kekasihmu? _Wae_?" Seulgi menjerit keras.

Chanyeol kembali menarik nafasnya, berusaha meluruhkan emosinya. Lalu kemudian menarik Seulgi dalam pelukannya.

" _Mianhae. Mianhae_ sayang." Ujarnya sambil mengelus pelan punggung Seulgi.

"Dari semua yang ada di dunia ini, yang paling aku takutkan adalah kehilanganmu _oppa_. Aku benar-benar takut kalau suatu hari, kau ternyata memilihnya."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya kalut tiba-tiba.

Sepertinya, jalan yang akan dilaluinya tak semudah yang dia bayangkan.

Dua wanita dalam hidupnya ini, memiliki sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang.

Seulgi adalah sosok yang keras kepala, manja dan mau menang sendiri, emosinya juga tak stabil.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia adalah sosok mandiri yang sangat penyayang juga memiliki rasa toleransi yang tinggi terhadap sesama.

Sangat mudah bicara dengan Baekhyun, dan begitu sulit menghadapi Seulgi dengan segala sifat manjanya.

Tapi...

Seakan diingatkan oleh hatinya, bukankah ini dulu yang menjadi alasannya mencintai Seulgi. Karena kebutuhan gadis itu akan kehadirannya. Seulgi banyak bergantung padanya. Dalam segala hal dan berbagai kesempatan.

"Aku menyayangimu Seulgi-ah."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku _oppa_."

Di sudut lain taman itu, Sehun memukul keras tembok tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek Park Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk Cinta dan perhatian yang kalian berikan. Semoga cerita ini menghibur kalian semua.**_

 _ ***Selalu ada konsekuensi dari setiap pilihan***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Be With You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **04**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Chanyeol duduk diam di sebuah kursi tinggi di sebuah bar eksklusif yang terdapat di sekitar Gangnam.

Sendiri tanpa siapapun yang menyertainya.

Di tangannya, tergenggam gelas berisi cairan kuning emas yang nyaris tandas.

Banyak ha terjadi, dua hari terakhir ini. Tepatnya sejak dia kembali dari Inggris setelah memutuskan mencoba berhubungan baik dengan Baekhyun.

Hatinya bimbang untuk menentukan, siapa yang sebenarnya sangat pantas untuk mendampinginya kelak.

Pilihan kedua orangtuanya atau...

Benarkah Seulgi pilihan hatinya?

Hatinya benar-benar goyah setelah mencoba lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Banyak hal dari perempuan itu yang di sukainya. Senyum Baekhyun yang selalu terlihat manis. Sikap malu-malu Baekhyun, gadis itu selalu terlihat canggung di sampingnya, tapi di lain waktu, dia bisa menunjukkan begitu saja sifat aslinya.

Contohnya saat makan malam setelah dari bandara waktu itu, Baekhyun tak sungkan menunjukkan kecintaannya terhadap makanan. Rasa yang mampu dirasakannya saat dia berada di dekat dan bersentuhan langsung dengan Baekhyun. Semua terasa menyenangkan. Semua selalu menghasilkan senyum di bibirnya.

Yang membuatnya heran. Dia sudah lama mengenal Baekhyun, mereka bahkan sempat berteman baik. Sering pergi berdua dengan Baekhyun walau pada akhirnya berkumpul dengan keluarga besarnya, tapi kenapa baru dua hari ini dia merasa bahwa berada di dekat Baekhyun ternyata sangat nyaman dan cukup menyenangkan.

" _ **Kau akan tahu bedanya, bagaimana melihat seseorang dengan menggunakan mata saja dan bagaimana melihat seseorang dengan mata sekaligus hati, Chanyeol-ah. Lebih Indah yang menggunakan hati."**_

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan matanya, namun ternyata hatinya lebih jujur mengakui tentang keberadaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menenggak isi terakhir gelasnya, kemudian memberi isyarat pada pelayan bar itu untuk memberinya minuman lagi.

"Kau sudah banyak minum _hyung._ Sudah waktunya kau pulang. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggilkanmu sopir pengganti." Ujar pelayan itu, dia kenal Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol termasuk salah satu pelanggan tetap di Bar tempatnya bekerja ini.

" _Ani!_ Aku belum akan pulang Jimin-ah, jadi beri aku satu lagi." Chanyeol mengangkat gelasnya yang sudah kosong, menunjukannya pada pria dengan rambut warna pirang yang tengah menelpon di depannya. Memberi isyarat pada pelayan itu untuk menambah minumannya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Jimin memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk diam. Dia sedang memesan sopir pengganti untuk membawa Chanyeol pulang.

"Jimin-ah!"

"Sebentar lagi, sopirnya akan datang untukmu _hyung._ Kau harus pulang!"

Chanyeol menatap sayu Jimin, pandangannya sudah sedikit kabur, namun dia tetap bersikukuh ingin menambah minumannya lagi.

Dia ingin sesaat melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Tak salah bukan?

"Satu kali lagi, ok?"

Jimin menarik nafasnya, lalu melangkah ke belakang dan kembali dengan gelas baru berisi penuh minuman dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau ada masalah apa _hyung?_ " tanya Jimin, dia terus memperhatikan Chanyeol.

Dia cukup baik mengenal Chanyeol, karena dokter muda itu adalah salah satu pelanggannya. Dan setiap kali datang ke tempat ini, Chanyeol jarang sendiri. Biasanya pelanggannya itu, ke tempat ini bersama dengan Sehun atau dengan Kai. Tapi hari ini Chanyeol datang sendiri, dengan keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik, dan memesan minuman dalam jumlah lumayan banyak.

Sekedar informasi saja, bila datang ke tempat ini, Chanyeol selalu memesan minuman tak lebih dari dua gelas. Dia tak bisa mabuk begitu saja kalau besok masih hari kerja.

Tapi sekali lagi, hari ini Chanyeol tak seperti biasanya.

"Masalah? Apa aku terlihat seperti memiliki masalah? Tidak, aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun." Chanyeol tertawa sambil menenggak minumannya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit berat.

"Kau tak seperti biasanya." Ujar Jimin yang sangat hapal dengan kebiasaan Chanyeol.

" _Wae? Wae_? Kenapa dari kemarin aku selalu mendengar kalimat itu, kau tak seperti biasanya, kau tak seperti biasanya. Memangnya aku yang biasanya yang bagaimana?" Chanyeol meletakkan kepalanya di meja bar. Tangannya memainkan gelasnya.

"Aku sedang berusaha, mencoba, kenapa? Kenapa? Apa itu terlarang?" Chanyeol mulai meracau tak jelas.

Sepersekian detik, dia bangun dan dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya dari saku. Lalu memberi isyarat pada Jimin untuk mendekat.

"Kau lihat ini! Dia calon istriku Jimin-ah. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Bagaimana menurutmu? Cantikkan?"

Jimin melihat foto Baekhyun di ponsel Chanyeol.

" _Yeoppoda."_ Chanyeol tersenyum bangga mendengar pujian Jimin terhadap tunangannya.

Namun tak berhenti sampai disitu saja, Chanyeol juga menunjukkan foto Seulgi kepada Jimin.

Jimin sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Siapa lagi ini?

"Dia Kang Seulgi. Kekasihku."

" _Mwoya?_ Apa maksudnya ini _hyung_?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, lalu menegak minumannya sedikit. Kemudian memberi isyarat pada Jimin untuk lebih mendekat padanya.

"Aku punya kekasih. Aku mencintainya, aku ingin menikah dengannya. Tapi tiba-tiba, orangtuaku mengatakan, _'Channie, kau harus menikah dengan dia, karena kau sudah mommy dan daddy jodohkan dengan dia. Dia adalah putri sahabat daddy."_

"Lalu?"

"Aku menerima, kami sudah dua tahu bertunangan. Tapi kau tahu Jimin-ah, aku tak pernah menganggap dia ada kecuali ketika kami ada di hadapan para orang tua."

"Kau tak mencintai tunanganmu _hyung?_ "

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi aku mencoba, ya... sekarang aku sedang mencobanya. Satu bulan saja."

"Mencoba untuk apa?"

"Ya untuk dekat dengannya, untuk memberi kesempatan pada hatiku menilainya."

Jimin, pada akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk di depan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu? Kau memutuskannya?"

Chanyeol menatap Jimin, raut wajahnya tampak berpikir. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia menggeleng pelan.

"Tak ada nahkoda yang bisa mengemudikan kedua kapalnya bersamaan _hyung._ "

Chanyeol menatap Jimin dengan dagu bertumpu pada punggung tangannya.

"Seharusnya, pada saat _hyung_ memutuskan menjalani pertunangan itu, saat itu juga _hyung_ harus mengakhiri hubungan yang lainnya. Kau tak bisa seperti ini _hyung,_ karena apa? Karena nantinya, kau sendiri yang akan merasakan bingung."

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, sebelum kepalanya jatuh terkulai diatas meja. Kepalanya cukup berat, hingga dia tak sanggup untuk menegakkannya.

Terdengar dengungan tak jelas dari bibir Chanyeol setelah itu. Jimin hanya melihat dan berharap, sopir pengganti Chanyeol akan segera tiba dan segera membawa pulang pelanggannya itu.

Dan sepertinya, harapan Jimin terkabul. Tak berapa lama seorang pria datang menghampirinya. Lalu bertanya siapa yang akan dibawanya pulang.

" _Hyung!_ Kau diantar ke apartemenmu?"

" _Ani._ Baekhyunie." Sahut Chanyeol tak nyambung.

Jimin mengambil ponsel Chanyeol, lalu membuka penyimpanan kontak, mencari nomor Baekhyun. Kemudian dengan ponsel Chanyeol, dia menghubungi Baekhyun. Meminta alamat Baekhyun dan juga meminta kesediaan Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol.

Setelah semua beres, dengan di bantu sopir pengganti tadi, dia membopong Chanyeol ke mobilnya.

"Bawa dia ke alamat yang kuberikan tadi. Nona Byun menunggu anda disana."

.

.

.

Baekhyun merapatkan jaketnya, lalu melangkah tak tenang kesana kemari.

Sejak di telpon pelayan bar dari nomor Chanyeol lima belas menit yang lalu, hatinya tak tenang. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Chanyeol. Berbagai pertanyaan juga muncul disana.

Kenapa Chanyeol mabuk?

Apakah kebiasaannya memang seperti itu?

Atau sedang ada masalahkah dia?

Belum juga pikirannya menemukan jawabannya, suara decitan hasil gesekan ban mobil dan aspal mengejutkannya.

 _ **Ciiiiiiiiitttt**_...

Sebuah sedan putih berhenti di sampingnya. Seorang pria keluar dari pintu kemudi dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Nona Byun?" tanya pria itu. Baekhyun mengangguk.

Pria itu kemudian menghampiri pintu penumpang dan membukanya.

"Chanyeol-ssi! _"_ lirih Baekhyun, dia langsung menghampiri Chanyeol yang nyaris roboh dalam duduknya.

Baekhyun menopang tubuh Chanyeol yang lunglai.

" _Ahjussi_ bisa membantu saya membawanya ke atas?"

Pria itu mengangguk, lalu membantu Baekhyun mengeluarkan Chanyeol dari mobilnya.

Dengan susah payah, dua orang yang memiliki tenaga tak seimbang itu membopong tubuh besar Chanyeol hingga masuk ke dalam apartemen Baekhyun.

Setelah mendudukkan Chanyeol di sofa panjang. Baekhyun berlari ke kamarnya, mengambil uang dan menyerahkannya pada pria itu.

" _Gomawo ahjussi_." Baekhyun tersenyum dan menutup pintunya setelah pria itu pergi.

Beruntungnya malam ini Luhan menginap di rumah Sehun, jadi dia tak perlu meladeni ocehan sahabatnya itu bila melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

"Ayo pindah ke kamar Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun mencoba menarik lengan Chanyeol, agar pria itu dapat sedikit berdiri, untuk dibawanya ke kamar. Tapi sepertinya usahanya tak membuahkan hasil. Chanyeol tetap pada posisi.

"Apa salah kalau aku ingin mencoba? Apa salah kalau... Heks..."

Baekhyun akhirnya memilih duduk di bawah, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang baru saja bergumam.

"Chanyeol-ssi!" panggilnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata sayunya.

" _Samchon_ mengatakan padaku, agar aku berani mencoba, agar aku tak mengalami apa yang sudah dialaminya, aku mau, aku berusaha tapi... Tapi kenapa dia mengacaukannya. Kenapa?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berteriak, meski tak keras namun berhasil membuat Baekhyun berjengit kaget.

"Apa kau tahu Baekhyunie?"

"Aku mencintainya, aku menyayanginya dan pernah bermimpi untuk menjadikan dia bagian dari masa depanku. Tapi, mereka orang tuaku tak pernah mengerti aku. Yunho _samchon_ juga tak mengerti... Takdir setiap orang berbeda bukan Baekhyunie, takdir setiap orang berbeda, kenapa dia terus menasehatiku, kenapa dia terus menjejaliku dengan pengalaman-pengalamannya? Apa mereka tak peduli dengan perasaanku? Disini."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menempatkannya di dadanya.

"Rasanya sakit." Chanyeol menangis, airmatanya luruh perlahan.

Melihat hal itu, airmata Baekhyun ikut meleleh, dia tak pernah melihat seorang laki-laki menangis dihadapannya. Baru Chanyeol yang melakukan itu. Dan itu rasanya lebih menyakitkan dari apapun.

Dia mungkin tak berada di posisi Chanyeol, namun dia bisa memahami bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol saat ini.

Pria dihadapannya ini, pastilah sedang bingung menentukan sikapnya.

"Channie!" desis Baekhyun lirih. Dia memberanikan diri menyentuh wajah Chanyeol.

Tak berapa lama kemudian kepala Chanyeol jatuh terkulai di pundak Baekhyun. Isakannya terdengar sangat jelas.

Baekhyun merengkuh tubuh besar itu dalam pelukannya.

"Aku berusaha Baekhyunie, aku berusaha mencoba, seperti apa yang dikatakan _samchon._ Dan kau tahu? Seulgi, dia tak mau membiarkan aku mencobanya. Padahal aku hanya meminta padanya untuk memberiku waktu satu bulan saja."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, membuat pelukan Baekhyun terlepas karenanya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan seksama. Sepertinya, Chanyeol masih ingin melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bukankah...bukankah kalau dia yakin akan perasaanku padanya, dia tak perlu takut akan kehilanganku Baek-ah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengembangkan senyumnya. Chanyeol saat ini, hanya ingin di dengar.

" _Geundae_ Baekhyun-ah, apa kau? hati ini, nyatanya menghianati bibir ini. Aku... Semakin melihatmu, semakin merasa bahwa kau memang layak ku miliki. Baekhyunie! Maukah kau lebih bersabar lagi menghadapiku?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan seluruh kasih sayangnya.

Yang dihadapinya saat ini adalah seseorang yang sedang meracau di alam bawah sadarnya. Tapi bukankah disaat seperti inilah, terkadang seseorang jujur akan apa yang dirasakannya.

Chanyeol sedang berusaha meluapkan isi hatinya. Kacau tapi Baekhyun bisa menerimanya dengan baik.

Dia memahami satu hal, ternyata Chanyeol juga memikul beban berat yang sama dengannya.

"Aku tahu semua tak akan mudah. Tapi dengan sedikit usaha, aku yakin semua akan dapat kita lalui dengan lebih mudah. Aku di sampingmu, menemanimu dan akan mendukungmu. Bila memang kita tidak disatukan di dunia ini, di kehidupan berikutnya aku akan meminta pada Tuhan untuk menyatukan kita. _Arrachi_."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Sebelum akhirnya benar-benar jatuh terkulai diatas sofa panjang.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan.

Kalau siang tadi dia meminta Luhan untuk memberinya ijin bertahan dalam masa percobaan, tapi malam ini, melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ini, rasanya dia harus menyerah.

Sepertinya, salah satu dari mereka bertiga harus ada yang mengalah. Dan kalau pun memang seperti itu keadaannya, dia siap untuk mengalah.

.

.

.

"Tuan Oh! Kau tak memintaku menginap disini untuk menjadi patung bukan?"

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan yang sudah melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mempoutkan bibir tipisnya. Menandakan kalau rusa kecil dari China itu tengah kesal.

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan mengecup singkat bibir Luhan.

" _Mian_ cantikku. Ada yang sedang ku pikirkan tadi."

"Dua jam tak cukup membuatmu berhenti memikirkan hal itu?"

Luhan memang sudah duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemennya selama kurang lebih dua jam, dan dia mendiamkan kekasih cantiknya itu selama itu pula.

Sehun menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Baekhyun baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Luhan memicingkan matanya.

"Ada perempuan cantik di depanmu saat ini Tuan Oh, dan kau masih sempat memikirkan perempuan lainnya? Hah! Rasanya menyesal aku mencintaimu." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis. Membuat Sehun gemas.

"Ya! Kenapa begini?" Sehun mendorong tubuh kecil Luhan, hingga gadis itu terjengkang ke belakang sedang dia dengan kedua tangannya sigap memenjara tubuh kecil Luhan dibawahnya.

Luhan jelas melayangkan protesnya.

Dia pacaran dengan Sehun memang sudah sangat lama. Sejak mereka sama-sama masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah.

Luhan adalah pindahan dari China, dan Sehun merasakan cinta sejak pandangan pertama pada gadis itu.

Selama ini, gaya pacaran mereka bisa dikatakan cukup sehat.

Sehun tak pernah melampaui batasannya sebagai seorang pria yang mencintai wanitanya. Berciuman memang sering mereka lakukan, tapi hanya sekedar kecupan ringan, sangat jarang melakukan yang lebih dari itu.

Sedangkan bila tidur bersama, ya hanya sekedar tidur bersama, saling berpelukan sampai pagi. Tidak lebih dari semua itu. Karena sekali lagi, Sehun tahu batasannya sebagai seseorang yang mencintai Luhan.

Bila Luhan berkata, lakukan! Sehun akan melakukannya. Dan bila Luhan berkata jangan! Maka Sehun tak akan melakukan apapun.

Dan sekarang!

Luhan tak merasa nyaman di posisinya saat ini. Jantungnya berdebar kencang melihat Sehun melakukan hal ini.

" _Wae_?"

"Aku tak nyaman. Kau membuat jantungku nyaris melompat." Jujur Luhan.

Inilah satu dari sekian banyak alasan Sehun mencintai Luhan.

Xiou Luhan tak pernah malu mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya pada Sehun. Entah itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan ataupun sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

"Benarkah?" Sehun tersenyum menggoda dan menurunkan sedikit badan besarnya, hingga kini dia nyaris menempel pada Luhan.

"Sehunnie! Jangan begini!" Luhan menahan dada Sehun dengan kedua tangannya, kepalanya berpaling ke samping.

Berada sangat dekat dari ternyata tak begitu baik untuk kerja jantungnya.

" _Wae_? Bukankah aku tunanganmu?"

"Eoh. Tapi jangan begini."

Luhan menatap Sehun kaget, benda basah milik Sehun baru saja menginvasi bibirnya. Tak lama, tapi juga tak singkat seperti biasanya.

Pria diatasnya itu tersenyum, lalu dengan gerakan gesit, sudah berpindah ke sampingnya, memeluknya dengan erat di atas sofa panjang itu.

"Aku tak pernah mengkhawatirkan hubungan kita sayang. Karena aku yakin, cinta yang kita miliki mampu membuat kita melewati semua rintangan yang ada di dunia ini. Yang aku khawatirkan, bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol _hyung_. Aku takut, aku tak lagi sanggup melindunginya."

" _ **Berjanjilah kau tak akan mengatakan apapun yang kau ketahui pada Sehun, Luhannie."**_

Luhan membelai lembut wajah Sehun. Dia tahu sesuatu tapi dia tak bisa mengatakan begitu saja pada Sehun, karena dia sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun untuk menutup mulutnya.

Luhan tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau Sehun sampai tahu, bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuat kesepakatan untuk mencoba hubungan mereka satu bulan ini.

Sehun mencintainya dengan segenap jiwa raganya, tapi sayang Sehun untuk Baekhyun jauh lebih besar daripada untuknya.

Dan Luhan tahu itu. Sehun menyayangi Baekhyun bahkan sebelum dia bertemu pria ini.

Tumbuh besar bersama, membuat rasa sayang Sehun terhadap Baekhyun tumbuh dengan sendiri, apalagi kenyataannya Sehun tak memiliki saudara perempuan. Bagi Sehun, Baekhyun bukan hanya sahabatnya, tapi juga saudara perempuan yang paling disayanginya.

Tempatnya dan Baekhyun, sama di hati Sehun.

Jadi kalau sampai Sehun tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, bukan tak mungkin Chanyeol berakhir di ruang ICU.

Sehun sangat menakutkan kalau sedang marah.

"Seperti kita yang percaya pada kekuatan takdir dan cinta kita, bukankah kau juga harus percaya bahwa kau akan tetap sanggup melindunginya, aku di sampingmu dan akan selalu mendukungmu Sehunie."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan penuh kasih.

"Kau tak marah aku mengkhawatirkannya setiap hari?"

"Kalau aku marah, kita tak akan melangkah sampai sejauh ini."

"Aku mencintaimu Xiou Luhan."

"Aku tahu. Kau mencintaiku dengan porsi yang berbeda dari sayangmu ke Baekhyun."

"Tentu saja. Kau satu-satunya wanita yang ingin ku nikahi dan ku habiskan sisa umurku bersamamu, sayang."

Luhan tersenyum dan memeluk erat tubuh besar Sehun.

" _Kalian sama, wanita-wanita yang selalu berhasil membuatku khawatir. Tuhan! Aku percaya akan semua janjimu, akan selalu ada buah manis untuk setiap perjuangan umatmu. Kali ini, bolehkah aku meminta, biarkan semua berakhir bahagia Tuhan."_

.

.

.

 _ **Grep**_

Baekhyun menunduk dan mendapati sepasang lengan kekar sudah melingkari pinggangnya.

Kemudian dia mendongak dan mendapati kepala Chanyeol sudah bersandar nyaman di pundaknya.

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat kaget. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Chanyeol.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunduk menatap panci berisi sup diatas kompor, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol. Seakan ingin mengatakan bahwa di sedang memasak.

"Sudah matang?"

"Eoh. Sebentar lagi."

"Kau bisa masak?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Dia berbeda dari Luhan yang cukup pandai mengolah berbagai masakan. Yang dia bisa dan gampang menurutnya untuk dilakukan hanya membuat sup, ramen dan telur dadar. Itupun kadang tak berhasil dengan baik.

Makanya kalau ada Luhan, dia tinggal duduk dan makanan akan datang sendiri dihadapannya.

Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya, kemudian meraih sendok sup dan mengisinya dengan sedikit kuah, lalu mengicipnya.

Chanyeol terdiam menikmati rasa kuah yang di sesapnya.

"Tak buruk." Ujarnya.

"A-aku cukup pandai kalau membuat sup." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Ucapan Chanyeol sepertinya bernada meremehkannya.

 _ **Chup**_

"Ehmhhh." Suara Baekhyun terdengar mendesah kaget.

Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya tiba-tiba, dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menerima.

Semakin lama, ciuman Chanyeol terasa semakin dalam dan kuat, hingga dia merasakan asupan oksigen dalam dadanya semakin minim.

Baekhyun meremat erat lengan Chanyeol.

Pagi ini, menu sarapannya berbeda dari biasanya.

" _Omo!"_

Luhan memekik kaget, mata kecilnya membulat melihat adegan tak senonoh di pagi hari di dapur rumahnya.

Terpaksa Chanyeol melepaskan tawanannya pada bibir Baekhyun, dan berbalik menatap Luhan yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Seolah berujar 'Dasar pengganggu'.

" _Wae geurae?_ " tanya Sehun yang baru masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Luhan tak menjawab, dia melangkah lebar menghampiri Baekhyun yang membeku di tempatnya saat ini. Mengabaikan tatapan Chanyeol yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja.

Luhan meraih pundak Baekhyun dan menyentaknya hingga tubuh Baekhyun berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya Park Chanyeol!" pekik Luhan semakin kesal, matanya melirik Chanyeol.

" _Mwo_?" Chanyeol menatap Luhan biasa saja.

"Kau menginap disini, _hyung_?" Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Eoh."

Sehun memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terlihat menunduk.

"Kalian berciuman, lagi?"

"Lagi?" Luhan menatap Sehun menuntut jawaban.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan. Yang aku cium calon istriku, aku menginap di rumah calon istriku, jadi bagian mana yang salah?"

Luhan berdesis pelan, kemudian memicingkan matanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, tatapan Luhan cukup membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Pantas saja semalam kau tak merasa keberatan aku pamit menginap di rumah Sehun. Rupanya kau sudah merencanakan semua ini nona Byun. "

" _Ani_. Bukan begitu. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Xiou Luhan." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Luhan, dia sangat malu di tatap Luhan dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Memang kau tahu apa yang ku pikirkan?"

"Ya!"

Luhan berlari ke belakang Sehun, karena dia yakin setelah ini Baekhyun pasti akan menyerangnya.

Benar saja, begitu dia berlari Baekhyun menyusulnya.

"Xiou Luhan, kesini kau!"

Dari balik punggung Sehun, Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sehun-ah minggir!" Baekhyun mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke depan, ingin meraih Luhan sebenarnya, tapi di tahan Sehun.

"Mau apa?" tanya Sehun santai.

"Mau mencuci otaknya!" Baekhyun semakin terlihat kesal karena terus dihalang-halangi Sehun.

"Cuci dulu otak kotormu itu."

"Oh Sehun!" pekik Baekhyun kesal.

" _Wae_?"

"Oh baiklah! Sepertinya Jung So _imo_ membutuhkan informasi penting bahwa putra bungsunya dan calon istrinya sering menginap ber... Huh waaaaa!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" pekik Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.

Baekhyun berlari mencari perlindungan. Tempat yang ditujunya, tentu saja di balik tubuh besar Chanyeol, yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi penonton dari keseruan tiga orang itu.

Sehun berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, yang sudah melipat tangannya di dada.

" _Mwo_?" tanya Chanyeol santai.

"Serahkan dia padaku _hyung_!" pinta Sehun.

Dari balik punggung Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan memamerkan ponselnya, di layar itu sudah terbuka nomor kontak ibu Sehun. Kapan saja dia ingin, Baekhyun bisa langsung menekan ikon telpon di layar itu.

" _Ani_." Jawab singkat dan tegas Chanyeol.

"Baek-ah! Kita berteman baik bukan? Jangan bilang apa-apa ke _eomonie_ ya?"

" _Omo! Omo! Eottoke?_ Panggilannya tersambung ke _imo_."

Baekhyun memamerkan ponselnya yang sedang memanggil nomor ibu Sehun.

" _ **Yeoboseyo Baekhyunie!"**_

Sehun dan Luhan menatap khawatir, suara ibu Sehun terdengar jelas karena Baekhyun sengaja menloudspeeker ponselnya.

" _Imo annyeong._ Bagaimana kabar _imo?"_ Baekhyun menyapa ringan Jung So, sambil mengejek pasangan Luhan dan Sehun yang tak berkutik di depan Chanyeol.

" _ **Aigo! Putri cantik imo terdengar sangat senang sekali. Imo baik sayang. Bagaimana denganmu?"**_

" _Eomma_ jangan percaya apapun yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Dia berbohong _eomma_!" teriak Sehun.

" _ **Omo! Apa itu suara Sehun? Sehunnie, bogoshipoyo adeul. Kau sangat jarang menghubungi eomma sayang."**_

"Tentu saja dia jarang menghubungi _imo_. Dia sekarang lebih suka menghabiskan malamnya bersama Lu... "

"Aaarrgghh..."

"Sehunnie!"

"Aaaaaaaaaa!"

 _ **Bruugh...**_

 _ **Pyar...**_

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk tertunduk di atas ranjang ruang IGD _**Boyoung hospital,**_ dengan perban yang membungkus lengannya dan pergelangan kakinya.

Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya, sedang menjahit kepalanya yang tadi sebelum berakhir di tempat ini, terantuk pinggiran meja dan menghantam lantai. Masih berdenyut nyeri tapi Baekhyun berusaha menahannya.

Katakan ini adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang dilakukan Sehun.

Merasa Baekhyun akan membongkar rahasianya pada sang ibu, dengan brutal Sehun mendorong Chanyeol, hingga tubuh Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah dan oleng.

Baekhyun yang saat itu berdiri di belakang Chanyeol ikut terdorong, karena tak ada keseimbangan, tubuh Baekhyun terpelanting ke belakang, kepalanya membentur pinggiran meja dan jatuh ke lantai.

Baekhyun tak ingat apapun setelah itu, selain beberapa menit kemudian dia terbangun dan sudah ada di tempat ini.

"Kau mual?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir, dia dengan teliti menjahit kepala Baekhyun. Hal yang tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Dia menjadi salah satu dokter bedah terbaik disini, tapi dia tak pernah membayangkan untuk melakukan operasi sekecil apapun pada orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.

Baekhyun yang pertama dan dia harapkan yang terakhir pula.

"Hanya sedikit pusing." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Katakan kalau kau mual."

"Eoh."

" _Hyung_ ini hasil CT _scan_ dan MRI-nya." Kai datang menyerahkan amplop coklat pada Chanyeol yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Chanyeol membuka map itu, lalu membaca hasil CT _scan_ dab MRI untuk Baekhyun.

Tak ada yang buruk, selain luka robek di permukaan kepala, Baekhyun hanya mengalami memar saja. Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan seharusnya, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol khawatir.

"Bagaimana hasilnya _hyung_?" tanya Sehun yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping ranjang Baekhyun.

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?"

Sehun cukup kaget dengan nada suara Chanyeol yang dalam dan dingin.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau seorang dokter Sehun-ah! Pikirkan dengan cermat sebelum bertindak. Apakah tindakanmu itu nantinya melukai orang lain atau tidak."

"Kau tahu aku tak sengaja _hyung_!"

"Ketidaksengajaanmu itu melukai orang lain, kau punya otak tidak?"

"Hentikan. Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan membuat keributan disini, malu dilihat banyak orang." Baekhyun memegang lengan Chanyeol dan berujar lirih.

"Kau bisa mengatakan tidak apa-apa setelah apa yang kau alami. Lukamu di kepala, kau pikir resikonya tak tinggi mengalami luka di tempat itu. Kau tahu di kepala banyak terdapat syaraf penting, kalau salah sedikit saja, fatal akibat yang ditimbulkannya!"

"Tapi kenyataannya aku tak apa-apa."

 _ **Brak!**_

Chanyeol membanting amplop yang di genggamnya.

Semua pasang mata kini memperhatikan Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai serta seorang perawat yang tadi membantu Chanyeol merawat Baekhyun sudah mundur dari tempatnya.

Tak ada yang tahu ataupun pernah melihat Chanyeol semarah ini. Pada siapapun. Dokter muda itu cukup bisa mengendalikan emosinya biasanya, tapi saat ini, ceritanya sudah berbeda.

Kedua mata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Kau bisa mengatakan hal itu karena kau tak pernah tahu rasanya melihat seseorang yang dekat denganmu tergeletak bersimbah darah Baekhyunie!" teriakan Chanyeol bisa di dengar oleh hampir semua yang berada di ruangan itu.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, lalu meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat.

" _Mian_ sudah membuatmu khawatir." Lirih Baekhyun. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini dia di bentak seseorang. Dan rasanya sungguh tak membuatnya nyaman.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya pelan, tatapannya berubah lembut saat dilihatnya kini tangannya di genggam erat Baekhyun.

Mungkin hanya sesuatu yang biasa saja, yang dilakukan Baekhyun saat ini. Tapi percayalah, hal itu ternyata cukup ampuh untuk meluruhkan semua emosi Chanyeol.

Dari genggaman tangan kecil Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasakan kenyamanan dalam dirinya.

"Aku antar pulang. Ayo!"

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan mengikuti Chanyeol yang melangkah lebih dulu dengan menggandeng tangannya.

Chanyeol melangkah tanpa memperhatikan siapapun di sekelilingnya.

Bahkan ketika Seulgi menatapnya dari kejauhan pun, Chanyeol tak menyadarinya.

" _geojismal jaeng-i!_ "

.

.

.

Chanyeol tak membawa Baekhyun ke apartemennya dengan Luhan. Tapi membawanya ke apartemen pribadinya.

Baekhyun sudah duduk di ruang makan, memperhatikan dengan seksama Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk di dapurnya.

Ternyata, pria itu tak hanya pandai mengayunkan pisau di tubuh pasiennya, tapi juga sangat lihai mengayunkan pisau di dapur.

Chanyeol masih mendiamkan Baekhyun. Tak ada pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan selama perjalan pulang dari rumah sakit tadi sampai apartemen.

Pria tinggi pemilik rambut ikal itu hanya berbicara seperlunya saja.

"Makanlah lalu istirahat. Aku mandi." Chanyeol meletakkan nampan berisi sepiring nasi goreng, segelas susu, satu mangkok kecil _kimchi_ dan satu piring kecil telur dadar.

Tanpa memperhatikan Baekhyun, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Chanyeol menyalakan _shower_ , dia berdiri dibawah pancuran yang mulai mencurahkan airnya.

Kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, ternyata masih cukup mengganggunya.

Dia tak pernah tahu, bahwa hatinya sudah bekerja di luar kendalinya. Melihat Baekhyun tergeletak dengan darah mengalir dari kepalanya, ternyata mampu membekukan pikirannya.

Chanyeol benar-benar dibuat tak berdaya karena kejadian itu.

Tubuh ringan Baekhyun langsung diangkatnya, dia berlari seperti orang kesetanan tanpa memperdulikan pekikan Luhan dan seruan Sehun.

Yang ada dalam pikirannya tadi hanyalah bagaimana cara membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit dengan cepat. Dia lupa fungsi sandal untuk melindungi kakinya, dia lupa fungsi mobil yang bisa cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit sampai Sehun menyusulnya dan membimbingnya masuk ke mobilnya.

Di dalam ruang IGD, hal serupa kembali terjadi, Chanyeol tak mengijinkan siapapun menyentuh Baekhyun. Semua urusan Baekhyun, dia sendiri yang turun tangan, bahkan untuk menjahit kepala Baekhyun yang terdiri beberapa jahitan saja, yang biasa dilakukan oleh juniornya, Chanyeol sendiri yang melakukannya.

Chanyeol marah? Sudah dapat dipastikan iya. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya merasa sangat buruk karena tak mampu melindungi Baekhyun.

Ok!

Mungkin yang dikatakan Sehun benar, hal itu terjadi tanpa sengaja, di luar kendali Sehun, tapi tetap saja salah. Sehun terlalu gegabah, tak memperhitungkan dengan cermat tindakannya akan berakibat apa pada orang lain di sekitarnya.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya setelah setengah jam.

Baekhyun duduk di depan televisi, melihat acara yang di sukainya.

"Ponselmu dari tadi berbunyi terus!" beritahu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak menyahut, dia melangkah mendekati ponselnya, meraihnya, membukanya dan melihat ada lebih dari lima puluh panggilan tak terjawab.

Dua puluh dua kali dari Luhan, sepuluh kali dari Seulgi, lima kali dari Sehun, tiga kali dari kakak perempuannya, tujuh kali dari ibunya dan tiga kali dari atasannya di rumah sakit.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun, kemudian menelpon atasannya. Itu yang terpenting untuk saat ini.

" _Songsaenim!"_

Chanyeol mendengar dengan serius omelan dari Lee Donghae. Banyak yang dikatakan atasannya itu, termasuk peringatan keras agar Chanyeol tak lagi membuat keributan di ruang ICU.

" _Nde. Jeosonghamnida Saem._ Ehm... Hari ini, saya ijin tidak masuk."

" _ **..."**_

" _Nde._ Saya kesana malam ini. _Nde_ , _nde... Gomapshuemnida saem._ "

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Baekhyun yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

Baekhyun berjengkit kaget dan langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada layar televisi di depannya.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan semakin dia mendekat, Baekhyun akan mengeser duduknya, begitu terus hingga Baekhyun tak lagi bisa bergeser karena badan kecilnya sudah terpojok sandaran kursi.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu salah tingkah dan...

 _ **Krauk!**_

Chanyeol menggengam tangan Baekhyun yang menjepit kripik kentang, kemudian memasukkan kripik itu ke dalam mulutnya. Bahkan tanpa merasa terbebani, Chanyeol menjilati jari-jari ramping Baekhyun.

" _Mashita_!"

Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari Chanyeol, lalu menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya.

Matanya nyalang menatap Chanyeol. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia memejamkan matanya dan meringis. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri tiba-tiba.

" _Wae_? Bagian mana yang sakit?"

Chanyeol meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya.

"Nyeri." Rintih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sigap mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, membawanya ke kamarnya.

Dengan pelan dia merebahkan Baekhyun dan memasang bantal lebih tinggi dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol beranjak ke kotak p3k di dapur. Mengambil alat dan jarum suntik serta obat penghilang rasa sakit.

Kemudian kembali ke kamarnya.

"Masih sakit?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol memasang jarum suntiknya, lalu mengisinya dengan obat dan kemudian menyuntikkannya pada Baekhyun.

Perlahan ringisan di wajah Baekhyun berkurang.

Chanyeol bisa bernafas lega melihat itu.

Di dekatinya Baekhyun, lalu diusapnya lembut kepalanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tak pernah merasakan ketakutan seperti tadi saat menghadapi pasienku, Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun membuka matanya, melihat Chanyeol yang seperti itu, hatinya ragu bila harus meninggalkan pria itu seperti ini.

Baekhyun memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk lebih mendekat padanya.

Ditangkupnya wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Lalu perlahan, dikecupnya bibir calon suaminya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Karena aku memilikimu yang aku yakin tak akan membiarkanku terluka lagi. "

.

.

.

Luhan duduk di lantai dengan menopang dagunya pada lututnya. Mata nanar menatap bekas tepat Baekhyun tersungkur dengan darah mengalir dari kepalanya.

Ngeri!

Satu kata itu yang terlintas di pikiran Luhan bila kembali mengingat kejadian pagi tadi.

Sehun terlalu kuat mendorong Chanyeol, tanpa memperhitungkan Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang Chanyeol dan semua berubah seketika saat Baekhyun sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah.

Panik!

Chanyeol bergerak panik dan langsung mendorong Sehun yang juga ingin menolong Baekhyun, dan dia mematung di tempatnya. Luhan seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya, kejadian itu begitu cepat dan tak terkendali.

Dan saat dia tersadar, suaranya tak lagi di hiraukan Chanyeol yang sudah membawa pergi tubuh Baekhyun.

Luhan tak tahu lagi bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun setelah itu, karena Sehun melarangnya ikut ke rumah sakit. Sehun meminta dia membersihkan bekas darah yang masih segar di dekat dapur.

Satu-satunya informasi yang dia dapat adalah dari Sehun dua jam yang lalu.

Sehun mengatakan padanya bahwa tak ada luka serius pada Baekhyun, hanya luka robek dan memar saja. Dan setelah itu dia tak tahu bagaimana keadaab Baekhyun sekarang.

Lebih dari dua puluh kali dia menghubungi nomor Chanyeol, namun pria itu sepertinya sengaja mengabaikannya.

Dan perasaan khawatirnya kian bertambah meski Sehun mengatakan semua baik-baik saja.

"Sayang!"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang baru saja masuk dan menatapnya khawatir.

Gadis berambut pendek itu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Baekhyun. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Baekhyun baik-baik saja sayang. Bukankah tadi aku sudah memberitahumu?" Sehun membelai pelan wajah Luhan yang masih terlihat linglung.

Dengan kedua tangannya, Sehun mengangkat tubuh ringan Luhan, lalu membawanya duduk di sofa.

"Aku takut Sehunnie." Jujur Luhan sambil memeluk erat leher Sehun.

"Aku bisa merasakannya. Dan semua salahku."

Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sehun sambil membelai pelan punggung Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng lemah.

"Aku ingin melihat Baekhyunie." Lirih Luhan.

"Kita bersabar saja dulu, Chanyeol _hyung_ sepertinya masih marah dengan kita."

"Eoh. Panggilanku diacuhkannya." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan wajah di tekuk.

"Nanti aku akan bicara padanya, sekarang kau makan ya. Kita order saja." Luhan mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau pulang?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Sooyoung menghubungiku, pesannya tak kau balas, panggilannya tak kau angkat. Kau juga tak datang ke tokomu."

Luhan kembali menyandarkan dirinya ke dada Sehun.

"Meski kau bilang Baekhyun baik-baik saja, aku tetap tak bisa tenang sebelum melihatnya."

Sehun mengerti rasa khawatir yang menyergap Luhan saat ini. Karena dia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Namun sekarang dia jauh merasa lebih baik. Baekhyun berada di tangan yang tepat saat ini.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terima Kasih atas perhatian dan Cinta yang kalian berikan untuk cerita ini. Semua review saya baca dengan hati yang gembira, tapi maaf tak bisa membalas satu persatu.**_

 _ **Mengutip sebuah quote dari novel ternama = Almost is never enough by Sefryana Khairil.**_

" _ **Ada hati yang ku jaga agar tak jatuh, namun saat bersamamu seringnya ia tak patuh"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Be With You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **05**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tiga hari ini, Baekhyun tinggal dan hidup dibawah pengawasan Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun baru tahu bahwa Chanyeol cukup cerewet dalam segala hal.

Tak banyak yang dilakukan Baekhyun selama tiga hari ini, selain tidur, nonton TV dan makan. Karena Chanyeol melarang keras dirinya melakukan aktivitas lainnya.

Untuk membereskan rumah, Chanyeol menyewa jasa asisten rumah tangga, yang datang ke tempat ini hanya bila dia memanggilnya, untuk urusan memasak, pria tinggi itu yang melakukannya sendiri.

Protesan yang dilayangkan Baekhyun, dianggap angin lalu oleh Chanyeol. Bahkan ketika dia memaksa ikut memasak, dia justru berakhir di atas meja dapur.

Chanyeol benar-benar melarangnya memegang apapun yang ada di dapur.

Dan sekarang, kembali dia dibuat mati kutu oleh Chanyeol.

Pagi ini, Chanyeol melakukan pengecekan terhadap lukanya di kepala. Luka itu sudah mengering sempurna dan benang jahitnya pun sudah menyatu dengan kulit kepalanya.

Kabar gembira untuk Baekhyun, karena itu tandanya hari ini dia bisa mencuci rambutnya. Dan dia merasa cukup mampu melakukannya sendiri. Tapi Chanyeol melarangnya melakukan sendiri.

Alhasil saat ini dia sudah terendam di dalam _bath up_ dan Chanyeol duduk di pinggiran _bath_ _up_ sambil mencuci rambutnya.

Jangan berpikir macam-macam.

Baekhyun masih memakai pakain lengkap meski dia berendam di _bath up._

"Hari ini, aku boleh pulang ke rumahku 'kan?"

"Kau tak nyaman disini?"

Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol dengan _puppy eyes_.

"Nyaman, tapi aku sangat merindukan Luhan dan Sehun. Aku ingin bertemu mereka."

Chanyeol hanya diam tak menyahut.

Bukan sekali dua kali dia mendengar rengekan Baekhyun tentang keinginannya untuk bertemu dua orang yang disebutkan Baekhyun tadi. Kemarin-kemarin dia masih bisa mengacuhkan permintaan gadis itu, tapi pagi ini, hatinya sudah tak dapat lagi menerima keinginan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memang sengaja tak mengijinkan Baekhyun untuk bertemu dengan dua orang itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan dia melakukannya. Chanyeol beranggapan, dua orang itulah yang menyebabkan Baekhyun terluka. Dia masih cukup marah pada dua orang itu. Jadi wajar bukan kalau dia masih acuh setiap kali Baekhyun meminta pulang ke rumah yang di tinggalinya dengan Luhan.

Di Rumah Sakit, sapaan Sehun diacuhkannya, kecuali dalam masalah pekerjaan. Panggilan atau bahkan pesan singkat dari Luhan pun tak pernah diindahkannya. Karena apa? Sekali lagi karena dia masih marah dan masih belum bisa memaafkan dua orang itu.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan keluar dari kamar mandi, tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan sedih.

Ada kekhawatiran berlebihan yang Baekhyun tangkap dari sikap Chanyeol. Dan dia tahu alasan kekhawatiran itu.

Baekhyun membersihan sisa shampoo di rambutnya, lalu segera beranjak dari _bath up_.

Setelah mengguyur badannya dengan air pancuran, Baekhyun melilitkan handuk ke tubuhnya, lalu handuk kecil di atas kepalanya.

Dia keluar kamar mandi, membuka lemari pakaian milik Chanyeol yang sudah tiga hari ini menjadi miliknya pula.

Salahkan Chanyeol yang tak mengijinkannya pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Alhasil pakaian Chanyeol lah yang dipakainya setiap hari, karena sepertinya tunangannya itu juga tak berniat membelikannya pakaian, kecuali pakaian dalam untuknya.

Setelah memakai kaos besar Chanyeol, yang hanya berhasil menutupi tubuhnya sebatas paha dan membuatnya terlihat semakin tenggelam. Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dan sudah mendapati Chanyeol duduk di ruang makan.

Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Makanlah!" Chanyeol berujar dingin.

Di depan Baekhyun sudah tersedia semangkok nasi putih, sup tahu dan daging panggang.

Baekhyun belum menyentuh makanannya, dia hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang takzim dengan makanannya.

Perlahan Baekhyun memberanikan diri mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

Pria itu, tak lagi mengacuhkannya, dia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan datarnya.

" _Geogjeonghaji maseyo,_ aku baik-baik saja dan aku mengenal mereka dengan baik. Jadi..." ujar Baekhyun lembut.

Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari genggaman Baekhyun, kemudian melipatnya di dada dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Baekhyun.

"Kau mengenal mereka dengan baik, tapi mereka bisa melakukan semua itu? Bhaks... Yang benar saja Baek-ah." Sahut Chanyeol kasar.

"Sehun tak sengaja melakukannya." Bela Baekhyun.

"Tak sengaja? Yang di lakukannya adalah sebuah kebodohan, kau tahu itu? Kalau dia memakai otaknya, dia tak akan melakukan hal itu hanya untuk mencegah sesuatu terjadi!" nada suara Chanyeol naik satu oktaf. Terdengar keras dan kasar.

"Kami biasa bercanda seperti itu, dan semua... "

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya. Melempar kasar serbet makannya dan meninggalkan ruang makan begitu saja.

Baekhyun pun ikut melakukannya, langkah kecilnya mengejar Chanyeol dan mencekal lengan besar itu.

"Chanyeollie mengertilah! Aku punya pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan, aku punya kehidupan sosial, aku tak bisa terus-terusan berada di tempat ini tanpa melakukan apapun." Rengek Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas.

"Apa salah kalau aku mengkhawatirkanmu?" hardik Chanyeol dengan wajah tegangnya menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tentu kaget dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang seperti itu, beberapa hari terakhir ini, dia tak pernah lagi menerima tatapan tak suka seperti itu dari Chanyeol, tapi hari ini, dia mendapatkan lagi tatapan itu.

"Kekhawatiranmu tak beralasan. Mereka berdua tak pernah bermaksud menyakitiku." Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan.

"TAPI MEREKA BERDUA MELUKAIMU!" teriak Chanyeol, kedua matanya semakin tajam menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Tak terima!

Baekhyun tak terima begitu saja di teriaki Chanyeol. Ayah dan ibunya saja tak pernah melakukan hal itu, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol melakukan hal itu padanya dengan tanpa beban seperti itu.

Mendengar teriakan itu, emosi yang sejak tadi ditahannya tersulut dan dia berteriak dengan tak kalah tinggi dari Chanyeol.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK DI DEPANKU! Kau pikir kau tak melakukannya? Kau pikir kau tak pernah melukaiku? Kau pikir pada siapa aku selalu menumpahkan setiap tetes airmataku? Kau pikir selama ini siapa yang selalu siap menghapus setiap airmata yang keluar dari mataku? MEREKA! Mereka yang peduli padaku, dengan segala masalahku. Mereka yang selalu ada dan tak pernah meninggalkan aku. Mereka yang selalu memelukku saat aku merasa kesepian. Mereka yang selalu siap kapan saja aku membutuhkan mereka. Dan sekarang, mereka satu kali ini saja melakukan kesalahan dan kau sudah bersikap seperti ini? Kau kemana saat aku membutuhkanmu? Kau kemana saat aku terluka? Kau kemhh... "

"Baekhyunie!" Chanyeol hendak menangkap tubuh Baekhyun yang limbung, namun tunangannya itu berteriak menolak.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!"

Baekhyun memilih duduk di sofa, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri tiba-tiba. Bahkan saat Chanyeol menghampirinya, dia tak sanggup untuk menolak.

"Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

Tak menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, karena dilihatnya gadis itu masih meringis memegangi kepalanya, Chanyeol berlari ke kotak p3k, mengambil alat suntik dan obatnya lalu segera kembali ke hadapan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol cekatan menyuntikkan obat itu ke lengan Baekhyun.

Reaksi dari obat itu cukup cepat, perlahan keadaan Baekhyun berangsur membaik. Tak berapa lama kemudian gadis itu sudah jatuh terlelap dalam tidurnya karena pengaruh obat.

Chanyeol bisa bernafas dengan lega sekarang.

"Maaf sudah meneriakimu, sayang. Maaf sudah begitu banyak memberikan luka padamu. Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan aku yang melakukan semuanya untukmu." Chanyeol membelai pelan wajah Baekhyun, lalu mengecup singkat sudut bibir Baekhyun, sebelum kemudian mengangkat tubuh ringan Baekhyun ke dalam kamar.

Inilah satu dari sekian banyak kekhawatiran yang Chanyeol rasakan, Baekhyun tak ada dalam pantauannya ketika hal ini terjadi.

Dia masih marah dengan Sehun dan Luhan? Iya. Dan dia tak tahu kapan bisa memaafkan dua makhluk hidup yang sudah membahayakan Baekhyun itu.

Namun bukan karena itu saja dia melarang Baekhyun kembali ke rumahnya sendiri.

Tiga hari bersama Baekhyun, memeluk gadis itu setiap saat sesuka hatinya, berbagi ranjang yang sama, berbagi semua bersama Baekhyun, rasanya menyenangkan dan semua berubah jadi kebiasaan yang enggan untuk dihilangkan.

Chanyeol mengakui, senyum Baekhyun ternyata mampu meluruhkan lelahnya.

Tiga hari ini, Chanyeol mengambil tugas masuk malam, agar siangnya dia bisa menemani Baekhyun. Ketika lelah setelah semalaman bekerja, senyum tulus Baekhyun yang menyambut kepulangannya, ternyata mampu meleburkan lelahnya.

Tak jarang, ketika membuka pintu dan mendapati Baekhyun tersenyum padanya, dia pun akan ikut mengembangkan senyumnya.

Dan sekarang egoiskah dia bila untuk saat ini dia hanya ingin bersama Baekhyun?

.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari ruang operasi, dengan raut wajah muram. Tak ada senyum terukir di bibir tebal pria tinggi itu sejak datang ke rumah sakit ini, dari beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tubuhnya ada di tempat ini, tapi hati dan pikirannya ada di rumah.

Dia meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih di bawah pengaruh obat tidur begitu saja, karena ada panggilan dari Rumah Sakit untuk kedatangannya.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih dalam keadaan marah, ternyata cukup mengganggu hatinya. Seharusnya dia menunggui Baekhyunn, menunggu sampai gadis itu siuman, lalu meminta maaf.

Tapi, panggilan dari rumah sakit mengganggunya, ada pasien yang harus segera mendapatkan penanganannya, pasiennya sendiri. Padahal tiga jam sebelumnya dia baru saja pulang. Beberapa jam setelah itu, dia juga tengah menghadapi kemarahan Baekhyun, yang membuatnya sempat tersulut emosi.

Beruntung, selama di meja operasi, semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Dia dan timnya berhasil melakukan operasi itu.

Saat ini, Chanyeol tengah menyusuri lorong lantai dua _**'Boyoung hospital'**_ yang tak banyak di lewati orang.

Terlihat mondar-mandir seperti orang kebingungan.

Kadang dia terlihat berjongkok sambil menunduk, lalu berdiri, berjalan sambil memegang kepala belakangnya.

Chanyeol seperti sedang menghadapi masalah besar, setidaknya itulah yang dapat Sehun tangkap sambil berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dengan dua cup kopi di tangannya.

"Kopi _hyung_."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun, kemudian menerima kopi yang di sodorkan Sehun padanya.

Dia memang marah pada Sehun, tapi jika di tempat kerja, dia terlihat biasa saja. Hanya jarang bicara kalau bukan masalah pasien.

"Sejak kemarin, aku membawa Luhan pulang ke apartemenku _hyung."_ Sehun membuka suaranya.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun, kemudian memilih duduk di lantai agak jauh dari rekan kerjanya itu.

"Luhan... Sejak kejadian itu, dia sangat ingin bertemu Baekhyun, tapi... Aku tahu kau masih marah _hyung_. Jadi aku minta padanya untuk sedikit bersabar kalau ingin bertemu Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tak menanggapi Sehun, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengetikkan sebuah pesan text ke nomor ponsel Luhan.

"Aku ke ruanganku." Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya setelah mengirimkan pesan itu Luhan, di tepuknya pelan pundak Sehun sebelum berlalu.

" _Hyung!_ "

Chanyeol berbalik menatap Sehun.

" _Mianhae._ Kau boleh tak percaya, tapi aku benar-benar menyesal atas kejadian ini _hyung._ "

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Masih banyak yang harus dikerjakannya.

.

.

.

"Luhannie! Bagaimana kau tahu _password_ apartemen ini?"

Baekhyun duduk di atas sofa dengan satu wadah besar es krim _stroberi_ yang baru dihadiahkan Luhan untuknya. Menatap Luhan yang sedang menyibukkan diri di dapur rumah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol yang memberitahunya. Aku bersyukur dia cepat mendapatkan petunjuk baik Baekkie, karena setelah sekian lama dia tak mengangkat panggilan telponku, tak membalas pesanku, akhirnya hari ini dia mengirimiku pesan dan memberi alamat rumahnya ini lengkap dengan passwordnya." Cerocos Luhan sambil memasukkan beberapa masakan dalam kotak makanan ke dalam kulkas.

Mendengar penjelasan panjang dari Luhan, Baekhyun teringat pertengkarannya tadi pagi dengan Chanyeol, dimana berakhir dengan dia yang mengalami pusing luar biasa pada kepalanya.

Dia tak bermaksud mengajak Chanyeol bertengkar, dia hanya memprotes sikap Chanyeol yang dirasanya sangat berlebihan.

Ok!

Katakan Sehun memang bersalah, tapi kejadian itu tidak di sengaja bukan?

Katakan Sehun ceroboh tanpa memperhitungkan resiko, orang sedang bingung mana ada yang bisa memakai otaknya untuk berpikir.

Dia berterima kasih pada Chanyeol yang luar biasa memberinya perhatian dan merawat baik dirinya. Tapi sekali lagi, sikap Chanyeol sangat berlebihan, tiga hari dia tak dibiarkan melakukan apapun atau menghubungi siapapun? Itu yang salah.

Jadi wajar 'kan kalau pagi tadi dia sempat mengamuk dan bahkan sampai mengeluarkan uneg-uneg yang selama ini tersimpan rapi di hatinya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Aku menginap di rumah Sehun dua hari terakhir ini." Luhan duduk di samping Baekhyun, kemudian ikut menyendok es krim yang di pangku sahabatnya itu.

" _Wae_?"

"Aku sedikit terganggu ketika melewati dapur, ingatanku langsung tertuju pada kejadian pagi itu, kau tergeletak disana dengan darah segar mengalir."

Baekhyun memeluk Luhan.

"Kita cari tempat yang baru bagaimana?" ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi kemarin aku bilang pada Sehun tentang ini, dan dia bilang lebih baik seperti ini dulu, aku tinggal dengan dia, kau tinggal dengan Chanyeol."

"Ya!" Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukannya, matanya menatap Luhan marah.

"Sehun yang mengatakan hal itu."

"Otaknya pasti sudah sangat mesum sekali dia."

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja untuk kondisimu saat ini, Sehun mengatakan memang lebih baik kalau kau tinggal dengan Chanyeol, setidaknya... Ehm... Kalau ada apa denganmu, ada dia yang adalah dokter, yang pastinya lebih mengerti daripada aku, kalau kita tinggal bersama."

"Aku yang tak mau. Dia, kalau aku mengeluh pusing sedikit saja, tak hanya memberiku obat untuk ku telan, tapi juga menyuntikkan obat." Luhan bergidik ngeri.

Baekhyun dan Luhan mungkin lahir dari rahim yang berbeda, namun sifat dan sikap mereka hampir sama. Apa yang tak mereka sukai pun sama. Salah satunya, jarum suntik dan obat.

Luhan bisa berubah sangat brutal kalau Sehun berdiri dihadapannya dengan jarum suntik meski saat itu dia sedang sakit parah.

Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun.

Pintarnya Chanyeol, menyuntikkan obat-obat itu pada Baekhyun saat gadis itu tak berdaya memprotes atau saat Baekhyun terlelap.

"Oh ya! Kemarin Suho-ssi menghubungiku."

"Ada kabar bagus apa?" Baekhyun terlihat antusias.

"Design kita sudah mulai di produksi dan sebentar lagi akan meluncur ke pasaran."

Baekhyun bersorak kegirangan.

"Waaa... Aku senang mendengar ini Luhannie."

"Sama. Kemarin aku datang ke tempat mereka karena di undang. Mereka memberiku _sample_ barang jadi untuk di periksa kalau-kalau ada yang kurang. Dan..."

" _Mwoya_?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku menangis karenanya, semua hasilnya bagus, sesuai ekspektasi kita. Kau seharusnya juga ada di sana Baekkie."

Kedua sahabat itu saling tersenyum lalu berpelukan, berbagi kebahagiaan.

Inilah salah satu impian mereka. Barang yang mereka design bisa di jual dalam jumlah banyak oleh perusahaan besar yang sudah memiliki nama.

Memang keuntungan bukan milik mereka sendiri, tapi setidaknya dari sanalah pintu akan terbuka.

Orang mungkin akan bertanya, siapa yang mendesign baju-baju itu? Dan saat mereka menemukan namanya, bisa jadi orang-orang itu akan mencarinya bukan?

Seperti yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat dikatakannya pada Chanyeol, untuk saat ini, biarlah orang mengenal designnya dan Luhan, tapi suatu saat, orang-orang juga pasti akan mengenalnya dan Luhan, dengan _brand_ mereka sendiri.

"Semoga langkah kita kali ini, akan berbuah manis Luhannie." Doa Baekhyun yang diamini Luhan.

"Oh ya satu hal lagi." Luhan sepertinya mengingat sesuatu.

" _Mwo?_ "

"Suho-ssi,..."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan penasaran.

"Dia sepertinya menyukaimu."

"Heehhh!"

"Serius! Kemarin, dia banyak bertanya tentangmu Baekkie."

"Kau menjawab apa?"

"Ya aku jawab sesuai pertanyaannya Baek-ah."

Baekhyun mendesah pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau kecewa karena mengenalnya setelah kau memberikan semua cintamu pada Chanyeol?"

" _Ani._ "

"Lalu?"

" _Aniya."_

"Baekhyunie?"

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah sendu. Menjalani tiga hari bersama Chanyeol, hatinya menjadi sedikit tamak.

Keinginannya tak lagi sesaat untuk memiliki Chanyeol, tapi untuk selamanya kalau bisa.

Pria itu pun juga tak bersikap seperti biasanya, Chanyeol berubah sangat manis dan terlihat sangat menyayanginya.

Tak hanya itu saja, apartemen ini pun sudah banyak berubah. Rak di ujung ruang tamu, yang sebelumnya berisi pigura dengan foto Chanyeol dan Seulgi, bagian itu sudah hilang entah kemana.

Dan Seulgi, otaknya selalu berusaha mengingatkan hatinya, bahwa ada Seulgi disana, yang adalah kekasih Chanyeol dan mungkin masih sangat di cintai oleh Chanyeol.

"Kadang, saat dia memelukku, aku berpikir, bisakah dia seperti saat ini seterusnya? Kadang aku berpikir egois, dia milikku bukan? Dengan Seulgi dia hanya pacaran bukan tunangan, aku yang berhak atasnya bukan? Tapi... Semakin aku berpikir seperti itu, aku semakin terlihat seperti penjahat Luhanie."

"Baekkie! Jangan mengatakan hal itu." Luhan merangkul pundak Baekhyun, menyadarkan kepalanya disana.

"Kalau saja _appa_ tidak membuat perjanjian dengan _daddy,_ semua pasti akan baik-baik saja 'kan Lu."

"Kau pernah mengatakan padaku, tak akan menyesali apapun asal itu demi janji _appa_ mu."

"Dan aku kini menyesal Luhannie. Aku tak seharusnya hadir diantara mereka."

"Ssshhhhttt... Baekkie! Kau pernah mendengar ada mengatakan bahwa tulang rusuk dan pemiliknya tak pernah tertukar? Percayalah padaku, Tuhan memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menyatukan umatnya dalam ikatan cinta. Dengan cara yang bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan oleh kita, jadi percayalah padaku Baekkie, meski kau hanya diam saja disini, kalau memang Chanyeol ditakdirkan untukmu, dia pasti akan menjadi milikmu."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan.

"Begitupun sebaliknya, Tuhan tak akan memberikan cobaan di luar batas kemampuan kita. DIA lebih tahu mana yang terbaik untuk kita. Kalau memang Chanyeol bukan yang terbaik untukmu, dia pasti menggantinya dengan yang jauh lebih baik."

"Apa hal itu juga berlaku padamu dan Sehun?"

" _Geurae!_ Makanya aku selalu berdoa, semoga aku dan dia memang jodoh yang sudah di gariskan Tuhan."

Baekhyun membelai pelan wajah Luhan, membuat Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

" _Aku pun selalu berdoa yang sama denganmu Luhannie. Tapi sepertinya, jalan kita berbeda. Begitu mudah jalan yang kau lalui bersama Sehun. Sedangkan aku, banyak sekali jalan terjal yang harus kulalui untuk bersama dengannya. Dia... Satu nama yang selalu ku sebut dalam setiap doaku, Luhannie."_

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap jari-jari ramping Seulgi yang membungkus jarinya. Rasanya begitu asing ketika tangan itu menggenggam tangannya. Padalah, empat tahun lebih dia menjadi kekasih Seulgi dan hal ini sering mereka lakukan, dulu ketika melakukan hal ini, hatinya ikut tersenyum bahagia bersama dengan bibirnya, tapi kali ini... Terasa berbeda.

Sebenarnya tadi, Chanyeol ingin langsung segera pulang. Namun ketika sampai di parkiran, Seulgi sudah menunggunya di depan mobilnya.

Setelah tiga hari ini dia sempat lupa dan mengabaikan keberadaan gadis itu, saat kini mereka sedekat ini, perasaannya semakin asing terhadap gadis di sampingnya ini.

"Sayang! Bagiamana kalau nonton _midnight_ saja?" ujar Seulgi manja. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Besok kita masih harus bekerja, jam berapa pulangnya kalau nonton _midnight?_ Sudahlah, kita makan dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah itu."

Chanyeol menatap Seulgi sekilas. Dia tahu gadis itu kecewa, tapi dia tak ambil pusing. Mobilnya tetap melaju sebagaimana mestinya.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Makan di tempat biasanya saja." Sahut Seulgi dengan nada kesal

Tempat biasa bagi Seulgi adalah restoran penyedia menu makanan dari barat yang sering mereka datangi di sekitar Itaewon.

"Ok!" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka sudah tiba di tempat tujuan.

Chanyeol keluar lebih dulu dari mobilnya, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Seulgi.

Tiga hari lalu, yang berada di tempat itu adalah Baekhyun dengan tangan, kaki dan kepala yang di perban.

Tiga hari yang lalu, dia mengeluarkan Baekhyun dari sana, tidak dengan menawarkan tangan kanannya, tapi dengan kedua tangannya, menggendong tubuh ringan tunangannya.

Tiga hari yang lalu...

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, hal itu membuat kerutan jelas di dahi Seulgi.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Seulgi sambil keluar dari mobil Chanyeol.

" _Ani._ Aku baik-baik saja. _Kajja_!" Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum seperti biasanya. Dia menyediakan lengannya untuk di amit Seulgi.

Seulgi pun tersenyum dan mengamit lengan Chanyeol, dengan perasaan aneh tentunya. Yang saat ini bersamanya, seperti bukan Chanyeol-nya.

Mereka duduk di dekat jendela, tempat favorit mereka, namun dengan posisi yang tak seperti biasanya.

Kalau biasanya mereka duduk bersandingan, malam ini Chanyeol memilih duduk di hadapan Seulgi. Yang tentu saja hal itu menimbulkan tanya bagi Seulgi.

"Kenapa kau duduk disitu sayang? Kemarilah!"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Disini saja. Kau mau pesan apa?" Chanyeol membuka buku menu, memperhatikan satu persatu nama masakan yang tertera disana.

Tak memperhatikan dengan baik bagaimana Seulgi menatapnya kali ini.

Chanyeol berubah. Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Seulgi saat ini. Banyak yang berbeda dari pria dihadapannya itu sejak pulang dari Inggris.

Seulgi menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pelan tangan Chanyeol.

Pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tak sama dari biasanya. Mata yang selalu memancarkan cinta dan gairah untuknya, kini seperti padam nyaris tak tersisa.

" _Wae_?" tanya Chanyeol.

" _Saranghae oppa_."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tangan Seulgi. Kemudian mencium singkat punggung tangan itu.

" _Nado_."

Menjawab kalimat itu, bagi Chanyeol, tak lagi menghadirkan getar halus bernama cinta. Menjawab kalimat itu saat ini, rasanya hanya sebuah keharusan dengan membawa serta beban di dalam hatinya. Perasaannya untuk Seulgi, sepertinya mulai terkikis.

Seulgi menatap Chanyeol dan mengulas senyum tipis.

" _Wae?_ Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Seulgi menggeleng cepat. Lalu menunduk memperhatikan buku menunya.

' _Hatimu, masihkah menjadi milikku oppa?"_

"Aku pesan seperti biasanya saja, kau?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, dia mengangguk. Menyamakan pesanannya dengan Seulgi.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan restoran itu.

Tak berapa lama seorang perempuan mendekati mereka. Lalu Seulgi berujar pesanannya dan Chanyeol, yang dicatat pelayan itu.

Sambil menunggu pesanan itu datang, kalau biasanya mereka bercanda dan bahkan Chanyeol tak sungkan mencumbu Seulgi di tempat ini. Kali ini, mereka seolah larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Chanyeol lebih banyak memperhatikan jalan raya.

Dia ingin segera pulang, bertemu Baekhyun yang mungkin masih marah padanya, memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang wangi seperti susu bayi dan selalu berhasil membuatnya terbuai dan tenang.

Sedangkan Seulgi, lebih banyak memperhatikan Chanyeol, mata cemas Chanyeol, tatapan tak nyamannya dan...

"Maaf menunggu lama, dua _beef steak with mozarella_ untuk anda berdua. Selamat menikmati."

Seorang pelayan datang meletakkan makanan yang mereka pesan dihadapan mereka.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Seulgi menarik nafasnya lalu berujar riang.

"Selamat makan _oppa_!"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mulai mengiris daging diatas _hot plate_ nya. Kemudian menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Hal yang sama dilakukan pula oleh Seulgi. Gadis itu begitu anggun menikmati makan malamnya.

Berbeda sekali cara makannya dengan Baekhyun.

Tunangannya, kalau makan terkesan sangat berantakan dan terburu-buru, tapi tiga hari terakhir ini, hal itu justru sangat menarik bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol akan berhenti menyuapkan makanannya demi melihat Baekhyun makan. Bahkan bila itu hanya sepanci ramyun, terkesan sangat nikmat bila Baekhyun yang memakannya.

Dia merindukan gadis itu sekarang.

" _Oppa_! Apa tak enak masakannya?"

Chanyeol tersentak, kemudian menatap Seulgi dan tersenyum simpul.

" _Ani_. Ini enak. Lanjutkan makanmu."

Seulgi, dibibirnya nyaris tak pernah tertinggal bekas gigitan makanannya atau saus yang tercecer.

Tapi Baekhyun, Chanyeol harus rela setiap saat menyeka ujung bibir gadis itu setiap kali mereka makan.

Bahkan dia sempat menanyakan siapa yang biasanya menyeka bibir Baekhyun kalau ada sisa makanan yang tersisa disana.

Dan betapa Chanyeol harus menahan dirinya ketika Baekhyun menyebut dengan santai nama Sehun sebagai seseorang yang biasa membersihkan bibirnya.

Apa kabar gadis itu sekarang? Apakah seharian ini dia bahagia karena di temani Luhan?

Hah!

Tubuhnya ada dihadapan kekasihnya tapi hatinya begitu merindukan tunangannya.

.

.

.

 _ **Channie annyeong**_ __

 _ **Terimakasih sudah membiarkan aku menemui Baekhyun hari ini. Rinduku terbayar... Walau sedikit.**_

 _ **Saat aku pergi, si mungil yang cengeng itu sudah tidur. Aku seharusnya tinggal saja disini karena dia tak mau ku tinggal. Tapi kau mengenal Sehun dengan baik 'kan. Kalau aku menginap disini, dia pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan berhubung aku sangat baik hati, tak tega mengganggumu dan Baekkie, maka aku pergi saja.**_

 _ **Aku sudah membuatkan kalian banyak makanan, aku simpan di kulkas. Mintalah dia untuk menghangatkannya, dia tahu makanan mana yang harus dihangatkan kalau ingin dimakan.**_

 _ **Channie... bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu?**_

 _ **Bisakah kau mencintai dan menyayangi Baekkie semampumu?**_

 _ **With love**_

 _ **Sahabat terbaik Baekkie**_

 _ **Xiou Luhan.**_

Chanyeol menemukan note kecil itu tertempel di pintu kulkasnya.

"Saat ini aku sedang berusaha untuk itu Luhannie. Menyayangi dan mencintai dia semampuku." Jawab Chanyeol sambil meremat kertas itu.

Senyumnya terkembang lebar saat membuka kulkasnya yang berisi penuh makanan yang di kemas rapi di dalam kotak. Luhan mirip seperti calon ibu mertuanya, yang tak pernah lupa mengirimkan makanan dan kimchi untuk disimpannya dalam waktu lama.

"Sepertinya kau sangat takut aku tak memberi Baekhyunie makan, Luhanie."

Chanyeol kemudian melangkah masuk ke kamarnya, yang tiga hari ini juga menjadi kamar Baekhyun.

Di atas ranjang _king size_ nya, terlihat Baekhyun yang meringkuk di bawah selimut.

Chanyeol mendekatinya, melonggokkan kelapanya, memastikan Baekhyun sudah pulas disana.

Pria itu mengusap pelan kepala Baekhyun lalu kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Lima belas menit berada di dalam kamar mandi, Chanyeol keluar dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih segar. Celana pendek dan kaos membungkus tubuhnya.

Dengan tak sabar dia mendekati ranjangnya, kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam selimut dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

" _Bogoshipo_ Bee _._ " Lirihnya yang mampu mengusik telinga Baekhyun. Bee...panggilan itu terasa begitu manis bila di sematkan untuk Baekhyun bukan?

Perlahan mata Baekhyun terbuka, lalu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah ada disana.

"Aku membangunkanmu?" Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Maaf untuk yang pagi tadi Bee."

Baekhyun kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol, mengerutkan dahinya sejenak lalu mengangguk pelan. Dia belum sepenuhnya sadar sepertinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat itu.

Tak berapa lama, Baekhyun merubah posisinya, menjadi berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

Dengan senyum tipisnya, Chanyeol mendekati wajah Baekhyun, lalu mencium bibir tipis Baekhyun dan sedikit menuntut.

Seharian ini, dia tak menikmati bibir itu sama sekali.

"Eeemmhhh."

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melenguh lirih.

Chanyeol melepaskan tawanannya pada bibir Baekhyun, lalu mereka saling bertatapan lama.

Tanpa di komando, bibirnya kembali ditubrukkan pada bibir Baekhyun. Melumat bibir tipis itu dengan sangat lembut. Berulang-ulang hingga Baekhyun hampir kehabisan nafas.

" _Bogoshipo_ Bee. _Neomu... Neomu... Bogoshipoyeo."_

"Bee? _Nuguseyo?"_ tanya Baekhyun dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. Tangan kanannya mengucak pelan matanya.

Melihat Baekhyun seperti itu, hiburan tersendiri untuk Chanyeol. Dokter muda itu tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali melayangkan ciumannya pada bibir Baekhyun.

"Bee adalah dirimu, yang manis, menenangkan, dan menyenangkan." Chanyeol menoel sayang hidung mancung Baekhyun.

"Ehm." Gadis itu bergumam lirih, hampir saja dia jatuh kembali dalam tidurnya, namun Chanyeol berhasil mencegahnya dengan kalimat.

" _Neomu bogoshipo_ Bee."

Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya dan tersenyum kecil, lalu dengan berani memulai mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Chanyeol.

Kejutan manis untuk Chanyeol, karena biasanya dialah yang memulai lebih dulu.

Tapi kali ini Baekhyun-nya yang berusaha bermain-main diatas bibirnya.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

Dia sangat menikmati gerakan lembut bibir Baekhyun diatas bibirnya. Perasaannya benar-benar membuncah bahagia.

Dia...

Sangat mencintai gadis dalam pelukannya itu dan dia sangat ingin menghabiskan setiap harinya dengan gadis itu.

Baekhyun tengah terengah-engah setelah menguasai bibir Chanyeol, ketika pria itu berbisik lembut di depan daun telinganya.

" _Saranghae_ Bee."

" _ **Prof! Kapan anda menyadari bahwa anda sangat mencintai istri anda?"**_

" _ **Sesaat sebelum dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya."**_

 _ **Chanyeol dapat melihat genangan airmata di sudut mata guru besarnya di kampus itu. Menceritakan hal itu, berarti mengorek luka lama di hati pria paruh baya itu. Pun demikian, pria itu tak pelit membagi pengalamannya.**_

" _ **Setelah hari itu, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku terlalu bergantung padanya. Sejak kami menikah, dia yang selalu menyiapkan segala kebutuhanku. Mulai dari air untukku mandi, baju yang aku pakai, makananku, dan segalanya. Dan setelah kepergiaannya, tiba-tiba aku merasa satu ruang dihatiku kosong."**_

 _ **Chanyeol memperhatikan sahabat ayahnya itu.**_

" _ **Tapi setiap orang memiliki ceritanya sendiri Chanyeol-ah. Kadang untuk jatuh cinta dengan seseorang juga tak memerlukan waktu yang lama. Untuk yakin bahwa kau mencintainya pun, tak membutuhkan waktu lama. Bisa dalam hitungan detik saja."**_

" _ **Bisakah hal itu terjadi?"**_

" _ **Tentu saja, apalagi bila perempuan itu Baekhyun. Percayalah, akan sangat mudah jatuh cinta padanya."**_

Dan kini, Chanyeol membenarkan apa yang pernah dikatakan profesornya itu. Sangat mudah mencintai Baekhyun, semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Dia tak pernah tahu akan berakhir seperti apa kisahnya, namun untuk saat ini, dia hanya ingin bersama Baekhyun.

 _That is it._

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk segala Cinta dan perhatian kalian berikan pada cerita ini. Maaf tak bisa membalas review satu persatu, tapi semua di baca kok. Review dari kalian adalah suntikan semangat untuk saya. Tempat saya berkaca dan introspeksi diri akan tulisan saya.**_

" _ **Karena tulang rusuk dan pemiliknya tak akan pernah tertukar, meski dulu dia jauh dan pernah menjadi mantan seseorang kalau memang sudah jodoh, Tuhan pasti akan mempertemukan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Be With You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **06**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Luhannie!"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu butik mereka.

Luhan tersenyum senang dan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan riang. Lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu erat.

" _Bogoshipo chagiya_." Suara Luhan ringan terdengar.

" _Nado."_ Sahut Baekhyun senang.

" _Eonni_!" sapa seorang gadis berambut sebahu, Baekhyun menatapnya dan senyumnya terkembang lebar.

"Sooyoung-ah!" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan, lalu menghampiri Sooyoung atau yang sering juga mereka sapa Joy. Dan memeluk singkat gadis itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu _eonni?"_

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik." Senyum Baekhyun terkembang lebar. Mata kecilnya memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan.

"Syukurlah. Aku sempat berpikir buruk tentangmu saat Luhan _eonni_ mengatakan kau mengalami kecelakaan."

Baekhyun membelai pelan pipi Joy.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Joy-ah." Baekhyun mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Dia kembali menatap Luhan.

"Luhannie! Sehunnie _eodi_?" tanya Baekhyun, dia merindukan Sehun dengan sangat. Lima hari tak bersua dengan pria tinggi itu, ternyata mampu menumbuhkan rasa rindunya.

"Di rumah sakit. Dia tugas pagi, sama seperti dia." Tunjuk Luhan pada Chanyeol yang sejak tadi duduk di sofa, memperhatikan keakraban tiga gadis dihadapannya itu.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

 _Omo!_

"Kenapa masih disitu?" tanya Baekhyun keheranan.

"Hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja." Sahut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Luhan menatap Chanyeol dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ok! Ok! Aku pergi sekarang. Ingat! Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku, kalau kepalamu pusing lagi, obatnya di tas. Kau paham!" pesan Chanyeol sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Ehm." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku tak mendengar alasan apapun, obatnya pahit 'lah, tidak pusing sama sekali atau apapun itu. Kalau pulang nanti obat yang sudah ku siapkan tidak habis, aku ak... "

" _Nde._ Aku mengerti. Sudah sana!"

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol paksa hingga hampir keluar dari butiknya.

Kupingnya bosan mendengar perintah Chanyeol yang sudah diulang-ulang sejak dia bangun tidur tadi dan melihat pria itu repot sendiri menyiapkan keperluannya, mulai dari sarapannya, obatnya, ponselnya yang semalam baru diberikan pria itu padanya. Dan beberapa hal lainnya.

Bahkan Chanyeol tak keberatan mengantarnya hingga ke butik ini, padahal tadinya Baekhyun sudah berencana naik taksi ke tempat ini.

"Ya! Ini untuk kebaikanmu!"

" _Nde._ Saya mengerti Chanyeol-ssi, jadi... "

"Aku berangkat!"

Suara Chanyeol berubah dingin. Tak menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol menyambar kasar _coat_ nya lalu melangkah cepat keluar dari butik itu.

Baekhyun mengerti, Chanyeol tersinggung, segera gadis itu berlari menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah membuka pintu mobilnya.

" _Mian._ " Baekhyun memegang erat lengan Chanyeol.

Pria itu terlihat diam untuk sesaat, namun kemudian berbalik menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku tak suka kau memanggilku seperti itu. Kalau memang kau tak bisa memanggilku lebih manis, cukup panggil aku 'Hai kau' saja. Dan lagi, kalau kau merasa terbebani dengan pesanku, setidaknya lakukan itu untuk dirimu sendiri. Kalau kau sudah benar-benar sembuh, aku tak akan memaks..."

 _ **Chup**_

Chanyeol terdiam kaku. Gadis itu dengan sangat cepat mengecup bibirnya. Menghentikan rentetan ocehannya, seketika, tanpa aba-aba.

" _Nde._ Aku mengerti Channie. Hati-hati di jalan dan semoga hari ini lebih indah dari kemarin."

" _Nde._ Aku berangkat!" pamit Chanyeol setelah melayangkan satu kecupan manis di pipi Baekhyun.

"Jangan lupa pesanku!" Chanyeol kembali mengingatkan sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan plataran _**'LuBaek Boutique'**_.

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh, lalu melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan mereka.

Begitu masuk ke dalam butik, Baekhyun mendapati Luhan sudah melipat tangannya di dada dan menatapnya menuntut penjelasan.

Namun begitu, Baekhyun tak mengindahkan sikap Luhan, dia melewati Luhan begitu saja, masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun!" pekik Luhan kesal.

Dia lalu melangkah lebar menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di kursinya.

"Aku sangat merindukan tempat ini, Luhannie." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Hmm... Dan aku membutuhkan penjelasanmu."

Luhan mendekati Baekhyun, lalu memutar kursi kerja Baekhyun, dan menahannya dengan kedua tangannya.

Si mungil dihadapannya itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerima tatapan tajamnya.

" _Mwoya?"_

"Kau dan Chanyeol, sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian?"

Kedua bola mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah, dia belum ingin menjelaskan apapun pada kedua sahabatnya itu, karena kalau boleh jujur, masih ada rasa takut yang menggelayutinya setelah pernyataan cinta Chanyeol tempo hari.

Benarkah pria itu mencintainya?

Tidakkah semua ini terlalu cepat?

Tapi perlakuan Chanyeol setelah pernyataan cintanya itu begitu manis. Hingga kalaupun itu hanya pura-pura, rasanya tak masalah bagi Baekhyun, karena setidaknya dia sempat merasa sangat dicintai Chanyeol.

" _Molla_." Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya dan hal itu justru membuat Luhan mengkerut marah.

"Mataku bisa melihat dan menangkap dengan jelas apa yang kalian lakukan. Interaksi yang kalian lakukan tadi, itu bukan hanya sekedar kau yang mencintai, tapi lebih dari itu, dia sepertinya sudah mulai menaruh perasaannya terhadapmu. Jadi...?"

Rasanya percuma bagi Baekhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Luhan. Karena sudah pasti, sahabatnya itu bisa dengan cepat dan tepat menebaknya.

Seperti yang terjadi hari ini, tanpa mengatakan apapun, hanya berdasarkan yang dia lihat, Luhan bisa mengambil kesimpulan tepat atas apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini, antara dia dan Chanyeol.

Mau tidak mau, pada akhirnya, Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. Bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi padanya dan Chanyeol.

"Dua hari lalu, sebelum kau datang ke rumah Chanyeol, aku sempat mengamuk dan memakinya."

" _Jeongmal!_ " pekik Luhan tak percaya.

"Eoh. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu dan Sehun, tapi dia malah marah-marah. Tentu saja aku juga marah dan... Meluapkan apa yang selama ini kusimpan rapi di hatiku."

"Itukah alasannya aku diijinkan mengunjungimu waktu itu?"

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya, dia tak yakin, tapi sepertinya memang benar seperti itu.

"Dan hari itu, malamnya, dia mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku."

Luhan membulatkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, dia juga tak percaya Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu, secepat ini.

Rasanya baru kemarin Baekhyun menceritakan padanya, bagaimana Chanyeol ingin mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan lebih baik dengan Baekhyun. Paling tidak untuk satu bulan ke depan.

Dan hari ini, dia mendapatkan kabar yang luar biasa mengejutkan.

Apakah cinta bisa tumbuh dengan begini cepatnya?

"Kau pasti tak percaya 'kan Luhannie? Aku pun begitu. Benarkah cinta bisa tumbuh dengan begitu cepatnya?"

Luhan berlari kecil, menarik kursi yang lain, kemudian menjajari Baekhyun.

Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Bahagia itu sudah pasti, tapi... Aku bingung setelah itu. Banyak hal yang tiba-tiba terpikir. Seperti, apakah tidak apa-apa seperti ini? Apakah dia benar-benar mencintaiku? Ataukah perasaannya itu hanya sekedar euforia sesaat. Dimana dia merasa bahwa melihatku di rumahnya adalah kebiasaan yang menjadi keharusan. Aku berpikir, bagaimana kalau Seulgi tahu semua ini? Apakah... "

"Kau tak perlu melanjutkannya." Luhan memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk berhenti.

"Semua begitu cepat Lu, dan aku bingung. Setiap kali dia memelukku, aku bahagia, aku merasa nyaman dan aman dalam dekapannya. Tapi ketika aku tersadar bahwa dia bukan milikku seorang, aku merasa menjadi perempuan jahat. Disini kami saling berpelukan, tapi di lain tempat, ada seseorang yang mungkin terluka karena itu."

Luhan diam.

Keadaan dan posisi Baekhyun saat ini, memang serba salah.

Benar dia tunangan Chanyeol, tapi di sisi lain, Chanyeol juga memiliki kekasih yang nyatanya sampai dengan hari ini hubungan mereka belum berakhir.

Wajar bila Baekhyun berpikir demikian, dia pernah berada di posisi menunggu tanpa kepastian dan terluka tapi tak berdarah. Saat dia mengharapakan pelukan orang yang dicintai, orang itu justru memeluk wanita lain yang saat itu jauh lebih dicintainya.

Kini keadaan berbalik memihaknya dan dia, dengan baiknya, masih memikirkan perasaan orang yang pernah tak sengaja melukainya.

"Kau sudah bicara dengan Chanyeol tentang masalah ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Bolehkah aku menjadi sangat egois dengan tanpa memikirkan apapun, Luhannie? Dengan tak memikirkan perasaan siapapun."

Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya pada Baekhyun.

"Dia sudah menyatakan kalau dia mencintaimu. Kau... " Luhan menunjuk dada Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Tegaskan padanya, siapa yang dia pilih untuk tetap bersamanya."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan ragu. Bisakah dia melakukan hal itu?

" _Wae_? Kau ragu bisa melakukannya?"

"Aku tak yakin bisa."

"Baekkie! Kau harus bisa bersikap tegas."

"Aku ingin, tapi..."

"Kau merasa tak enak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

" _Wae_? Katakan saat ini posisimu aman, apalagi yang kau takutkan?"

"Katakan semua harapanku saat ini sudah terwujud, dicintai, disayangi, diperhatikan, dipedulikan, aku bahagia karena semua itu, tapi haruskah kebahagiaanku saat ini mengorbankan kebahagiaan orang lain?"

Luhan hanya diam, dalam hati dia membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

Tak seharusnya untuk bahagia harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan yang lainnya, tapi...

"Kalaupun nanti harus ada yang terluka, biarlah aku saja."

"Baekkie!"

.

.

.

"Kau mencari Seulgi?" tanya Irene saat dilihatnya Chanyeol yang baru duduk di depannya tampak sedang mencari seseorang.

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung.

Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya melirik sebentar lalu kembali menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

"Dia di pindah ke rumah sakit cabang, di Daegu untuk tiga minggu ke depan." Jelas Kai yang duduk di seberang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Bukankah dua hari yang lalu kalian pergi bersama? Dia tidak pamit padamu?"

Chanyeol menatap Kai. Sedangkan Sehun, yang ikut mendengar penjelasan Kai, matanya langsung melirik Chanyeol tajam.

' _Kau mulai bermain-main sepertinya hyung!'_ batin Sehun berujar geram.

" _Ani."_ Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Kemarin aku melihatnya menangis, apakah kalian bertengkar? Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihat kalian jalan berdua. Dan juga, akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat cukup kacau, sampai-sampai dia salah memberi obat pada pasiennya. Makanya dia di beri sanksi seperti itu." Komentar Irene yang dihadiahi Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Irene menatap Chanyeol heran.

"Dia tak menceritakan masalah ini padamu?" lanjut Irene. Saat Chanyeol menggeleng, Irene bergumamm lirih.

"Aneh sekali. Padahal biasanya dia selalu menceritakan semuanya padamu _oppa._ "

Sehun berdehem sebentar, sebelum ikut berujar.

"Kalau keinginannya dari awal adalah menjadi dokter, harusnya dia lebih respek terhadap pasiennya. Jangan campur adukkan masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan. Kalau sampai terjadi hal seperti itu, ya itu resiko dari keteledorannya." Ujar Sehun, pelan tapi cukup membuat Kai panas. Karena begitu Sehun selesai berujar, Kai langsung menyahut kasar.

"Bagaimana tidak campur aduk, kalau yang berulah dan yang menyebabkan dia teledor dalam pekerjaannya adalah kekasihnya sendiri." Kai menatap Chanyeol sarkatis.

Chanyeol membuang nafas perlahan. Kepalanya langsung berdenyut nyeri.

"Kalian tak perlu seperti itu. Aku yang akan menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri." Sahutnya.

"Menyelesaikan dengan cara seperti apa?" Kai masih menuntut penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Haruskah aku menjelaskannya padamu, Kai-ssi?" Chanyeol menatap Kai dingin.

Aura di sekitar enam orang yang makan dalam satu meja itu, menggelap seketika.

"Aku sudah cukup dewasa dan bisa berpikir dengan baik, siapa yang pantas aku pertahankan dan siapa yang seharusnya aku buang. Kalian, tak perlu ikut campur masalah ini." Lanjut Chanyeol masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Mungkin aku terkesan ikut campur, tapi aku serius dengan apa yang pernah aku katakan. Kau benar _hyung,_ kau sudah dewasa dan pastinya bisa berpikir dengan baik, tapi sayangnya, aku tak melihatmu seperti itu saat ini. Kau terlalu egois dengan tetap ingin mempertahankan keduanya, padahal yang harus kau tahu, dua kereta api tak bisa melewati satu rel secara bersamaan." Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi dari hadapan rekan-rekannya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak. Pukulan telak yang baru di terimanya dari Sehun, menghantam nuraninya. Nasi yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya tak dapat di telannya dengan baik.

"Lanjutkan makan kalian."

Chanyeol berujar seperti itu sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Pergi dari tempat itu meski makanan di nampannya masih banyak. Nafsu makannya menguap begitu saja setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun.

Pikiran dan hatinya kembali di buat kalut oleh masalah ini.

Kalau boleh jujur, beberapa waktu lalu sebelum pulang ke Korea, dia yakin bahwa hatinya tak berubah terhadap Seulgi.

Namun, bersama Baekhyun selama kurang lebih lima hari, membuat dirinya dan hatinya begitu saja berbalik arah. Sehingga dengan tanpa ragu, dia menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun.

Dan sekarang, ternyata semua tak semudah yang dibayangkannya.

Dia salah.

Seharusnya, dia mempertimbangkan apa yang pernah di katakan Jimin padanya.

Bahwa untuk memulai satu hubungan, dia harus mengakhiri lebih dulu hubungan yang lainnya. Benar yang Jimin katakan, satu nahkoda tak mungkin menjalankan dua kapal di waktu yang bersamaan.

 _ **Nyess**_

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya, saat benda dingin tiba-tiba menempel di lehernya.

Di depannya berdiri atasannya di bagian IGD, Lee Donghae. Sedang menggenggam dua kaleng _coke_ , dan menyerahkan satu diantaranya kepadanya.

" _Gomawo_ _Saem_." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil menerima kaleng itu.

"Hhh... Sepertinya, banyak sekali yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Mau cerita?" Donghae menghela nafasnya panjang lalu duduk menjajari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, sambil menenggak _coke_ nya.

"Sangat terlihat ya _saem_."

Donghae mengangguk-angguk sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak menyahuti apapun setelah itu, pandangannya lurus ke depan. Menatap danau buatan di taman belakang rumah sakit ini.

Tempat favoritnya di rumah sakit ini kalau dia sedang ingin sendiri.

"Chanyeol-ah! Kalau saja Jeno lahir di tahun yang sama denganmu, mungkin aku juga akan menjodohkan dia dengan Baekhyunnie."

Chanyeol menatap Donghae tak percaya.

"Kami... Orang-orang yang sudah tua ini, ternyata sangat egois ya? Tanpa memikirkan perasaan si anak, kami terkadang membuat keputusan sepihak. Itu semua karena apa? Karena kami ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk anak-anak kami. Tapi... Pemikiran orang tua dan anak pasti berbeda, yang menurut kami sebagai orangtua ini baik untuk anak, belum tentu bagi si anak itu yang terbaik. Sama halnya seperti kita sebagai manusia Chanyeol-ah, yang menurut kita baik, belum tentu baik juga menurut Tuhan. Melihatmu seperti ini, jujur ada rasa bersalah dan juga marah, bersalah karena seharusnya sebagai orang tua, kami tak memaksakan kehendak kami, bahwa seharusnya cukuplah hanya melihat senyum anak-anak kami, entah dengan siapa nantinya mereka akan bersanding. Dan marah karena, orang tua ini, yang mengaku sebagai _ahjussi_ mu ini, tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membelamu."

" _Ahjussi_."

"Aku membiarkanmu tetap berada di tempat ini, berhubungan dengan Seulgi disini, mungkin itu hanya sebagian kecil dari yang bisa kulakukan untukmu. Aku tak mendukung hubunganmu dengan Seulgi, tapi aku juga tak bisa memintamu mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan gadis itu. Bagiku, keadaan seharusnya tak menjadi rumit kalau salah satu dari kalian ada yang berani mengambil langkah besar untuk mengalah. Dan kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, Donghae mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Kalau ada yang harus mengalah di pertempuran kalian, aku rasa Baekhyun yang akan memilih mengalah. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lagi.

"Karena dia gadis yang kuat, karena dia memiliki orang-orang yang menyayanginya dan akan selalu menemaninya untuk bertahan dan karena dia 'lah satu-satunya orang yang akan di dengar permintaannya oleh ayahmu, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Kalau boleh aku memberi saran jahat, bicaralah baik-baik pada Baekhyun, mintalah padanya untuk bicara pada ayahmu, agar hubunganmu dan dia berakhir seperti seharusnya."

Chanyeol terperanjat mendengar ucapan Donghae. Saran jahat? Bahkan saat ini dia tak berpikir sama sekali untuk kehilangan Baekhyun, jadi bagaimana bisa dia meminta hal seperti itu kepada tunangannya.

"Aku tak berpikir untuk meninggalkan dia saat ini _ahjussi_." Sahut Chanyeol memberi penegasan.

Kali ini Donghae yang dibuat terkejut, namun tak lama kemudian dia mengembangkan seulas senyum tipis.

Donghae menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya, nasehat dan pengalaman yang Yunho bagi padamu, kau serap dengan baik Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

Semua, hampir semua yang Yunho katakan, sudah dia praktekan dan hasilnya jelas sudah terlihat.

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sepertinya, dan mungkin tak lama lagi, Baekhyun akan benar-benar duduk di singgasana hatinya.

"Hati, biasanya lebih jujur dalam merespon suatu keadaan Chanyeol-ah. Hati adalah yang paling jujur dalam setiap tindakan. Mungkin kau bisa menyangkal segala sesuatu dengan mulutmu, tapi hatimu akan bertindak dengan lebih jujur. Semua hanya butuh waktu."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk paham.

Saat ini, hatinya tenang tentang Baekhyun, tapi pikirannya tak tenang tentang Seulgi.

Banyak yang harus dia bicarakan dengan gadis itu, banyak yang harus dia jelaskan. Tapi sepertinya saat ini, Seulgi sedang berusaha menghindarinya.

"Bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun?"

"Sudah jauh lebih baik saat ini? Hanya terkadang masih pusing."

"Kau tak melakukan pemeriksaan lanjutan untuknya?" Donghae menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan khawatirnya. Chanyeol menanggapinya santai.

"Aku rasa belum perlu untuk sekarang ini."

"Kau ini. Bisa marah dan berteriak kasar pada Sehun karena kejadian ini, tapi dengan sendirinya kau juga tak ambil pusing dengan kejadian ini."

"Setidaknya, dia aman karena ada aku yang terus memantaunya, _saem._ "

"Orangtuamu tahu?"

Chanyeol menatap Donghae penuh tanya.

"Kalau dia mengalami kecelakaan dan saat ini dia tinggal di rumahmu."

Chanyeol yang masih menatap Donghae, mengerutkan keningnya. Darimana Donghae tahu Baekhyun tinggal di rumahnya beberapa hari terakhir ini?

"Aku sangat mengenalmu dengan baik Chanyeol-ah. Kau, dengan tanpa kau sadari akan selalu berusaha melindungi apa yang sudah kau klaim sebagai hak milikmu. Ingat saat kau kecil, saat kau menemukan anak anjing tetanggamu? Ibumu sampai harus bertengkar dengan mereka karena kau yang tak mau begitu saja menyerahkan anak anjing itu. Saat itu kau mengatakan bahwa anak anjing itu milikmu tanpa memperdulikan ada anak lain yang menangis karena kehilangan peliharaannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Dia ingat kejadian itu dan dia ingat siapa yang sudah dibuatnya menangis karena hal itu.

"Pada Baekhyun pun aku mengambil kesimpulan demikian. Apalagi yang terjadi pada Baekhyun adalah karena ulah iseng Sehun dan Luhan, hah... Kau akan semakin memperketat penjagaanmu terhadapnya pastinya."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, setuju dengan apa yang Donghae katakan.

"Selesaikan masalahmu dengan Seulgi, baru kau akan tenang menjalani hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol-ah." Ujar Donghae santai, tak peduli Chanyeol yang kembali terlihat suntuk.

 _ **Drrrttt... Drrrttt...**_

Chanyeol merogoh ponsel di saku jas dokternya.

" _ **Park saem! Anda kemana? Cepat kembali, banyak pasien korban kecelakaan yang harus segera ditangani!"**_

" _Nde_."

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya.

" _Ahjussi_ _kajja_! Kita akan kerja keras hari ini."

" _Wae_?"

"Banyak pasien menunggu kita di IGD."

Chanyeol berlari dengan cepat, di susul Donghae yang memilih melangkah lebar.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Bakkie? Bagus bukan?"

Baekhyun berbalik menatap Luhan yang bertanya padanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Tempat ini bagus, lebih bagus dan lebih luas dari tempat yang mereka tinggali sebelumnya.

Sirkulasi udaranya juga baik, lingkungannya juga aman dan terlebih lagi, tempat ini jauh lebih dekat dengan butiknya.

"Berapa sewa perbulannya, Luhannie?"

"Seratus lima puluh ribu won."

"Hah!" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, cukupa mahal.

"Cukup mahal memang, tapi aku serasa sesuai dengan keadaannya yang jauh lebih baik dari tempat yang kita tinggali sebelumnya. Atau mungkin kau ingin tempat lain Baekkie?"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak, sebelum kemudian mengangguk.

"Ini saja."

Luhan tersenyum, kemudian dia bicara pada petugas yang mengantar mereka ke tempat ini.

Ada beberapa perjanjian sewa yang harus di tandatangani.

"Baekhyunie ayo!"

Luhan mengajak Baekhyun meninggalkan tempat itu, mengikuti petugas perumahan yang tadi mengantar mereka ke tempat ini.

Tak memerlukan waktu lama, setengah jam kemudian urusan mereka dengan petugas perumahan itu sudah selesai. Surat perjanjian mereka untuk menyewa tempat itu selama satu tahun juga sudah di tanda tangani, mereka juga sudah menyerahkan sejumlah uang untuk uang sewa mereka selama enam bulan ke depan.

"Kita kemana setelah ini?" tanya Luhan begitu keluar dari kantor pemasaran perumahan.

"Makan siang yang sudah sangat telat ini, _eottokke_?"

Luhan tersenyum setuju dengan ide Baekhyun. Perutnya sudah lumayan lapar.

Mereka melangkah menyusuri trotoar hingga sampai ke restoran penyedia menu masakan Korea.

"Baekhyun-ssi!"

Baekhyun menengok pada pemilik suara, di salah satu sudut restoran itu, duduk Suho dengan seorang laki-laki lain.

Pria itu melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun, memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun agar mau bergabung bersamanya.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan, meminta persetujuan dari sahabatnya itu. Dan ketika Luhan mengatakan tak keberatan, maka mereka pun melangkah mendekati Suho.

"Senang bisa bertemu disini. Kenalkan ini teman saya, Kim Jong Dae atau biasa di panggil Chen."

Baekhyun dan Luhan menatap Chen, kemudian bergantian mereka bersalaman dengan pria itu. Saling memperkenalkan diri masing-masing.

"Senang bisa berkenalan dengan wanita-wanita cantik seperti kalian berdua ini." Ujar Chen. Dari tatapannya, terlihat jelas bahwa dia mengagumi dua gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu.

"Saya anggap ini pujian dan kami sangat tersanjung. _Gomapta_ Chen-sii." Luhan menjawab lugas.

"Silahkan duduk!" Suho mempersilahkan, dia memundurkan kursi di sampingnya untuk tempat duduk Baekhyun.

Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Chen untuk Luhan.

"Kalau kalian kurang nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini, kita bisa tukar." Ujar Suho yang menangkap gelagat tak menyenangkan dari Baekhyun.

"Bolehkah?" Baekhyun menatap Suho.

"Tentu." Jawab singkat Suho. Dia langsung berdiri dari duduknya, di ikuti Luhan. Mereka kemudian saling bertukar posisi tempat duduk.

"Begini lebih baik sepertinya." Ujar Luhan yang diamini Baekhyun, dengan mengangkat jempol kanannya.

Suho mengembangkan senyum simpulnya.

"Kalian tidak pesan makanan?" tanya Suho.

Seolah diingatkan, Luhan beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian mendekati meja kasir tempat makanan di pesan.

Selama Luhan pergi, tak banyak yang Baekhyun lakukan, selain menjawab pertanyaan yang di lemparkan Suho padanya.

"Darimana tadi?" tanya Suho.

"Melihat rumah." Sahut Baekhyun singkat.

"Mau pindah?" Chen menimpali.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, rambutnya yang di kuncir kuda ikut bergerak lucu.

Dan hal itu, ternyata mampu membuat Suho terpesona.

Sejujurnya, Suho sudah sangat terpesona pada Baekhyun sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sejak gadis itu berdiri di depannya dan berbicara sangat lugas akan designnya.

Ada satu sisi yang dimiliki Baekhyun yang menarik perhatiannya. Selain wajah cantik Baekhyun, Suho berhasil di buat terpesona dengan segala tingkah laku Baekhyun, saat itu.

Dia berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun, makanya ketika Luhan sendirian datang ke kantornya dia sempat menanyakan keberadaan gadis itu.

Dan hari ini, sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya, niatnya hanya ingin menikmati sup asparagus yang cukup terkenal di restoran ini, siapa yang menyangka kalau akhirnya dia kembali bertemu Baekhyun di tempat ini.

"Bukankah tempat ini jauh dari kantor anda, apa ada sesuatu atau memang sengaja ingin makan siang di tempat ini?" tanya Luhan yang baru datang dengan dua mangkuk besar mie dingin dan dua gelas teh hangat.

"Ah ya. Sengaja ingin makan disini. Oh ya kalian pindah di daerah sini?"

"Eoh. Di gang sebelah sana!" Baekhyun menunjuk gang masuk ke tempat tinggalnya yang baru.

Suho mengikuti arah petunjuk Baekhyun.

"Unit apa?"

"D, dilantai 3, nomor 94." Sahut Luhan jujur sambil menyuapkan mie ke dalam mulutnya. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutinya dari Suho, karena pria itu bukan penjahat. Sekali lihat, Luhan tahu kalau yang duduk di hadapannya itu pria baik-baik.

"Saya di unit A." Balas Suho.

" _Jeongmalyeo_?" Baekhyun menatap Suho tak percaya.

"Eoh. Dia juga di unit A. Cuma beda lantai saja."

Chen tersenyum mendengar Suho menjelaskan pada dua wanita di hadapan mereka itu.

Teman di sampingnya itu, terlihat sangat jelas sekali kalau dia menyukai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kapan pindahnya?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Belum tahu, mungkin dalam minggu-minggu ini." Jelas Luhan.

"Karena kita sekarang bertetangga, tak ada salahnya kalau saling bantu bukan? Kalau ada yang kalian butuhkan, kalian bisa meminta bantuan padaku."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Tidak merepotkan 'kah nanti?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Suho mengembangkan senyum tipisnya.

"Baiklah. Jangan protes kalau tiba-tiba, malam-malam saya menelpon anda dan mengatakan 'Suho-ssi, kran di rumah saya mati, bisakah anda datang melihatnya?" Baekhyun terlihat memperagakan sedang menelpon Suho meminta bantuan.

"Dengan senang hati saya akan menjawab, saya datang sekarang Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun tertawa lebar dengan menutup mulutnya.

"Ingat baik-baik kalimat anda ini ya. Karena lain kali, saya pasti akan menangihnya."

Suho memberi isyarat hormat pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali dibuat tersenyum lebar oleh tingkah Suho.

Tak ada lagi pembicaraan setelah itu. Mereka menikmati makanan masing-masing, hanya sesekali terdengar tanya jawab santai di selingi gelak tawa empat orang itu.

Satu jam kemudian, mereka meninggalkan restoran itu dengan tujuan masing-masing, Suho kembali ke tempat kerjanya begitu juga dengan Chen.

Baekhyun dan Luhan memilih menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan jalan-jalan ke pasar Myeongdong. Membeli beberapa barang yang akan mereka gunakan di butik.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berkutat di dapur ketika Chanyeol masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan kaki berjinjit, tak ingin membuat Baekhyun menyadari kehadirannya.

Chanyeol bersidekap dan bersandar pada dinding tak jauh dari dapur. Matanya nanar menatap Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk di depan penggorengan.

Chanyeol sangat menyukai cara Baekhyun berdandan bila di dalam rumah, gadis itu mengikat seluruh rambutnya dan menggelungnya, pakaiannya memang biasa saja, hanya kaosnya yang sudah jarang terpakai, dengan kerah melorot hingga lengan, lalu untuk bawahannya Baekhyun memakai _hot pants_ saja.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, Baekhyun selalu terlihat menarik di matanya, dengan pakaian seadanya sekalipun.

"Hhhmmmmhhhh... "

Baekhyun hampir merosot ke lantai, saat tiba-tiba bibir tebal Chanyeol mendarat di bahunya mengecupnya singkat dan menggigitnya pelan. Chanyeol sangat menyukai aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun, wangi, menyegarkan dan... yang terakhir ini biarlah Chanyeol sendiri yang menyimpannya.

Beruntung Chanyeol sigap menahan tubuh kecil itu, dengan lengannya yang melingkari pinggang Baekhyun, hingga gadis itu hanya berakhir di dalam dekapannya saja.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, bibirnya mengerut dan matanya menatap kesal pria berambut ikal itu, seolah memprotes apa yang baru saja dilakukan Chanyeol padanya.

Chanyeol tak ambil pusing akan hal itu.

"Sedang apa?"

Dokter bedah itu kemudian mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dengan satu tangan saja, lalu mendudukkannya di meja dapur.

Dia sendiri berdiri di depan Baekhyun dan memenjara tubuh tunangannya itu dengan kedua tangannya. Tak mengijinkan Baekhyun turun dari tempat itu.

"Me-membuat telur dadar." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja asal tidak pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun intens, hal yang sangat di sukainya akhir-akhir ini. Selain karena wajah Baekhyun yang sangat menyenangkan untuk di lihat, Chanyeol juga sangat menyukai reaksi Baekhyun bila dia menatap lama gadis itu. Pipi Baekhyun akan tiba-tiba menyemburatkan warna merah muda dan Chanyeol suka hal itu.

"Aaaa... Jangan melihatku seperti itu." Rengek Baekhyun sambil menutupi wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya dan mendorongnya pelan.

" _Waeyo?_ Aku menyukainya." Chanyeol menurunkan tangan Baekhyun dari wajahnya.

"Hmm... Tapi risih. Biasa saja lihatnya bisa 'kan?"

Chanyeol tak mengindahkan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

Baginya, melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun adalah hiburan yang tak bisa tergantikan oleh apapun.

Di rumah ini, hanya ketika dia bersama Baekhyun seperti ini, dia bisa melupakan segala beban yang menghimpitnya di tempat kerja maupun di hatinya. Di sini, untuk sejenak dia lupa akan Seulgi. Di sini, dia ingin mengukir banyak kenangan manis hanya bersama Baekhyun.

"Mandilah! Aku tak suka mencium bau anti septik rumah sakit."

" _Give me one a kiss and i will go to bath room."_ Chanyeol menyodorkan pipinya.

" _No kiss today_." Baekhyun mendorong pipi Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya.

" _I'm sad_." Chanyeol memasang wajah sedih.

Baekhyun tertawa lebar, kemudian mengecup singkat pipi Chanyeol.

"Sudah! Sekarang mandi. Aku siapkan makan malam seadanya ya."

Chanyeol masih menahan Baekhyun di atas meja, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan kiri Baekhyun, lalu membawanya untuk di berikan ciuman singkat.

"Aku tak menuntut kau bisa memasak Baekkie, asal itu masakanmu, apapun rasanya pasti ku makan."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam, mencari-cari kebohongan yang mungkin saja sedang dilakukan Chanyeol saat ini, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Sepasang mata bulat yang tengah menatapnya itu, tak satu pun disana yang mengisyaratkan sebuah kebohongan.

"Aku... Cukup pandai membuat telur dadar." Sahut Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Ehm."

Baekhyun reflek menatap Chanyeol.

" _Saranghae_."

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk segala Cinta dan perhatian dari kalian semua.**_

 _ **Maaf tidak bisa membalas review satu persatu, tapi tenang saja semua saya baca.**_

 _ **Membaca review dari kalian semua, mampu menghadirkan semangat tersendiri bagi saya untuk tetap menulis.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Be With You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **07**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Oh Sehuuuuuuunnnnn!"

Baekhyun yang baru masuk ke kamar barunya memekik kesal pada Sehun yang berdiri dengan kuas cat di pojok kamarnya. Ketika mendapati sebagian sisi tembok kamarnya sudah bercat hijau tua.

Mata kecilnya menatap tajam sahabatnya itu dengan kedua tangan di pinggang.

Di sudut lain, Sehun hanya tersenyum seperti orang yang tak punya dosa.

"Kau pikir ini tempat apa? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kau tak berniat menyabotase ruanganku 'kan?" omel Baekhyun tak terima. Demi apa, mengerikan membayangkan dia berada di tempat ini dengan warna cat kamarnya seperti ini. _Pabbonikha!_

"Ish! Cerewet sekali. Ini sudah benar Baekkie, lihat! Bagus 'kan?"

"Aku tidak suka warnanya, siapa yang menyuruhmu membeli cat itu dan mengaplikasikannya di tembok kamarku?!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya, benar-benar di buat oleh pria tinggi itu.

"Ada apa? _Omo!"_ Luhan datang dan terkejut melihat salah satu bagian tembok kamar Baekhyun, sudah di cat dengan warna hijau tua oleh Sehun.

Sehun mengeluarkan cengiran tak bersalahnya.

"Kau yang memintaku membeli cat warna ini untuk Baekhyunie, chagi."

Luhan mendekati Sehun dengan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Sehunie! Apa aku menyuruhmu membeli cat warna hijau tua?"

Sehun menggaruk kepala bagian belakang.

"Hijau pastel sayang." Luhan menarik kedua telinga Sehun gemas.

"Hah. Tidak sama saja ya?"

Dua gadis yang berdiri di hadapan Sehun hanya mendesah pasrah.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, hapus sekarang juga dan ganti." Putus Baekhyun sambil beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

" _Molla_." Luhan mengendikkan bahunya, lalu meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja.

Luhan menyusul Baekhyun di dapur, mengabaikan Sehun yang sepertinya tadi sempat ingin melayangkan protesannya, namun di tanggapi Luhan dengan kepalan tangannya. Membuat pria tampan itu tak berkutik dan pasrah menerima nasibnya.

"Chanyeol tidak kesini?" tanya Luhan sambil membantu Baekhyun menata barang pecah belah mereka, yang baru di keluarkan Baekhyun dari kardus.

" _Ani_. Mungkin nanti, dia masih ada urusan penting katanya." Sahut Baekhyun tanpa menoleh pada Luhan.

"Urusan penting apa?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan sebentar, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

" _Molla._ Aku tidak ikut campur dengan urusannya."

"Siapa tahu dia menemui Seulgi."

Baekhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya.

Seulgi?

Bisa jadi demikian, karena Chanyeol keluar dari apartemennya tadi terlihat terburu-buru.

Tapi kalau pun iya, apakah dia punya hak untuk melarang Chanyeol menemui Seulgi?

"Chanyeol _hyung_ ada operasi pagi ini, pasiennya, yang mengalami kebocoran jantung harus segera mendapatkan penanganan."

Kedua gadis itu menoleh pada Sehun yang keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri mereka di dapur.

"Kau tidak ikut timnya?" tanya Luhan, yang dia tahu, Sehun dan Chanyeol berada di tim yang sama. Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sudah mengambil cuti lebih dulu, posisiku sudah ada yang mengantikannya, lagipula ada Kai disana, juga beberapa dokter yang lainnya. Termasuk profesor Lee."

Sehun mengambil tempat duduk di dekat meja dapur, sambil membantu dua gadis itu mengeluarkan barang-barang.

Baekhyun kembali dengan pekerjaan yang dilakukan sebelumnya.

Tinggallah Luhan yang masih berdiam disana.

"Chanyeol _hyung,_ banyak sekali yang berubah darinya dua minggu terakhir ini. Apalagi sejak kalian tinggal bersama."

Baekhyun menoleh cepat pada Sehun. Matanya memicing tajam.

" _Wae_?"

"Kami memang tinggal bersama, tapi tak terjadi apa-apa Tuan Oh."

"Yang bilang terjadi apa-apa siapa? Kalaupun sampai terjadi apa-apa, itu urusan kalian. Kita sudah sama-sama dewasa Nona Byun, pasti tahu 'lah kebutuhan kita sebagai orang dewasa. Mungkin tidak sampai pada hubungan yang seperti apa, tapi pastilah sebelum tidur ada sedikit pemanasan yang dilakukaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Baekhyun mencubit keras pipi Sehun.

"Sudah sama-sama tahu bukan? Tak perlu di perjelas juga 'kan?" ujar Baekhyun dengan menggertakkan giginya.

"Waaaaa... Waaaaa... Apa kalian juga melakukan hal itu? Waaaaa... Cepat sekali perkembangan kalian."

"Oh Sehun!"

"Hei!" Luhan mencegah Baekhyun yang hendak menyerang Sehun.

"Lepaskan Luhannie!"

"Sehunnie! Jangan memancing keributan. Apa kau tak jera di diamkan Chanyeol?" Luhan mencoba mengingatkan.

"Aku biasa saja. Dia yang reaksinya berlebihan _chagi_." Sehun menanggapi santai peringatan Luhan.

"Aish _jinja._ Aku baru sadar kalau kekasihmu itu sangat menyebalkan Luhannie." Baekhyun berujar sinis pada Luhan. Posisinya terhalang Luhan, padahal kalau tidak, saat ini dia pasti sudah berhasil menyerang Sehun.

"Biarpun begitu, kau tetap sayang padaku bukan?" Sehun menaikturunkan alisnya, menggoda Baekhyun yang belum reda emosinya.

"Eoh! Dan melihatmu seperti itu, aku semakin ingin menghajarmu OH SEHUUUUNNN!"

"Ck! Kau bisa sedikit mengalah Sehunnie?" Luhan menghadiahi Sehun tatapan tajam.

"Sayang, tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Aku hanya menegaskan apa saja yang dilakukannya sebelum tidur dengan Chanyeol _hyung._ Tidak mungkin hanya berpelukan biasa bukan? Pasti ada... Ehm.. Entah itu ciuuaaaaaaaahhhh... "

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, Luhan tak lagi bisa menjaga Baekhyun, hingga gadis itu bisa lolos darinya dan mengejar Sehun.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Luhan kalau sudah seperti ini. Karena dia tahu, mereka tak akan berhenti sampai Baekhyun menangis.

Alhasil dia hanya menjadi penonton keseruan Baekhyun yang sudah menduduki tubuh Sehun dan melancarkan pukulannya pada kekasihnya itu. Tak ada protesan dari Sehun dengan tingkah Baekhyun itu, yang ada justru tawanya yang kian pecah.

Luhan sudah teramat biasa melihat hal itu. Jadi tak ada sedikit pun rasa cemburu melihat semua itu.

Kalau dulu, awal-awal mereka menjalin hubungan, Luhan pernah merasa sangat cemburu dengan perhatian luar biasa yang Sehun berikan pada Baekhyun. Keakraban tak biasa yang selalu di saksikannya antara Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Namun kemudian, pada akhirnya dia sadar, tak mudah memisahkan keduanya karena latar belakang kedekatan mereka tak terjadi hanya dalam hitungan hari.

 _ **Ting tong...**_

Luhan berlari menuju pintu, ada seseorang yang datang sepertinya. Dan jeritan bel pun tak bisa memisahkan pertengkaran yang terjadi antara dua orang itu.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol sambil masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Seharusnya sudah, tapi ada insiden kecil terjadi."

Chanyeol melongok ke dalam rumah. Mata besarnya terlihat semakin membesar ketika dia mendapati Sehun dan Baekhyun tengah berkelahi, dengan posisi Baekhyun ada di atas Sehun.

Chanyeol melemparkan pertanyaan dengan isyarat mata pada Luhan dan hanya ditanggapi perempuan yang sama mungilnya dengan Baekhyun dengan mengendikkan bahu.

Chanyeol melangkah lebar, menghampiri kedua anak manusia itu,yang sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya. Diangkatnya tubuh kecil Baekhyun dari Sehun.

"Aaaaa... Lepaskan!" protes Baekhyun yang tak terima kesenangannya diganggu.

"Jangan ulangi kesalahan yang sama lagi Bee. Masih belum jera juga pernah jatuh seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Cukup terkejut karena suara Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan!" ujar Baekhyun tegas. Wajahnya merengut kesal.

"Mau marah lagi di peringatkan seperti itu?" sahut Chanyeol kalem.

"Ish!" Baekhyun menghempaskan lengan Chanyeol yang melingkari pinggangnya, lalu mendekati Sehun yang sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kali ini kau selamat Tuan Oh. Ingat! Lain kali aku tak akan membiarkanmu bebas mentertawakanku!" ancam Baekhyun yang justru menghasilkan gelak tawa Sehun.

Baekhyun semakin mendelik tajam. Kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang

"Kau tahu kenapa aku sangat menyayangimu Baekhyunie? Karena kau, selalu bisa membuatku tertawa tanpa beban." Sehun menoel kecil hidung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Peluk." Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya, bersiap di peluk Sehun, namun secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan memeluk erat Baekhyun.

"Sekali lagi aku melihatmu merayunya, jangan salahkan aku kalau besok wajahmu tak setampan hari ini, OH SEHUN!"

Baekhyun terhenyak dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol, cukup terkejut dengan reaksi Chanyeol yang serius menatapnya.

Tidak. Chanyeol sepertinya tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Tatapannya menunjukkan bahwa dia tengah di kuasai rasa cemburu.

"Kau cemburu, _hyung_?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya keluar dari Seoul, di sampingnya duduk Baekhyun dengan wajah bingungnya.

Dia tak tahu akan dibawa kemana oleh tunangannya itu.

Yang jelas, tadi dia langsung tarik keluar dari rumah barunya sesaat setelah Sehun melempar pertanyaan.

" _Kau cemburu hyung?"_

Chanyeol tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata sedikitpun. Hanya wajahnya yang berubah memerah, entah menahan marah atau menahan malu.

Lalu tanpa berpikir panjang atau pun berpamitan, langsung menarik Baekhyun keluar.

Tak ada kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol setelah itu, dia tampak serius mengawasi jalan raya.

Dan sebenarnya, Chanyeol sendiri tak tahu akan membawa Baekyun kemana.

Tak ada yang bisa dipikirkan lagi oleh Chanyeol setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun, selain membawa tunangannya itu pergi dari tempat itu.

Katakan Chanyeol cemburu, lalu apa itu salah? Wajar saja bukan kalau dia cemburu. Baekhyun tunangannya, calon istrinya, bayangkan kalau kalian ada di posisi Chanyeol, pasti kalian juga akan cemburu melihat betapa manjanya tunangan kalian pada pria lain, meski pria itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Kalau boleh jujur, kedekatan Baekhyun dan Sehun cukup menganggunya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun yang tak langsung di respon Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan memilih menatap keluar jendela karena pertanyaannya tak diindahkan oleh calon suaminya itu. Dia kemudian menurunkan kaca jendela mobil itu sebagian, hembusan angin masuk ke dalam mobil. Menerpa wajahnya.

Gadis itu kemudian mengeluarkan wajahnya, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah cantiknya.

" _Hyunnie! Jangan seperti itu sayang. Udaranya tidak bagus, banyak sisa asap berterbangan. Kau bisa sakit kalau seperti itu."_

Baekhyun tersentak.

Dia seperti mendengar suara ayahnya, mengingatkannya untuk tak mengeluarkan kepalanya di jendela. Kebiasaan yang selalu dia lakukan ketika bosan di dalam mobil.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol yang sepertinya baru sadar dari lamunannya setelah melihat Baekhyun berjengit di tempat duduknya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku seperti mendengar suara _appa_." Sahut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang bebas, di genggamnya tangan itu erat.

"Kau merindukannya?"

"Hmm... Tentu saja." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ingin melihatnya?"

" _Jeongmal!_ "

"Eoh. Mari kita ke Busan." Chanyeol semakin menekan pedal gasnya, memutar kembali mobilnya ke arah Seoul.

Stasiun kereta Seoul adalah tujuannya saat ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mobil Chanyeol sudah terparkir di tempat parkir halaman stasiun Seoul.

Keduanya turun dari mobil, lalu masuk ke dalam peron stasiun.

Baekhyun duduk di ruang tunggu, ketika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membeli tiket ke Busan.

"Kita tunggu sebentar lagi Bee. Keretanya datang kira-kira... "

Baekhyun menyentuh tangan Chanyeol yang berdiri di depannya. Keduanya saling bertatapan, Chanyeol begitu mengagumi mata indah Baekhyun, yang kecil namun tatapannya sangat teduh dan mampu membuatnya tenang.

"Duduklah!" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

Chanyeol menurut, dia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Minum!" Baekhyun menawarinya minuman yang tadi di belinya saat Chanyeol masih antri di loket.

"Kapan belinya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membuka tutup botol minuman itu.

"Tadi." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol merasakan dadanya berdegup kencang setiap kali melihat Baekhyun tersenyum. Tak terkecuali hari ini.

Senyum Baekhyun saat ini, bagai angin segar dalam hidupnya, menyejukkan dan juga menenangkan.

"Benarkah kau cemburu Channie?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya, ke depan, pada hilir mudik orang-orang. Tenggorakannya yang tadi sempat basah, mengering seketika.

Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya menyusuri lengan Chanyeol, hingga jari-jari lentiknya menggenggam erat telapak tangan besar milik Chanyeol.

Dunia terasa berhenti bagi Chanyeol, detak jantungnya semakin tak beraturan dengan kejadian itu. Apalagi ketika kedua mata mereka saling bertemu dan menatap dalam waktu lama.

"Aku tumbuh besar bersama Sehun. Bagiku, dia bukan hanya sahabat, tapi juga saudara. Dia... memiliki tempat di hatiku, sebagai satu dari sekian banyak orang yang ku sayangi. Jangan cemburu hanya karena melihat kami yang seperti itu, karena...tempatmu dan dia berbeda di hatiku. Sama seperti tempatku dan Luhan di hatinya."

Kalau, kalau saja saat ini mereka tidak sedang berada di stasiun, dapat di pastikan bahwa Chanyeol akan menerjang tubuh Baekhyun, menghadiahi gadis itu tidak hanya dengan pelukan tapi juga ciuman.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan besarnya cinta Baekhyun untuknya.

" _Saranghae_ Bee."

" _Nado._ "

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan Chanyeol selain mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun ini, yang sebenarnya sudah di tunggunya sejak pernyataan cintanya yang pertama.

Keduanya saling tersenyum dan saling mengeratkan genggaman mereka.

' _Aku pernah berharap, suatu hari, meski hanya sekejap, aku ingin tangan ini kau genggam hangat. Dan hari ini, Tuhan mengabulkan harapanku itu. Channie! Dapatkah kita seperti ini selamanya?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Appa! Annyeong._ Bagaimana kabar _appa_? Apa _eomma_ sering datang kesini?"

Baekhyun menempelkan bunga pada pintu kaca kecil tepat di ruangan seperti almari tempat abu ayahnya di simpan.

Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh darinya. Di tangannya tergenggam buket kecil bungan Mawar. Sama yang di tempelkan Baekhyun pada pintu kaca itu.

Chanyeol tak begitu kenal dekat dengan ayah Baekhyun. Hanya pernah tiga atau dua kali bertemu. Itu pun saat dia masih sekolah menengah, karena selepas sekolah menengah, dia menghabiskan pendidikannya di luar negeri.

Praktis tak ada waktu baginya untuk mengenal calon ayah mertuanya itu.

Bahkan ketika ayah Baekhyun meninggal lima tahun yang lalu, Chanyeol juga tak pulang meski ibunya mendesaknya untuk pulang.

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol tahu bahwa dia akan di jodohkan dengan Baekhyun sudah sangat lama. Saat dia masih satu sekolah dengan Baekhyun di sekolah menengah.

Malam itu tanpa sengaja dia mendengar pembicaraan ayahnya dengan seseorang di telpon, membahas tentangnya dan Baekhyun.

Awalnya, dia menganggap angin lalu pembicaraan itu, hingga dua tahun yang lalu, dia di paksa untuk bertunangan dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol marah. Namun tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menerima, karena janji yang sudah terlanjur terucap dari mulut ayahnya dan ayah Baekhyun.

Karena itulah, dua tahun lalu dia memutuskan kembali ke Inggris, mengambil kuliah S2nya. Untuk apa? Untuk menghindar dari Baekhyun sedapat yang dia bisa.

" _Appa!_ Apakah kau merindukanku? Seperti aku yang selalu merindukan _appa._ Hyunnie, rindu pelukan _appa_. Rindu cerita-cerita _appa._ Hyunnie ingin seperti dulu lagi. Saat Hyunnie sedih, ada _appa_ yang selalu menyiapkan bahu untuk Hyunnie bersandar. _Appa_..."

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, kemudian memeluk pinggang ramping tunangannya itu dan merematnya halus.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang sudah banyak menampung air, yang kapan saja siap tumpah.

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyum tampannya, ingin menyakinkan Baekhyun, bahwa ada dia yang akan selalu menemani gadis itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, lalu maju satu langkah ke depan.

Chanyeol menempelkan bunga yang sejak tadi di genggamnya ke pintu kaca tempat abu ayah Baekhyun tersimpan.

Kemudian mundur lagi dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

" _Annyeonghashimika aboenim!_ " sapa Chanyeol.

" _Jeosonghamnida,_ baru datang menemui _abeonim_ sekarang." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melangkah mundur, ingin memberi kesempatan pada Chanyeol untuk berbicara dengan ayahnya.

Chanyeol tak bersuara, hanya matanya yang seksama mengawasi pigura yang membingkai foto ayah Baekhyun, yang terdapat di dalam lemari kaca itu.

Pria separuh baya itu, memiliki senyum yang sama seperti Baekhyun.

" _Abeonim! Terimakasih sudah memberikan harta yang paling berharga, yang abeonim miliki, untuk di percayakan kepada saya. Kalau boleh jujur, saat ini saya sedang berusaha untuk menjadikan dia satu-satunya di hati saya. Jeosonghamnida kalau selama ini, saya mengecewakan abeonim. Untuk saat ini dan seterusnya, saya akan selalu berusaha membuatnya bahagia. Jadi, abeonim disana cukup melihat dengan senyum bahagia pula. Sekali lagi, ghamsahamnida sudah mempercayakan bidadari abeonim kepada saya."_ Ujar Chanyeol dalam hati.

Dia kemudian melirik Baekhyun yang tenang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi pada _abeonim?"_

Baekhyun mengangguk dan maju beberapa langkah. Kemudian memejamkan matanya sembari mengaitkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada.

" _Tak banyak yang ingin aku katakan pada Appa. Hanya saja, bantu aku bicara pada Tuhan appa, agar segala sesuatu yang aku hadapi saat ini, akan berbuah manis. Satu hal lagi, kalau memang dengan cukup menyimpannya dalam hati saja itu membuatnya bahagia, biarlah aku menyimpannya dalam hati saja. Jangan marah appa, bukankah jodoh bukan appa yang menentukan?"_

.

.

.

Mereka tak langsung pulang selesai dari pemakaman.

Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun mengajaknya ke tempat-tempat dimana dulu dia pernah di besarkan.

Setelah mengajak Chanyeol ke rumah masa kecilnya dulu, yang saat ini sudah di tempati orang lain tentunya, Baekhyun kemudian mengajak Chanyeol ke sekolah dasarnya dulu.

Mereka tengah berada di lapangan depan sekolah saat ini, duduk di bawah pohon sambil memperhatikan beberapa anak usia sekolah dasar yang sedang bermain sepak bola.

"Kau biasanya berangkat sekolah dengan siapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil terus memperhatikan anak-anak yang berlarian kesana kemari di tengah lapangan.

"Sehun dan beberapa teman lainnya. Ada bis antar jemput untuk murid yang rumahnya jauh dari sekolah."

"Ooo..." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Bee! Kau tunggu disini ya, aku bermain bersama mereka." Lanjut Chanyeol sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol sudah berlari ke tengah lapangan. Berbicara akrab dengan anak-anak itu lalu tak berapa lama dia menggulung lengan kaosnya dan mulai ikut permainan anak-anak itu.

Berlari kesana kemari, di tengah teriknya matahari. Sesekali Chanyeol terlihat tertawa lebar, karena berhasil menjebol gawang lawannya. Sesekali wajahnya ditekuk muram, karena tak berhasil menggiring bolanya ke gawang.

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya. Melihat Chanyeol yang seperti itu bayangan akan masa depannya seolah tergambar jelas.

Chanyeol terlihat begitu akrab dan menyukai anak-anak, tak jarang mereka kadang sampai bergulingan di tanah saat berebut bola. Tak memperdulikan pakaian yang dipakainya kotor oleh tanah.

Namun keasikan Baekhyun terusik saat telinganya menangkap dering ponsel Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh, pandangan tertuju pada ponsel Chanyeol yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Gadis itu meraih ponsel Chanyeol dan menatapnya lama dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Pada layar ponsel itu, tertera jelas _id caller_ _**'Sweetheart 3'**_ , dan dipertegas dengan foto yang tampil di sana. Ada Seulgi yang tengah mencium pipi Chanyeol, pose mereka begitu manis.

Pada saat yang sama, di tengah lapangan Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun.

Kerutan tercetak jelas di dahi Chanyeol. Baekhyun, dia tak bisa mengambarkan ekspresi wajah tunangannya itu, hanya saja dia tahu bahwa pasti ada sesuatu di ponselnya.

" _Samchon_ mau kemana? Kita belum selesai." Cegah seorang anak dengan potongan rambut jamur, saat Chanyeol hendak melangkah pergi dari lapangan.

"Nanti kita lanjutkan, kalian main sendiri dulu. _Samchon_ harus melihat _imo_ dulu." Sahut Chanyeol sabar sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

Kepergiannya dari tengah anak-anak itu dihadiahi desahan tak terima dari bibir mungil mereka.

Namun Chanyeol tak ambil pusing, dia berlari mendekati Baekhyun yang masih menatap dengan seksama layar ponselnya.

"Siapa yang menelpon?" suara Chanyeol tercekat di tenggorokan.

Melihat bagaimana wajah Baekhyun saat ini, seharusnya dia tak lagi menanyakan siapa yang menelponnya. Karena kalau hanya ibu, ayah, kakak atau temannya, Baekhyun tak mungkin bereaksi seperti ini.

Baekhyun tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, dia mengangsurkan ponsel Chanyeol pada pemiliknya.

Chanyeol menerimanya, ponselnya masih berkedip-kedip dan mengeluarkan suara. Panggilan itu dari Seulgi.

"A-aku, kesana!"

Baekhyun tak menunggu jawaban Chanyeol, dia segera melangkah cepat menjauh dari pria itu.

Gadis itu memilih bergabung dengan anak-anak yang sedang bermain di lapangan, demi menghalau perasaannya yang dia sendiri tak bisa menggambarkan seperti apa keadaannya saat ini.

Sakit? Sudah pasti. Kecewa? Jangan ditanya lagi. Terluka? Kalau biasanya hanya satu pisau yang menusuk jantungnya setiap kali melihat Chanyeol menelpon kekasihnya, kali ini dia merasakan ribuan pisau seolah merobek-robek jantungnya.

Chanyeol duduk di tempat Baekhyun. Matanya terpejam sejenak sebelum menggeser ikon hijau pada layar ponselnya.

Tak banyak yang dia ucapkan ketika Seulgi menyapa, bercerita dan mengungkapkan kerinduannya.

Matanya terus mengawasi Baekhyun, yang bermain di lapangan, yang terlihat mengembangkan tawa lebarnya tapi dia tahu bahwa hati gadis itu terluka.

Tuhan!

Bukankah seharusnya dia cepat bertindak?

Ketika hatinya berpaling dan memilih Baekhyun, bukankah seharusnya dia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Seulgi.

Tapi...

" _ **Chagiya! Kau mendengarku?"**_

Chanyeol tersentak, bukan karena suara Seulgi, tapi karena Baekhyun yang terjatuh setelah dilempar bola oleh seorang anak.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Chanyeol melempar begitu saja ponselnya, dia berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang meringis memegangi lengannya.

" _Gwaenchana?"_ tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Baekhyun hanya meliriknya sebentar, lalu melihat luka di sikunya yang sudah mengeluarkan darah.

" _Imo mian_." Seorang anak kecil dengan lelehan air matanya menghampiri dan meminta maaf pada Baekhyun.

" _Gwaenchanayo chagi._ Lihatlah! _Imo_ hanya terluka kecil." Baekhyun tersenyum pada anak kecil itu.

 _ **Deg**_

Jantung Chanyeol seperti dihantam palu besar.

Baekhyun mengacuhkannya, tak peduli akan pertanyaan khawatirnya. Gadis itu lebih peduli pada anak kecil yang baru saja menyarangkan bola ke pinggulnya dan menyebabkan dia jatuh ke tanah.

Bahkan kini, dia ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Baekhyun, yang sudah berdiri dan kembali bermain bersama anak-anak itu. Mengabaikan lukanya yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, dia di tengah lapangan ini, telinganya menangkap gelak tawa anak-anak dan juga Baekhyun. Tapi dia tak dianggap ada disana.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekilas, sambil menahan perih di lengannya.

Kalau boleh berkata jujur, dia ingin menghampiri Chanyeol, menangis karena lukanya tapi perasaannya yang terluka, melarangnya melakukan hal itu. Dia hanya ingin seperti ini, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, merasakan luka hatinya sendiri.

Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol, ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya, merasakan sakit di hatinya karena diacuhkan seorang perempuan.

Hubungannya berjalan empat tahun dengan Seulgi, bukan sekali dua kali dia bertengkar dengan Seulgi. Diacuhkan Seulgi juga pernah dirasakannya, tai tidak sesakit saat Baekhyun yang mengacuhkannya.

Ada rasa taku mengelayuti pikiran dan hatinya, bagaimana kalau setelah ini Baekhyun meninggalkannya? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak boleh, dia tak akan mengijinkan Baekhyun meninggalkannya.

Dia tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Baekhyun tak boleh meninggalkannya. Kalau memang gadis itu lelah berjuang untuknya, dia yang akan berjuang untu gadis itu.

.

.

.

" _ **Hyung! Bagaimana akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Kyuhyun nunna."**_

" _ **Mollayo Chanyeol-ah. Saat pertama melihatnya, aku sudah yakin kalau nantinya dia yang akan menjadi istriku."**_

" _ **Semudah itu?"**_

" _ **Siapa yang bilang itu mudah?"**_

 _ **Chanyeol menatap putra tunggal profesornya itu. Yang tengah sibuk dengan kuas dan kanvasnya.**_

" _ **Saat hatiku menentukan dialah yang nantinya ku jadikan istri, saat itu dia masih milik orang lain."**_

" _ **Kyunnie nunna janda ya hyung?"**_

 _ **Changmin, yang sedang diajak Chanyeol bicara, menatap lawan bicaranya itu dengan tatapan tajam sebelum melempar kuasnya dan tepat mengenai dahi Chanyeol.**_

" _ **Aaaahhhh! Ini sakit hyung." Chanyeol mengaduh. Dahinya memerah seketika.**_

" _ **Mulutmu lain kali kalau bicara disaring dulu, jangan seenaknya terbuka!" hardik Changmin yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol mengkeret takut.**_

" _ **Aku 'kan cuma tanya hyung. Kau mengatakan Kyunnie milik orang lain sebelum kau jadikan istri, asumsiku tentu saja dia yang sudah bersuami waktu kau baru mengenalnya. Haish!"**_

" _ **Dia punya pacar, Park Chanyeol!" sahut Changmin gemas.**_

 _ **Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mengerti.**_

" _ **Bagaimana hyung meyakinkannya kalau dia sudah punya pacar begitu?"**_

" _ **Aku hanya berdoa, minta pada Tuhan agar aku dapat menjadi seseorang yang selalu menghapus airmatanya. Lalu dengan sedikit usaha ketika dia putus, maka dia jadi milikku selamanya."**_

" _ **Semudah itu?"**_

 _ **Changmin memicingkan matanya.**_

" _ **Kau sejak tadi mengatakan semudah itu, semudah itu. Apa maksudmu Park Chanyeol?"**_

" _ **Ya setidaknya yang hyung hadapi tak sepelik yang ku hadapi saat ini."**_

 _ **Changmin mengembuskan nafasnya pelan, lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati Chanyeol.**_

" _ **Sebenarnya semua tergantung padamu Chanyeol-ah. Pada ketegasan sikapmu. Kalau kau memilih mempertahankan Seulgi, pertahankan dia sebaik-baiknya, jangan biarkan hatimu dimasuki oleh apapun atau siapapun. Tapi kalau kau memilih untuk menjalankan janji yang sudah dibuat ayahmu, kau harus berani meninggalkan Seulgi. Dan selamanya bersama Baekkie."**_

.

.

.

"Bee bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah asik mencuci sawi dan ikan, membantu seorang perempuan paruh baya, yang tadi sempat ditemuinya ketika mereka pergi ke pasar ikan usai dari sekolah dasar.

Chanyeol tak begitu paham siapa wanita itu, hanya yang sempat dia curi dengar dari pembicaraan keduanya, wanita itu adalah pengasuh Baekhyun saat gadis itu kecil.

Baekhyun tak mengindahkan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, dia masih membantu wanita itu membersihkan sayuran. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih menunggunya.

"Bicaralah padanya Hyunnie. Sepertinya penting." Wanita itu memberi saran pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Setelah berpamitan, mereka berdua berjalan menjauh dari tempat perempuan tadi duduk.

"Bee!" Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, tapi di tepis kasar oleh perempuan itu.

Chanyeol terperangah, tak menyangka Baekhyun akan bereaksi seperti itu. Nafasnya ditarik perlahan sebelum mulai bicara. Karena sungguh, didiamkan Baekhyun, ternyata sangat menyiksanya.

"Kau boleh marah padaku."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sesaat.

"Marah? Kenapa harus marah? Aku tak memiliki alasan apapun untuk marah padamu." Baekhyun hendak melangkah pergi, tapi Chanyeol mencegahnya.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang menjelaskan semuanya."

"Aku tak membutuhkan penjelasan apapun, tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan. Jadi sudahlah!"

"Tapi kau marah Bee."

"Aku tidak marah. Aku tak memiliki hak apapun untuk itu." Baekhyun membuang mukanya, dia tak ingin melakukan kontak mata dengan Chanyeol.

Marah?

Tentu saja dia marah, tapi dia tak memiliki hak untuk itu 'kan?

Siapa dia?

Tunangan Chanyeol yang beberapa hari terakhir ini mendapatkan cinta, kasih sayang dan perhatian dari pria itu.

Sedangkan tadi, yang menghubungi Chanyeol adalah kekasih dari pria itu, yang namanya disimpan dengan begitu manis oleh pria itu, yang Baekhyun yakin, foto-fotonya masih tersimpan rapi di galeri ponsel pria itu.

Dan dia, apakah namanya tersimpan dengan sebutan manis oleh pria itu?

Apa ada fotonya yang tersimpan di galeri ponsel pria itu?

Tentu saja jawabannya TIDAK.

Dia bukan siapa-siapa.

"Bee! Aku akan jelaskan! Meski kau mengatakan tak butuh penjelasan apapun!" tegas Chanyeol saat dia melihat Baekhyun yang hendak menyela ucapannya.

"Aku tak mau mendengar apapun!" sahut Baekhyun tak kalah tegas sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya.

"BEE!" untuk kedua kalinya, Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun keras. Kedua matanya menatap Baekhyun tajam, dan dibalas tak kalah tajam oleh perempuan itu.

" _Mwo? Mwo? MWO?"_ Baekhyun menjerit keras. Dia tak pernah akan terima kalau ada yang membentaknya.

Dia tahu betapa tak nyamannya ketika di bentak seseorang, makanya dia tak pernah sekalipun membentak orang lain, kecuali pria dihadapannya ini, yang sudah dua kali ini membentaknya.

"Bee, _mian."_ Chanyeol terlihat menyesali perbuatannya.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Kau mau apa sebenarnya? Kau bertanya aku marah? Aku boleh marah? YA AKU MARAH! SANGAT MARAH SAMPAI AKU TAK BISA MENAHANNYA! AKU MARAH TAPI AKU SIAPA? AKU BUKAN ORANG YANG BERHAK MELAKUKANNYA, KARENA APA? KARENA AKU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA BUATMU! SEKARANG KAU MAU APA? MAU MENJELASKAN APA? MAU MENJELASKAN ATAU MEMPERJELAS HUBUNGANMU DAN DIA? APA?" teriak Baekhyun tak terkendali.

"Bee."

Chanyeol mendesah penuh sesal. Tak seharusnya dia bersikap seperti tadi. Tak seharusnya dia membentak bahkan terkesan memaksa memberi penjelasan pasa Baekhyun.

Dia salah kali ini. Lebih salah dari sebelumnya.

"Aku menahannya, aku menahan rasa marah ini, karena aku sadar, aku tak berhak melakukannya. Sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, aku... "

 _ **Sret**_

Chanyeol menarik tubuh kecil Baekhyun, membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tak pernah diberi hak untuk marah. Bahkan bila itu sangat sakit, aku hanya harus diam dan mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa semua akan cepat berlalu dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Lalu apa sekaranga? Apa? Apa yang kau harapkan lagi dariku? Apa?"

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

Tuhan!

"Bee..." desah Chanyeol.

"Bahkan untuk menuntut hakku pun, aku tak bisa melakukannya. Karena aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku bukan siapa-siapa."

Baekhyun menangis keras dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain itu.

Sudah sejak tadi dia menahannya, hingga rasanya dadanya begitu sesak. Dan sekarang dia mencoba menumpahkan segala yang dirasakannya, pada orang yang memang seharusnya mendengar keluhannya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini Bee. Aku harus menyelesaikannya. Secepatnya."

Baekhyun membebaskan dirinya dari pelukan Chanyeol. Mata basahnya menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Hati ini, sudah memilihmu Bee."

Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol, mencari-cari kebohongan yang mungkin terpancar di kedua mata besar itu. Tapi nyatanya, yang ditemukannya adalah sebuah kejujuran.

"Aku sadar ini tak akan mudah, tapi... Memang aku yang harus tegas memutuskan, pada siapa akhirnya aku harus melabuhkan semuanya. Aku janji secepatnya aku akan menyelesaikan persoalan kita ini Bee."

Chanyeol dapat melihat keraguan dimata Baekhyun. Dan dia menganggap hal itu wajar, dia hanya perlu membuktikan bahwa semua yang dia katakan adalah kejujuran dan kesungguhannya dalam menjalani hubungannya dengan Baekhun kelak.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun Bee, kau hanya perlu melihatku dan kali ini, biarlah aku yang berjuang untukmu."

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terima kasih untuk semua cinta dan perhatian yang kalian berikan untuk cerita ini. Rasanya sangat bahagia membaca setiap jejak yang kalian tinggalkan untuk cerita ini.**_

 _ **Mian kalau untu chap ini agak sedikit kurang.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Be With You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **08**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Pagi _saem_!"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendekati meja informasi, disana sudah berdiri dua orang dokter magang dan beberapa perawat.

"Bagaiamana keadaan pasien yang kemarin kita operasi?" tanya Chanyeol pada salah satu dokter magang, yang terlihat sedang membuka catatan medis pasien.

"Kondisinya sudah lumayan stabil _saem,_ detak jantungnya juga sudah normal."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk sambil memeriksa beberapa catatan medis pasien-pasiennya.

"Yang luka di kepala, sudah dipindah ke ruang perawatan."

" _Nde._ Dan beberapa yang lainnya juga sudah _Saem_."

"Ok! Setelah ini kita kesana. Oh ya... Profesor Lee sudah datang?" tanya Chanyeol pada salah satu petugas informasi dengan _name tag_ Sunny.

"Sudah. Tapi sepertinya jadwal beliau padat hari ini. Ada beberapa pertemuan penting dengan bagian lain _saem."_

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, kemudian dia mengajak dua dokter magang yang sejak tadi mendengarkannya untuk mulai melakukan pemeriksaan pagi rutin terhadap beberapa pasiennya.

"Park _saem_!"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik dan mendapati atasannya sedang melangkah mendekatinya.

"Kalian duluan, nanti aku susul!" perintah Chanyeol pada dua dokter magang itu.

"Kau sibuk hari ini?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak juga, tak ada jadwal operasi hari ini. Mungkin hanya memeriksa beberapa pasien setelah ini. Ada apa prof?"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa ikut denganku nanti, ke Daegu."

Chanyeol menatap Donghae tak percaya.

" _Wae?_ Ada pertemuan dokter bedah se Korea." Beritahu Donghae begitu mendapati tatapan Chanyeol yang terkesan aneh menurutnya.

"Ke-kenapa harus disana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tak percayanya. Tuhan, begitu cepat mengabulkan keinginannya.

Dia memang ada niat untuk pergi ke Daegu, dalam dua atau tiga hari ke depan dengan mengambil jatah cutinya. Tapi Tuhan ternyata memiliki caranya sendiri untuk memperlancar urusannya dengan Seulgi dan secepat ini.

Belum siapkah dia bertemu dengan Seulgi?

Sepertinya begitu, karena dia belum menyiapkan alasan tepat untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan gadis itu.

Tidakkah cintanya pada Bekhyun sudah cukup menjadi alasannya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Seulgi?

Ya. Seharusnya memang seperti itu. Cintanya pada Baekhyun, sudah cukup sebagai alasan untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan gadis itu. Janjinya pada Baekhyun, juga sudah bisa dia jadikan alasan untuk segera menydahi hubungan itu bukan.

Biarlah dia dikatakan kejam, bukankah mencintai itu pilihan. Dan hatinya saat ini memilih Baekhyun, bukan Seulgi.

"Kalau soal itu, tanyakan saja pada yang memberi undangan. Sore ini kita berangkat kesana." Donghae kembali berujar.

"Berapa hari kita disana prof?" tanya Chanyeol di sela senyum segannya.

"Dua hari, besok dan lusa." Beritahu Donghae.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, setelah itu dia pamit pada Donghae untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

 _ **From : Future Hubby**_

 _ **Bee...**_

 _ **Bisa minta tolong?**_

Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan mesin jahitnya, harus rela diganggu dengan pesan singkat dari Chanyeol.

 _ **To : Future Hubby**_

 _ **Nde.**_

Balasnya singkat.

Tak berapa lama sebuah pesan kembali masuk ke ponselnya.

 _ **From : Future Hubby**_

 _ **Sore ini aku harus berangkat ke Daegu. Untuk dua hari ke depan.**_

 _ **Bisakah kau membantuku mengemas pakaian yang harus aku bawa?**_

 _ **Aku tak bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit sekarang.**_

 _ **To : Future Hubby**_

 _ **Nde**_

Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya, dia kembali sibuk dengan jahitannya.

Namun tak berapa lama dia harus kembali di ganggu oleh dering ponselnya.

 _ **From : Future Hubby**_

 _ **Bee...**_

 _ **Balasnya kok singkat-singkat begitu.**_

 _ **To : Future Hubby**_

 _ **Nde Tuan Park. Setelah menyelesaikan jahitan ini, aku pulang ke rumahmu. Menyiapkan semua keperluanmu, lalu mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Hmm... Sudah panjang 'kan balasannya.**_

 _ **From : Future Hubby**_

 _ **Gomawo. Saranghae 3**_

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali meletakkan ponselnya di meja tak jauh dari tempatnya menjahit.

" _Wae?_ Sepertinya kau sedang bahagia." Luhan yang baru datang, mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum sendiri, bertanya heran.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, lalu melanjutkan jahitannya.

"Ada yang terjadi saat kau di culik Chanyeol kemarin?"

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Luhan.

Sebenarnya dia ingin melupakan kejadian kemarin, menganggap hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Namun, ingatannya terus saja berputar disana, bahkan ketika Chanyeol menjanjikan padanya untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah ini, bibirnya bisa tersenyum percaya, tapi hatinya tidak.

"Kok jadi melamun. Kau..."

Baekhyun harus mengakui, tak ada yang bisa dia sembunyikan dari gadis China yang tak terima bila di panggil rusa kecil itu. Hanya sekali tatap saja, Luhan paham kalau Baekhyun saat ini sedang memiliki masalah.

"Lu? Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Kemarin, saat kami pergi ke Busan, Seulgi menelpon. Aku tak mengangkatnya, hanya kebetulan ponselnya tergeletak di dekatku. Dan aku melihatnya"

"Lalu?"

"Namanya di simpan begitu manis oleh Chanyeol." Baekhyun menelan ludah getir.

Bohong kalau dia mengatakan dia baik-baik saja setelah kejadian kemarin. Hatinya masih terluka, meski Chanyeol berjanji padanya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya.

Sekali lagi, bukannya dia tak percaya pada Chanyeol, hanya saja dia tak yakin pria itu sanggup melakukan hal itu dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Apa kau yakin itu Seulgi?"

"Apa kau menamai mamamu di ponsel dengan sebutan _Sweetheart?_ Apa kau memasang fotomu dan Sehun di nomor kontak ibumu?"

Luhan cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Baekhyun dan nada suara Baekhyun yang sarat emosi.

"Baekkie!" Luhan hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Kalau saat ini dia di posisi Baekhyun, mungkin reaksinya juga akan sama.

"Aku marah Luhannie, sangat marah. Tapi aku bisa apa? Meski dia mengatakan mencintaiku, tapi... Rasanya lebih sakit dari sebelum-sebelumnya Luhannie. Dia mengatakan mencintaiku, tapi dia masih menyimpan dan membiarkan wanita lain ada di hatinya juga Luhannie."

"Baekkie!" Luhan merangkul Baekhyun yang sudah berurai airmata.

"Dia mengatakan akan segera menyelesaikan masalah ini, tapi..." Baekhyun tak sanggup melanjutkan katak-katanya, karena airmatanya sudah lebih jujur mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

"Ssssttt... Tenanglah sayang." Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Suara tangis Baekhyun terdengar keras dan jelas, sampai-sampai beberapa orang karyawannya yang melintasi ruangan Baekhyun, di buat berhenti sejenak dan menoleh.

Tak ada yang bisa dikatakan Luhan. Karena sesungguhnya, bila seseorang dalam keadaan seperti Baekhyun, dia hanya ingin di dengar. Tak ingin mendengar apapun.

Dan Luhan berusaha untuk itu. Terlebih, dia tak tahu harus memberi tanggapan seperti apa pada masalah Baekhyun ini. Luhan bingung.

Baekhyun bukan tak percaya pada Chanyeol, hanya saja dia tak merasa yakin Chanyeol mampu mengakhiri hubungannya dan Seulgi.

Chanyeol berpacaran dengan Seulgi sudah empat tahun. Dulu saat dia baru menjadi tunangan Chanyeol, pria itu pernah mengingatkannya agar tak mencampuri urusannya dan Seulgi. Pria itu juga sering menekannya dengan kalimat-kalimat sarkatis, yang kadang membuatnya terpaksa menangis.

Sebenarnya, sudah sangat banyak luka yang di goreskan Chanyeol dihatinya, namun rasa cintanya pada pria itu serta baktinya terhadap orang tua, mampu membuatnya kuat bertahan dalam rasa sakitnya.

Luhan pernah memintanya berhenti, Sehun apalagi, namun dia dengan keras menolak melakukan itu. Dia akan menunggu, lebih banyak menunggu mungkin, sampai dia sendiri yang mengatakan harus berhenti.

Dan mungkin sekaranglah waktu yang tepat baginya untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Baekhyun ingin berhenti saat ini.

.

.

.

Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya, kemudian mengambil koper dari bagasi mobilnya dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam gedung _**Boyoung Hospital.**_

Dia sempat kebingungan berada di dalam lobi rumah sakit itu.

Kemana dia harus mencari Chanyeol?

Sampai kemudian dia teringat sesuatu, Chanyeol bertugas di bagian gawat darurat, jadi pria itu saat ini pasti ada disana.

Baekhyun sampai di bagian informasi gawat darurat sepuluh menit kemudian, setelah tersesat beberapa kali di dalam rumah sakit itu, yang tak hanya besar dan luas, namun juga banyak memiliki ruangan.

Dia hendak bertanya pada petugas yang berjaga disana, namun urung di lakukan saat telingannya menangkap pembicaraan yang terjadi antara dua petugas disana.

"Benarkah?"

" _Nde_. Aku mendengar sendiri, Park _songsaenim_ yang akan menyertai profesor Lee ke Daegu. Hah... Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti kalau Park _songsaenim_ bertemu dengan Kang _songsaenim._ Pasti pertemuan yang sangat mendebarkan."

"Ah kau ini."

" _Wae?_ Kau tak terima karena cintamu dulu tak pernah sampai pada Park _songsaenim_?"

"Aku sudah melupakan rasa itu. Aku sadar, Park _songsaenim_ memang pantas bersanding dengan Kang _songsaenim._ "

"Tapi yang aku dengar, Park _songsaenim_ juga memiliki tunangan."

" _Jeongmal!"_

"Eoh. Yang aku dengar, Park _songsaenim_ terpaksa menerima pertunangan itu karena permintaan orangtuanya."

"Kasihan sekali mereka. Kalau aku jadi perempuan yang itu, aku tidak mau melakukannya meski itu permintaan kedua orang tuaku. Memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai, apa itu manusiawi?"

 _ **Jdeer**_!

Baekhyun merasakan petir menyambar dadanya saat ini. Dadanya tak hanya berdegup kencang tapi juga nyeri kesakitan yang luar biasa.

Tubuhnya kaku mendengar pembicaraan dua orang yang tak dikenalnya itu.

Memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai, apa itu manusiawi?

' _Tuhan! Apa yang sedang Kau lakukan padaku saat ini? Inikah caramu untuk mengingatkanku? Kenapa sesakit ini?'_

"Kau tahu yang mana tunangannya?"

"Bukankah gadis yang waktu itu terluka di kepalanya? Yang di rawat sendiri oleh Park _songsaem._ Bagaimana menurutmu."

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana wajahnya, tapi menurut yang lainnya dia cantik."

"Cantik kalau hatinya busuk buat apa. Ti..."

"Baekhyunnie!"

Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit tersentak mendengar namanya di panggil, kedua petugas yang sedang membicarakannya pun langsung menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Kaget! Tentu saja, orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan ada dihadapan mereka.

Dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya, sudah berapa lama Baekhyun berada disana? Apakah Baekhyun mendengar pembicaraan mereka? Kalau iya bagaimana?

Sebelum kejadian waktu itu, mungkin tak banyak yang tahu seperti apa sosok tunangan dokter Park Chanyeol, tapi setelah Chanyeol datang membawa tubuh pingsan Baekhyun, hampir setiap petugas medis yang ada di bagian ini mengetahuinya, apalagi melihat bagaimana posesifnya Park Chanyeol pagi itu.

Baekhyun tak terlalu ambil pusing akan dua petugas yang melongo menatapnya.

Yang dia lakukan saat ini adalah berusaha menghalau airmata yang hampir lolos dari kedua matanya. Nafasnya diatur sedemikian rupa, agar tak terlihat bahwa saat ini dia tengah menahan sesuatu di hatinya.

Dia cukup mengenali pemilik suara yang memanggilnya itu, dan dia cukup tahu bagaimana kedekatan yang terjalin antara si pemiliki suara itu dengan Chanyeol. Dia tak ingin, keadaannya saat ini, menimbulkan kecurigaan di hadapan orang yang sudah memanggilnya tersebut.

Butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun, sekitar lima menit hingga akhirnya dia berbalik menatap orang itu. Sesuai dugaannya, Lee Donghae, salah satu sahabat ayahnya, pria yang getol mengomporinya untuh dijodohkan dengan putranya yang masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah.

"Donghae _ahjussi_!"

Baekhyum tersenyum sambil berlari kecil mendekati Donghae, yang sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya, berharap di peluk Baekhyun. Namun gadis itu hanya diam, menatap ragu pada sahabat dekat ayahnya itu, yang juga menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang disayanginya.

"Kau tidak ingin memeluk _ahjussi_?"

Baekhyun tersenyum haru, di dekatinya pria paruhbaya itu, sepersekian detik kemudian, tubuhnya sudah berada dalam pelukan _ahjussi_ kesayangannya itu.

" _Aigo_! Aku tak menyadari kau sudah tumbuh sebesar ini, Hyunnie. Semakin cantik, Jeno pasti sangat senang kalau melihat calon istrinya secantik ini."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum manis pada Donghae.

" _Ahjussi!_ Bukankah aku sudah sering bilang, aku tak tertarik menjadi pedofil." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, hingga pipinya mengembung lucu.

Donghae mencubit gemas pipi putri sahabat baiknya itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kabar ibumu?" tanya Donghae beruntun.

"Aku baik _ahjussi. Eomma_ juga cukup baik." Jawab Baekhyun lugas.

"Kau sering ke Jeju? Sering ke Busan juga 'kan?"

"Aku belum pulang ke Jeju sejak tiga bulan terakhir ini, kalau ke Busan baru kemarin pergi kesana."

"Ayahmu pasti bahagia di surga, melihat hubunganmu dan Chanyeol sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik."

Baekhyun tersenyum getir. Benarkah hubungannya jauh lebih baik sekarang dengan Chanyeol? Disaat hatinya mulai ragu, orang yang melihatnya justru menilainya lain.

"Oh ya, ada apa kemari?"

"Oh! Chan... Chanyeol mengatakan kalau dia akan ke Daegu sore ini, dia tak sempat pulang, makanya meminta tolong padaku untuk mengantar itu."

Baekhyun menunjuk koper yang terparkir di depan meja informasi.

"Aaa... Iya. Sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Ayo aku antar menemuinya!" Donghae menawarkan bantuannya.

Donghae hendak berbalik ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba mencekal lengannya.

" _Aniya ahjussi_. Bisakah aku titip saja ke _ahjussi_?"

" _Wae_? Kau tak ingin menemuinya?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Dia sedang bekerja, aku tak mau mengganggunya _ahjussi_. Jadi... Tak apa-apa 'kan kalau titip kopernya ke _ahjussi_. Lagipula, aku masih ada pekerjaan."

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya curiga. Baekhyun sepertinya tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ini. Sampaikan salamku untuknya, semoga acaranya lancar _ahjussi_."

Baekhyun menyerahkan koper yang di bawanya pada Donghae. Dia berpamitan pada salah satu sahabat ayahnya itu, yang masuk dalam daftar orang yang disayanginya.

"Baekhyunnie! _Gwaenchanayo?_ " Donghae bisa melihat setetes air lolos dari mata Baekhyun.

" _Nde. Gwaenchanaseo ahjussi_. Aku pamit."

Donghae menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan kerutan di dahinya. Pasti terlah terjadi sesuatu, batinnya.

Dia kemudian mendekati petugas informasi, menanyakan apakah Baekhyun sempat menanyakan keberadaan Chanyeol. Jawaban yang di dapatnya dari dua bawahannya itu, membuat Donghae semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

" _Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan di depan meja informasi ini begitu lama tadi?"_

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak kembali ke tempat kerjanya usai dari rumah sakit.

Sepanjang sisa sorenya hingga sekarang langit menggelap, dia memilih duduk di pinggir sungai Han. Menumpahkan segala tangisnya disana, memikirkan segala hal tentang dia dan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Otaknya terus mengulang kejadian siang tadi, saat telinganya menangkap sebaris kalimat dengan baik dan jelas.

" _...memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai, apa itu manusiawi?"_

Baekhyun berusaha mengusirnya, namun kalimat itu terus memutari otaknya. Mengganggunya, membebaninya hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan satu hal.

Menyerah.

Bukan karena dia tak mencintai Chanyeol atau bukan karena dia ingin membuat kecewa keluarganya. Namun, ini jalan terbaik untuk semuanya.

Egonya melarangnya, namun fikirannya memaksa untuk melakukan hal itu.

Baekhyun sudah memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada, ibunya, orang tua Chanyeol, kakak Chanyeol dan mungkin semua orang yang mengenal mereka, pasti akan menyayangkan hal itu, namun... Dia tak ingin menjadi penjahat. Tak ingin disebut tak manusiawi dengan memisahkan pasangan itu.

Baekhyun sudah menyerah kalah. Hal yang seharusnya sejak lama dia lakukan bukan?

"Baekhyun-ssi!"

Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati Suho berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Syukurlah saya tak salah orang, tadi... _waeyo?_ " Suho cukup terkejut melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang menurutnya jauh dari kata baik.

Baekhyun mungkin tak terlihat berantakan, tapi kedua mata yang sembab dan masih adanya sisa lelehan air mata, dari sana Suho bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa gadis yang di kaguminya itu tengah dalam kondisi tidak baik.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari gadis itu, Suho akhirnya mengambil inisiatif untuk sedikit menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Aaa... Anda bisa lanjutkan. Saya tunggu disana."

Suho mundur beberapa langkah, memilih tempat lain untuk duduk, agar Baekhyun tak merasa terganggu dengan kedatangannya.

Suho duduk di jarak seratus meter dari Baekhyun. Pun demikian, samar dia masih dapat melihat bagaimana punggung sempit itu bergetar hebat.

Ada apa?

Pertanyaan itu mampir di otaknya, namun saat dia mulai menerka-nerka berbagai hal yang mungkin telah terjadi pada Baekhyun, Suho berusaha menepis pemikirannya sendiri. Bukan hak dia untuk menilai apa yang telah terjadi pada Baekhyun.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, lalu melangkah mendekati Suho.

Suho mengangsurkan sapu tangannya begitu Baekhyun sudah duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Saya tak tahu apa yang sedang anda alami saat ini, tapi yang saya lihat, keadaan anda jauh dari kata baik."

Baekhyun tersenyum samar, lalu mengambil sapu tangan yang diberikan Suho padanya.

" _Gomawo._ "

Dengan sapu tangan dari Suho, Baekhyun menyeka sisa airmatanya.

Suho, tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Baekhyun yang tengah berusaha menyusut airmatanya. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin di sampaikannya, namun dia menahan dirinya untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Anda ada masalah?"

Tanya Suho pada akhirnya setelah untuk beberapa menit mereka sempat di landa kebisuan.

Baekhyun menatap Suho lama, dan hal itu di sesali oleh Suho. Otaknya sudah melarang bertanya, tapi mulutnya begitu saja melepaskan tanya itu.

"Tak ada manusia di dunia ini yang tak memiliki masalah, Suho-ssi."

Suho tertawa lebar. Benar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, tak ada manusia yang tak memiliki masalah, bahkan dia yang sepertinya baik-baik saja pun juga memiliki masalah.

" _Tapi sepertinya yang kau hadapi saat ini masalah berat Baekhyun-ah."_ Hati suho berujar pelan

"Iya, tapi masalah yang dihadapi setiap orang 'kan berbeda-beda. Dan sepertinya, yang sedang anda hadapi saat ini, masalah yang cukup berat."

Baekhyun tak menyahut, hanya matanya yang terus lurus menatap aliran sungai Han.

Beratkah masalahnya?

Sebenarnya tidak juga. Dia hanya perlu melakukan satu tindakan besar dalam hidupnya, maka semua akan berakhir.

Namun melakukan tindakan besar itu, ternyata membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama baginya untuk memutuskannya.

Seharusnya, sejak dari dua tahun lalu dia mengambil keputusan ini. Meninggalkan.

Tapi, dengan egoisnya dia berusaha bertahan.

Keyakinnya waktu itu seharusnya dia genggam erat untuk menolak perjodohkan ini. Keyakinan bahwa Park Chanyeol tidak mencintainya, namun dengan gampang dia terbujuk kalimat dari ibunya sendiri.

" _ **Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin terjadi di dunia ini sayang. Saat ini mungkin dia tak mencintaimu, tapi suatu hari nanti, eomma yakin dia akan mencintaimu. Eomma mohon sayang, penuhi perjanjian yang telah dibuat ayahmu."**_

Seharusnya, dia hanya cukup mencintai Chanyeol dalam diamnya saja bukan?

"Berat atau tidak, semua tergantung pada diri masing-masing setiap orang, Suho-ssi. Kalau mau dibuat berat, ya berat. Kalau mau tidak diberatkan, yach... Pasti mudah untuk dihadapi."

Suho menatap Baekhyun, sepertinya dia tak akan mendapatkan apapun dari Baekhyun. Gadis itu sangat pandai menghindar dengan kata-katanya. Dan dari jawaban terakhir Baekhyun, semakin menambah rasa kagum Suho terhadap gadis itu.

Baekhyun tak hanya cantik menurutnya, namun juga terlihat sangat dewasa untuk beberapa hal dan akan terlihat seperti anak kecil di hal yang lainnya. Satu kata untuk Baekhyun selain cantik, gadis itu menarik.

"Anda sering ke tempat ini?"

"Eoh."

"Sendiri?"

"Eoh."

"Tidak takut?"

Baekhyun menatap Suho dengan mata yang sudah mulai bengkak.

"Memang ada apa?"

"Ah! Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja tingkat kejahatan di Seoul akhir-akhir ini cukup mengkhawatirkan. Sayang saja kalau sampai gadis secantik anda menjadi korban dari kejahatan itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Meras terhibur dengan apa yang baru di dengarnya dari Suho. Pria itu, niatnya mau menakut-nakutinya atau justru mau menggodanya.

"Saya cukup pandai Hapkiddo, jadi kalau ada penjahat yang nekat mendekati saya, cukup dengan menendang bagian vitalnya saja."

Suho menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Anda tak percaya? Mau mencoba?" Baekhyun menunjukkan kuda-kudanya pada Suho, yang di tanggapi pria tampan itu dengan ringisan.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Sahutnya jelas.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

Sejenak, dia berusaha melupakan apa yang tengah dirasakannya.

Mereka kembali di landa kebisuan untuk beberapa saat.

Baekhyun kembali menatap lurus ke arah aliran sungai Han. Sedangkan Suho, sesekali dia mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun, namun tak jarang justru menatap Baekhyun, untuk waktu yang lumayan lama.

"Suho-ssi! Apakah anda sibuk setelah ini?"

Suho tersentak kaget mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, apalagi ditatap Baekhyun sedemikian rupa.

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya, kecuali gelengan kepalanya.

"Maukah menemani saya mengelilingi kota Seoul?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol hampir jatuh tertidur ketika Donghae yang duduk di sampinnya, membuka suara, bertanya.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengucak matanya, lalu berujar lirih tanpa menatap Donghae.

"Ada sedikit masalah, aku sedang ingin menyelesaikannya _ahjussi._ "

"Masalah apa? Ada hubungannya dengan Seulgi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya begitu kita selesai dengan pertemuan di hari pertama."

"Kau sudah memutuskan akan bersama siapa?"

Chanyeol akhirnya menegakkan dirinya, dan menatap Donghae lama.

"Hmm... Byun Baekhyun, aku memilihnya _ahjussi._ Dan untuk Seulgi, bukankah saat ini dia ada di Daegu? Aku akan segera mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya."

Donghae cukup dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

Langkah besar tengah diambil oleh anak dari sahabatnya ini sepertinya.

"Kau sudah benar-benar yakin?"

"Eoh." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Keputusan ini dari hatimu? Atau..."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya _ahjussi_. Segala kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi. Dan semakin aku memikirkannya, aku semakin yakin bahwa aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Baekhyun. Lebih dari cinta, aku membutuhkan dia seperti aku butuh udara untuk bernafas, _ahjussi_."

Donghae tersenyum bahagia, kabar inilah yang banyak orang tunggu selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

Kabar bahwa Chanyeol menerima Baekhyun tanpa syarat apapun.

Sudah banyak yang berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun adalah yang terbaik untuknya. Dan baru Yunho yang berhasil menyentuh dasar hati Chanyeol dengan pengalaman dan cerita-cerita cintanya.

Tak ada yang bisa Donghae berikan selain pelukan erat untuk Chanyeol.

"Yakinlah Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun memang yang terbaik yang dipilih orangtuamu untuk mendampingimu. Semoga kalian bahagia selamanya."

" _Gomawo ahjussi_." Balas Chanyeol lirih.

"Tidurlah! Perjalanan kita masih cukup panjang."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mulai merilekskan tubuhnya. Namun sekali lagi, jam istirahatnya harus terganggu dengan dering ponselnya.

Nama Sehun terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Angkat saja, siapa tahu penting."

Chanyeol menarik nafas pelan sebelum mengangkat panggilan telponnya.

" _Yeob... "_

" _ **Hyung! Kau tahu Baekhyun ke rumah sakit siang tadi?"**_

"Eoh. _Wae?"_

" _ **Kau bertemu dia?"**_

" _Ani_. Profesor Lee yang bertemu dengannya, koperku juga dititipkan ke beliau, _wae_?"

" _ **Dia belum pulang. Telpon dan pesan singkat dari Luhan diacuhkan. Dan... "**_

"Jangan bercanda Oh Sehun. Sebelum aku berangkat, aku mengiriminya pesan dan..."

Sambil menjawab seperti itu, Chanyeol sambil berusaha membuka aplikasi pesan singkatnya. Pesannya masuk dan Baekhyun tak membalas pesannya.

" _ **Eottoke**_?"

"Aku akan menelponmu lagi nanti." Chanyeol mematikan panggilan Sehun.

Wajahnya terlihat panik. Dia tak berpikir apa-apa ketika Baekhyun tak membalas pesan singkatnya. Hanya mungkin gadis itu sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, makanya tak sempat membalas pesannya. Tapi setelah mendapatkan telpon dari Sehun, pikirannya jadi kemana-mana.

"Chanyeol _wae?"_ tanya Donghae yang menyadari kepanikan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun belum pulang sejak dari rumah sakit tadi _ahjussi_. Telpon dan pesan yang di kirim Luhan tak ada yang dibalasnya." Beritahu Chanyeol sambil berusaha menghubungi Baekhyun.

Panggilannya tersambung, tapi tak diangkat oleh si pemilik nomor.

Berulang kali Chanyeol berusaha menghubungi Baekhyun, panggilannya masuk, namun tak di terima. Raut wajah Chanyeol seketika berubah. Tak hanya khawatir tapi juga ada rasa takut kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Baekhyun.

Baru, pada panggilannya yang ke dua belas, Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun.

" _Gwaenchana?"_ tanya Chanyeol, antara khawatir dan lega.

" _ **Nde. Gwaenchana."**_

"Bee! Kenapa pesanku tidak di balas? Telponku..."

Chanyeol hendak memberondong Baekhyun dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Namun gadis itu dengan cepat menghentikannya dengan jawaban yang mengesankan bahwa saat ini dia tak ingin di ganggu.

" _ **I'm ok! Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun."**_

"Bee!"

" _ **Aku hampir sampai rumah. Aku tutup telponnya. Bye!"**_

Chanyeol semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Ada yang berbeda dari suara tunangannya itu? Sepertinya... apa Baekhyun menangis?

" _Ahjussi_! Tadi saat Baekhyun menitipkan kopernya, dia... dia..."

"Dia biasa saja, cuma dia bilang ada sesuatu yang tak bisa ditinggalnya lama-lama, jadi dia langsung pamit pergi." Donghae berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu yang diketahuinya. Pasti ada masalah yang sedang terjadi, yang coba Baekhyun tutupi dari Chanyeol.

" _Ahjussi_ yakin?" Chanyeol menatap Donghae tak percaya.

Donghae mengangguk meyakinkan Chanyeol. Setelah itu, dia memilih memejamkan matanya, menghindari pertanyaan Chanyeol yang mungkin tak akan berhenti sampai disitu saja.

" _Apapun nanti yang terjadi. Kalian harus tetap bahagia."_ Doa Donghae sebelum terlelap.

Namun sebelum itu dia sempat mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat untuk Jung Yunho, sahabatnya sekaligus rekan sejawatnya.

 _ **Aku tak tahu apa saja yang sudah kau ceritakan pada Chanyeol, bahkan bila mungkin itu membuka luka lamamu kembali. Tapi... gomawo Yunho-ya, kerja kerasmu sudah terbayar dan hasilnya sudah sangat terlihat. Seperti yang pernah kau katakan, bila mulut bisa berbohong, namun hati dan tindakan tak pernah dapat melakukannya. Chanyeol, memilih bersama Baekhyun, selamanya.**_

.

.

.

"Anda benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Suho dengan wajah khawatirnya.

Dia mengabulkan permintaan Baekhyun untuk mengelilingi Seoul tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas. Hal gila pertama yang dilakukannya hanya demi seorang wanita yang sangat di kaguminya itu.

" _Gomapta_ Suho-ssi. Saya baik-baik saja." Sahut Baekhyun lemah, gadis itu keluar dari mobil Suho.

"Baekhyun-ssi!"

Baekhyun kembali menatap Suho setelah menutup pintu mobil.

"Kita mungkin bukan teman dekat, tapi kalau ada apa-apa dan anda membutuhkan bantuan saya, silahkan hubungi saya."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu membungkuk dan pergi menjauh dari Suho.

Suho baru pergi dari halaman apartemen itu setelah memastikan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen tersebut.

Baekhyun melangkah gontai. Malam ini, dia memutuskan untuk tidur di apartemen Chanyeol.

Ya!

Malam ini, mungkin ini yang terakhir, karena setelah ini, dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tak akan mengharapkan Chanyeol akan berada di sisinya, selamanya.

Baekhyun masuk ke apartemen yang sudah ditinggalinya hampir tiga minggu terakhir ini.

Saat kakinya melangkah masuk, berbagai kenangan selama tiga minggu terakhir ini, berseliweran di depan matanya.

Saat dia merengek pada Chanyeol, yang ditanggapi pria itu dengan tatapan tajam dan cubitan ringan pada pipinya.

Saat mereka berdebat kecil tentang acara TV. Tentang bagaimana Chanyeol memanjakannya selama dia tinggal disini.

Baekhyun membuka kamar, menatap ranjang _king size_ , yang tiga minggu ini dia tempati sebagai ranjangnya juga.

Dia naik kesana, menyusupkan dirinya dibawah selimut. Memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Ada banyak kerinduan yang menyeruak di hatinya begitu hidungnya mencium aroma Chanyeol yang tertinggal disana, di bantal dimana biasanya Chanyeol menempatkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun meraih bantal itu, lalu memeluknya erat. Membayangkan bahwa saat ini, Chanyeol 'lah yang sedang di peluknya. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

" _Bogoshippo_ Channie. _Neomu... Neomu bogohippoyo._ " Lirihnya.

Dia tak pernah merindukan Chanyeol seperti malam ini.

Yang dia ingin, Chanyeol ada disini, memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi...

Kenyataan yang harus dihadapinya, Chanyeol saat ini sedang di Daegu, yang bisa saja saat ini sedang menemui kekasihnya.

Dia biasa terluka karena cintanya pada Chanyeol, tapi sakit yang luar biasa karena hal itu, baru sekarang dirasakannya.

 _Tuhan!_

 _Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa mencintai seseorang bisa sesakit ini. Lalu kalau memang sesakit ini, kenapa kau biarkan aku jatuh sangat dalam, hingga aku begitu sulit untuk melepaskan._

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terima Kasih atas Cinta dan perhatian kalian untuk cerita ini.**_

 _ **Chap ini... Nano nano rasanya saat membuat chap ini. Sedih harus membuat bagian seperti ini dalam sebuah cerita, karena yang pasti setiap penulis ingin selalu membuat cerita yang indah-indah saja.**_

 _ **Semoga suka chap ini meski tak sepanjang chap sebelumnya.**_

 _ **Ada masalah yang sudah mulai muncul pada saya**_

 _ **Ide tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja.**_

 _ **Kalau updatenya agak lama maaf ya, saya perlu merefresh otak... #nangis**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Be With You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **09**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, ketika telinganya menangkap dering ponselnya.

Dengan mata setengah tertutup, Baekhyun melangkah mendekati tasnya, merogoh ke dalam mencari-cari dimana benda persegi itu berada.

Ponselnya terus berdering, hingga tiga menit kemudian dia baru mendapatkannya.

" _Yeoboseyo!_ "

" _ **Habis darimana Bee? Lama sekali baru diangkat?"**_

Baekhyun mengucak matanya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang.

"Baru bangun." Jawab Baekhyun, kali ini dia kembali merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

" _ **Semalam pulang kemana? Bee... Apa terjadi sesuatu kemarin?"**_

"Pulang ke rumahmu. Tak ada yang terjadi kemarin, semuanya baik-baik saja."

" _ **Kau yakin semuanya baik-baik saja? Semalam sepertinya kau habis menangis?"**_

"Eoh. Aku hanya sangat merindukan _eomma_."

" _ **Tunggu aku pulang, nanti kita ke Jeju sama-sama nde."**_

Baekhyun tak segera menyahut. Bisakah dia membawa Chanyeol pulang ke Jeju bersamanya. Sedangkan saat ini, dia sudah memutuskan ingin mengakhiri segalanya.

" _ **Bee!"**_

"Hmm..."

" _ **Kau butik hari ini?"**_

"Belum tahu. Kepalaku sakit setelah banyak menangis kemarin."

" _ **Di kotak p3k ada obat, kau ambil disana, yang di botol kuning. Kau harus menelannya atau aku pul... "**_

" _Ani. Gwaenchaseyo._ Aku hanya butuh tidur sedikit lebih lama, setelah itu semua akan baik-baik saja."

" _ **Tidur saja tak cukup Bee. Kau harus makan, minum obat baru istirahat. Please! Jangan membantah. Kalau tak mendengarku saat ini, aku pulang sekarang."**_

" _Ani..._ Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan mengacaukan acara di sana. Donghae _ahjussi_ pasti akan kecewa kalau kau macam-macam."

" _ **Ok! Tapi janji dulu Bee, kau akan minum obat begitu bangun tidur."**_

"Siap Park _Songsaenim._ "

" _ **Bee aku serius**_."

"Iya. Aku juga serius. Sudah ya! Hati-hati disana."

" _ **Nde. Kau akan menungguku pulang 'kan?"**_

"Eoh."

Baekhyun melempar begitu saja ponselnya. Tanpa menunggu Chanyeol kembali bersuara, dia langsung memutus panggilan itu.

Kemudian, dia memilih kembali menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik selimut tebal itu.

Terakhir kali, ya, ini yang terakhir sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dari kehidupan Chanyeol.

Bolehkan untuk sesaat dia menikmati dan menyimpan semua yang ada ditempat ini dalam hati dan pikirannya?

Tekadnya sudah bulat dengan keputusan yang akan diambilnya.

Mungkin awalnya tak akan mudah, tapi dia tahu dan sadar, semua akan baik-baik saja seiring dengan berlalunya waktu.

Ya!

Semua akan baik-baik saja. Selama ini, dia bisa hidup bahagia meski Chanyeol selalu mengabaikannya. Dan seharusnya setelah hari ini, semua juga akan baik-baik saja bukan.

.

.

.

"Seulgi-ah! Mari kita akhiri hubungan ini sampai disini." Ujar Chanyeol tanpa melihat gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya, Kang Seulgi.

Mereka sedang berada di pinggir Danau Suseong, wisata air yang cukup terkenal di Daegu, yang semakin terlihat indah bila berkunjung ke tempat ini pada malam hari.

Chanyeol baru menyelesaikan pertemuannya ketika Seulgi menghubunginya. Dan kesempatan ini tak akan disia-siakan oleh dokter muda tersebut.

Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Seulgi. Karena hatinya sudah mantap memilih Baekhyun.

Mungkin yang dilakukannya sedikit kejam. Setelah mengajak Seulgi menikmati malam di kota metropolitan ini, mulai dari pergi ke taman, lalu ke museum, makan malam yang bisa dikatakan romantis di menara 83, di sinilah mereka kini berada.

Dan disinilah waktu yang tepat bagi Chanyeol untuk mengutarakan maksudnya.

" _Waeyo_?" sahut Seulgi dingin. Hal ini sudah dapat di tebaknya. Cepat atau lambat Chanyeol pasti akan memutuskannya setelah melihat dan merasakan sendiri perubahan drastis pada pria itu.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun." Jujur Chanyeol.

Seulgi menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Dia tahu hal ini akan terjadi, tapi dia tak menyangka akan secepat ini.

Apa yang sudah terjadi?

Chanyeol meminta waktu satu bulan untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun. Dia tak mengijinkannya, namun semua seolah bergerak mendukung mereka. Takdir Tuhan dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka berdua, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengatakan padanya, dia tak perlu takut Chanyeol berpaling pada Baekhyun selama dia yakin akan perasaan Chanyeol padanya. Tapi, saat dia berusaha yakin akan perasaan Chanyeol padanya, pria itu justru tak bisa memegang keyakinannya.

"Aku tidak mau!"

Kali ini, akhirnya Chanyeol menatap Seulgi.

"Jangan tanya kenapa. Aku hanya tidak mau hubungan kita berakhir." Sahut Seulgi dengan tatapan dinginnya pada Chanyeol.

"Seulgi... "

"Kau minta waktu satu Bulan padaku, untuk selangkah lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun. Apa aku mengijinkanmu? Sebenarnya tidak, tapi aku membiarkan hal itu begitu. Kau mengatakan padaku, aku harus yakin akan perasaanmu padaku, tapi kau lihat sekarang? Aku bisa menjaga dan percaya, tapi tidak denganmu. Jadi, jangan lagi minta padaku untuk menyudahi semua ini."

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun, Seulgi-ah."

"Aku mencintaimu! Apa masalahnya? Kau yang sudah berjanji akan setia padaku, sampai maut memisahkan kita, kau yang membawaku menikmati indahnya cinta. Sekarang, dengan mudah kau meminta mengakhiri hubungan ini, setelah semua yang terjadi? Kau pernah mengatakan padaku tak akan berpaling pada hati siapapun _oppa_. Kenapa sekarang seperti ini? Apa waktu yang kuberikan tak cukup membuatmu menyukainya hanya selama waktu itu saja? Kenapa harus aku yang mengalah? Kenapa bukan dia yang baru hadir setelah kita melalui semua bersama-sama? Kenapa? KENAPA?"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sesaat. Kemudian kembali menatap Seulgi yang menatapnya marah.

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini, karena hatiku tak lagi ada untukmu."

" _Wae_? Kita bisa memulai lagi _oppa_. Memulai lagi semuanya dari awal, anggap kita baru bertemu dan saling jatuh..."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Kau bisa dengan mudah menjatuhkan hatimu padanya hanya dalam hitungan minggu, kenapa tidak padaku?"

Chanyeol diam, karena jika ditanya seperti ini, dia pun tak tahu jawaban pastinya. Baekhyun memiliki sesuatu yang membuatnya selalu merasakan jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Sedangkan Seulgi, entahlah. Chanyeol tak lagi bisa memandang gadis itu sebagai sosok yang pernah mati-matian dicintainya.

" _Mian._ Aku tak bisa."

Seulgi meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat. Tidak! Dia tak mau kehilangan pria dihadapannya ini. Tidak sekarang atau sampai kapanpun juga. Dia akan mempertahankannya.

"Seulgi-ah dengarkan aku!"

" _Ani_. Aku tidak akan mendengar apapun darimu _oppa_. Aku anggap hari ini tak pernah terjadi apapun." Seulgi menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dengarkan aku!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Seulgi, membuat gadis itu menatapnya tak percaya. Chanyeol bisa berbuat sekasar itu padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini, dan kalaupun kau tetap memaksa hal ini, kau hanya akan melukai dirimu sendiri. Mengertilah Seulgi-ah! Semua yang pernah ada dan kita lalui, hari-hari Indah kita, semua akan kusimpan di hati sebagai kenangan. Hanya sebatas itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk hubungan kita. Tidak akan lebih dari itu."

"Kau setega itu padaku? Dia punya segalanya _oppa_. Dia punya cinta dan kasih sayang dari keluarganya, keluargamu, semuanya. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya memilikimu, haruskah aku menyerahkanmu padanya. _Shirreo!_ Hanya kau yang kumiliki _oppa_. Hanya kau yang menyayangiku, hanya kau... Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku."

Airmata Seulgi leleh tak terbendung. Dia tak siap, tak akan pernah siap bila harus berpisah dari Chanyeol. Terlalu banyak cinta yang dirasakannya untuk Chanyeol dan dia tak ingin semua berakhir seperti ini.

"Seulgi dengarkan aku! Aku menyayangimu, kau tahu itu 'kan. Tapi cinta? Semuanya seperti sudah habis untukmu. Jadi... Mari kita akhiri semua ini."

"Aku tidak mau. Aku mohon _oppa_."

Seulgi melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Chanyeol.

Tidak! Dia tak ingin kehilangan pria tinggi itu.

"Aku tidak bisa Seulgi-ah. _Mian."_

Chanyeol melepas pelukan Seulgi, dengan sedikit terpaksa.

" _Oppa..."_ Seulgi mulai merengek.

Biasanya, Chanyeol akan mendengarnya bila dia sudah seperti ini.

Namun yang dia tak tahu, Chanyeol sudah banyak berubah. Baginya sekarang, janjinya pada Baekhyun itu lebih penting dari segalanya.

"Kau cantik Seulgi. Akan banyak lelaki yang bisa kau dapatkan kalau kau mau, kau... Pasti akan sangat mudah menemukan penggantiku."

"Aku tidak mau yang lain _oppa_. Cinta dan semua yang kumiliki hanya untukmu. Jangan tinggalkan aku _oppa._ " Seulgi kembali memohon.

" _Gomawo_ untuk semuanya, tapi sungguh Seulgi-ah, cintaku buatmu sudah habis."

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Seulgi.

" _Oppa_! Aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu. _Oppa_!"

"Aku antar pulang sekarang."

Genggaman tangan Chanyeol di tepis Seulgi kasar. Kedua mata gadis itu semakin berkilat marah.

"Untuk apa kau mengantarku pulang. Aku belum selesai bicara!" teriak Seulgi, dia mulai histeris.

"Seulgi-ah!" Chanyeol berusaha meraih tangan Seulgi, namun gadis itu menghindar dan justru berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri dan aku anggap semua ini tak pernah terjadi. Aku masih milikmu dan kau selamanya milikku!" jeritnya keras.

Hampir semua pasang mata yang ada di tempat itu, memperhatikan pasangan yang sedang bertengkar itu.

"Seulgi-ah jangan seperti ini." Chanyeol meraih Seulgi, menahan gadis itu agar tak menjauh lagi darinya.

"Aku harus bagaimana _oppa_. Aku harus bagaimana agar kau tak meninggalkanku. Aku tidak mau seperti ini _oppa_!" jerit Seulgi semakin tak terkendali.

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol mendesah pelan dan menarik Seulgi dalam pelukannya.

" _Mian Seulgi-ah. Mian. Ini pelukan terakhir yang bisa kuberikan untukmu. Karena setelah ini, kau hanya akan menjadi kenangan untukku. Mianhae."_

.

.

.

" _Appa! Kenapa kita harus pindah ke Seoul?" Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya, menatap sang ayah yang sedang sibuk memasukkan beberapa barang-barang rumah ke dalam kardus besar._

 _Sang ayah tersenyum lembut kemudian duduk menjajari Baekhyun._

" _Kenapa? Hyunnie tidak suka?"_

 _Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya._

" _Nanti kalau Hyunnie tidak bertemu Sehunnie bagaimana? Hyunnie pasti akan sangat merindukannya."_

" _Nanti Sehunnie juga akan menyusul kita sayang." Ibu Baekhyun datang bergabung, kemudian mengusap pelan kepala Putri kecilnya._

" _Jeongmal!" mata kecil Baekhyun terlihat lebih bersinar dari sebelumnya. Jelas sekali menyiratkan kebahagiaan._

" _Tapi Hyunnie sayang, nanti saat kita tinggal di Seoul, Hyunnie akan bertemu dengan seorang pangeran tampan."_

" _Geurae? Nuguya?" Baekhyun menatap ayahnya._

" _Nde. Pangeran ini nantinya yang akan menggantikan appa, pangeran ini nantinya yang akan menyayangi Hyunnie seperti appa menyayangi Hyunnie. Pangeran ini nantinya yang akan selalu menghapus airmata Hyunnie saat Hyunnie menangis, seperti yang biasa appa lakukan pada Hyunnie. Pangeran ini..."_

" _Ani appa. Hyunnie tidak mau bertemu pangeran. Hyunnie maunya dengan appa saja, Hyunnie tak mau kenal sama pangeran." Airmata Baekhyun lolos dari kedua mata kecilnya. Tidak, di tak ingin pangeran manapun, dia hanya ingin bersama ayahnya._

" _Hei! Jangan menangis chagiya." Ayah Baekhyun mengusap lembut pipi Putri bungsunya itu._

" _Appa jangan tinggalkan Hyunnie." Pinta Baekhyun diantara isak tangisnya._

" _Tidak akan sayang, appa akan selalu ada di samping Hyunnie." Sang ayah mengecup singkat pipi Baekhyun._

" _Yaksokke?" Baekhyun mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, meminta sang ayah berjanji padanya._

" _Yakso. Meski appa tidak ada di samping Hyunnie nanti, appa akan selalu ada dan melihat Hyunnie dari jauh." Sang ayah menyambut jari kelingking Baekhyun, mengaitkan jari kelingking mungil putrinya dengan jari kelingkingnya._

" _Appa." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, lalu merangkul ayahnya dengan penuh kasih._

" _Hyunnie harus janji, Hyunnie akan bahagia nanti, bersama pangeran. Yakso." Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan ayahnya._

Baekhyun merasakan airmatanya jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Ingatannya ditarik pada kenangan masa kecilnya saat dia baru akan diajak pindah oleh ayahnya ke Seoul. Ditengah pembicaraannya dengan sang ibu di sambungan telepon.

Ya! Baekhyun sedang menelpon ibunya, menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya pada sang ibu, bahkan sejak tadi dia berusaha kuat mendengar tangisan dari ibunya.

" _ **Eomma akan selalu ada di sampingmu sayang. Apapun keputusanmu, eomma akan mendukung. Mian, karena eomma pernah memaksamu melakukan semua ini demi appa."**_

" _Eomma..."_ Baekhyun terisak lirih. Sungguh, dia tak pernah menyalahkan ibunya atas apa yang dialaminya, dia hanya menyesalkan sikap ayahnya yang bisa dengan begitu mudah, tanpa tahu apapun tiba-tiba membuat sebuah janji dengan ayah Chanyeol.

Dia hidup di jaman yang modern, tapi yang dia alami tak jauh beda dengan kehidupan percintaan di era Joseon. Dimana sebuah perjodohan sudah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh para tetua.

" _ **Uljima chagi. Eomma mendengarmu."**_

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan aku melakukan hal ini, _appa_ tidak akan marah 'kan _eomma?"_ tanya Baekhyun lagi, diantara isakannya.

" _ **Appa pasti mengerti sayang. Hyunnie! Apa perlu eomma yang bicara pada orang tua Channie?"**_

" _Ani_. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri _eomma_. Aku hanya membutuhkan dukungan _eomma._ "

" _ **Sayang... Apa perlu eomma datang ke Seoul untuk menemanimu?"**_

" _Aniya._ Hyunnie sudah cukup dewasa untuk menghadapi semua ini sendiri, ada Luhan dan Sehun disini _eomma_. Hyunnie tak ingin semakin membebani _eomma_ dengan _eomma_ melihat keadaan Hyunnie yang seperti ini."

" _ **Jangan bicara seperti itu sayang. Bukankah eomma yang seharusnya ada disisimu saat ini?"**_

" _Nde_. Tapi Hyunnie juga tahu, _eomma_ memiliki kegiatan lain disana. Yang harus _eomma_ lakukan hanya satu hal. Doakan semua yang terbaik untuk putri _eomma_ ini."

" _ **Eomma tak pernah lupa berdoa untuk kalian, Kau, kedua kakakmu, Channie, Sehunnie dam Luhannie. Eomma menyayangimu sayang. Sangat menyayangimu."**_

Airmata Baekhyun leleh semakin deras. Dia tahu ibunya sangat menyayanginya, teramat sangat menyayanginya. Satu hal yang kadang membuat dua kakanya sangat iri padanya.

Ibunya pernah berkata, tak ada yang tak mungkin kalau dia mau sedikit berusaha. Dan usahanya untuk mencintai Chanyeol, sudah sekian lama dia lakukan, hasilnya sudah mulai terlihat akhir-akhir ini, namun kenyataan yang dihadapinya, menamparnya berulang kali.

Chanyeol pergi ke Daegu, bisa jadi untuk memutuskan Seulgi, namun tak menutup kemungkinan kalau hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Seperti yang kemarin di dengarnya dari petugas informasi rumah sakit, Park _songsaeng_ memang lebih pantas bersanding dengan Kang _songsaeng._ Bukan dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, seharusnya dari awal yang dilakukannya adalah menolak perjodohan ini, hanya saja tidak bisa melihat kekecewaan yang mungkin terpancar di kedua mata ayahnya, saat dia menolak perjodohan ini.

Dan lebih dari semua itu, Baekhyun sudah terlanjur menambatkan hatinya pada Chanyeol, sejak pertama ayahnya memberitahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah tunangannya, calon suaminya kelak.

Ayahnya memberitahu tentang perjodohannya ketika dia baru masuk bangku sekolah menengah. Dan entah kebetulan atau memang di sengaja, dia berada di sekolah yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Sejak saat itu, hatinya terus dijaga hanya untuk Chanyeol.

Bahkan ketika ada beberapa pria yang berusaha mendekatinya, Baekhyun dengan sopan menolaknya. Hatinya hanya untuk Chanyeol.

" _Eomma_ , sudah dulu ya. Hyunnie mau makan."

" _ **Ehm... Makan yang banyak agar kau selalu sehat sayang."**_

" _Nde eomma_. _Saranghae_."

" _ **Nado chagi."**_

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian menuju dapur. Menuang sereal di dalam mangkuk, kemudian menuangkan susu di dalamnya. Makan malam yang sangat sederhana. Dia yakin, kalau Chanyeol tahu hal ini, pria itu pasti tak akan berhenti mengomelinya.

Namun karena dia sangat malas pergi kemana-mana seharian ini, Baekhyun memilih makanan praktis ini. Sejak sarapan hingga makan malam ini, dia hanya makan sereal.

Baekhyun menyelesaikan makan malamnya lima belas menit kemudian. Setelah membersihkan mangkok bekas makannya, Baekhyun melangkah menuju ruang kerja Chanyeol.

Baekhyun duduk di balik meja kerja Chanyeol, selama tinggal disini, ini pertama kali dia masuk ke ruangan itu.

Ruang kerja ini, baru ditemukannya pagi tadi, saat dia tengah berjalan-jalan mengelilingi seisi rumah ini.

Cukup lama Baekhyun diam disana, menatap setiap sudut ruangan yang di tata dengan sedemikian rupa, yang seolah menegaskan identitas pemilik ruangan itu.

Daripada di sebut ruang kerja, ruangan ini mungkin lebih pantas di sebut ruang tempat Chanyeol menyalurkan hobinya. Di ruangan yang tak begitu besar ini, ada satu set peralatan drum, satu buah gitar akustik dan dua buah gitar elektrik. Ada satu set televisi dan _home theatre_ nya, ada kursi tidur juga disana, tempat ini, cukup nyaman untuk ditempati.

Setelah puas menatap setiap sudut ruangan itu, tatapan Baekhyun beralih pada laptop hitam di di atas meja. Dengan sedikit lancang, Baekhyun membuka laptop itu, yang untungnya tak di kunci oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertegun menatap layar monitor laptop Chanyeol. Ada foto tunangannya itu dan keluarganya, yang dipasang sebagai wallpapernya.

Sedikit membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, karena tadinya dia sempat berpikir bahwa foto Seulgi 'lah yang akan dijadikan wallpaper.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun begitu lancang menjelajahi isi dari laptop pribadi milik Chanyeol tersebut. Namun demikian dia tetap hati-hati, hanya beberapa file saja yang dia buka. Yang menurutnya, tak ada hubungannya dengan Seulgi.

Baekhyun folder bertulis _**'My Engagement'**_.

Dahinya kembali berkerut ketika dia membuka folder itu.

Benarkah Chanyeol menyimpan semua moment pertunangan mereka di dalam laptopnya ini?

Baekhyun benar-benar tak menyangka. Bila melihat bagaimana dulu pria itu menolak perjodohan itu, rasanya sangat tidak mungkin bila pria itu menyimpan semua kenangan itu.

Saat membuka foto-foto itu, rasa rindunya pada pria itu semakin berlipat-lipat. Rasanya tak salah bila dia jatuh cinta pada pria itu, hanya saja, seharusnya dari awal dia menyimpan sendiri perasaan itu. Harusnya dari awal, cukup baginya hanya melihat Chanyeol bahagia. Bukan seperti ini, kehadirannya, sungguh bukan sesuatu yang tepat dan dari awal harusnya dia cup sadar diri, siapa dirinya.

Baekhyun merasakan airmatanya kembali jatuh.

Betapa berat hari yang dilaluinya saat harus berjuang sendiri mencintai Chanyeol. Betapa sering dia mengeluh pada Luhan maupun Sehun tentang lelahnya, dan ketika dua sahabatnya itu memintanya untuk berhenti, dia justru mengatakan bahwa dia mampu terus bertahan.

Namun kini, dia rasa cukup untuk bertahan di sisi Chanyeol. Sudah waktunya dia melepaskan pria itu untuk bersama dengan kekasihnya, untuk kebahagiaan pria itu.

"Huft!"

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya pelan, lalu meraih ponselnya. Kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu dan mengirimnya untuk Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 _ **From : Future Wifey 3**_

 _ **Channie kau pulang besok 'kan? Aku ingin bertemu di Namsan tower. Aku tunggu disana ya. Saranghae 3**_

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar membaca pesan singkat yang baru diterimanya dari Baekyun.

"Dari Baekhyun?"

"Eoh." Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

Entah mengapa, bila itu berhubungan dengan Baekhyun, hatinya selalu berbunga bahagia. Bibirnya selalu ingin tertarik ke samping, gadis itu selalu berhasil membuat moodnya jungkir balik.

"Hmm... kembali ke yang tadi, sebenarnya tidak masalah kau melakukan hal itu, kalau boleh dikatakan, tindakanmu sudah benar. Sekarang tergantung hatimu, melihat dia seperti itu, apakah hatimu akan kembali berubah atau tidak."

Chanyeol mengambil nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. Raut wajahnya langsung berubah, tak lagi secerah beberapa saat lalu.

Dia baru pulang dari mengantar Seulgi dan memilih membagikan ceritanya pada profesornya.

Mereka saat ini tengah berada dia bar hotel, menikmati segelas _wine_ sambil bercerita kesana kemari.

"Hatiku memilih Baekhyun, _ahjussi_."

"Berarti keadaan Seulgi yang seperti saat ini tak akan mempengaruhimu 'kan?"

Chanyeol menatap Donghae lama. Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut atasannya tadi, sepertinya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan atasannya itu terhadap keputusannya.

"Aku percaya hatimu, tapi aku tak mempercayai matamu. Hatimu mungkin memilih Baekhyun, tapi melihat Seulgi yang seperti itu, aku yakin kau akan sedikit goyah."

"Rasanya wajar kalau seperti itu. Aku pernah dekat, sangat dekat dengannya, jadi... Ehm... Tapi itu hanya sekedar rasa empati _ahjussi_ , tak akan lebih dari itu." Chanyeol kembali menyesap _wine_ nya.

"Chanyeol-ah! Aku tahu ini tak akan mudah untuk Seulgi, tapi percayalah, hanya butuh sedikit waktu saja, maka setelah ini semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Berbicara pada Baekhyunnie dan Seulgi, sungguh jauh perbedaannya _ahjussi._ Seulgi sosok yang selalu meluap-luap ketika menyampaikan apa yang dirasakannya, sedangkan Baekhyun cenderung lebih tenang dalam menghadapi persoalan. Hanya ketika dia dibentak, dia akan berteriak lebih keras pada yang meneriakinya."

"Pengalaman ya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menyesap _wine_ nya.

"Aku pernah dua kali melakukannya _ahjussi."_

Donghae menepuk pelan punggung Chanyeol.

"Semua kembali pada bagaimana dan dengan cara apa seorang anak dibesarkan Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Baekhyun dan Seulgi, bagai dua sisi mata uang, tak pernah akan bisa sama.

"Oh ya. Kau sudah mengabari keluargamu tentang masalah ini?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu, Donghae langsung memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Kau anggap apa mereka, untuk kabar sebagus ini, masa kau tak mengabari mereka."

"Aku berencana membuat kejutan untuk mereka." Chanyeol memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"Setelah pulang dari sini, mungkin kami akan ke Jeju dulu, baru setelah itu, kami akan pergi ke New Zealand." Lanjutnya.

New Zealand adalah negara dimana ayah dan ibu Chanyeol tinggal satu tahun terakhir ini. Ayahnya, yang juga seorang dokter, mengajar di salah satu universitas di sana. Bisa dikatakan sudah cukup lama mereka tak bersua, hanya sesekali saja dia menghubungi ibunya.

Dia berencana akan membawa Baekhyun mengunjungi mereka ketika dia kembali nanti, setidaknya menegaskan pada kedua orang tuanya bahwa hubungannya sudah jauh lebih baik saat ini dengan Baekhyun.

Dan dia juga berencana ingin segera menikahi gadis mungil itu.

"Kapan kalian menikah?"

"Kalau bisa besok, maunya besok _ahjussi_."

"Ya! Kau pikir menikah tidak membutuhkan persiapan?"

Chanyeol tertawa lebar.

Ada rasa ragu yang tadi sempat menggelayuti hatinya, saat dia mengantar Seulgi pulang dalam keadaan jauh dari kata baik. Belum lagi ketika gadis itu terus memegangi tangannya, memintanya untuk tinggal.

Namun, saat hatinya mulai goyah, bayangan Baekhyun terlintas, bagaimana gadis itu menyerukan kemarahannya karena haknya sebagai tunangan tak pernah diberikan Chanyeol padanya.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol mantap menentukan pilihannya, Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Baekhyunnie!" Luhan berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Setelah menyimpan tas besar yang dibawa Baekhyun, Luhan lalu membimbing Baekhyun duduk di ruang makan. Luhan mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk sahabat baiknya itu.

"Kau kemana saja, dua malam sama sekali tak memberi kabar. Pesanku tak kau balas, telpon juga tak diangkat. Kau membuatku khawatir Baek-ah." Luhan membelai lembut punggung Baekhyun. Sepasang matanya menatap sahabatnya itu khawatir.

"Aku sudah memutuskan satu hal Luhannie." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan berhenti mulai sekarang."

Baekhyun tak mengatakan maksudnya berhenti dari apa, namun Luhan cukup tahu apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Bukankah hubungan kalian sudah mulai membaik? Dan Chanyeol juga berjanji akan segera mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Seulgi bukan? Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah pikiran Baek-ah?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan sesaat, lalu kembali menatap pada gelas yang di genggamnya.

Dia kemudian menarik nafasnya sebelum menceritakan kejadian di rumah sakit waktu itu, dimana dua orang petugas disana sedang menggunjingnya. Bagaimana mereka memandang dirinya adalah penjahat dalam hubungan Chanyeol dan Seulgi.

Tidak! Baekhyun tak ingin lagi ada yang memandangnya seperti itu. Dia bukan penjahat, dia bukan wanita jahat.

"Baekkie, mereka tidak tahu siapa dirimu. Bagaimana perjuanganmu yang tak singkat untuk dianggap ada oleh Chanyeol. Mereka tak tahu, betapa sebenarnya satu orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah sosok berhati malaikat. Untuk apa kau memperdulikan hal itu, yang pent..."

"Aku tak bisa. Kalimat itu terus memutari kepalaku. Seolah terus mengingatkan aku agar aku segera meninggalkan Chanyeol."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja sayang. Kau tak harus memperdulikannya."

Baekhyun kembali menatap Luhan, dengan tatapan yang sedikit membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang.

"Kau tak tahu rasanya Lu. Betapa saat itu, aku seperti disambar petir. Rasanya sesak dan luar biasa sakit. Apalagi ketika mereka mengatakan Chanyeol pergi ke Daegu juga untuk menemui Seulgi."

"Untuk memutuskan Seulgi mungkin lebih tepatnya, Baekkie."

"Kau masih berpikir dia mampu melakukan hal itu?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan tak percaya. Luhan sepertinya ada di pihak Chanyeol saat ini.

"Iya. Aku percaya. Harusnya kau juga melakukan hal yang sama. Percaya dengan apa yang dia janjikan padamu tempo hari."

Baekhyun masih menatap Luhan tak percaya. Di saat dia berapi-api ingin mengakhiri semuanya dengan Chanyeol, Luhan yang dulu sering memintanya berhenti, kini malah mendukung pria itu.

"Aku bukan membela Chanyeol, aku hanya ingin kau berpikir bijak dan percaya padanya. Jangan sampai nantinya kau akan menyesali semua keputusan yang kau buat hari ini. Jangan biarkan dirimu dikuasai pikiran buruk."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Bukankah ini yang terbaik yang harusnya aku lakukan sejak dulu, Lu."

Luhan mendesah pelan. Lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun erat.

"Kalau kau melakukannya dua tahun yang lalu, aku akan mengacungkan jempol untukmu. Tapi kalau kau melakukan hal itu sekarang, maka terpaksa aku harus mengatakan kalau kau bodoh. Kau tak melihat usahanya untuk tetap berada di sisimu. Kau tak melihat bagaimana tiga minggu terakhir ini dia menjagamu, menghujanimu dengan perhatian dan cintanya. Memang tak bisa di bandingkan dengan semua yang sudah kau lakukan untuknya, tapi setidaknya saat ini dia sedang berusaha memperjuangkanmu untuk menjadi satu-satunya dihatinya. Pikirkan hal itu."

Baekhyun diam tak menyahut, berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Luhan padanya. Bisa jadi yang dikatakan Luhan benar. Dan kalau memang benar, bukankah yang harus dilakukan Baekhyun adalah menunggu Chanyeol pulang untuk memberinya penjelasan?

"Baek-ah! Dalam setiap hubungan, pasti ada pro dan kontra. Kau hanya perlu mendengarkan semua itu. Ayolah! Mana Baekhyun yang dulu pernah berteriak lantang kalau dia akan tetap mempertahankan Park Chanyeol apa pun yang terjadi."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu bila mengingat kejadian itu, dimana dia masih sedikit polos, berteriak di pinggir sungai Han, bahwa dia akan mempertahankan Chanyeol apapun yang terjadi nanti.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun, meminta kepastian darinya.

Baekhyun akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Malam nanti aku akan menemuinya. Awalnya aku berniat mengakhiri semuanya, tapi setelah mendengar apa yang kau katakan, kau benar Lu, seharusnya aku mendengar penjelasannya dan mungkin hasil dari dia pergi ke Daegu."

Luhan mengangguk sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

"Itu yang terbaik."

" _Gomawo_ Luhannie."

Luhan merangkul Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa sayang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menekan keras pedal gasnya, mobilnya melaju kencang meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Dia tiba di Seoul sekitar pukul empat sore tadi, setelah menyelesaikan _meeting_ dengan jajaran dokter bedah yang ada di rumah sakit ini, juga beberapa dokter lainnya, yang berlangsung kurang lebih tiga jam, dia langsung melajukan mobilnya ke arah _Namsan tower._

Ya!

Dia sudah membuat janji dengan Baekhyun, akan menemui gadis itu disana sepulangnya dari Daegu. Dan karena masih ada yang harus dia lakukan di rumah sakit, sebelumnya dia sudah memberi kabar Baekhyun akan kedatangannya yang mungkin terlambat dari waktu yang sudah dijanjikan.

Beruntungnya, Baekhyun sangat pengertian dan tak banyak protes.

Makanya sekarang, saat kesempatan untuk bertemu tunangannya itu benar-benar datang, pria itu terlihat sangat senang dan tak melepaskan senyuman dari bibirnya barang sedetik pun.

Jauh dari Baekhyun dan tak melihat gadis itu dua hari saja, membuat hatinya di penuhi rasa rindu luar biasa.

Hal yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya pada perempuan yang dicintainya.

Namun saat laju mobilnya hampir mencapai _Namsan tower,_ sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Dengan gusar Chanyeol menjawab panggilan itu, bahkan sempat mengeluarkan kalimat kasar.

" _ **Mian saem, baru saja ada telpon dari rumah sakit cabang, mereka mengabarkan bahwa dokter Kang mencoba bunuh diri."**_

Chanyeol langsung menekan pedal remnya. Mobilnya berhenti seketika.

Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Seulgi, bunuh diri? Kenapa?

Apakah karena keputusannya untuk meninggalkan gadis itu, yang membuatnya pada akhirnya melakukan tindakan senekat ini? Tapi kenapa?

Chanyeol meremas kasar rambut ikalnya, pikirannya kalut dan bingung.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Menemui Baekhyun yang jaraknya sudah tidak lebih dari satu kilometer darinya, atau mendatangi Seulgi yang di Daegu hanya seorang diri?

Tuhan!

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol kembali menekan pedal gasnya, namun bukan lagi ke arah _Namsan_ , tapi berputar kembali menuju _Gimpo airport._

 _ **To : My Bee**_

 _ **Bee... mian. Aku harus kembali ke Daegu. Seulgi...**_

 _ **Nanti aku jelaskan kalau kita bertemu sayang.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi mian...**_

.

.

.

Baekhyun terduduk di tempatnya, membaca pesan yang baru masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

Dan Baekhyun merasa, bumi yang dia pijak berputar kencang, hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

Dia tak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya.

Pesan itu seolah menegaskan bahwa, dia bukan prioritas Chanyeol. Dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Chanyeol.

Seulgi!

Seulgi!

Dan pasti selalu Seulgi yang pertama dan selalu diutamakan oleh Chanyeol.

Tanpa disadarinya, airmatanya menetes.

"Semua sudah berakhir _oppa._ Semuanya sudah berakhir."

Harapan yang di pupuknya siang tadi, setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Luhan, hancur seketika. Tak ada lagi asa yang dapat di angankannya.

Semua hilang bersama dengan rintik hujan yang mulai turun membasahi bumi.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terima kasih untuk semua cinta dan perhatian yang sudah kalian berikan untuk cerita ini. Chap yang semakin membuat penasaran, bagaimana akhir dari kisah mereka.**_

 _ **Mian kalau masih banyak kekurangan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Be With You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **10**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Buagh**_

Tubuh Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah setelah menerima sebuah pukulan yang tak disangkanya. Belum sempat dia sadar apa yang terjadi, sebuah pukulan kembali melayang ke arahnya dan tepat mengenai hidungnya dan membuat hidungnya berdarah. Tubuh Chanyeol langsung limbung ke belakang, pria itu terjatuh ke lantai.

 _ **Buagh**_

"Sehun-ah!" pekik beberapa petugas medis yang lain, yang kebetulan ada di sekitar pintu masuk ruang IGD.

Ya!

Pelaku pemukulan itu adalah Oh Sehun.

Pria itu sudah menunggu Chanyeol, sejak pukul enam pagi, dan begitu melihat Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya beberapa menit yang lalu, Sehun langsung melayangkan pukulannya tanpa peringatan.

Mata Sehun masih berkilat marah, rangkulan Kai dihempasnya, kemudian dia kembali merangsek mendekati Chanyeol yang dibantu beberapa orang untuk berdiri.

Sehun langsung menarik kerah baju Chanyeol, membawa Chanyeol berdiri sejajar dengannya.

"Aku sudah pernah mengingatkanmu, aku tak main-main dengan itu. Kau! BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH MENGATAKAN PADAMU, JANGAN PERNAH MENYAKITI BAEKHYUN ATAU KAU TAK BERAKHIR SELAMAT DI ICU!"

Beberapa petugas yang sudah mulai bergerombol di sana, mundur beberapa langkah setelah mendengar teriakan keras Sehun.

Takut?

Sudah pasti, Sehun bukan tipe pemarah dan mereka tak pernah sama sekali melihat Sehun marah. Baru kali ini dan hal itu membuat bulu kuduk mereka meremang.

"A-ada apa ini Sehun-ah?" tanya Chanyeol diantara nyeri yang mulai menyebar di wajahnya.

"Kau masih bertanya ada apa? SETELAH MEMBUATNYA MENUNGGUMU SEMALAMAN, DI TENGAH HUJAN, KAU MASIH BERTANYA ADA APA? KAU PUNYA OTAK TIDAK PARK CHANYEOL! AAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

 _ **BUAGH...**_

 _ **BUAGH ...**_

 _ **BUAGH!**_

Kali ini tak hanya wajah Chanyeol yang menjadi sasaran amukan Sehun, tapi juga perut dan bagian tubuh yang lainnya.

"KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA BISA MENYAKITINYA SEPERTI ITU, KAU SIAPA?"

"Uhuks... Uhuks... Sehun-ah!" Chanyeol berusaha untuk berdiri tapi hal itu tak dibiarkan begitu saja oleh Sehun.

Sekuat tenaga Sehun menendang Chanyeol, lagi.

Membuat Chanyeol tersungkur tak berdaya.

Sehun melangkah mendekati Chanyeol yang sudah babak belur di hajarnya, kemudian di tariknya kembali kerah baju rekan sepropfesinya itu.

"Aku! Tidak main-main dengan ucapanku dan KAU! KAU BERUSAHA TERUS MEMANCING KESABARANKU PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Uhuks...uhuks...aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya Sehun-ah."

"SIMPAN SEMUA PENJELASANMU ITU, KARENA AKU TAK BUTUH HAL ITU! Kau tahu, Baekhyun bukan hanya sekedar sahabatku, tapi... DIA SAUDARA PEREMPUANKU! Kau menyakitinya Park Chanyeol, kau melukainya, dan itu tidak kau lakukan SEKALI!"

 _ **Buagh...**_

 _ **Buagh...**_

 _ **Buagh...**_

"MATI KAU PARK CHANYEOL!"

 _ **Buagh...**_

 _ **Buagh...**_

 _ **Buagh...**_

"OH SEHUN _SONGSAENG_!" pekik Donghae keras, membuat Sehun terpaksa menghentikan aksinya. Matanya masih berkilat marah saat tubuhnya berbalik menatap Donghae.

"Kalian kenapa hanya melihat, bukan melerai? Cepat bawa Park _songsaeng_ ke dalam. Dan kau, ikut aku!" Donghae membubarkan kerumunan orang itu dan memanggil Sehun ikut dengannya.

Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Sehun selain menurut pada atasannya itu.

Namun sebelum dia mengikuti Donghae, terlebih dahulu dia sempat melayangkan ancaman pada Chanyeol.

"Jangan pernah menampakkan dirimu di depan Baekhyun lagi, karena kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, aku tak akan membiarkanmu lepas begitu saja. Camkan itu!"

.

.

.

"Aaargh!" Sehun mengaduh lirih saat Donghae menendang tulang keringnya.

Sakit? Sudah pasti, tapi dia masih bisa menahannya. Dia cukup tahu salahnya dan tahu apa konsekuensi dari kesalahan yang sudah dilakukannya itu.

"Kau pikir tempat ini arena tinju, hingga kau bebas melakukan kekerasan? Kau seorang dokter, yang mencontohmu banyak, karena begitu banyak dokter magang disini. Kalau kelakuanmu sebagai salah satu senior mereka seperti ini, mau jadi apa mereka semua nanti!" Donghae meluapkan amarahnya.

" _Jeosonghamnida_ profesor Lee, saya tahu saya salah."

"Kalau kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan itu salah, kenapa masih kau lakukan? Jangan kotori prestasi yang kau ukir dengan tindakan main hakim sendiri. Apa kau tidak tahu arti dari kata musyawarah? Semua bisa dibicarakan dengan cara baik-baik, tidak harus dengan kekerasan."

Donghae duduk di tempatnya, menatap Sehun yang masih berdiri di depannya. Nafasnya diatur pelan.

Yang berdiri dihadapannya ini, juga putra dari sahabat baiknya. Salah satu dokter anastesi terbaik yang dimilikinya, yang jarang menunjukkan emosinya atau bahkan mengamuk seperti tadi, apalagi di depan banyak orang.

Dia paham Sehun memiliki alasan melakukan hal itu. Tapi apapun itu, tindakan main hakim sendiri yang dilakukan Sehun tak bisa dibenarkan.

"Kau akan di skors satu minggu Sehun-ah. Pikirkan perbuatanmu dan minta maaflah pada Chanyeol!"

Sehun tak langsung menjawab. Dia melepas jas dokternya, kemudian mengeluarkan amplop putih dari saku jas itu dan meletakkannya di hadapan Donghae.

"Saya mengundurkan diri." Ujar Sehun datar.

Donghae menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saya tidak bisa lagi bekerja sama dengan seseorang yang terus menerus menyakiti saudara saya. Mungkin alasan saya terlalu mengada-ada, tapi inilah yang saya rasakan. Baekhyun, lebih dari sahabat bagi saya. Saya pernah berjanji di depan ayahnya, bahwa saya 'lah yang akan melindungi dia sampai dia benar-benar menemukan kebahagiaannya. Selama ini saya diam, karena dia meminta saya untuk melakukannya. Tapi sekarang, tidak lagi. Saya tidak akan tinggal diam melihatnya terus di sakiti. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya kalau sudah membuat malu instansi kita. Saya permisi, _ahjussi_."

Sehun mundur dan keluar dari ruangan Donghae dengan airmata yang hampir saja jatuh.

Berat baginya melepas semua yang sudah dicapainya selama ini sebagai seorang dokter. Pekerjaan impiannya, cita-cita yang sudah di pupuknya sedari dia kecil. Namun, demi Baekhyun, dia rela melakukannya.

Ya! Sehun tak bisa lagi di satu tempat yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk hanya sekedar melihat pria itu. Karena saat melihat Chanyeol, bayangan akan Baekhyun yang sedang menangis langsung terlintas di benaknya.

"Oh _songsaeng!_ "

Sehun menatap Irene, yang menatapnya takut. Dia, dengan gontai menghampiri Irene.

"Irene-ah! Maaf kalau selama ini aku banyak membuatmu sakit hati, sebesar apapun cinta yang kau berikan untukku, itu tak akan mengubah sedikit pun perasaan cintaku pada Luhan. Jadi berhentilah mulai saat ini."

" _Oppa!_ "

" _Mianhae._ Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Sehun menepuk pelan pundak Irene, lalu melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Dia tak peduli dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

 **Sementara itu**

Donghae masih duduk di tempatnya, menatap amplop putih yang di tinggalkan Sehun di atas mejanya.

Ada apa? Apakah terjadi sesuatu setelah Chanyeol begitu tergesa-gesa ingin menemui Baekhyun kemarin malam?

Bisa jadi demikian, karena Sehun tak mungkin marah kalau tidak ada alasannya. Dan alasan yang tepat, tentulah ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Dan kalau sampai Sehun mengambil keputusan sebesar itu, sudah dapat di pastikan kalau itu bukan masalah yang sepele.

Donghae berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau harus makan walau sedikit, agar bisa minum obat dan demammu segera turun."

Baekhyun membuka matanya yang masih sangat berat, memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah menyiapkan bubur untuknya.

Sudah dua kali Luhan membangunkannya untuk makan dam minum obat, tadi yang pertama sudah ditolaknya, dan inginnya, sekarang juga kembali ditolak.

Dia hanya ingin tidur, melupakan semua yang telah terjadi padanya, tapi...

"Sehun akan membawamu ke rumah sakit kalau nanti saat dia pulang kau masih demam tinggi."

Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya. Rumah sakit bukanlah ide yang baik sepertinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum samar, kepalanya benar-benar sakit setelah semalaman menangis sambil hujan-hujanan.

Luhan menyiapkan meja kecil, kemudian meletakkannya di depan Baekhyun. Diatas meja itu, dia meletakkan semangkuk bubur, segelas air putih dan dua butir pil penurun panas yang tadi di berikan Sehun padanya, untuk di minumkan pada Baekhyun.

"Perlu di suapi?" Luhan memperhatikan dengan seksama raut wajah Baekhyun.

" _Ani._ Aku bisa sendiri." Baekhyun mulai menyendok buburnya, dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Pelan-pelan dia berusaha mengunyah dan menelan bubur itu. Sebenarnya rasanya tak buruk, namun setelah tiga kali suapan, dia menyudahi makannya. Mulutnya tak bisa merasakan apa-apa, perutnya juga terasa mual.

"Kau harus menghabiskannya!" Luhan masih menatap Baekhyun dengan seksama.

"Aku mual Lu, rasanya... Hueks."

Bubur yang baru masuk, tumpah seketika karena Baekhyun muntah.

Luhan bergerak cepat, mengambil kain apapun yang ada disana, lalu mengelap kedua tangan Baekhyun yang kotor karena tumpahan muntahnya.

Dengan lembut Luhan memijat punggung Baekhyun, berharap rasa ingin muntah yang dirasakan Baekhyun akan segera reda.

"Hueks... Hueks... Hueks..." Baekhyun kembali muntah, dengan sisa-sisa makanan dalam perutnya.

Luhan masih memijat punggungnya, beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan mendengar suara isakan Baekhyun.

Dengan telaten, Luhan mengambil kain kotor tempat Baekhyun memuntahkan isi perutnya, lalu meletakkannya ke keranjang.

Setelah itu, dia mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Baekhyun dan mengenggam erat kedua tangan sahabatnya itu.

" _Waeyo?"_ tanyanya lembut.

"Aku pasti sangat merepotkan kalian ya?"

Luhan memeluk Baekhyun.

" _Ani._ Aku tak merasa di repotkan, jawaban Sehun pun pasti sama."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Luhan, lalu menatap sahabat baiknya itu dengan mata berairnya.

Begitu banyak yang ingin dibagi Baekhyun pada sahabatnya itu, namun dia tak tahu harus memulai semuanya darimana. Terlalu berat apa yang dirasakannya, hingga airmata menjadi satu-satunya bahasa yang mewakili segala keluhnya.

"Maafkan aku Baek-ah. Kalau aku tak memintamu menunggu penjelasannya, mungkin kau tak akan sesakit ini." Luhan memegang lembut pipi Baekhyu.

Ada satu hal yang di sesali Luhan atas kejadian semalam. Harusnya kemarin dia mengiyakan keinginan Baekhyun untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, bukan malah meminta Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol, menunggu penjelasan dari Chanyeol.

"Jangan merasa bersalah Luhannie. Aku tak menyalahkanmu."

"Tapi..."

"Ssssstttt... jangan seperti ini Luhannie. Ini bukan salahmu, sudahlah." Baekhyun memeluk Luhan erat. Bukan, yang terjadi padanya bukan salah Luhan. Semua yang terjadi hari ini memang harus terjadi, dan mungkin memang harus sesakit ini Tuhan menegurnya.

Baekhyun, diantara rasa kehilangan yang dirasakannya, dia bersyukur masih memiliki dua orang yang begitu menyayanginya ini. Ya... Di Seoul, Luhan dan Sehun lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

"Demamnya sudah turun?"

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun, lalu menoleh dan mendapati Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Belum. Dia baru saja muntah." Luhan berdiri dari duduknya lalu mendekati Sehun, sambil membawa keranjang pakaian kotor.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian."

Sehun mengangguk pelan, membiarkan Luhan pergi. Dan dia kemudian mendekati Baekhyun.

Pria tampan itu, tak banyak yang bisa dia berikan untuk sahabatnya itu, selain sebuah pelukan erat.

Dan disana, semua tangis Baekhyun tumpah, pada Sehun, gadis itu seakan tengah mengadukan sakit yang dirasakannya. Tak ada puasnya. Dia ingin menangis sekarang, saat ini, karena bila esok tiba, dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa hanya akan ada senyuman setelah ini.

"Kita ke Jeju, kita kunjungi _eommoni_ disana, _eotte_?"

Baekhyun tak menyahut, hanya mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Kau tidak kerja?" Baekhyun menarik dirinya dari pelukan Sehun. Dimata sahabatnya itu, dia bisa melihat betapa banyak airmata yang coba dihalau pria itu.

"Aku ambil cuti panjang. Lagipula, sudah sangat lama aku tidak liburan. Jadi... Kita bisa sekalian liburan disana. Kita panen jeruk, kita bisa memancing, kita bisa bepergian ke pantai, museum dan semuanya."

Baekhyun meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat.

Dia tahu, semua beban berat yang dirasakannya, Sehun juga pasti merasakannya. Dan dia tahu, Sehun tak tinggal akan diam atas kejadian ini.

"Sehunnie,...!"

"Aku menghajarnya." Lirih Sehun yang mampu menjelaskan segalanya pada Baekhyun. Dia sangat mengerti akan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sehun, siapa yang dihajar Sehun? Dia tahu dan dia sudah menduganya.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun lama.

Lihatlah betapa dekat hubungan mereka, bahkan tanpa ditanya oleh Baekhyun, Sehun bisa menjawab apa yang hendak ditanyakannya.

Baekhyun kemudian merangkul Sehun sebentar, lalu menatap Sehun lagi dalam waktu yang lama.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam lagi Baek-ah. Aku tak bisa membiarkan dia begitu saja. Dia, melakukan semua yang dia mau, tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan orang yang dilukainya. Dia itu manusia apa bukan!" Sehun mengeluarkan emosinya. Matanya berkilat marah.

" _Gomawo_ sudah sangat menyayangiku, Sehunnie."

Sehun membelai sayang pipi Baekhyun. Lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Kau harus minum obatmu, setelah itu kita berangkat ke Jeju." Sehun memberikan dua pil ke Baekhyun, walau dihadiahi sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan memohon, Sehun tetap meminta Baekhyun membuka mulutnya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya, kau bisa menunggu sambil tidur sebentar."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali merebahkan dirinya. Sehun merapikan selimut Baekhyun, lalu mengusap sayang dahi Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan kamar gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan!" seru Chanyeol tak terima, saat Kai memegangi dirinya yang hendak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kau masih harus dirawat _hyung._ Tenanglah." Sahut Kai yang masih berusaha menghalau tubuh Chanyeol.

"Tahu apa kau? Aku yang lebih tahu bagaimana keadaanku, lepaskan!" Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Kai, dia beranjak dari tempat itu. Berdiri sempoyongan.

"Ada apa ini?" Donghae datang dengan beberapa staff paramedis lainnya.

Salah satu dari mereka melaporkan bahwa Chanyeol membuat keributan setelah luka di tubuhnya di obati.

Dan hal itu berhasil membuat tekanan darah Donghae naik, setelah sebelumnya Sehun, sekarang Chanyeol. Ada masalah apa sebenarnya?

"Saya sudah memintanya beristirahat, tapi dia..." kai mencoba menjelaskan pada Donghae, namun langsung di sambar Chanyeol.

"Aku harus pergi _ahjussi_. Aku harus menemui Baekhyun sekarang." Suara Chanyeol terdengar bergetar, kepalanya pening, perutnya nyeri akibat tendangan Sehun yang dilayangkan padanya berulangkali.

"Kau tak melihat banyak luka di tubuhmu? Istirahatlah dulu, urusan Baekhyun bisa nanti." Donghae mendekati Chanyeol dan meminta pria itu untuk kembali ke tempatnya.

" _Ani_. Harus sekarang _ahjussi_. Aku tidak mau dia semakin salah paham." Chanyeol menolak dan sudah akan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ikut aku!" Donghae membantu Chanyeol, membimbingnya mengikutinya ke ruang kerjanya.

Setelah sampai ruang kerjanya, Donghae mendudukkan Chanyeol di sofa.

"Jelaskan ada apa? Aku merasa lama-lama tempat ini akan menjadi ring tinju dengan melihat kalian seperti ini. Kalau kau lupa, ini rumah sakit."

" _Mian ahjussi_."

"Kenapa Sehun sampai seperti itu?" tanya Donghae dengan tatapan menuntut.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya pelan. Kemudian mulai menceritakan kejadian kemarin malam.

Mulai dari dia yang akan menuju _Namsan tower_ , tempatnya membuat janji dengan Baekhyun setelah kepulangannya dari Daegu lalu pada akhirnya dia memutar berbalik arah ke _Gimpo airport_ , menuju Daegu karena kabar Seulgi melakukan percobaan bunuh diri ternyata cukup membuatnya khawatir akan keadaan gadis itu. Tak ada yang ditutup-tutupi, Chanyeol bercerita dengan jujur.

"Kau menghubungi Baekhyun saat akan ke Daegu lagi?" tanya Donghae.

Melihat bawahannya itu mengangguk Donghae hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

"Kau tahu hubunganmu dan Baekhyun masih sangat rawan? Kau tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat dia tahu kau ke Daegu untuk siapa? Kau sudah putus dari Seulgi, Chanyeol-ah. Ok! Katakan ini sebagai bentuk rasa kemanusiaan, haruskah kau datang kesana? Chanyeol! Disana, ada banyak dokter yang membantu dan mengobati Seulgi dan lagi, yang terjadi pada gadis itu adalah tanggungjawabnya sendiri, bukan tanggungjawabmu! Katakan aku kejam, tapi...hah!"

Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mondar mandir dengan memegangi kepala bagian belakangnya.

Masalah ini bukan masalahnya, tapi rasanya dia ikut pusing karena hal ini. Dan dia tak tahu harus memberikan komentar apalagi terhadap persoalan ini.

Ok! Chanyeol sudah putus dari Seulgi, jadi segala urusan gadis itu harusnya tak lagi ada sangkutpautnya dengan Chanyeol. Tapi...

"Kalau tahu ternyata yang sebenarnya terjadi seperti ini, aku tak menyalahkan Sehun kalau dia sampai menghajarmu seperti itu. Kau tahu, Sehun sampai mengajukan pengunduran dirinya karena dia tak mau lagi bekerja sama dengan seseorang yang terus menerus menyakiti sahabatnya. Dia! Dia sangat tahu bagaimana cara membalas kasih sayang yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya, dan kau yang mendapatkan hal itu lebih besar, malah menyia-nyiakannya!"

"Aku tidak menyia-nyiakan hal itu adalah _ahjussi_. Kalau aku menyia-nyiakannya, aku tak akan pernah berusaha mencintainya!"

"Tapi kenyataannya seperti itu. Baekhyun, sudah menjaga hatinya untukmu, sejak dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah, sejak dia diberitahu ayahnya bahwa kau 'lah yang nantinya menjadi suaminya dan yang kau lakukan? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuknya? Hah... Aku tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini, tapi kalau kau pikir jalanmu akan mudah setelah ini, kau salah Chanyeol-ah. Kalau hanya sekedar luka dihati, mungkin dia masih bisa memaafkan, tapi bila di dalam luka itu ada rasa kecewa, kau harus siap berjuang lebih keras Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol menunduk dalam. Dia tahu, jalannya mungkin tak semudah sebelumnya. Dia hanya berharap Baekhyun mengerti dan mendengar penjelasannya.

.

.

.

Luhan mengecup singkat pipi Sehun bergantian, kemudian memeluk tubuh tinggi itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kau jaga dia. Jangan lupa mengirim pesan kalau sudah sampai Jeju. Sampaikan salamku untuk _eommoni._ " Sehun menepuk pelan punggung Luhan.

"Kau tidak kecewa dengan keputusan yang ku ambil ini?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Apapun itu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Kalau kau tidak jadi dokter lagi, mungkin kau bisa menjadi sopir kami." Luhan menatap Sehun,yang dibalas pria itu dengan kecupan sayang.

Di tempat yang lumayan jauh dari pasangan itu, Baekhyun duduk dengan tas ransel besar di sampingnya. Menatap iri kemesraan antara Sehun dan Luhan.

Andai dia bisa merasakan yang mereka rasakan. Andai jalannya untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan tak sesulit ini. Saat ini tentu dia sedang tertawa bahagia dengan seseorang yang paling dicintainya itu.

Namun sepertinya, bayangannya tak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang terjadi, dia harus rela melepas semuanya, demi kebahagiaan orang yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Kau sudah siap?" Sehun berdiri di hadapannya, meraih ranselnya dan menempatkan ke punggung lebar itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Sebelum pergi, dia sempat memeluk Luhan.

"Maaf membebanimu dengan banyak pekerjaan Lu."

"Tak apa. Asal setelah ini kau tersenyum lagi, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membalas jerih payahku bekerja sendirian selama kau tinggalkan."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Aku pinjam Sehun."

Luhan ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Asal jangan lupa untuk dikembalikan, karena dia milikku."

"Kalian pikir aku barang." Sehun merengut kesal.

Baekhyun dan Luhan tertawa lebar, kemudian berujar bersamaan.

"Kau adalah barang milik kami yang paling berharga. Ahahahhaha..."

"Ya!"

"Sudah. Kalian harus segera berangkat. Itu petugas informasi sudah memanggil."

"Kami pergi Lu!" pamit Baekhyun.

Luhan melepas kepergian dua orang yang disayanginya itu dengan tatapan getir. Bukan, dia bukan tak rela Sehun menyertai Baekhyun.

Dia hanya tak habis pikir akan takdir Tuhan yang sedang di jalani Baekhyun. Kenapa kisah cinta sahabatnya itu harus selalu penuh dengan airmata? Tak bisakah kebahagiaan Baekhyun datang lebih cepat?

' _Semoga setelah ini, hanya ada kebahagiaan untukmu Baekkie. Aku akan selalu berdoa pada Tuhan untuk itu.'_

.

.

.

Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Luhan, begitu melihat Luhan turun dari mobilnya yang terparkir di depan butiknya.

Luhan tentu saja terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol yang jujur saja untuk saat ini sangat tak diharapkannya. Terlebih melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang babak belur dengan banyak perban yang menghiasi tak hanya wajah tapi juga lengan dan beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya.

"Luhan-ah! Katakan padaku, dimana Baekhyun sekarang berada?"

"Kau masih peduli padanya? Bukankah kekasihmu yang di Daegu lebih penting?" Luhan memicing menatap Chanyeol yang sepertinya menahan sakit karena lukanya. Pria itu terlihat memegangi perutnya saat berbicara.

"Luhannie jangan seperti ini. Aku tahu aku salah dan aku ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. _Jebal!_ Beritahu aku dimana Baekhyun sekarang berada." Ujar Chanyeol memohon.

Dia tak tahu harus kemana lagi, setelah tadi dari rumah yang baru disewa Baekhyun dan Luhan dan tak diijinkan masuk oleh penjaga disana. Informasi yang dia dapat dari petugas itu, Baekhyun keluar dari rumah itu dengan membawa tas besar.

Baekhyun pergi? Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Chanyeol. Tapi pergi kemana? Itu yang tidak Chanyeol tahu, pikirannya benar-benar buntu. Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya, laju mobilnya mengarah ke butik ini.

Untuk menghubungi Sehun jelas tak mungkin, pria itu terlanjur sakit hati padanya, pastilah panggilan atau pesan singkatnya tak akan di gubris. Baekhyun, apalagi, panggilannya sejak semalam diacuhkan oleh gadis itu. Awalnya dia beranggapan mungkin Baekhyun sudah tidur, tapi setelah pukulan Sehun berulang kali bersarang di tubuhnya, pemikirannya langsung berubah. Terjadi sesuatu yang serius.

" _Jebal_ Luhannie, aku harus segera meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini."

Melihat Chanyeol yang seperti itu, Luhan akhirnya bermurah hati, dia meminta Chanyeol mengikutinya masuk ke dalam butik.

Tidak mungkin mereka akan terus berbicara di pinggir jalan dengan disaksikan orang banyak. Itu hal yang paling memalukan.

"Duduklah!" perintah Luhan setelah sampai ke ruangannya dan meminta Chanyeol duduk di sebuah kursi kayu. Dia kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu dan beberapa saat kemudian kembali dengan secangkir kopi untuk Chanyeol.

Luhan mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Chanyeol.

Entah bagaimana rasanya badan Chanyeol sekarang, luka di bibir, hidung, lengan dan mungkin bagian tubuh yang lain, membuat Luhan menatap miris. Sehun pastilah sangat keras melayangkan pukulannya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku... "

"Untuk saat ini dan entah sampai kapan, jangan temui Baekhyun lagi, Chanyeol-ah."

Luhan berujar lembut dan tenang, namun bagi Chanyeol, suara Luhan justru seperti petir yang menyambarnya di siang hari ini.

Tidak!

Dia harus bertemu Baekhyun dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku harus menemuinya. Aku perlu meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini Lu."

"Semua sudah terlambat saat kau memutuskan untuk ke Daegu."

"Aku ke Daegu memiliki tujuan, selain untuk pekerjaanku, aku kesana untuk menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Seulgi."

"Dan kembali lagi kesana, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sudah menunggumu?"

Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak fokus, benar yang dikatakan Luhan, dia semalam mengabaikan Baekhyun. Tapi...

"Kalau kau datang, mungkin dia akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyerah atas hubungan kalian. Tapi karena kau tak datang, hal itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan untuknya meninggalkanmu."

"Seulgi mencoba bunuh diri Luhan-ah."

"Lalu itu menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Kau tahu inilah tujuannya, kau mendatanginya dan hubungan kalian bisa dimulai lagi. Kalau kau tegas akan perasaanmu, dan kalau hatimu benar-benar sudah memilih Baekhyun, seharusnya apapun itu tak akan bisa membuatmu mengabaikan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menunduk dalam, keputusannya yang dirasa tepat semalam, ternyata salah besar.

Tanpa terasa airmatanya merembes, lolos dari ujung matanya.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol kasihan. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun dan dia juga memahami apa yang Chanyeol rasakan. Tapi dia tak bisa berbuat banyak, selain membuat Chanyeol sementara menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Aku memang temanmu Chanyeol-ah. Aku memahamimu, tapi maaf, untuk saat ini aku tak bisa membantumu."

" _Jebal."_

"Penjelasan apapun yang kau berikan saat ini, tak akan mengubah apa-apa. Baekhyun sudah memutuskan menyerah. Yang kau lakukan padanya tak hanya membuatnya sakit hati, tapi lebih dari itu, dia sudah kecewa padamu Chanyeol-ah."

"Aku ingin bersamanya."

"Mungkin tidak untuk saat ini Chanyeol-ah. Percayalah, akan selalu ada pelangi setelah hujan badai. Tunggulah sedikit lagi, sambil berjuang untuknya, aku yakin kalau kalian memang jodoh, Tuhan pasti memberikan jalanNya."

Chanyeol menatap Luhan.

" _Mian._ Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk kau mintai tolong dalam hal ini. Karena kalau disuruh memilih, aku jelas akan membantu Baekhyun dari pada dirimu. Sekarang, pulanglah Chanyeol-ah!" Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah ke pintu.

"Baekhyun ke Jeju?"

Luhan sedikit tersentak. Namun tak berlangsung lama, raut wajahnya kembali datar seperti sebelumnya. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun pergi ke Jeju bisa ditebak oleh siapa saja, karena apa? Karena ibunya ada disana dan Baekhyun bila menghadapi masalah yang cukup pelik, memilih ibunya 'lah sebagai tempatnya bersandar.

"Jangan menyusulnya kesana atau kesempatanmu untuk bersama dengannya semakin tak ada." Ujar Luhan datar. Chanyeol tengah menatapnya saat ini.

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Silahkan kalau kau menganggapnya seperti itu." Luhan mengendikkan bahunya.

Cukup lama Chanyeol menatap Luhan, sebelum kemudian dia mengalihkan tatapannya keluar jendela.

Otaknya tak mampu berpikir jernih. Dia ingin bertemu Baekhyun, saat ini juga dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi mendengar apa yang dikatakan Luhan, menemui Baekhyun saat ini bukanlah ide yang bagus sepertinya.

Baekhyun kecewa atas sikapnya dan rasa kecewa itu jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada hanya sekedar sakit hati.

Sepertinya, dia harus sedikit lebih sabar bila ingin kembali memiliki Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian melangkah gontai keluar dari ruangan Luhan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki apartemennya gontai. Begitu kakinya menginjak bagian dalam, kilasan kenangannya dengan Baekhyun tiga minggu terakhir ini melintas begitu saja.

" _Channie! Ayolah! Sekali saja, biar aku yang melakukannya!"_

" _Kau duduk tenang disini, menonton acara TV, aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya, SENDIRI."_

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sofa depan TV, di sini, dia biasanya bercanda dengan Baekhyun, menceritakan tentang jalannya sebuah operasi dengan Baekhyun yang selalu menjerit histeris karena takut.

Disini, tempatnya menggoda Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati kripik kentangnya.

" _Ya! Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri disana, kenapa menggangguku?!"_

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya, berusaha memejamkan matanya sesaat.

Ingatannya ditarik pada saat pertama kali bertemu Baekhyun. Di sekolah menengah atas.

" _Apa kau tak melihat ada orang yang berdiri disini?"_

" _Mian o-oppa."_

" _Oppa? Nuguya? Aku? Sejak kapan aku jadi kakakmu? Jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi, karena kau bukan siapa-siapa buatku!"_

Tak berapa lama, ingatannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa saat lalu, saat Donghae lantang meneriakinya.

" _...Baekhyun menjaga hatinya untukmu, sejak masih sekolah menengah, sejak dia tahu bahwa nanti kaulah yang akan menjadi suaminya!"_

"Apa yang kulakukan untukmu ternyata tak sebanding dengan apa yang kau lakukan untukku, Bee." Airmata Chanyeol kembali menetes.

Chanyeol cukup lama berada di tempat itu, sampai kemudian dia bangkit dan melangkah ke ruang kerjanya.

Saat membuka ruang kerjanya, yang pertama kali tercium hidungnya adalah aroma Baekhyun yang menguar kuat.

Membuat rindunya semakin membuncah di hatinya.

 _Tuhan!_

 _Aku merindukannya. Ijinkan aku mencintainya sekali lagi dan untuk selamanya._

Doa Chanyeol sambil duduk di kursi kerjanya.

Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, Chanyeol membuka laptopnya.

Sesaat dia tertegun akan gambar _wallpaper_ nya.

Fotonya bersama seluruh anggota keluarganya. Betapa sudah sangat lama dia tak bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya, betapa dia sangat merindukan kakak perempuannya dan juga keponakan cantiknya.

Tangannya dengan terampil membuka setiap folder yang ada disana. Pertama yang dibukanya adalah folder dengan nama _**my engagement**_ _._

Yang tersimpan disana adalah foto-foto pertunangannya dengan Baekhyun. Yang kalau dia boleh berkata jujur, sebenarnya dulu dia tak ingin menyimpan foto itu, namun kakaknya memelototinya dan berujar dengan nada mengancam.

" _Kau tak harus melihatnya setiap hari. Aku hanya menyimpan disini untuk kenang-kenangan. Awas kalau dihapus! Setiap pulang kesini aku akan memeriksa laptopmu, kalau sampai foto-foto ini hilang, tamat riwayatmu Park Chanyeol!"_

Bibir Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, menatap Baekhyun disana, yang tengah tertawa lepas bersama kakaknya dan Luhan serta istri Changmin. Gadis itu terlihat bahagia disana.

Lalu pada foto lainnya, Chanyeol dapat melihat betapa Baekhyun sangat mencintainya, gadis itu menatapnya yang tengah menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya.

"Kenapa aku baru menyadari bahwa kau sangat cantik, Bee?"

Chanyeol masih melanjutkan perburuannya, foto-foto itu di- _scroll_ ke samping, hingga dia menemukan foto yang membuatnya menyadari kebenaran dari apa yang pernah dikatakan Donghae padanya.

" _...saat ini, hanya Baekhyun yang di dengar ayahmu."_

Dalam foto itu Baekhyun duduk ditengah-tengah, diampit ayah dan ibunya, dengan penuh perasaan sayang, kedua orangtuanya itu mencium kedua pipi Baekhyun, bersamaan.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum manis, seolah menikmati limpahan kasih sayang yang diberikan kedua orangtuanya pada gadis itu.

Mata Chanyeol berkaca melihat itu, kerinduannya semakin besar pada gadis itu. Begitu mudah mencintai gadis itu, dengan segala yang dimiliki gadis itu.

Di foto lain, terlihat bagaimana Baekhyun bercengkrama dengan keluarganya, tawa Baekhyun seolah berarti tawa bagi setiap orang yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Chanyeol mengambil laptopnya dan memeluknya begitu erat. Airmatanya deras mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Bee, aku mencintaimu. Kembalilah Bee, aku merindukanmu."

.

.

.

" _Waeyo_?" tanya Sehun yang cukup terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

Gadis yang sedang memandang keluar jendela pesawat itu, tiba-tiba tersentak dan langsung memegangi dadanya.

" _Ani._ Aku hanya merasa ada yang memanggilku."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terima Kasih untuk semua Cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini. Review dari kalian, semuanya aku baca satu persatu, tapi maaf belum bisa balas satu persatu.**_

 _ **Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk dukungan kalian semuanya.**_

 _ **Pas bikin part awal di chap ini, rasanya sedikit terbawa emosi. Kesel aja sama Chanyeol... Ehehehehe**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Be With You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **11**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tok... Tok... Tok...**_

" _Nuguseyo_?"

 _ **Klek**_

 _ **Krieeeettttt...**_

"Channie!"

" _Annyeonghashimika eommonie_." Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya dihadapan ibu Baekhyun, yang masih tertegun di tempatnya.

Ibu Baekhyun pasti sangat terkejut sekali mendapati Chanyeol ada di depan rumahnya saat ini.

Tentu saja.

Dia tak pernah bertemu Chanyeol kalau bukan untuk acara keluarga dan Chanyeol datang ke rumah ini pun baru pertama kali ini, tentu saja dia cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran calon menantunya tersebut.

" _Eomma_ siapa yang dat... ang?"

Sama halnya dengan sang ibu, Baekhyun juga cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol di rumahnya.

Tubuhnya kaku seketika ditempatnya.

Pertemuan yang sama sekali tak diharapkannya. Dia memilih menjauh dan pergi dari Seoul, selain untuk menenangkan dirinya, tentu saja selebihnya untuk menghindar dari pria itu.

Tapi kenyataannya, pagi ini dia mendapati pria itu berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Mau apa dia kemari _eomma_?" tanya Baekhyun dingin.

Ibu Baekhyun menatap putrinya, kemudian menatap Chanyeol, bergantian untuk beberapa saat.

Masih cukup bingung dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi, Bee." Sahut Chanyeol.

Ibu Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang menatap putrinya memohon.

" _Eomma_ suruh dia pulang! Aku tak mau bicara dengannya." Balas Baekhyun masih dengan nada suara ketusnya.

" _Eommonie_ saya harus bicara dengannya dan menjelaskan semuanya, tolong beri saya kesempatan itu sebelum saya menyesalinya nanti." Ujar Chanyeol sambil memandang ibu Baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon.

Kali ini, ibu Baekhyun benar-benar di buat pusing oleh ulah kedua anak muda tersebut.

Beliau paham situasi yang sedang terjadi, dia tak menyalahkan sikap Baekhyun yang sedikit kasar terhadap pria yang saat ini berdiri dihadapannya, yang notabene calon menantunya.

Pun demikian, dia juga tak bisa mengabaikan kehadiran Chanyeol di rumahnya pagi ini. Calon menantunya itu, pasti memiliki tujuan datang ke rumahnya pagi-pagi begini.

Dan tujuan pria itu datang kemari, secara tersirat sudah terlontar tadi.

"Aku tidak mau! _Eomma_ jangan percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Pembohong, selamanya akan menjadi seperti itu juga." suara Baekhyun terdengar tegas.

"Bee! Dengarkan aku dulu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, memohon pada gadis itu untuk memberinya kesempatan menjelaskan.

Ibu Baekhyun masih berdiri diantara mereka, masih menatap putrinya dan calon menantunya bergantian.

Kemudian dia tersenyum simpul.

"Masuklah dulu Chanyeol-ah. Kau pasti belum sarapan 'kan?" ibu Baekhyun mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk ke rumahnya.

Berbeda dengam ibunya, Baekhyun semakin terlihat menekuk wajahanya karena sang ibu memberi kesempatan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke rumah.

" _Eomma_!" protes Baekhyun tak terima.

"Dia tamu Baekhyunnie, tak baik menolak kedatangan tamu." Sahut ibu Baekhyun santai.

Gadis itu menatap Chanyeol tak suka, lalu berlalu dan masuk ke kamarnya. Baekhyun membanting kasar pintu kamarnya.

"Dia selalu seperti itu kalau sedang marah. Tolong maklumi saja dia, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Dia sangat mengerti dan kalau boleh jujur, dia sangat rindu cara Baekhyun merajuk padanya.

"Duduklah! _Eomma_ akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

" _Gomawo eommoni._ "

Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu pergi ke dapur dan kembali dengan beberapa menu sarapan yang menurut Chanyeol sangatlah lengkap.

"Sehun... dia menginap disini juga, _eommoni_?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membantu calon ibu mertuanya menata menu sarapannya di meja.

"Eoh. Pagi-pagi tadi dia sudah pamit keluar, lari pagi mungkin." Jelas ibu Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Makanlah! _Eomma_ panggil Hyunnie dulu." Pamit ibu Baekhyun. Perempuan paruh baya itu mendekati kamar Baekhyun.

"Hyunnie kau tidak sarapan?" seru sang ibu dari balik pintu.

"Tidak! _Eomma_ sarapan saja dengan orang itu!" sahut Baekhyun keras masih dengan nada kesalnya.

"Dia sangat keras kepala kalau sedang marah."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil memaklumi. Pada siapa dan kenapa gadis yang dicintainya itu marah, dia tahu.

"Makanlah!"

" _Eommonie_ tidak sarapan juga?"

Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum simpul lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Channie! Maaf kalau _eomma_ bicara sambil mengganggu makanmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Dia sudah dapat menduga hal apa yang akan dibahas oleh calon ibu mertuanya itu.

Baekhyun tak mungkin diam saja pulang ke rumahnya, meski mungkin tak banyak, gadis itu pasti menceritakan apa yang baru saja dialaminya pada sang ibu.

"Hyunnie... Dia sudah menceritakan semua pada _eomma_. Termasuk niatnya untuk membatalkan pertunangan kalian."

Susah payah Chanyeol berusaha menelan makanan yang sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Ok!

Mungkin Baekhyun memang sangat marah padanya, tapi sedikit pun dia tak pernah berpikir Baekhyun akan membatalkan pertunangan mereka.

Tidak!

Dia tak akan pernah melepaskan Baekhyun. Kalau pun harus, dia akan berjuang untuk memenangkan hati Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol meletakkan sumpitnya, lalu meneguk pelan air putihnya.

" _Jeosonghamnida eommonie,_ saya tahu, saya banyak melakukan kesalahan. Saya tahu alasan Baekhyunnie melakukan hal itu, tapi _eommonie_...untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini, saya tidak bisa. Saya mencintainya dan saya ingin menikah dengannya."

Chanyeol berujar dengan kemantapan hatinya. Dia tak akan melepaskan Baekhyun kali ini, apapun yang terjadi.

Ibu Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol seksama, dia sama sekali tak menemukan keraguan pada sepasang mata pria muda itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk meyakinkan Hyunnie?"

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir keras.

"Saya akan melakukan apapun untuk meyakinkannya, _eommonie_."

"Kalau Hyunnie tetap menolak?"

"Saya tidak berpikir dia akan menolak saya _eommonie_."

Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Menantunya ini, memiliki rasa percaya diri yang cukup tinggi sepertinya.

"Hyunnie sedikit keras kepala Channie, kau lihat sendiri dia bagaimana sekarang. Bahkan untuk menemuimu pun dia enggan."

"Saya tahu _eommonie._ Tapi tidak ada yang tak mungkin bukan di dunia ini. Batu karang yang sangat keras saja bisa terkikis kalau di tetesi air setiap hari. Filosofi itulah yang akan saya gunakan untuk meyakinkan Baekhyunie."

Ibu Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat. Perempuan yang sudah melahirkan Baekhyun itu tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali berujar pelan.

"Saat ayah Hyunnie membuat perjanjian itu dengan ayahmu, dia memiliki keyakinan bahwa kau akan mampu membahagiakan Hyunnie kami. Tanpa kami tahu, bahwa sebenarnya saat itu, kami sedang menghancurkan dengan perlahan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Kami, _eomma_ dan _bummonim_ mu, sempat putus asa ketika melihat sikapmu yang sangat acuh pada Hyunnie. Tapi dia, si gadis keras kepala itu, mengatakan apa yang tadi kau katakan pada _eomma,_ bahwa batu karang yang sangat keras saja, bisa terkikis dengan tetesan kecil air, apalagi hati manusia. Melihat keyakinannya, kami mulai memupuk harapan kami dulu. Tapi Channie, ada kalannya, seseorang akan berhenti berjuang, ketika dia merasa bahwa perjuangannya sudah tak berarti apapun. Dan saat ini, Hyunnie sedang mengalami hal itu, dia merasa berada di titik paling rendah di hidupnya, ketika dia membutuhkanmu untuk meyakinkan hatinya, kau tidak ada."

Chanyeol terhenyak di tempatnya. Di balik sikap acuh kedua orangtuanya, ternyata mereka sangat peduli pada dirinya.

" _Eomma_ minta maaf Chanyeol-ah, kalau cara kami ini melukaimu dan juga gadis itu."

" _Eommonie,_ jangan mengatakan hal itu. Yunho _ahjussi,_ setelah mendengar kisahnya, saya banyak belajar dan mencoba memahami keadaan saya saat ini. Jujur _eommonie,_ awalnya saya ingin mencoba lebih dekat dengan Baekhyunie, paling tidak satu bulan. Saya ingin tahu dan mencoba melihatnya dengan hati saya. Dan yang saya alami, perlahan namun pasti, dia ada dan kemudian menjadi satu-satunya."

Chanyeol memberi jeda sebentar, lalu kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Kami sempat bertengkar beberapa hari yang lalu, pada saat itu, saya berjanji pada untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah saya dengan gadis itu. Saya pergi ke Daegu keesokan harinya, untuk seminar. Di sana, saya memutuskan mengakhiri semuanya dengan gadis itu. Ketika keesokan harinya saya tiba di Seoul dan akan menemui Baekhyunnie, ada kabar dari Daegu kalau gadis itu berusaha bunuh diri. Saya tahu, seharusnya saya menemui Baekhyunie lebih dulu, tapi saya memilih menemui dia _eommonie._ "

"Bu-bunuh diri?" ibu Baekhyun terkejut, tak menyangka keadaan yang sesungguhnya ternyata sepelik ini. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan.

"Saya datang sebagai seseorang yang pernah mengenal dekat dia, katakan itu sebagai temannya. Hanya itu, tidak ada yang lain. Saya sudah memutuskan memilih Baekhyunie, saya akan bertanggungjawab atas itu." Lanjut Chanyeol tanpa ada keraguan.

Ibu Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, tak bisa memikirkan hal apapun. Semua ini, pasti berawal dari keegoisan dirinya dan orangtua Chanyeol, hingga anak-anak mereka lah yang saat ini menjadi korban.

"Kau masih mencintainya, Chanyeol-ah?" tanya ibu Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol menatap ibu Baekhyun sesaat, lalu tersenyum kecil dan kembali berujar.

"Bohong kalau saya mengatakan saya sudah tidak mencintainya, tapi, saya tahu dimana harus menyimpan semua itu _eommonie._ Saya simpan dia hanya sebatas kenangan, karena kenyataannya saat ini, saya jatuh cinta pada Baekhyunie. Saya ingin bersamanya, saya tak ingin mengalami penyesalan yang sama seperti yang dialami Yunho _ahjussi._ Saya tidak ingin, baru merasakan dia berarti untuk saya, setelah saya di tinggalkan. Saya ingin menikmati waktu yang saya milliki bersamanya, mengukir semua kenangan manis kami. Jadi _eommonie,_ ijinkan saya mencintai dan membahagiakan Baekhyunie saat ini dan sampai maut memisahkan kami."

Ibu Baekhyun tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Sekali lagi, dia dibuat takjub dengan uraian penjelasan Chanyeol, mungkin terkesan seperti bualan. Tapi matanya tak melihat itu dari Chanyeol, pria dihadapannya itu, benar-benar menunjukkan ketulusannya akan perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun.

Ibu Baekhyun mengambil nafasnya pelan, kemudian kembali berujar.

"Channie! Berat bagi _eomma_ mengatakan hal ini, tapi sebagai seorang ibu, _eomma_ harus tetap mengatakan hal ini. Terima kasih untuk semua rasa cintamu pada Hyunnie, sebenarnya mudah bagi _eomma_ mengatakan, tinggalkan Hyunnie sekarang juga,apalagi setelah melihat keadaannya saat ini. Tapi... jika _eomma_ mengatakannya, mungkin saja suatu saat nanti _eomma_ akan menyesalinya. Jadi, kali ini, _eomma_ mengijinkanmu untuk mencintai dan membahagiakan Hyunnie. Dengan satu syarat, jangan membuat _eomma_ menyesal karena pernah mengijinkanmu mencintai Hyunnie."

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Chanyeol saat ini, selain ijin dari ibu Baekhyun ini. Pintu untuk mendekati Baekhyun saat ini sudah terbuka, dia hanya perlu masuk dan kembali menemukan Baekhyun.

Dalam hati, Chanyeol berjanji, bahwa dia akan mencintai Baekhyun, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti.

" _Gomapseumnida eommoni_. Anda bisa pegang janji saya, kebahagiaannya adalah tujuan hidup saya, saat ini dan sampai maut memisahkan kami nanti."

Di dalam kamar, Baekhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan itu.

Dadanya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Benarkah itu."

Dia ingin mempercayai hal itu, namun sepertinya begitu sulit. Sakit hatinya, rasa kecewanya, sepertinya masih sangat menumpuk di dalam hatinya. Dan memberi kesempatan Chanyeol, apakah dia bisa melakukan hal itu?

' _Tuhan! Jika dia memang jodoh yang sudah kau gariskan untukku, bimbinglah hatiku untuk memaafkannya. Tapi jika bukan, bantu aku melepasnya dengan penuh keikhlasan.'_

.

.

.

 _Chanyeol langsung bangun dari duduknya begitu mengingat sesuatu._

 _Dia tak bisa membiarkan hal ini berlarut-larut terlalu lama._

 _Meski Luhan melarangnya untuk sementara waktu tak bertemu dengan Baekhyun, namun hatinya melarangnya untuk melakukan itu. Hati kecilnya berteriak agar dia cepat menyelesaikan masalah ini._

 _Chanyeol mengusap airmatanya, kemudian mendial sebuah nomor di ponselnya._

 _Dia butuh bicara dan meminta pendapat pada profesornya yang juga adalah paman yang paling mengerti dia._

" _ **Yeoboseo!"**_

 _Chanyeol sedikit bernafas lega dapat kembali mendengar suara profesornya di Inggris._

" _Prof... Maaf kalau aku sedikit mengganggu."_

" _ **Kau sepertinya ada masalah Chanyeol-ah."**_

" _Eoh."_

 _Chanyeol diam sejenak, lalu mulai menceritakan semua yang dialaminya pada Yunho._

 _Semuanya, tak ada satu pun yang ditutupinya. Mulai dari pertengkaran yang terjadi antara dia dan Baekhyun, lalu janjianya untuk memutuskan Seulgi, pertengkarannya dengan Seulgi, lalu percobaan bunuh diri gadis itu dan yang terakhir tentu saja tak ketinggalan, dimana Sehun mengamuk dan menghajarnya tanpa ampun karena dia kembali lagi membuat Baekhyun menangis._

 _Tak lupa, Chanyeol juga menceritakan bagaimana dia datang ke tempat kerja Baekhyun dan diminta Luhan untuk sementara waktu ini menjauh dari tunangannya itu._

" _ **Kau akan membiarkan masalah ini berlalu begitu saja? Masalahmu tak akan selesai kalau kau hanya diam menunggu."**_

" _Tapi Luhan..."_

" _ **Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang Luhannie tahu, sahabatnya sakit hati dan butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Tapi sampai kapan kau akan membiarkannya? Sampai satu tahun ke depan?"**_

" _Menurut anda, aku harus bagaimana Prof?"_

" _ **Datangi dia, jelaskan semuanya. Masalah nanti dia mau mendengarmu atau tidak, itu tergantung akan usahamu meyakinkan dia. Chanyeol-ah!"**_

" _Prof! Kalau setelah aku menjelaskan semuanya, tapi dia tetap mengacuhkanku bagaimana?"_

" _ **Dengarkan aku. Sekarang keadaannya kita balik, kau yang mati-matian mencintainya, lalu dia sudah mulai jatuh cinta padamu di kemudian hari mendatangi mantan pacarnya. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"**_

" _Kecewa."_

" _ **Yang dia rasakan saat ini juga seperti itu. Dia kecewa padamu. Apa yang kau harapkan dari orang yang sudah mengecewakanmu Chanyeol-ah?"**_

" _Pen-jelasan mungkin." Chanyeol menjawab tak yakin._

 _Dari seberang, terdengar tawa Yunho berderai keras._

" _ **Penjelasan saja tak akan cukup Chanyeol-ah. Buktikan padanya, kau memang layak mendampinginya mengarungi lautan kehidupan. Dan jangan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya nanti."**_

" _Aku tak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi prof."_

" _ **Kau tak perlu mengatakan itu padaku. Katakan itu pada Baekhyun, yakinkan dia bahwa kau tak akan berbuat bodoh lagi."**_

" _Kalau aku menyusul ke Jeju, tidak masalah 'kan prof."_

" _ **Kau hanya perlu membuat dia mendengar penjelasanmu Chanyeol-ah. Setelah itu, seiring berjalannya waktu, perbaiki hubunganmu dengan pembuktian nyata bahwa cintamu selamanya hanya untuknya."**_

" _Prof! Gomawo."_

" _ **Chanyeol-ah! Kami semua, mendoakan kebahagian kalian. Berjuanglah!"**_

" _Nde."_

 _Chanyeol merasa mendapat suntikan semangat setelah menelpon profesornya._

 _Dia akan menyusul Baekhyun ke Jeju. Memperjuangkan cintanya, yang nyaris karam sebelum sempat berlayar. Tak memperdulikan larangan Luhan untuk tak menemui Baekhyun sementara ini._

 _Benar apa yang dikatakan pamannya, Luhan tak tahu apa yang sedang dia perjuangkan meski gadis itu mengatakan memahaminya._

 _Dia harus segera menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Baekhyun, dia tak boleh membiarkan Baekhyun larut dalam pikirannya sendiri tanpa mendengar penjelasan yang benar dari dia._

 _Chanyeol tidak akan menyerah dan menunggu. Dia harus berjuang, itulah yang diputuskannya._

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di pinggir pantai, menatap laut lepas dengan ombaknya yang bergulung-gulung tinggi, yang seolah siap melibas siapapun yang menghalanginya.

Di kejauhan, tampak Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sedang asik bermain pasir. Yang pastinya akan menolak kalau dia ikut bergabung diantara mereka.

Chanyeol patut berterima kasih pada calon ibu mertuanya, karena berkat beliaulah Chanyeol akhirnya bisa bergabung dengan dua orang yang masih menyimpan kekesalan yang sama padanya itu.

Hampir setengah jam dia duduk disini, memperhatikan dengan seksama, bagaimana Baekhyun tertawa lepas bersama Sehun.

Sesekali, dia menangkap Baekhyun tengah menatapnya, namun ketika dia menatap balik, gadis itu memilih menunduk atau berbicara dengan Sehun. Baekhyun masih menghindarinya dan tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara.

Chanyeol masih setia menatap ke sembarang arah ketika Sehun datang mendekatinya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Sehun tanpa basa basi, pria itu kemudian duduk sedikit jauh dari Chanyeol.

Sehun memang menjauh dari Baekhyun, karena dia tak tahan ingin bertanya tujuan Chanyeol datang ke tempat ini apa?

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun." Sahut Chanyeol sambil menoleh sekilas pada Sehun.

"Urusan kalian sudah selesai tepat setelah kau mengirim pesan singkatmu tempo hari."

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun yang menatapnya tajam.

Kalau boleh, pria tinggi sahabat karib Baekhyun itu, ingin sekali memukul Chanyeol. Agar pria itu segera sadar bahwa hubungannya sudah berakhir dengan Baekhyun. Mengulang yang kemarin sempat dilakukannya pada pria itu. Namun dia harus dapat menahan dirinya, kalau ibu Baekhyun tahu, bisa saja dia berakhir di pinggir jalan malam ini. Dia mungkin dianggap anak sendiri oleh ibu Baekhyun, tapi percayalah posisinya tak seistimewa Chanyeol di hati ibu Baekhyun.

"Aku tak memutuskan apapun tempo hari." Sahut Chanyeol dengan menggertakkan giginya.

"Kau lupa kau mengirim pesan padanya untuk menemui Seulgi?" ujar Sehun sinis, senyumnya sudah tercetak miring dan itu benar-benar membuat muak Chanyeol.

"Aku memiliki alasan melakukannya." Balas Chanyeol kemudian.

Pria itu terlihat beberapa kali menarik nafasnya, sangat kentara sekali tengah berusaha menguasai emosinya. Dia tak boleh terpancing oleh Sehun.

Ok!

Kalau tadi dia harus berhadapan dengan Ibu Baekhyun, kali ini dia harus juga menghadapi Sehun yang sangat di sayangi Baekhyun.

"Alasan bahwa perempuan itu berusaha bunuh diri? Benarkah seperti itu?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengejeknya.

Chanyeol ingin sekali menyarangkan satu pukulan ke wajah Sehun. Tapi...

Tidak!

Dia tidak ingin bertindak bodoh. Tujuannya kesini untuk menyakinkan Baekhyun, memberi penjelasan pada gadis itu atas kejadian tempo hari. Bukan yang lain.

Chanyeol kembali membuang nafasnya, lalu mulai bertutur pelan tanpa melihat pada Sehun.

"Kau beruntung Sehun-ah. Ketika kau membawa Luhan pulang ke rumahmu, orangtuamu langsung setuju dengan hubungan kalian. Sedangkan aku, ketika aku membawa Seulgi pulang, mereka menolak dengan alasan aku sudah dijodohkan. Saat itu, aku merasa bumi yang ku pijak tak lagi berputar. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah itu. Aku mencintai Seulgi, saat itu. Bagiku dia segalanya dalam hidupku. Awalnya aku bisa menjalani semua, aku bisa mengabaikan perjodohan itu dan tetap mencintai Seulgi. Namun, ketika di Inggris, setiap hari aku dijejali Yunho _ahjussi_ dengan kisah hidupnya yang dramatis. Aku tahu takdir seseorang tak pernah sama, dan karena hal itulah aku mulai berdamai dengan keadaanku. Menerima Baekhyun dan mencoba melihat Baekhyun adalah tujuan kepulanganku. Dan ternyata, dengan sendirinya hati ini memilih ingin dimiliki siapa."

Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun yang masih terlihat asik bermain pasir.

"Dia yang bukan siapa-siapa awalnya, kini benar-benar menjadi ratu dihatiku."

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya, menatap Sehun yang kini lebih lembut melihatnya.

"Malam itu, aku benar-benar sudah mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Seulgi. Karena hatiku sudah memilih Baekhyun. Aku tak berpikir apapun setelah itu selain ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bertemu Baekhyun. Namun, ditengah jalan, aku menerima kabar kalau Seulgi melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Hhh... Aku tahu tindakanku salah, tapi kalau saat itu kau yang ada di posisiku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sehun masih diam. Dia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan pertanyaan semacam itu dari Chanyeol. Karena dia pun tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Sampai dengan saat ini, hubungannya dengan Luhan tak pernah mengalami goncangan yang berarti. Semua berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan. Terkesan monoton memang, namun Sehun cukup menikmati semuanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, kemudian kembali berujar sambil menatap Baekhyun yang mulai menjejakkan kakinya diantara ombak.

"Kalau itu kau, aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukan hal sebodoh itu." Chanyeol menatap Sehun sekilas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku mendatangi Seulgi bukan sebagai kekasihnya Sehun-ah, tapi sebagai seseorang yang pernah dekat dengannya. Aku kesana tidak serta merah memeluknya, aku hanya menegaskan, bahwa hal itulah yang dapat kulakukan untuknya, sebagai bentuk kepedulianku. Karena setelah hari itu, apapun yang terjadi dengannya, itu tak lagi menjadi tanggungjawabku."

Sehun merasakan dasar hatinya tersentuh oleh pernyataan Chanyeol. Kalau dia jadi Chanyeol, mampukah dia mengatakan seperti yang Chanyeol katakan pada Seulgi? Dia rasa, dia tak akan mampu melakukan itu.

Dia tak akan sanggup berujar sekejam itu. Hubungan yang di bangun begitu lama, runtuh dalam semalam dan Chanyeol masih sanggup mengatakan hal itu bahkan disaat gadis itu dalam keadaan terpuruk.

Entah, Sehun harus bersikap seperti apa saat ini. Kemarin dia terlalu terbawa emosi, tanpa mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol lebih dulu. Bahkan peringatan Luhan juga diacuhkannya begitu saja. Dia memilih melampiaskan semuanya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun menangis karena Chanyeol, berarti disini pria itu yang salah.

"Bukan hal yang mudah melakukan hal itu, Sehun-ah. Aku harus terus meyakinkan diriku bahwa yang kulakukan sudah benar dan semua itu untuk kebaikanku sendiri. Aku mungkin terlalu kejam, tapi memang seperti itulah yang harus ku lakukan bukan?"

Sehun masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku tak meminta apapun Sehun-ah. Aku hanya minta sedikit pengertian darimu. Aku mengakui kesalahan yang aku lakukan dan aku datang kesini untuk memperbaiki semuanya."

" _Hyung_!" desah Sehun pelan. Ada perasaan bersalah yang menyelinap di hati Sehun tiba-tiba.

Mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol, sahabatnya itu pastilah mengalami banyak masa yang sulit.

"Sama seperti yang ku katakan pada _eommonie,_ ijinkan aku mencintainya dan membahagiakannya Sehun-ah. Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun. Cukup lihat dan dukung aku."

" _Hyung!_ Aku mengenal Baekhyun sudah dari kami masih sama-sama balita. Bagiku, dia lebih dari hanya sekedar sahabat. Dia kakak ketika aku ingin menjadikannya seperti itu dan dia juga adik bagiku. Kebahagiaannya adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak tujuan hidupku. Dan kau tahu, tiga minggu terakhir ini 'lah, aku benar-benar merasa dia sudah menemukan kebahagiannya. Aku hampir meletakkan semuanya, memasrahkan dia padamu, tapi kemudian malam itu, aku melihatnya begitu terpuruk. Menurutmu, salahkah kalau aku marah?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Dia tak menyalahkan Sehun atas pukulan yang di terimanya. Dia pun akan melakukan hal serupa kalau ada yang menyakiti sahabatnya.

"Katakan saat ini aku mengerti posisimu kemarin, apa jaminan yang kau berikan kalau kau benar-benar tak akan melukai Baekhyun lagi, kalau aku memberimu ijin mendekatinya?"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun. Jaminan? Apa yang bisa dia jaminkan untuk bisa kembali mendekati Baekhyun?

"Kau boleh membunuhku kalau aku menyakitinya lagi, Sehun-ah."

"Kau yakin?" Sehun berusaha meyakinkan.

"Eoh."

"Baiklah. Aku pegang janjimu, aku memberimu kesempatan mendekatinya lagi, tapi... jangan pernah memaksanya untuk menerimamu selagi dia mengatakan tidak ingin menerimamu. Aku tak hanya ingin kau menepati janjimu, aku juga ingin melihat kau berjuang untuk mendapatkannya."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun tak percaya. Dua orang yang paling dekat dengan Baekhyun, sudah memberinya ijin, dia tak akan menyia-nyiakan hal itu. Dia akan berjuang untuk cintanya pada Baekhyun.

"Maaf sudah memukulmu kemarin, _hyung._ "

"Hmm... masih sedikit sakit, tapi aku rasa, aku menjadi lebih baik saat ini." Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

Saat mereka tengah asik mengobrol, Baekhyun sudah semakin berjalan menjauh dari bibir pantai. Tubuhnya sudah tertutup air laut hingga sebatas pinggang.

Hingga beberapa detika kemudian, Chanyeol menyadari hal itu.

"Sehun-ah! Baekhyun bisa berenang?"

"Ti... Baekhyunnie!"

Baik Chanyeol maupun Sehun melompat dari duduknya dan berlari kencang menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah hampir tenggelam.

Chanyeol yang pertama kali sampai dan langsung menarik Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan!" pekik Baekhyun kesal.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh Bee. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku mau berenang, kau mau apa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Jangan bercanda, Sehun mengatakan kau tak pandai berenang." Chanyeol masih mencekal pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan juga pinggang ramping gadis itu.

"Sehunnie bohong. Aku bisa berenang!" seru Baekhyun masih dengan nada kesalnya.

"Aku tidak percaya dan aku tak ingin mengambil resiko kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Kalau kau mau berenang, aku yang menemani!" ujar Chanyeol tegas.

"Aku tidak mau!" pekik Baekhyun semakin kesal.

Chanyeol hanya diam dan memandang Baekhyun dalam, memperhatikan wajah cantik yang selalu berhasil membuatnya kelimpungan tiga minggu terakhir ini.

"Kita harus bicara Bee." Ujarnya lirih.

"Aku tidak mau!" Baekhyun kukuh pada pendiriannya. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol.

"Hanya dengarkan penjelasanku saja Bee. Aku tak akan memaksa hal lainnya."

"Aku tak butuh penjelasan apapun!"

Chanyeol diam sesaat, kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku Park Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak suka kalau orang berteriak padamu, sekarang kau berteriak padahal aku tak melakukan apapun."

"Turunkan!" perintah Baekhyun sambil memukuli dada Chanyeol.

"Aku pulang dulu, kalian selesaikan masalah kalian." Pamit sehun ketika dilihatnya Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun di dekatnya.

"Aku ikut denganmu, Sehunnie. Aku tidak mau bicara dengannya." Baekhyun mencekal erat lengan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum simpul.

Setelah mendengar semua penjelasan yang begitu jelas dari Chanyeol, pikirannya berubah tentang pria itu. Dia akan mencoba percaya pada Chanyeol kali ini.

"Baekkie! Apapun keputusan yang kau ambil setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Chanyeol _hyung,_ aku akan mendukungmu. Dan Kau _hyung,_ ingat apa yang aku katakan juga ingat janjimu yang sudah ku pegang. Aku pulang!" Sehun melepaskan genggaman Baekhyun, kemudian melangkah pergi dari pasangan itu.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Baekhyun melangkah agak menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Bee!"

"Berhenti disitu! Aku tak mau dekat-dekat denganmu, sepuluh menit dan aku akan pergi setelah itu!" Baekhyun memperingatkan Chanyeol yang kembali mendekatinya.

Chanyeol mundur satu langkah dan mengangkat kedua tangannya hingga sebatas bahu.

"Setelah mengirim sms padamu, aku ke tempat Seulgi karena dia melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Aku datang bukan sebagai kekasihnya, karena hubunganku dan dia sudah berakhir malam sebelumnya. Aku datang sebagai seseorang yang pernah dekat dan mengenalnya." Chanyeol memberi penjelasan dengan cepat.

"Sudah!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, kedua tangannya di lipat di dada.

Chanyeol mengangguk ragu. Menunggu jawaban yang akam diberikan Baekhyun padanya.

Namun bukan jawaban yang di dapatnya. Baekhyun memilih berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol.

"Bee!"

Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun dan berhasil meraih pergelangan tangan gadis cantik itu.

" _Mwo_?"

"K-kau tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Mengatakan apa? Aku hanya perlu mendengar 'kan? Aku sudah mendengar, mau apa lagi?" sahut Baekhyun sinis.

"Bee! Maaf karena hal itu, tapi ku mohon, mengertilah keadaanku." Lanjut Chanyeol.

" _Wae_? Kenapa harus aku yang mengerti? Setiap kali ada masalah, kenapa aku yang harus mengerti, kenapa? Kenapa bukan kalian? Hmm?"

Chanyeol terdiam mendapati reaksi tak biasa dari Baekhyun.

"Sudah lama aku selalu berusaha mengerti, sekarang kenapa tidak kau yang berusaha mengerti aku? Aku mati-matian mencintaimu, meski kau terus bersikap acuh, aku tak peduli, aku berusaha mengerti, sampai rasanya dadaku sesak. Lalu sekarang, kau masih memintaku mengerti? Mengerti apa? Mengerti bahwa kau mendatanginya karena kau merasa pernah dekat dengannya? _Geurae,_ lalu apa? Apalagi yang harus ku mengerti? Hmm?"

" _Mian_ Bee."

"Aku datang ke tempat kerjamu, aku mendengar seseorang menggunjingku, bahkan mempertanyakan manusiawikah tindakan seseorang yang memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai? Semalaman aku memikirkan hal ini, apa aku masih pantas berada disisimu, dan tindakanmu, membuatku yakin bahwa memang semua harus diakhiri sampai disini." Baekhyun terlihat menarik nafas panjang dan berusaha keras menghalau airmatanya yang nyaris lolos dari matanya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Bee. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu."

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dari lengannya, lalu melangkah menjauhi pria itu.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, Chanyeol berhasil menyusulnya dan kali ini merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Beri aku kesempatan untuk membuktikan semua Bee. Membuktikan bahwa cinta ini memang untukmu. Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun. Biar aku yang melakukan semuanya, kau hanya perlu diam dan menerima semuanya Bee. _Please_! Beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya."

.

.

.

" _ **Eonni! Maaf kalau kami selalu merepotkan keluargamu, gomawo sudah memberi kesempatan Channie untuk memperbaiki semuanya."**_

"Aku harap dia tak akan membuat Baekhyun menangis lagi, Junsu-ya."

" _ **Kalau dia membuat Baekhyunie menangis lagi, aku akan mencoretnya dari daftar keluarga!"**_

"Jangan seperti itu, bagaimanapun juga, dia putramu. Lagi pula Junsu-ya, tak seharusnya kita memaksakan sesuatu yang di luar kehendak kita. Jodoh itu Tuhan yang mengatur, kenapa kita yang justru terlihat repot dengan urusan itu."

" _ **Jiyoungie eonnie! Jangan bicara seperti itu. Mungkin aku terkesan memaksa, tapi percayalah padaku, mereka sudah ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk saling melengkapi."**_

"Anakku menjadi sangat cengeng setelah mengenal Chanyeolie."

" _ **Mian eonni! Tapi aku mohon jangan batalkan apa yang sudah kita rencanakan sejak mereka masih kecil ini."**_

"Kau tahu, kau sangat egois Junsu-ie."

" _ **Aku tahu. Maafkan aku eonni. Aku pastikan kali ini, Chanyeol tak lagi main-main."**_

"Eoh!"

" _ **Sekali lagi gomawo eonnie."**_

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang duduk diatas ranjang ketika ibunya masuk ke dalam kamar dan membawa setumpuk selimut dalam pelukannya.

"Berikan ini pada Chanyeol, Baekhyunnie!" perintah sang ibu.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah ditekuk sebal.

"Kalau bukan kau, masa _eomma_ yang mengantar ke kamarnya?" balas ibunya sambil duduk di tepi ranjang Baekhyun.

" _Eomma_ seharusnya menyuruh dia menginap di hotel, bukan disini." Sahut Baekhyun masih dengan nada yang sama.

Jujur saja, setelah kejadian di pantai tadi, dia masih belum berani menemui Chanyeol lagi. Saat tubuhnya di peluk Chanyeol dari belakang, jantungnya nyaris lepas dari tubuhnya, dia tak sanggup bila harus kembali berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Dia takut hatinya kembali goyah bila dia memberi kesempatan pria itu mendekatinya lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sehunnie juga menginap disini kan?" lanjut ibunya sambil merapikan anak rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Sehunnie 'kan sudah seperti saudara untuk keluarga kita."

"Lalu Channie kau anggap apa? Orang asing? Dia tunanganmu sayang." Ibu Baekhyun berusaha mengingatkan putrinya.

"Tidak lagi setelah malam itu."

 _ **Sret**_

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya, lalu menarik dan membawa selimut yang sudah disiapkan ibunya untuk Chanyeol.

Dia menaiki tangga, menuju kamar tempat Chanyeol istirahat malam ini di rumahnya.

Beberapa kali dia mengetuk pintu, namun tak mendapat jawaban dari dalam.

"Apa mungkin sudah tidur?" gumam Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya, bisa saja dia meletakkan begitu saja selimut itu di depan kamar. Namun hati kecilnya seakan memerintahkannya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

Baekhyun sedikit membuka pintu kamar, melongongkan kepalanya sedikit.

Tak ada siapapun disana, namun terdengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk paham, Chanyeol pasti sedang mandi.

Dia kemudian masuk dan hanya ingin meletakkan selimut itu diatas ranjang, namun saat dia hendak berbalik pergi, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"A-aku me-mengantar se-se-selimut." Ujar Baekhyun terbata sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sebentar, lalu membuka rangselnya dan mengambil kaos serta celana training.

"Tetap seperti itu. Aku masih ganti baju!" ujarnya memperingatkan.

"Ke-kenapa tidak di kamar mandi?" seru Baekhyun, jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun, jantungnya berdetak cukup kencang dengan wajah hingga kuping memanas.

Dia tak pernah melihat Chanyeol seperti ini sebelumnya.

Tiga minggu tinggal dengan pria itu, dia tak pernah mendapati pria itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan _topless_ seperti sekarang. Atau mungkin dia yang tak tahu.

"Haaaaahhh!" Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng pelan, menepis pikirannya.

"Aku tak biasa ganti baju di kamar mandi." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Sudah belum?"

"Eoh."

Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya dari wajahnya dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah duduk di ujung ranjang. Sedang mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk.

Baekhyun dibuat semakin salah tingkah akan tindakan Chanyeol. Tunangannya itu, ah tidak, calon mantan tunangannya itu, kenapa terlihat semakin sexy dengan rambut setengah basahnya itu?

Pikiran seperti itu hanya melintas sesaat, karena detik berikutnya, Baekhyun kembali menggeleng, menepis pikiran liarnya.

Setelah mengambil nafas pelan, Baekhyun siap berbalik dan keluar dari kamar itu ketika tiba-tiba kakinya terantuk meja nakas dan membuatnya jatuh seketika.

"Aaaaauuucchhh!" jeritnya tertahan dengan wajah meringis kesakitan dan tangan memegangi kakinya yang sepertinya mengeluarkan darah.

" _Gwaenchanayo_?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan melihat khawatir gadis itu, yang sudah meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya.

Chanyeol sigap mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, lalu mendudukkannya di pinggir ranjang.

"Tunggu!"

Chanyeol membuka rangselnya lagi. Ada beberapa obat-obatan ringan yang dia bawa dan dia simpan disana. Seperti anti septik, plester, kasa dan obat luka luar.

Chanyeol kembali mendekati Baekhyun, dengan membawa gayung juga. Yang dia mabil dari kamar mandi.

"Lain kali lebih hati-hati Bee." Ujarnya sambil menyiram jempol kaki Baekhyun dengan anti septik.

Lalu dengam telaten dibersihkan luka itu, setelah itu dokter muda itu meneteskan obat luka pada luka Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjengit kaget.

"Perih?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang meringis sakit. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

Setelah obat luka di teteskan, Chanyeol membungkus luka Baekhyun dengan kassa.

Tanpa di duga, setelah melakukan hal itu, Chanyeol berdiri dengan menumpukan kakinya pada kedua lututnya.

Baekhyun yang tersentak langsung memundurkan kepalanya.

Mereka saling bertatapan lama.

Debaran pada jantung Baekhyun, masih terasa sama ketika dia pertama kali bertatap mata dengan Chanyeol, sangat lembut, ringan tapi begitu menyenangkan.

"Aku tak akan pernah bosan mengatakan ini Bee. _Mianhae. Saranghae_ Bee. _"_

 _ **Chup**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terima Kasih untuk Cinta dan perhatian kalian pada cerita ini.**_

 _ **Maaf lama baru update, saya mengalami stuck ide. Sudah ngetik banyak ternyata setelah dibaca, agak terlalu cepat, akhirnya dengan sedikit memaksa otak untuk berpikir, terciptalah chap 11 ini.**_

 _ **Semoga hasilnya tak terlalu mengecewakan kalian semua.**_

 _ **Big love for you guys**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Be With You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **12**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bukan sesuatu yang mudah, mengembalikan sebuah kepercayaan yang pernah ternoda oleh apa yang dinamakan rasa kecewa.

Seperti yang Chanyeol rasakan saat ini.

Tiga Bulan berlalu, namun belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa Baekhyun akan memberi maafnya untuk pria itu.

Semua sudah Chanyeol lakukan, sudah dia upayakan, namun ternyata menyentuh dasar hati Baekhyun tidaklah semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Chanyeol terus berusaha mendekati Baekhyun, namun gadis itu terus saja berusaha membangun dinding tinggi, hingga jarak yang terbentang terasa semakin jauh.

Chanyeol, pria itu hampir setiap pagi datang ke apartemen Baekhyun, kadang ikut sarapan bersama mereka, namun kehadirannya disana, tak pernah dianggap ada oleh Baekhyun.

Pria itu, juga tak pernah lupa mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk Baekhyun, di hampir setiap waktu, sepanjang hari, mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk makan, menanyakan apa kegiatan Baekhyun hari ini, mengirim ucapan sayang dan cintanya. Namun Baekhyun hanya membalas sekedarnya saja dan mungkin bila gadis itu sempat saja.

Terluka 'kah Chanyeol akan hal itu?

Tentu saja, dia manusia biasa, tapi dia terus berpikir dan menanamkan di hatinya. Yang dia rasakan saat ini, tak sebanding dengan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan selama ini. Kalau Baekhyun bisa membuatnya luluh, seharusnya juga bukan pekerjaan sulit baginya membuat Baekhyun luluh.

Namun terkadang, ada kalanya Chanyeol begitu terpuruk dan memilih menyerah. Menganggap bahwa usahanya sudah sangat maksimal dan Baekhyun masih saja mengabaikannya, hingga dia kadang berpikir untuk menyerah.

Sempat pula terlintas dalam pikiran Chanyeol, melepas Baekhyun mungkin jalan terbaik yang harus dia lakukan, apalagi ketika dia tahu bahwa gadis itu kini mulai di dekati oleh seorang pria.

Dia pernah menanyakan hubungan Baekhyun dengan pria itu, namun bukannya malah memberi penjelasan, Baekhyun justru menusuknya dengan sebuah kalimat tajam.

" _Aku tak pernah mencampuri urusan pribadimu, kenapa sekarang kau repot mencampuri urusan pribadiku?"_

Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat banyak setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun waktu itu. Sepertinya dia harus lebih sadar diri. Bahwa mungkin saat ini, dia bukan lagi prioritas dalam hidup Baekhyun. Tak seperti dulu, dimana hanya ada dia di hati dan pikiran Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pernah menceritakan hal ini pada Yunho, dan bukannya membantunya mencari penyelesaian dari masalah yang dihadapinya, paman kesayangannya itu justru tertawa keras sambil berujar.

" _Sakitkah yang kau rasakan sekarang? Kau baru tahu 'kan. Bagaimana dulu Baekhyun ketika berada di posisimu saat ini? Dia tak menyerah padamu bahkan lebih dari sepuluh tahun, lalu sekarang baru tiga bulan, kau akan menyerah? Bagian mana dari segala usahamu yang kau sebut sebagai sebuah perjuangan untuk mendapatkannya, Chanyeol-ah."_

Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Tiga bulan memang tak sebanding dengan sepuluh tahun yang dihabiskan Baekhyun untuk menunggunya. Tapi tiga bulan ini juga bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk dilaluinya.

Seperti hari ini, tubuhnya sudah tidak nyaman dua hari terakhir ini. Seperti kebanyakan orang yang sedang sakit di luar sana, dia sebenarnya juga sangat ingin di perhatikan. Namun ketika pagi tadi dia datang ke apartemen Baekhyun, gadis itu tetap sama. Acuh dan sama sekali tak melihatnya.

" _Saem! Gwaenchanayo?"_ tanya salah satu perawat dalam tim operasi Chanyeol sore ini, saat melihat Chanyeol keluar dari ruang operasi sambil memegang perutnya. Wajahnya memerah dengan suhu tubuh tinggi.

Beruntung meski dengan menahan sakit luar biasa pada bagian bawah perutnya, namun operasi yang dijalankannya tak terhambat sama sekali. Meski konsentrasinya sempat pecah, namun berkat timnya yang luar biasa, dia bisa melanjutkan memimpin jalannya operasi hingga selesai.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata sejenak, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Badannya terasa begitu panas.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Hhhh... Kau bilang pada Kim _songsaeng_ , agar memperhatikan kondisi pasien dua jam ke depan. Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku." Ujarnya lirih sambil melangkah meninggalkan ruang operasi.

Chanyeol melangkah gontai. Tubuhnya tak hanya lemas, tapi juga sakit luar biasa di hampir setiap sendinya. Dan dia merasa tak sanggup untuk melangkah lagi.

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, perutnya semakin terasa nyeri luar biasa.

Sakit apa ini? Kalau hanya lambung, tak seperti ini rasa sakitnya.

"Hah!" Chanyeol mendesah pelan, dia hendak melanjutkan langkahnya ketika dirasa sekitarnya tiba-tiba gelap dan dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

" _Saem_!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan. Hari ini, mereka kembali mengikuti peragaan busana dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, hari ini mereka berharap baju-baju yang mereka rancang dan diperagakan beberapa model, akan kembali mencuri perhatian pengunjung.

"Aku melihat Suho-ssi diantara para penonton, Baek-ah." Beritahu Luhan.

Mereka saat ini, duduk di salah satu sudut panggung yang tak terlihat dari luar.

Mendengar apa yang di katakan Luhan, Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Persis seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, yang ketika mendengar nama seseorang yang disukainya, maka tersenyumlah dia.

Hubungannya dengan Suho, bisa dikatakan lebih dari sekedar rekanan dalam pekerjaan saja saat ini.

Teman dekat, masih sebatas itu tiga bulan terakhir ini, dia merasa cukup nyaman ada di sekitar Suho. Senyumnya juga tak lepas dari bibirnya ketika bersama Suho. Pria itu mungkin terkesan kaku dan kurang bisa bercanda, namun ketika sudah kenal dekat, kesan itu luntur dengan sendirinya. Seperti yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini.

Apakah Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Suho?

Percayalah dia sempat memikirkan kemungkin itu, jatuh cinta pada Suho akan sangat mudah sepertinya. Apalagi dengan pembawaan Suho yang cukup dewasa, kebaikan pria itu juga tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Namun, ketika dia berusaha mengajari hatinya untuk jatuh cinta pada Suho. Hatinya menolak keras hal itu. Chanyeol masih ada disana, di dasar hatinya, diam dan menatapnya terluka.

Huft!

"Aku tak melihat Channie." Ujar Luhan selanjutnya.

Baekhyun datar menanggapi pernyataan terakhir Luhan.

Tadi siang, sebelum berangkat ke tempat acara, Chanyeol sempat mengiriminya pesan, mengatakan bahwa dia akan datang tapi mungkin sedikit terlambat. Dan Baekhyun, seperti biasa di tiga bulan terakhir ini, selalu mengabaikan pesan singkat yang di kirim Chanyeol untuknya.

Kalau bicara tentang rasa kecewa, Baekhyun masih merasakan hal itu meski waktu sudah cukup lama berlalu. Dan meski Chanyeol sudah menunjukkan usaha keras untuk membuktikan keseriusannya meminta maaf, Baekhyun masih tak bergeming.

Akhir-akhir ini, dia bahkan lebih sering keluar dengan Suho, dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memiliki seribu alasan untuk menolak setiap ajakan Chanyeol.

Apakah dia kejam?

Mungkin iya, tapi bagi Baekhyun tindakan yang dilakukannya sudah benar.

"Tidak datang juga tak masalah, bukankah biasanya juga seperti itu?"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun.

Jujur saja, tiga bulan terakhir ini, dia seperti tak mengenal Baekhyun.

Sahabatnya itu, seperti bukan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Baekhyun bukan tipe pendendam, dia akan memaafkan siapa saja yang pernah berbuat jahat padanya, tapi dengan Chanyeol saat ini, tampaknya hal itu tak berlaku.

Luhan terkadang merasa kasihan pada Chanyeol. Saat pria itu sudah susah payah menjemput sahabatnya itu, Baekhyun justru pergi dengan Suho. Belum lagi ketika pria itu datang ke rumah mereka, Baekhyun seolah menganggap Chanyeol tak ada diantara mereka

Terkadang dia merasa bahwa sikap Baekhyun sudah sangat keterlaluan. Tapi setiap kali diingatkan, Baekhyun selalu berhasil membuatnya bungkam.

" _Kau tak tahu apa yang kurasakan, karena Sehunnie tak pernah membuatmu berada di situasi semacam ini. Sekali waktu, cobalah menjadi aku, Luhannie."_

Kalau sudah diberi jawaban semacam itu, Luhan tak lagi bisa berbuat apapun. Dia hanya akan diam meski hatinya ingin sekali meneriakkan protesan.

Kesalahpahaman itu seharusnya telah usai tiga bulan lalu, tapi kenyataannya, masalah itu masih mengendap sampai dengan hari ini.

"Baek-ah! Kau benar-benar tak ingin memaafkan Chanyeol?"

" _Molla_." Sahut Baekhyun acuh.

Siapa yang tahu dalamnya hati seseorang.

Di mulut Baekhyun bisa mengatakan biasa saja meski Chanyeol tak datang di pagelaran busananya hari ini.

Namun jauh di dasar hatinya, dia berharap pria itu datang. Seperti janjinya siang tadi.

"Nona Byun Baekhyun dan Nona Xiou Luhan, silahkan!"

Baekhyun dan Luhan berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian masuk ke area panggung, berjalan diantara para model yang memperagakan baju rancangannya dan kemudian keduanya menerima bunga dari modelnya, lalu yang terakhir, mereka berpose bersama model-modelnya.

Pertunjukan mereka, diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari pada pengunjung.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Luhan, tersenyum puas.

Mereka kembali ke belakang panggung beberapa detik kemudian.

Di ruang ganti, Sehun sudah menunggu dengan sebuket bunga yang tentu saja akan dihadiahkan pria itu untuk Luhan.

" _Chukkae chagi_." Sehun mengecup pelan bibir Luhan. Yang dibalas Luhan dengan senyum super manisnya.

" _Gomawo."_ Balas Luhan sambil duduk disamping Sehun, bersandar pada tempat favoritnya, yaitu dada bidang sang keksih hati itu.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ tak kemari?" tanya Sehun sambil mengusap lembut kepala Luhan.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Dia memilih duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya, sambil melihat notifikasi di ponselnya.

 _ **From : Beloved eomma**_

 _ **Sayang! Acaramu lancar? Eomma selalu bangga akan pencapaianmu chagi. Saranghae 3**_

Hanya pesan dari ibunya yang dia dapat. Tak ada yang lain.

Huft!

 _ **Tok... Tok...**_

"Maaf mengganggu." Suho berdiri diambang pintu dengam senyum tampannya.

"Suho-ssi!" Baekhyun menegakkan duduknya dan tersenyum.

Suho masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, kemudian memberikan sebuket Mawar putih pada Baekhyun.

" _Chukkae_. Kalian luar biasa." Suho mengacungkan jempolnya untuk Baekhyun dan Luhan.

" _Gomawo_." Sahut Baekhyun dan Luhan nyaris bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita makan malam bersama?" ajak Suho yang di sambut Baekhyun dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

Makan malam itu berlangsung sangat akrab, canda tawa mengiringi acara dadakan itu. Bukan hanya Baekhyun, Luhan dan Sehun, ternyata Suho juga mengundang semua anggota tim Baekhyun untuk ikut acara makan malam itu.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Suho-ssi. Seharusnya anda tak perlu melakukan hak ini." Ujar Baekhyun yang merasa segan dengan yang Suho lakukan untuk timnya.

"Ini bukan apa-apa. Saya memang sudah berniat untuk melakukan ini." Balas Suho.

"Ehm... Suho-ssi!" Sehun membuka suaranya.

" _Nde._ "

"Anda sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Sehun yang berhasil membuat Suho nyaris tersedak.

"Uhuks... Uhuks..."

"Ya! Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun berseru memperingatkan.

" _Wae_? Aku menanyakan hal yang wajar untuk seorang pria matang, dengan kehidupan mapan namun terlihat masih lajang. Salahnya dimana?" Sehun berujar santai.

"Itu urusan pribadinya, kenapa kau ikut campur?" Baekhyun terlihat tak terima.

"Siapa yang ikut campur? Aku hanya bertanya."

"Sudah Baekhyun-ssi. _Gwaenchana._ " Sahut Suho mencegah Baekhyun yang hendak menimpali Sehun.

"Saya belum memiliki kekasih. Saat ini, saya sedang mencari sosok yang tepat untuk saya jadikan istri." Lanjut Suho menjelaskan.

"Sudah dapat?" tanya Sehun.

Dengan seksama kekasih Luhan itu melihat perubahan pada wajah Suho, lalu bagaimana cara Suho memandang Baekhyun setelah itu. Sehun yakin, pria itu menaruh perasaan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Belum. Saya menyukai seseorang, tapi sepertinya orang itu hanya menganggap saya temannya saja."

"Ooo... Sepertinya anda harus mencari yang lainnya, Suho-ssi."

Suho tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan.

Suasana diantara empat orang itu berubah canggung setelah ucapan terakhir Sehun.

Mungkin bagi orang lain, ucapan Sehun hanya ucapan biasa saja. Namun bagi Suho, ucapan Sehun sepertinya adalah sebuah peringatan keras untuknya.

 _ **Drrrttt... Drrrrttt...**_

"Siapa?" tanya Luhan karena saat Sehun melihat ponselnya yang bergetar, kekasihnya itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sebentar." Sehun memberi isyarat Luhan untuk diam.

" _ **Kau dimana sekarang?"**_

"Makan malam dengan tunanganku, kenapa?"

" _ **Chanyeol hyung masuk ruang operasi lima menit yang lalu!"**_

"Kenapa memberitahuku hal tak penting seperti itu Jongin-ah. Bukankah sudah biasa kalau dia masuk ke ruang operasi."

" _ **Chanyeol hyung masuk ke ruang operasi bukan sebagai dokter, tapi sebagai pasien."**_

" _Mwo?_ Apa yang terjadi?"

" _ **Dia selesai operasi terakhir sekitar empat jam yang lalu, dan ketika keluar dari ruangan dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri."**_

"Sakit apa?"

" _ **Usus buntu dan sepertinya lambungnya juga terluka."**_

"Aku kesana sekarang." Sahut Sehun sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke saku.

"Sehunnie _waeyo_?" tanya Luhan.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" ujar Sehun sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Chanyeol _hyung_..."

" _Wae?_ Ada apa dengan Channie?" tanya Luhan semakin khawatir.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Sehun yang sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sepasang matanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang sama, seperti yang di tunjukkan Luhan. Baekhyun merasakan, satu persatu tulangnya di cabut perlahan. Tangannya begitu dingin.

Dia mungkin membenci Chanyeol, tak memaafkan pria itu, tapi dia tak pernah membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Chanyeol.

"Di-dia kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun nyaris tanpa suara.

"Dia harus di operasi malam ini juga. _Kajja_!"

Baekhyun mencoba berdiri dari duduknya, namun hampir jatuh kalau saja Suho tak sigap menopangnya.

"Baekhyun-ssi!"

Sehun mendekati Suho, mengambil alih Baekhyun dari pria itu.

"Suho-ssi, kami mengucapkan terimakasih untuk malam ini. Tapi maaf, acaranya mungkin harus berakhir lebih cepat. Kami harus ke rumah sakit." Ujar Sehun sambil mengangkat tubuhn Baekhyun yang sudah benar-benar lemas itu.

"Suho-ssi! _Mian._ " Luhan melangkah pergi menyusul Sehun, meninggalkan Suho.

Sepertinya tak mungkin baginya untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Gadis itu, begitu mencintai sosok yang namanya di sebut Sehun tadi. Park Chanyeol.

Hah!

.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk ke ruang IGD dengan di papah Luhan setelah sepanjang jalan dari restoran ke rumah sakit dia habiskan untuk menangis dan meracau tak jelas.

Dia tak mengharapkan hal yang buruk terjadi pada Chanyeol. Tidak saat ini atau sampai kapan pun juga.

" _Tuhan! Ampuni aku yang sudah berbuat jahat padanya, aku menyayanginya, jangan biarkan hal buruk terjadi padanya."_ Doa Baekhyun dalam hati.

Di ujung, di dekat ruang operasi, mereka bertemu Kai, yang berdiri disana dengan seseorang yang mereka tahu adalah Kang Seulgi.

"Apa kondisinya sangat parah?" tanya Sehun begitu dia dekat dengan Kai.

"Sepertinya sudah sangat lama dia merasakannya, hanya saja... Hah! Dia itu bodoh atau apa, seharusnya dia tahu kalau itu gejala usus buntu dan lambung, tapi selama beberapa hari terakhir ini dia hanya minum anti biotik dan obat nyeri saja." Ujar Kai dengan nada kesal.

Baekhyun, dengan langkah pelan mendekati Kai dan Sehun.

"Di-dia a-akan baik-baik saja 'kan Sehunnie?"

Sehun merangkul Baekhyun dan tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Duduklah!"

"Aku ingin melihatnya." Ujar Baekhyun lirih diantara tangisnya saat Sehun membimbingnya duduk. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar pelan.

"Iya. Nanti. Sekarang dia masih di dalam. Kau tenang saja." Sehun penepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun. Luhan langsung mendekati Baekhyun dan merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Kondisinya parah?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak parah pun, kalau usus buntu tetap harus di operasi, sayang." Sahut Sehun kalem.

Baekhyun tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, dia hanya ingin menangis.

Pagi tadi, saat pria itu datang ke rumahnya, memang ada sesuatu yang lain yang dia rasakan. Chanyeol terlihat lemas dengan wajah memerah. Sempat terbesit sedikit rasa khawatir, namun hal itu di tekannya. Pria itu pasti baik-baik saja, begitu isi pikirannya. Tapi ternyata...

Baekhyun menyurukkan kepalanya di pundak Luhan, tangisnya terdengar cukup keras.

"Baekkie! Channie akan baik-baik saja, jangan seperti ini. Sssstttt..." Luhan menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun.

"Aku yang bodoh, kenapa aku mengabaikannya?" racau Baekhyun penuh sesal.

"Sssshhhh... Sudahlah. Jangan menangis sayang." Luhan semakin keras mengusak punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tenggelam dalam tangisnya. Dia menyesal, teramat sangat menyesal atas semua yang terjadi pada Chanyeol. Kalau saja dia lebih perhatian, kalau saja dia tak egois. Chanyeol mungkin tak akan sampai berakhir seperti ini.

 _ **Kreeeekkk...**_

" _Ahjussi_! Bagaimana Chanyeol _hyung_?" serbu Sehun begitu Donghae keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Operasinya lancar, sebentar lagi dia dipindah ke ruang perawatan. Kalian tunggu disana saja!" ujar Donghae.

" _Ahjussi!_ " Baekhyun menatap Donghae dengan lelehan airmata membasahi kedua pipi tirusnya.

Donghae mendekat, lalu mengusap sayang sisa airmata yang membasahi pipi Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis. Chanyeol baik-baik saja."

Bukannya berhenti, airmata Baekhyun justru semakin deras mengalir. Dia lega pria itu baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol di pindah ke ruang perawatan lima belas menit kemudian. Masih dengan dipapah Luhan, Baekhyun mengikuti ranjang yang membawa tubuh Chanyeol sampai ke ruang perawatan VIP.

Baekhyun dan Luhan masuk ke ruangan, diikuti Sehun.

Seulgi menatap Kai saat pria itu mencekal lengannya begitu dia hendak melangkah masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol.

Kai menggeleng pelan saat Seulgi menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Sudah cukup. Berhenti membuat dirimu semakin terpuruk. Chanyeol _hyung_ , bukan kau yang harus ikut menemaninya disana."

Raut wajah Seulgi berubah pias. Pandangannya semakin berkabut saat matanya menatap ke dalam ruangan.

Baekhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang, dengan kedua tangan menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol.

" _Kajja_!"

.

.

.

 _ **Bugh**_

 _ **Bugh**_

 _ **Bugh**_

"Aaaacchhh... Ini sakit Bee." Chanyeol mengaduh lirih, saat Baekhyun melemparkan pukulan dengan tangan kecilnya pada dada Chanyeol.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir dini hari, ketika Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mendapati Baekhyun masih terjaga, menggenggam erat tangannya dan terisak lirih.

Dan ketika menyadari Chanyeol sudah sadar, Baekhyun langsung memukuli dada pria itu tanpa ampun.

Tak ada siapapun disana. Sehun dan Luhan keluar beberapa menit sebelumnya, mereka sangat mengantuk dan membutuhkan kopi.

" _Pabbo! Pabbonika! Pabbo saram!"_ racau Baekhyun masih dengan pukulan-pukulan kecilnya pada Chanyeol dan tangisnya.

"Bee!" lirih Chanyeol sambil menangkap kedua tangan Baekhyun. Dengan menahan sakit di sekitar perutnya, Chanyeol berusaha mencari salah satu tombol di dekat ranjangnya, yang bisa menggerakkan ranjang itu hingga di posisi seperti setengah duduk.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja Bee." Ujarnya.

" _Pabbo!"_

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Masih sanggup kalau harus berjuang mendapatkan maafmu."

" _Pabbo!"_ Baekhyun semakin terisak. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan.

Kalaupun memang Chanyeol harus berjuang, setidaknya dia dalam keadaan sehat. Bukan dalam keadaan yang seperti ini.

"Duduklah!" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya.

Dengan lembut, pria itu mengusap pipi Baekhyun, yang masih basah oleh airmata.

"Sejak kapan kau menangis Bee? Lihatlah, matamu sudah sangat bengkak."

" _Molla_." Sahut Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi dan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk di genggamnya.

"Bagaimana pagelarannya, sukses? _Mian_ tak bisa menepati janji untuk datang Bee. Hhh... padahal tadi aku sudah memesan buket bungan yang sangat besar untukmu. Seratus tangkai mawar untuk kesuksesan pagelaranmu sepertinya tak buruk."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Sempat-sempatnya pria itu memikirkan pagelarannya? Dan apa tadi, seratus tangkai mawar? Apa pria itu sudah gila?

Untuk seorang wanita bernama Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol memang bisa menjadi sangat gila.

Chanyeol meringis kecil.

"Sakit?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Sedikit." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya perlahan, demi mengurangi sakit yang menjalar di sekitar perut bagian bawah.

"Apa harus ku panggilkan dokter?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu. Ini reaksi yang wajar Bee. Aku tak apa-apa."

"Kau mengatakan tak apa-apa, tapi kau meringis menahan sakit."

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan baginya selain ini. Baekhyun di sampingnya dan tak menatapnya sinis.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun lebih dekat lagi dengannya. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun.

Beberapa detik kemudian, bibir mereka sudah bertemu.

Awalnya hanya saling menempel, tapi detik berikutnya, Chanyeol meraup rakus bibir tipis Baekhyun. Tak puas hanya sekali, berulang kali bibirnya mencoba menyesap bibir Baekhyun. Dia begitu merindukan bibir tipis itu.

"Eeuumhhh!" Baekhyun meremat erat selimut yang menutupi tubuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya nyaris melompat dari tempatnya saat ini. Hingga dia tak sanggup melakukan apapun selain menerima apa yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Perasaannya masih tetap sama ketika beberapa waktu lalu dia mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dari Chanyeol.

Pria itu, yang pertama baginya dan sepertinya akan menjadi satu-satunya pria beruntung yang bisa menikmati bibirnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah cukup puas merasakan bibir manis Baekhyun, Chanyeol melepaskannya meski sedikit enggan.

" _Saranghae_ Bee."

" _Nado_."

Detik berikutnya, bibir mereka kembali menyatu dan bergerak seirama.

.

.

.

Luhan membuang nafas pelan, lalu menatap ke sembarang arah sembari menyesap cappucinonya dengan rakus. Dia duduk sedikit jauh dari Sehun, yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Menyesap rakus _caramel macchiato_ nya.

Pemandangan yang baru mereka saksikan, membuat tubuh mereka panas dingin, mulai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

Mereka tiba kembali di kamar rawat Chanyeol beberapa saat setelah Chanyeol meraup kasar bibir Baekhyun.

Dan mereka untuk beberapa saat tergugu di depan pintu, sebelum kemudian memilih menutup pintu dan duduk di depan ruang rawat Chanyeol.

Kalau biasanya, mereka duduk saling berdekatan dan bahkan Luhan biasa bermanja di dada bidang Sehun, malam ini pemandangan berbeda terlihat jelas.

Luhan duduk di kursi bagian kanan dari pintu, sedangkan Sehun duduk di kursi bagian kiri dari pintu.

Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaan mereka. Kalau baik-baik saja, saat ini mereka tak akan duduk saling berjauhan. Dan karena tak baik-baik saja, mereka merasa lebih baik seperti ini.

Ok!

Sehun sering mencium Luhan, tapi tak pernah serakus Chanyeol saat mencium Baekhyun tadi. Katakan Chanyeol begitu merindukan Baekhyun, tapi haruskah seperti itu.

"Hah!"

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya setelah mendesah. Dia perlu menyegarkan pikirannya. Dan berada di tempat ini, apalagi dekat dengan Luhan, sepertinya tak akan mampu membuatnya berpikir jernih.

"Aku keluar sebentar." Pamit Sehun pada Luhan.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, tanpa melihat Sehun. Luhan sedang mengatur debaran jantungnya setelah melihat adegan yang cukup panas tadi.

"Ehm... sayang! Ka-kau sebaiknya pulang." Ujar Sehun yang ternyata kembali lagi ke hadapan Luhan.

Luhan mendongak, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan polosnya. Yang justru membuat Sehun semakin merasa kepanasan.

Sepertinya, datang ke hadapan Luhan setelah kejadian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bukanlah ide yang baik.

Sehun terlihat memejamkan matanya sebentar, sebelum meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan dan membawa gadis itu pergi dari tempat itu.

Persetan dengan apa yang akan terjadi di dalam sana dan persetan pula dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

" _Chanyeol bodoh, mesum tak tahu diri, tak tahu tempat. Hah!"_

.

.

.

"Boleh bergabung disini?"

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap dokter perempuan yang wajahnya tak asing baginya.

Kang Seulgi.

Dia memang tak pernah bertemu langsung dengan Seulgi, tapi wajah Seulgi teramat sering dia lihat di beberapa foto yang terpajang di rumah Chanyeol. Juga pernah dia lihat di ponsel Sehun, karena mereka pernah bekerja di tempat yang sama sebagai tim.

Baekhyun tersenyum mempersilahkan.

Seulgi duduk dan mulai makan paginya.

Tak ada percakapan terjadi diantara keduanya. Baik Seulgi maupun Baekhyun, takzim dengan sarapan mereka.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Seulgi mulai membuka mulutnya untuk mengajak Baekhyun berbicara.

"Saya mengenal Chanyeol _oppa_ saat kami sama-sama di fakultas kedokteran, dia senior saya dan paling favorit di antara yang lainnya." Seulgi tersenyum tipis.

Baekhyun menghentikan makannya dan menatap Seulgi. Menerka-nerka, kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kami mulai berkencan setelah saya menjadi intern di rumah sakit ini. Kira-kira sekitar empat tahun yang lalu."

Baekhyun hanya diam. Dia sedang berpikir, apa maksud Seulgi mengatakan semua itu padanya? Tak perlu gadis itu ceritakan, dia sudah tahu semuanya.

"Seulgi-ssi! Maksud anda mengatakan hal ini, apa?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya.

Sebenarnya, moodnya sangat baik hari ini. Dia bangun pagi dengan tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol. Senyum Chanyeol menyambutnya, karena pria itu ternyata bangun lebih dulu dari dia. Dan memilih menikmati wajah terlelap Baekhyun daripada membangunkan gadis itu.

Semua juga baik-baik saja, bahkan ketika dia melangkah ke kantin ini setelah mendapat paksaan dari Chanyeol dan Donghae untuk mengisi perutnya pagi ini.

Namun setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Seulgi, moodnya berubah.

"Saya hanya ingin memberitahu anda, kalau saya mencintainya sudah sangat lama."

Baekhyun melipat tangannya di dada dan tersenyum sangat tipis.

"Boleh saya bicara sombong? Saya tahu dan mengenal Park Chanyeol, sejak saya masuk sekolah menengah, saya diberitahu oleh ayah saya, bahwa saya akan dijodohkan dengan dia sejak saya masuk sekolah tinggi. Saya, diminta untuk menjaga diri dan hati saya sejak saat itu. Lalu apa? Apa yang anda harapkan setelah anda menceritakan semua itu pada saya? Apa ada yang akan berubah setelah anda bercerita? Kalau anda ingin menjelaskan sakit hati anda pada saya, lalu pada siapa saya harus menjelaskan sakit yang saya rasakan, hmm?"

"Baekhyun-ssi!" Seulgi mendesah pelan, dia tak menyangka Baekhyun akan menyahutinya sedemikian rupa.

"Maaf kalau saya kurang sopan. Permisi!" Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya, menarik kasar nampan makannya, lalu menjauh dari Seulgi.

Moodnya memburuk seketika. Sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya untuk sampai ke kamar Chanyeol, dia terus merutuk dalam hatinya.

Masih terus bertanya-tanya, apa maksud Seulgi mengatakan semua itu padanya?

 _ **Brak**_

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang baru masuk ke ruangannya dengan wajah ditekuk dan terlihat begitu kesal.

Berbeda jauh dengan saat gadis itu meninggalkan kamarnya tadi.

"Kenapa Bee?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak menyahut, dia melangkah mendekati Chanyeol setelah menutup pintu, lalu...

 _ **Bruk**_

Tubuhnya sudah terhempas tepi ranjang Chanyeol, lalu dipeluknya manja tubuh pria yang nyaris menjadi mantan tunangannya itu.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, semakin dibuat bingung dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa aku sangat egois kalau aku hanya ingin memilikimu?" lirihnya.

"Ehm." Chanyeol semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku hanya ingin memilikimu, aku ingin bersamamu."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, lalu menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun.

"Aku milikmu Bee."

Baekhyun menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol, menatap pria itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Setelah keluar dari sini, kau pindah saja ke rumah sakit lain. Sama seperti Sehunnie."

"Tunggu! Ada apa ini Bee?"

"Aku tidak mau kau terus-terusan bertemu dengan gadis itu."

Chanyeol nyaris tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Calon istrinya itu, sedang cemburu sepertinya.

"Bee dengarkan aku. Aku tak mungkin pindah dari rumah sakit ini, sssssttt... Dengarkan dulu sayang."

Chanyeol mencubit gemas hidung Baekhyun. Dia belum selesai bicara dan gadis itu hendak menyelanya.

"Rumah sakit ini di bangun _harabeoji_ dengan perjuangan keras. Beliau berharap ada anak cucunya yang akan mewarisi semua ini. _Daddy_ sudah memutuskan mundur sejak dua tahun lalu dan memilih mengasingkan diri di New Zealand. Aku, dipersiapkan untuk semua ini Bee. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Yunho _ahjussi_ , _Daddy_ dan Donghae _ahjussi_ , yang saat ini adalah pemegang saham dari rumah sakit ini."

Baekhyun semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya, kalau kau menghabiskan waktu empat tahun untuk berkencan dengannya, sedangkan denganku..."

"Janjiku pada _eommonie_ , bukan hanya kalimat pemanis ketika aku memilih berjuang untukmu Bee. Aku memilihmu, selamanya akan seperti itu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam. Mencari kebohongan di kedua mata besar pria itu. Namun dia tak berhasil menemukannya, pria itu begitu tulus mengatakan hal itu padanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum gemas, lalu setelah itu dia mendaratkan kembali bibirnya diatas bibir Baekhyun dan memberi sedikit lumatan pada bibir tipis itu.

Bahkan pria itu, menarik sedikit tubuh Baekhyun agar semakin dekat padanya.

"Park Chanyeooooooollllllll!"

 _ **Buagh!**_

"Aaaarrghh _Mommy!_ " pekik kaget Chanyeol saat sesuatu yang keras menimpa kepalanya saat dia... Hah tak perlu diceritakan lagi.

Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan menunduk dalam. Malu!

Dia tak tahu, kalau calon mertuanya itu ada di rumah sakit ini.

" _Mommy!_ Teriakan _mommy_ membuat Baekhyunie ketakutan."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang berdiri kaku tak jauh darinya.

" _Omo!_ Sayang, _mommy_ marah pada Channie, bukan padamu."

Kim Junsu, ibu dari Park Chanyeol, menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluk menantunya itu.

" _N-nde Mom."_

Junsu mendudukkan Baekhyun di sofa, lalu dia juga mengambil tempat duduk di samping Baekhyun. Dan sejurus kemudian, mereka sudah terlibat pembicaraan seru.

Junsu seakan lupa bahwa dia sedang marah pada putra bungsunya sebelum itu.

Chanyeol menatap keduanya dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

Dua wanita itu adalah wanita yang sangat di cintainya. Yang satu adalah ibunya, yang melahirkannya dan membesarkannya dengan tak membiarkan dia kekurangan apapun. Sedang yang satunya lagi adalah wanita yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat, wanita yang membuatnya jungkir balik mengejar apa yang sebelumnya sempat akan hilang dari genggamannya.

 _ **Sreeekkk**_...

"Maaf menganggu."

Tiga pasang mata itu menatap sosok yang baru saja menggeser pintu ruang rawat Chanyeol. Satu orang perempuan dengan setelan jas dokternya dan satu orang perawat yang membawa alat pengukur tekanan darah.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, sangat kentara kalau saat ini dia tengah kesal pada dokter wanita itu.

"Masuklah!"

Seulgi dan satu perawat dengan name tag Kim Ye Rim, mendekati Chanyeol dan mulai melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap dokter bedah tersebut.

"Normal?" tanya Chanyeol pada Ye Rim yang tengah memeriksa tekanan darahnya.

" _Nde saem."_ Ye Rim mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Sedangkan Seulgi, memeriksa detak jantung Chanyeol dengan stetoskopnya, lalu menghitung dalam hati denyut nadi Chanyeol, dengan cara memegang pergelangan tangan pria itu.

Jangan tanya bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun, wajahnya terlihat memerah menahan gejolak di hatinya.

Cemburu! Bolehkan kalau dia memiliki perasaan itu.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya.

" _Mom!_ Aku keluar sebentar." Baekhyun sudah akan melangkah ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Bee!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Tolong antar aku ke toilet sebentar."

Dengan wajah masih di tekuk, Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol.

"Kalian sudah selesai 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mencoba turun dari ranjangnya.

" _Nde._ Kami permisi _saem_." Pamit Seulgi.

Seulgi membungkuk pada ibu Chanyeol lalu menatap Chanyeol sebentar dan kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sama halnya seperti yang di rasakan Baekhyun mungkin, berada di ruangan itu, membuatnya sesak.

Tiga bulan diacuhkan Chanyeol dan baru hari ini dia merasa sangat sakit.

Dia pernah di tatap begitu lembut oleh Chanyeol, tapi tidak pernah ditatap dengan tatapan seperti Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

Cinta yang dulu pernah Chanyeol berikan untuknya, tak sebesar cinta yang Chanyeol berikan untuk Baekhyun saat ini. Gadis itu, tak hanya berhasil membuat Chanyeol berpaling darinya, tapi juga berhasil membuat Chanyeol begitu mencintainya.

Seulgi menyandarkan dirinya di dinding. Airmatanya turun setelah itu.

" _Neomu appo."_ Lirihnya.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk semua perhatian dan Cinta kalian pada cerita ini. Terimakasih juga atas suntikan semangatnya.**_

 _ **Doakan terus supaya saya bisa segera menyelesaikan cerita ini tepat waktu.**_

 _ **Oh! Boleh bagi tahu, kalian darimana saja?**_

 _ **Big love for you guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Be With You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **13**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Setelah lima hari berada di rumah sakit, hari ini akhirnya Chanyeol di bolehkan untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Dengan di antar Baekhyun, Luhan dan Sehun.

Kedua orangtuanya memutuskan pergi ke Jeju, selain mengunjungi ibu Baekhyun disana, mereka juga berencana melihat rumah sakit yang di bangun ayah Chanyeol di pulau cantik itu.

 _ **Clek**_...

Begitu pintu terbuka, keempat orang itu masuk bergantian.

Ketika kaki mereka sudah menjejak ke dalam apartemen Chanyeol, ada satu pemandangan yang cukup menarik perhatian mereka.

Foto Baekhyun dalam ukuran yang tak bisa dikatakan kecil.

Di dalam foto yang di letakkan Chanyeol pada sebuah alat penyangga itu, Baekhyun terlihat duduk di sebuah kursi tinggi, memakai kemeja garis-garis biru yang terlihat kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuh mungilnya dengan kaki telanjang, kemeja itu hanya berhasil menutupi tubuh Baekhyun sebatas paha.

Baekhyun terlihat tengah memegang sebuah cangkir dengan kedua tangannya, matanya sedikit terpejam, rambutnya di gulung ke atas, dia seperti tengah menikmati aroma minuman dalam cangkir itu. Senyumnya terukir tipis. Di dalam foto itu, Baekhyun terlihat cantik dan sexy.

"Waaauuuuwww!" satu kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sehun. Dia mengagumi hasil bidikan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, karena untuk sisi Baekhyun yang seperti ini, Sehun tak pernah melihatnya.

"Kau cantik disini Baekkie." Ujar Luhan tak mau kalah. Baekhyun di dalam foto itu memang terlihat cantik.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, mendengar pujian sahabat-sahabatnya atas hasil karyanya.

Pria itu melangkah masuk, lalu duduk di sofa. Ringisan kecil terlihat terukir di bibirnya. Masih ada sedikit nyeri yang tersisa pada luka jahitnya.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol, menyimpan tas berisi perlengkapan pria itu selama di rumah sakit kemarin.

Sedangkan Luhan ke dapur, menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka.

"Kau sudah seperti pemilik saja disini sayang." Ujar Sehun saat Luhan datang dengan membawa minuman untuknya dan Chanyeol.

Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Minumlah!" ujar Luhan sambil duduk di samping Sehun.

"Bee! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang masih betah berada di kamarnya.

"Mengganti sprei dan merapikan yang lainnya, supaya nanti kau nyaman disini." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Baju yang di tempat tidur jangan di cuci Bee!"

Baekhyun yang sedang membereskan kamar Chanyeol menatap kemeja garis-garis milik Chanyeol yang menjadi favoritnya selama dia tinggal disiini, yang kini sudah teronggok di lantai bersama dengan barang kotor yang lainnya.

" _Waeyo?"_ tanya Baekhyun sambil turun dari ranjang dan mengambil baju itu.

Baju terakhir yang di pakai sebelum meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan baju ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dengan membawa kemeja itu.

"Memeluknya saat tidur. Suka tiba-tiba merindukanmu Bee, kemeja itu yang masih menyisakan aroma tubuhmu, jadi..."

Chanyeol berujar santai, sambil sesekali meringis menahan nyeri.

Sehun dan Luhan menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana perasaannya. Seperti diaduk-aduk rasanya, dia merasakan cinta yang begitu besar dari Chanyeol untuknya. Sama halnya seperti pria itu, Baekhyun juga akan memeluk erat, kaos terakhir yang di pakai Chanyeol sebelum berangkat ke Daegu, yang sengaja dia bawa dari tempat ini dan tak disadari Chanyeol sepertinya.

Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Chanyeol, lalu duduk di samping pria itu. Lengan rampingnya memeluk erat tubuh besar Chanyeol.

" _Gomawo_ untuk semua cinta yang kau berikan untukku Channie."

Chanyeol menjepit gemas hidung mancung Baekhyun.

"Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu Bee. Terimakasih atas semua kesabaran, cinta, sayang dan pengertiannya, yang selama ini kau berikan untukku."

Mereka saling bertatapan dan hampir kembali berciuman ketika Luhan berdiri dan berseru keras.

" _STOP!_ "

Luhan menatap tajam kedua sahabatnya. Tidak! Dia tak ingin kejadian lima hari yang lalu terulang lagi. Sungguh hal itu tak berimbas baik untuknya.

"Kalau kalian mau melakukan hal itu, nanti. Saat kami sudah pulang saja, sekarang jangan melakukan hal-hal yang membuat orang lain kepanasan. Ok!"

Baekhyun menunduk dalam, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah kembali ke dalam kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Tak memahami apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

Sedangkan Sehun, yang sangat tahu maksud dari kekasihnya itu, berinisiatif memberitahu Chanyeol, namun sebelumnya dia mengusir halus kekasihnya itu untuk pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Sayang! Aku lapar, kau bisa membuatkan makanan untuk kami?"

Luhan mengatur nafasnya sesaat, kemudian mengangguk dan pergi ke dapur.

Setelah kedua perempuan itu menjauh dari mereka, Sehun mendekati Chanyeol.

" _Hyung!_ Sebenarnya ini tidak perlu ku ceritakan, tapi sepertinya kau harus mendengar." Sehun berujar dengan wajah seriusnya.

" _Mwo?"_ tanya Chanyeol yang masih terlihat kebingungan.

"Lima hari yang lalu, saat kau melumat ganas bibir Baekhyun, kami melihatnya."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun tak percaya.

" _Je-jeongmal_!"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Dan karena ulahmu itu..." Sehun menatap Luhan yang sibuk di dapur. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun.

"Kalian?"

"Aku terpaksa menyeretnya menjauh dari kamar rawatmu dan...hah! Aku benar-benar merasakan seluruh tubuhku kepanasan saat itu, rasanya... Aish _jinja_!" Sehun meremat keras rambutnya. Memalukan sebenarnya menceritakan hal ini pada orang lain. Tapi...

" _Sehunnie! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan ragu, Sehun menekan pedal gasnya cukup keras, hingga mobil yang mereka tumpangi melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi._

 _Sehun tak bersuara, hanya tangannya yang erat menggenggam stir mobilnya, sejak keluar dari rumah sakit tadi, dia sudah menahan sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari tubuhnya._

 _Sehun memutar stir mobilnya, hingga kini mereka sampai di tepi sungai Han._

 _Sehun masih diam sambil mengatur nafasnya, tak jauh beda dengan Luhan._

" _Luhannie!"_

" _Nde."_

 _Sehun memutar tubuhnya ke arah Luhan, lalu membebaskan Luhan dari safe beltnya, setelah itu, dengan sedikit keras, Sehun menarik Luhan dan mendudukkan gadis itu di pangkuannya._

" _Sehunniehhhhh..."_

 _Luhan tak sempat mengeluarkan protesannya lagi, karena Sehun bergerak lebih cepat menyambar bibir tipisnya._

"Kau tidak melakukan hal yang lebih dari hanya sekedar ciuman 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol begitu Sehun selesai dengan ceritanya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Pasti lebih dari itu." Tebak Chanyeol.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol lalu mendesah pelan.

"Kalau aku tak ingat janjiku pada _eomna_. Aku mungkin sudah menghabisinya di mobil malam itu." Sehun bergumam kesal.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan punggung Sehun.

"Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu seperti itu Sehun-ah. Mana aku tahu saat itu kau melihat semua yang kami lakukan. Ehm... tunggu! Kau tak melihat aku membuka baju Baekhyun 'kan?"

" _Mwoya?_ " Sehun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

Chanyeol tertawa lebar melihat reaksi Sehun. Dia yakin, kalau saat ini dia sehat, mungkin Sehun sudah memukulinya, berhubung dia masih dalam proses penyembuhan, Sehun hanya menatapnya tajam, tak lebih dari itu.

"Aku bohong." Bisik Chanyeol.

"Ya!"

"Sama halnya seperti dirimu, aku juga tak memiliki keberanian menyentuhnya lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Meski harus ku akui, kadang keinginan untuk berbuat lebih itu ada."

Sehun kembali melirik Chanyeol tajam.

Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk lebih dekat padanya. Dan Sehun menuruti Chanyeol.

"Akui saja, kau juga kadang memiliki pemikiran demikian 'kan? Aku rasa itu wajar, bagaimanapun juga, kita ini pria dewasa, yang membutuhkan kepuasan tak hanya lahir, tapi batin kita juga perlu di puaskan, Sehunnie. Dan... aku berpikir untuk secepatnya menikahi dia." Chanyeol menatap ke dalam kamarnya, dimana Baekhyun masih sibuk merapikan ranjangnya, sedangkan Sehun menatap Luhan yang sibuk menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka.

"Jujur saja, aku juga berpikir untuk segera menikahinya _hyung._ Tapi... kadang aku merasa takut kalau ternyata aku tak cukup mampu membuatnya bahagia."

"Buang jauh-jauh pikiran seperti itu, kita harus yakin dengan usaha kita untuk membuat pasangan kita bahagia. Dan... kau bisa menyelesaikan S2-mu sembari menghidupinya 'kan. Kasihan dia kalau terus-terusan kau minta menunggumu." Nasehat Chanyeol yang tak seperti biasanya. Pria itu terkesan semakin dewasa.

"Hmm... aku akan membicarakan ini dengan _eomma."_ Sahut Sehun, sebelum berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Luhan.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Chanyeol dapat melihat bagaimana Sehun sangat memuja seorang gadis bernama Xiou Luhan.

Sama halnya seperti dia, yang begitu memuja gadis yang tengah berada di dalam kamarnya itu. Sebaris doa, terlantun lirih dari dalam hati Chanyeol.

' _Meski terlambat, aku tak menyesal mencintaimu Bee. Tuhan! Biarkan dia menemaniku sampai maut memisahkan.'_

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang mengerjakan sketsanya ketika Chanyeol mendekatinya dan mengecup perlahan leher belakangnya. Gadis itu merasakan bulu-bulu halus di sekitar lehernya meremang seketika.

Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang melayangkan kecupan di lehernya. Dan rasanya, tak hatinya yang berdebar-debar, namun hampir seluruh anggota tubuhnya yang lain memberikan respon panas yang tak biasa.

Tak berapa lama, kedua lengan Chanyeol melingkari pinggangnya. Dan dagunya menempel di pundaknya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Baekhyun sedikit melirik Chanyeol, bahaya kalau dia sampai menolehkan kepalanya. Bukan tak mungkin Chanyeol akan menciumnya 'kan?

Chanyeol tertidur selesai makan siang tadi. Bukan di ranjangnya tapi di sofa. Dan karena tidurnya yang cukup lelap, Baekhyun tak tega membangunkannya.

Dia sendiri memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya di ruang makan, duduk di kursi tinggi di depan meja dapur.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Karena Chanyeol tak kunjung menyahutinya.

"Hmm..."

"Cuci mukamu, aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu!" perintah Baekhyun lembut.

"Kau bisa?" tanya Chanyeol ragu. Dia tak pernah melihat Baekhyun terlibat langsung di dapur, kecuali saat mencuci piring kotor.

"Kalau kau sakit setelah memakan makanan yang ku buat, aku akan bertanggungjawab." Sahut Baekhyun kesal.

" _Omurice_ tak buruk sepertinya, Bee." Chanyeol mengecup singkat pipi Baekhyun, lalu mengerling nakal pada tunangannya itu.

"Ehm... Cuci mukamu!" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol.

"Ok!" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun turun dari tempat duduknya, lalu menuju kulkas dan mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat _omurice_ pesanan Chanyeol.

Beruntung Luhan tadi sempat menanak nasi yang cukup banyak untuknya.

Baekhyun memang tak pandai memasak, tapi bukan tak bisa. Di bandingkan dengan Luhan, dia memang sedikit lebih lama bila urusan memasak. Hingga setengah jam kemudian, bahkan Chanyeol sudah kembali di tempatnya, Baekhyun belum selesai memasak makanannya.

"Bee!"

"Sebentar!" balas Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol menarik nafas pelan, lalu turun dari kursinya dan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Sini, aku bantu."

"Aku bisa!" Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Dia sedang berusaha membuat _omurice,_ tanpa membuat telur yang melapisinya sobek, tapi nyatanya... Selalu gagal.

 _ **Hup**_...

Sekali angkat, Baekhyun sudah berpindah dari depan kompor ke atas meja dapur. Seperti kebiasaannya ketika tiga minggu dia tinggal di rumah ini. Meja dapur adalah tempat duduknya selama dia menunggu Chanyeol membuatkan makanan untuknya.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan memenjara tubuh pujaan hatinya itu. Posisi yang menyenangkan menurutnya, karena dengan posisi yang seperti ini, dia lebih leluasa melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

"Kenapa harus diulang-ulang, itu kan sudah jadi Bee?" Chanyeol menunjuk piring tak jauh dari kompor, ada dua _omurice_ ukuran kecil disana, dengan bentuk yang kurang meyakinkan. Kedua mata lebarnya menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh tanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyajikannya dalam bentuk yang lebih bagus, seperti Luhan biasanya menyajikan untuk kami." Baekhyun tertunduk dalam.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun, lalu mengecupnya singkat.

"Aku tak memintamu melakukan hal itu Bee. Cukup rasanya kau bisa membuat masakan untukku. Apapun itu, bagaimanapun bentuknya, bagaimanapun rasanya, asal itu kau yang membuat, aku pasti memakannya." Ujar Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Pria di hadapannya ini, tidak sedang membual 'kan?

" _Jeongmal?"_

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau tak percaya dengan apa yang ku katakan?"

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Kalau aku mencari seseorang bisa masak dan menyajikan hasil masakannya dengan sempurna, mungkin aku akan menikah dengan seorang _chef_ Bee. Tapi kenyataannya apa? Aku tetap memilihmu meski kau tak pandai membuat makanan, karena apa? Karena aku tahu, usaha yang kau lakukan untuk membuat makanan itu. Bukan cuma dengan bumbu yang seperti tertera di resep tapi juga di sertai dengan perasaan cinta yang besar, untuk pria bodoh ini, yang sebelumnya sempat tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mencintainya tanpa cela. _Gomawo_ sayang."

Usai mengatakan hal itu Chanyeol mengambil piring berisi _omurice_ lalu mencoba menyuapkannya ke mulutnya.

Satu gigitan.

Dua gigitan.

Dan

 _ **Chup**_

Dengan mulut masih berisi makanan, Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Baekhyun, perlahan melumat sambil memindahkan makanannya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun.

Detik berikutnya, dia melepas enggan bibir itu.

Wajah Baekhyun tampak memerah karena menahan malu, kebiasaan Chanyeol, selalu sesuka hati menjajah bibirnya. Baekhyun mengunyah sisa makanan yang dibagi Chanyeol dengannya tadi.

"Rasanya lebih enak bila dimakan dengan cara seperti itu, Bee." Chanyeol tersenyum jenaka, lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun memilih turun dari meja dapur dan membereskan dapur yang tadi sempat di buat berantakan olehnya.

Hanya sebentar Baekhyun melakukannya, dia cukup cepat kalau untuk urusan membereskan sesuatu yang kotor. Lalu kemudian dia kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi dan melanjutkan menggambar.

Chanyeol duduk di depan Baekhyun sambil menikmati makan malamnya dan sesekali menatap Baekhyun.

"Bee! Boleh aku bertanya?"

Baekhyun mendongak sebentar, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Suho, itu siapa?"

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Kemudian menatap Chanyeol.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, ketika Chanyeol bertanya hal ini, dia hanya menjawab bahwa pria itu tak perlu ikut campur urusannya. Dan sekarang?

"Ehm... Dia rekan kerja, kebetulan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja pernah memakai designku dan Luhan ketika meluncurkan produk mereka." Jelas Baekhyun singkat.

"Kalian cukup dekat aku rasa." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya perlahan. Dia tak merasa suka bila harus menjawab pertanyaan bernada menuntut seperti ini.

"Hmm..." gumamnya lirih.

"Aku cemburu. Aku tak suka dia ada di dekatmu meski aku tahu dan yakin, hatimu tetap untukku." Chanyeol mengeluarkan sedikit uneg-uneg yang selama tiga bulan terakhir ini di simpannya sendiri.

Baekhyun meletakkan pensilnya, lalu menatap Chanyeol. Sepertinya, akan banyak protesan yang dilayangkan Chanyeol untuknya.

"Tiga bulan ini, aku menjalani hari-hariku dengan penuh siksaan Bee. Saat aku berusaha sekuat tenaga membuatmu tersenyum bahagia dan tak berhasil. Pria itu bisa dengan gampangnya mendapatkan senyummu."

Baekhyun masih diam saja. Menunggu Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

"Aku bahkan sempat berpikir untuk melepasmu, kalau memang pria itu lebih bisa membuatmu bahagia. Namun, saat aku berusaha mengajari hatiku untuk menerima semua kenyataan itu, hatiku menolak Bee. Hatiku tetap memilihmu dan memintaku untuk menunggumu."

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan Chanyeol untuk di genggamnya erat.

"Aku tak melarangmu ingin dekat siapapun Bee. Percayalah, meski cemburu, aku berusaha menahan perasaan itu Bee. Karena aku sadar, mungkin seperti itu juga sakit yang kau rasakan saat aku bersama dengan Seulgi dulu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata mendelik tajam. Raut wajahnya yang semula tenang, berubah keruh. Sangat terlihat jelas bahwa dia tak menyukai gadis itu.

"Aku tak suka mendengar nama itu." Protesnya dengan bibir terpout sempurna.

"Mendendam itu tidak baik Bee." Ujar Chanyeol kalem.

"Haish!"

Baekhyun turun dari kursinya, membereskan kertas gambarnya dengan kasar, kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja dengan kaki di hentak-hentakkan, pertanda kalau dia tengah kesal.

Baekhyun memilih masuk ke kamar Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut.

Entahlah, yang jelas hatinya selalu dongkol setiap kali mendengar nama gadis itu di sebut Chanyeol.

Meski dia tahu, tak seharusnya dia bereaksi seperti itu. Bahkan tadi Chanyeol sudah mengakui kecemburuannya terhadap Suho. Seharusnya, hal yang sama juga dapat dilakukannya bukan.

Tapi, kadang rasa cemburu itu tak harus dikatakan, dengan sikap saja, harusnya Chanyeol memahami bahwa dia cemburu.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah selimut, Chanyeol masuk dan langsung bergabung dengannya di bawah selimut. Erat pria itu memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Mari kita menikah Bee." Lirihnya tepat di depan daun telingan Baekhyun.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya, raut wajahnya masih terlihat kesal.

Chanyeol terlihat serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu, Bee. Tanpa harus memikirkan nanti kau pulang kemana? Dan lagi Aku ingin memiliki keturunan darimu."

Baekhyun terpaku. Pernikahan mereka mungkin sudah di atur kedua orangtua mereka. Dan dulu, Chanyeol pernah hanya mengiyakan saja tanpa peduli bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka ke depannya. Sekarang, saat hubungan mereka terajut indah, pria itu mengajaknya menikah.

Malam ini, bolehkan kalau Baekhyun merasakan kebahagiaan?

"Aku siap kapan pun kau ingin kita menikah, Channie."

" _Jeongmal_?"

"Ehm."

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun, kepalanya menyuruk ke leher gadis itu. Bagian inilah yang paling di sukai Chanyeol dari Baekhyun, karena di bagian inilah aroma wangi tubuh Baekhyun menguar.

"Channie! Hmmmhhh..." Baekhyun menggeliat geli.

"Menyenangkan berada di dekatmu Bee." Sahut Chanyeol diantara kecupan bertubi-tubi yang dia layangkan pada leher Baekhyun.

"Hmmhhh... Jangan lebih dari ini." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Hmm..."

.

.

.

Malam ini, di sebuah villa mewah di salah satu distrik di pulau Jeju tampak ramai dan sangat meriah. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang dengan menggunakan gaun malam cantik serta topengnya, untuk tamu undangan wanita, dan untuk tamu undangan pria semua di wajibkan memakai setelan jas, yang juga di padu dengan topeng.

" _Mommy_ tak pernah main-main kalau urusan pesta Channie." Ujar Baekhyun yang dibuat takjub dengan suasana pesta malam itu.

Chanyeol tak menyahut, hanya wajahnya yang sejak tadi di tekuklah yang menunjukkan bahwa saat ini dia tengah menahan kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal, kalau ibunya dengan seenak hatinya memilihkan mini _dress_ yang saat ini di pakai Baekhyun, dengan model _one shoulder,_ dan berhasil memamerkan paha mulus Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sudah memperingatkan ibunya tempo hari, tapi sang ibu ngotot memakaikan _dress_ itu di tubuh Baekhyun, dengan alasan _dress_ itu di pesan khusus untuk Baekhyun dari Perancis. Dan ketika protesan dilayangkannya pada Baekhyun, gadis itu menjawab dengan enteng.

" _Inikan pemberian Mommy, Channie. Kalau tidak dipakai, nanti mommy tersinggung."_

Dan terbukti, sejak dia membawa turun Baekhyun dari lantai dua villa mewah keluarganya, beberapa mata pria melirik penuh minat pada kekasih hatinya itu.

"Channie!" panggil Baekhyun sambil memegang lengan Chanyeol, dia bukan tak tahu kalau sang kekasih hati ini, saat ini tengah kesal padanya.

"Ayo bergabung dengan mereka!" ajak Chanyeol acuh, dia melangkah dan terpaksa diikuti Baekhyun, mendekati meja kedua orangtuanya dan orangtua Baekhyun berada.

" _Nunna_!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghentikan langkah mereka saat seorang pemuda menghampiri Baekhyun, kemudian merangkul tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Hah!

Kalau dia tak tahu siapa bocah di balik topeng itu, Chanyeol mungkin sudah melayangkan satu pukulan ke wajah bocah itu.

Sayangnya, wajah Jeno teramat mudah di kenali meski sedang memakai topeng. Alhasil, dia hanya berusaha mendorong pelan tubuh Jeno agar menjauh dari Baekhyun.

" _Hyung_ pelit!" seru Jeno kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu!" balas Chanyeol ketus.

" _Nunna!"_ rengek Jeno.

"Apa kabarmu Jeno-ya? Lama kita tidak berjumpa." Baekhyun membelai lembut pipi Jeno dan tersenyum lembut pada pemuda itu, yang membuat Chanyeol mengeluarkan dengusan sebalnya.

" _Nunna_ yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan hati _nunna_. Hingga tak menyadari kalau aku ada di Seoul beberapa Bulan terakhir ini." Ujar Jeno menjelaskan.

" _Jeongmal!_ Sekolahmu sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya, nada bicara gadis itu terdengar antusias.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang hanya memutar malas bola matanya.

"Hampir. Setelah selesai aku akan melamarmu, _nunna_." Bisik Jeno yang sangat jelas terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Pemuda itu sepertinya sengaja memancing emosi Chanyeol.

"Ya!" Chanyeol berseru keras. Matanya mendelik menatap Jeno yang mengeluarkan cengiran tak berdosanya. Tak hanya sampai disitu, Jeno dengan berani mengecup pipi Baekhyun sebelum berlari menjauh karena Chanyeol sepertinya tak terima akan tindakan putra tunggal Lee Donghae itu.

"Lee Jae Noooooooo!" teriak Chanyeol yang berhasil menyita perhatian banyak orang. Termasuk kedua orangtuanya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" Jeno berlari semakin menjauh.

"Kau! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu selamat! Sini kau!" seru Chanyeol sambil mengejar Jeno. Tingkah keduanya sudah seperti anak seumuran yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Tak ada yang mengalah.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Junsu, begitu Baekhyun mendekat padanya.

"Ehm... Jeno mencium pipiku, dia tak terima, _mom._ " Jelas Baekhyun.

" _Aigo!_ Dua bocah itu." Junsu memutar bola matanya bosan.

Malam ini, tepat dua minggu setelah Chanyeol keluar dari rumah sakit.

Malam ini, kedua orangtua Chanyeol mengadakan pesta perayaan pernikahan mereka yang tepat di tanggal ini memasuki angka tiga puluh lima tahun.

Sengaja pesta di adakan di Jeju, karena hari ini sekaligus hari peresmian rumah sakit yang mereka bangun.

Banyak tamu undangan yang hadir di acara ini, mulai dari sahabat dekat mereka, juga kolega bisnis mereka.

Jangan heran tentang bagaimana suasana pesta yang membuat Baekhyun takjub. Mewah dan meriah. Persis seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun, ibu Chanyeol tak main-main untuk pestanya malam ini.

Tak hanya untuk berhura-hura, tujuan diadakannya pesta malam ini juga untuk penggalangan dana, dimana nantinya hasil dari penggalangan dana itu akan di salurkan pada pihak-pihak yang membutuhkan.

Baekhyun mendekati ibunya, setelah mengobrol lama dengan calon mertuanya.

" _Bogoshippo eomma_." Baekhyun merangkul tubuh ibunya. Di kecupnya ringan pipi sang ibu.

" _Nado."_ Sahut ibunya dengan senyum tipis terkembang.

"Mana Channie?" tanya ibunya begitu Baekhyun duduk.

"Mengejar Jeno." Beritahu Baekhyun. " _Eonni_ tidak datang _eomma_?" tanya Baekhyun karena tak mendapati sang kakak di kursi samping ibunya.

"Dia tak bisa datang, suaminya sakit, tidak bisa di tinggal." Beritahu ibu Baekhyun pada putri bungsunya itu.

" _Eomma_ tidak kesana, menjenguk _oppa_?"

Ibu Baekhyun menatap putrinya itu, kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Sama halnya dengan dirimu, kakakmu juga tak suka merepotkan _eomma_. Dia bilang dia masih bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Hhh."

Baekhyun kembali merangkul ibunya.

"Kami menyayangi _eomma_. Kami tak ingin membuat _eomma_ khawatir dengan keadaan kami. Cukup doakan kami _eomma_. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kami menjalani kerasnya hidup ini."

"Pasti. _Eomma_ tak akan pernah lupa untuk selalu mendoakan anak-anak _eomma_." Ibu Baekhyun menepuk pelan lengan kecil putrinya itu.

" _Eommonie!_ " Chanyeol datang dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dia langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Ibu Baekhyun menoleh, menatap calon menantunya itu. Keringat tampak menetes membasahi wajahnya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Lihat wajahmu." Ibu Baekhyun berujar dengan lembut.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan mengusap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Kau ini, seperti anak kecil saja. Sini!" omel Baekhyun sambil merebut sapu tangan Chanyeol, kemudian menyeka keringat yang masih membasahi wajah pria itu.

"Dia kurang ajar, Bee."

"Jeno sudah ku anggap adik sendiri Channie, sama halnya seperti Sehunnie, tak masalah mereka menciumku. Toh cuma di pipi."

Chanyeol tak menyahut, hanya wajahnya yang berubah datar dan keruh.

Terlalu banyak cobaan untuk memiliki Baekhyun, terlalu banyak laki-laki yang mudah tertarik pada calon istrinya itu.

 _ **Check... Check...**_

" _ **Annyeong yeorobun!**_ **Malam ini, kita berkumpul di tempat ini, selain untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan dari pasangan Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, yang pada tahun ini sudah memasuki angka tiga puluh lima tahun."**

Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar di hampir penjuru tempat pesta.

Ya!

Acara baru saja dimulai, dengan di pandu dua orang pembawa acara, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih menekuk wajahnya kesal.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, dan kemudian meremas erat tangan Chanyeol.

Dia kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Chanyeol dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Yang ku cintai hanya Park Chanyeol, tak akan berubah sampai kapanpun juga."

Chanyeol melirik dan tersenyum lebar. Bahagia rasanya mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Baekhyun untuknya.

Chanyeol membalas tak kalah erat genggaman tangan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Waktu bergulir begitu cepat, hingga tanpa terasa acara itu sudah berlangsung lebih dari tiga jam.

Acara potong kue sudah berlalu sekitar satu jam yang lalu, dimana suasana berubah begitu haru saat Park Yoochun menceritakan bagaimana mereka dulu bertemu, lalu kemudian menikah dan memiliki dua anak yang membanggakan bagi mereka.

Dan sekarang, entah apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan di atas panggung kecil itu. Yang jelas, pria itu kini sudah duduk dengan gitar di pangkuannya.

" _ **Annyeonghasimikha.**_ **Park Chanyeol** _ **imnida!**_ **Saya adalah putra bungsu dari pasangan yang malam ini merayakan pernikahan mereka."**

Para tamu terlihat tersenyum kecil dan bertepuk tangan.

" **Pertama, saya ingin berterima kasih pada mereka berdua. Limpahan kasih sayang yang mereka berikan, rasanya saya belum mampu membalasnya. Mommy, daddy...** _ **saranghae. Mian**_ **belum bisa menjadi anak yang bisa membanggakan untuk kalian."**

Dari tempat duduknya, Ayah dan Ibu Chanyeol saling berpegangan tangan dengan penuh keharuan. Baru pertama kali ini setelah sekian tahun berlalu, Chanyeol mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya untuk mereka.

" **Yang kedua, beberapa waktu yang lalu, saya sempat merasakan betapa Tuhan tidak adil pada saya. Saat saya seharusnya bisa menentukan dengan siapa saya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidup saya, kedua orangtua saya tiba-tiba mengatakan 'kau harus menikah dengan Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol-ah.'. Byun Baekhyun... selama hampir dua tahun menjadi satu nama yang paling saya benci bahkan untuk sekedar diingat."**

Baekhyun tertunduk dalam dan nyaris meneteskan airmatanya. Dua tahun yang berat untuknya, juga untuk Chanyeol sepertinya.

" **Hingga satu ketika, ada seseorang yang mengatakan padaku. Kenapa tak kau coba melihat Baekhyun dengan hatimu, Chanyeol-ah. Yakinlah kalau kau melihatnya dengan hatimu, maka semua akan berubah. Dan yang dikatakan orang tersebut benar, semua berubah saat saya mulai melihat sosok yang paling saya benci itu dengan hati. Perlahan tapi pasti, saya jatuh cinta padanya."**

Yunho yang juga hadir disana dan duduk bersama Donghae, mengacungkan jempolnya pada Chanyeol.

" **Yunho** _ **ahjussi! Gomawo.**_ **Karena apa yang anda katakan pada saya waktu itu mengubah semua arah tujuan hidup saya. Dan akhirnya, saya tidak mengalami penyesalan seperti yang anda alami sampai dengan saat ini. Bolehkah saya berbangga hati** _ **ahjussi**_ **?"**

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk dari tempatnya duduk.

" **Tak banyak yang dapat saya gambarkan mengenai sosok Byun Baekhyun, selain dia yang cantik, begitu baik, sangat sabar dan pengertian.** _ **Gomawo**_ **telah dengan sabar menunggu, walau pernah akan menyerah Bee.** _ **Gomawo**_ **telah membuatku pada akhirnya berpikir untuk segera menikahimu. Kau luar biasa Bee, keajaiban yang di kirimkan Tuhan untukku. Kau ingat saat kita pergi ke tempat penyimpanan abu** _ **abeonim**_ **? Saat itu aku mengatakan padanya, terimakasih sudah memberikan bidadari terbaiknya untukku, mulai saat itu aku berjanji padanya untuk selalu menjaga dan membahagiakanmu Bee."**

Baekhyun tak mampu menyembunyikan tangisnya. Dia tak menyangka Chanyeol akan melakukan semua ini untuknya.

" **Saat aku hampir menyerah dengan hubungan kita di tiga bulan terakhir ini, aku selalu ingat apa yang pernah ku katakan pada** _ **eommeoni.**_ **Aku** **ingin bersamamu Bee, aku tak ingin mengalami penyesalan yang sama seperti yang dialami Yunho** _ **ahjussi.**_ **Aku tidak ingin, baru merasakan kau sangat berarti untukku, setelah aku di tinggalkan. Aku ingin menikmati waktu yang ku milliki bersamamu, mengukir semua kenangan manis kita. Jadi aku meminta pada** _ **eommonie,**_ **untuk mengijinkanku mencintai dan membahagiakanmu saat ini dan sampai maut memisahkan kita, Bee. Makanya aku tetap berjuang untukmu, untuk hubungan kita ini."**

Chanyeol mulai memainkan sebuah melodi, senyumnya terkembang lebar.

" **Lagu ini untukmu Bee, yang menggambarkan bahwa aku mengagumimu dengan segala hal yang ada pada dirimu."**

 _ **When i see your face**_

 _ **There's not a thing that i would change**_

' _ **Cause you're amazing**_

 _ **Just the way you are**_

 _ **And when you smile**_

 _ **The whole stops and stares for awhile**_

' _ **Cause girl you're amazing**_

 _ **Just the way you are**_

Chanyeol turun dari panggung itu, lalu melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Pria itu kemudian duduk di hadapan Baekhyundengan satu lutut bertumpu di tanah berumput.

Sehun tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa mic dan meletakkannya tepat di depan bibir Chanyeol.

" **Saat seseorang menjadikan orang lain kekasihnya, biasanya dia akan mengatakan kalau dia mencintai orang itu, lalu biasanya juga orang yang di cintainya itu akan di bawa ke tempat yang romantis. Maaf aku tak melakukan semua itu Bee. Tapi malam ini, bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu."**

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Dia kehabisan kata-kata untuk menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Chanyeol memang mewarisi darah ibunya untuk membuat orang lain terkejut atas tindakannya.

Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya, lalu suasana berubah gelap dan alunan music dari lagu _a thousand years_ menggema di seluruh penjuru taman. Kemudian sebuah lampu besar menyorot Chanyeol yang sudah memegang sebuah kotak cincin yang baru saja di serahkan Luhan padanya.

" **Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau menikah denganku?"**

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Keinginan Chanyeol untuk menikahinya, memang pernah di utarakan pria itu dua minggu yang lalu. Dan baginya itu sudah cukup.

Dia tak tahu kalau Chanyeol akan melakukan semua ini, untuk... bolehkah dia mengatakan Chanyeol melamarnya? Dengan cara, yang sangat dia impikan dulu.

Tak hanya Baekhyun, bahkan kedua orangtua mereka juga tak menyangka Chanyeol akan melakukan semua ini.

"Terima... terima... terima... terima..."

Samar-samar, dari yang awalnya hanya satu orang, hingga hampir seluruh tamu undangan, bertebuk tangan sambil melafalkan kata 'terima' dengan sangat keras dan berirama.

Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Baekhyun, selain mengangguk dan berujar lirih.

"Ya. Aku mau."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, lalu mengambil sebuah cincin dari tempat yang dibawanya tadi, untuk kemudian menyematkannya di jari manis Baekhyun.

" _Saranghae_ Bee."

" _Nado._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : Terimakasih untuk cinta dan perhatian kalian pada cerita ini. Terimakasih sudah memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan saya di chap sebelumnya.**

 **Salam kenal dari jawa timur, dari sebuah kecil. Semoga kalian menikmati kelanjutan cerita ini.**

 **Kalau ada waktu, mampir-mampir ya di cerita saya yang baru.**

 **Love you all guys 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Be With You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **14**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Masih dalam suasana lebaran ya... Ijinkan saya mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir dan batin apabila ada kata-kata saya yang menyinggung kalian semua ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun kembali meneguk jus jeruknya.

Hampir setengah jam dia disini, di sebuah cafe tak jauh dari butiknya, duduk di hadapan perempuan yang tiba-tiba menghubunginya dan ingin bertemu dengannya. Namun, sepanjang waktu mereka duduk saling berhadapan, tak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Bahkan, gelas berisi jus yang baru di teguk Baekhyun tadi, adalah gelas kedua yang di pesannya.

Kang Seulgi!

Dokter muda itu tiba-tiba menghubunginya dan mengajaknya bertemu. Tanpa memberitahu tujuannya apa, perempuan itu mengatakan dia sudah menunggunya di cafe depan butiknya.

Kalau saja mau berbuat sedikit jahat, sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa saja tak beranjak dari ruangannya atau mengabaikan begitu saja permintaan itu. Toh masih banyak yang bisa di kerjakannya di ruangannya, daripada hanya duduk diam disini.

Namun, hati kecilnya menuntunnya untuk keluar dari ruangannya, menemui mantan kekasih dari calon suaminya ini.

"Kalau memang tak ada yang dibicarakan, saya pamit." Ujar Baekhyun pada akhirnya, setelah melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya.

Sebenarnya, Seulgi tak kalah frustasi berhadapan kembali dengan Baekhyun. Kesan terakhir yang ditinggalkan Baekhyun waktu itu, ternyata mampu membuat nyalinya menciut.

Ini bukan yang pertama dia berniat ingin menemui Baekhyun, sudah dari jauh hari, hanya saja dia tak menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menjumpai gadis itu. Dan hari ini, rasanya waktu yang tepat untuknya menemui perempuan yang mampu membuat Chanyeol berpaling darinya hanya dalam hitungan hari itu.

Masalahnya dengan Baekhyun harus segera dia selesaikan.

"Saya ingin meminta maaf."

Baekhyun menatap Seulgi yang juga tengah menatapnya. Dahi Baekhyun berkerut samar.

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Semuanya. Maaf telah tanpa sengaja menyakiti perasaan Baekhyun-ssi. Ehm... Lusa, saya akan pergi ke Kanada. Saya akan mengambil S2 dan bekerja disana. Sebelum kesana, saya lebih dulu ingin menyelesaikan persoalan saya disini." Seulgi terlihat menunduk dan meremat kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun tak melepas perhatiannya dari hal itu.

Ada rasa iba yang muncul di hatinya, mendapati betapa sesungguhnya Seulgi juga perempuan biasa sama sepertinya. Yang kebetulan mencintai orang yang sama dengannya.

"Terimakasih, dua tahun ini telah diam dan mengijinkan saya mencintai dan di cintai oleh Chanyeol-ssi. Saya rasa, sudah waktunya saya berhenti. Ehm... Saya mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian berdua."

Seulgi berusaha mengembangkan senyumnya, setelah itu dia meneguk hingga tandas teh dinginnya.

Baekhyun merasakan hatinya bertalu nyeri. Kalau saja Chanyeol tak memilihnya, mungkin saat ini mungkin dia yang berada di posisi Seulgi. Menemui wanita di hadapannya itu dan mengatakan hal yang tak jauh beda dengan yang baru saja di dengarnya itu.

Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya, meraih kedua tangan Seulgi dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Saya juga meminta maaf, kalau pada akhirnya saya melukai Seulgi-ssi."

Seulgi tersenyum dan menggeleng lemah.

"Saya sudah memikirkan dan memahami apa yang kita alami. Tidak ada yang bersalah dalam hal ini karena memang seperti inilah dunia bekerja. Akan selalu ada kebahagiaan lain yang dikorbankan, untuk satu kebahagiaan yang lainnya. Saya yakin, kalau Baekhyun-ssi ada di posisi saya saat ini, Baekhyun-ssi juga pasti melakukan hal sama, seperti yang saya lakukan saat ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Saya berharap, suatu hari bila kita bertemu kembali, kita bisa saling menyapa sebagai seorang teman mungkin."

Seulgi membalas genggaman tangan Baekhyun, dengan senyum mengembang lebar.

Baekhyun tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan suaranya, dia mungkin pernah sangat membenci perempuan dihadapannya ini, namun sekarang, saat ini, perasaan benci itu sepertinya sudah tak ada lagi.

Dia mengagumi Seulgi dengan segala kerendahan hatinya.

"Ada begitu banyak hal yang berbeda saya rasakan, ketika dia masih bersama saya dan saat ini ketika dia bersama Baekhyun-ssi. Saya... Tak pernah bisa membuatnya kalang kabut karena mengkhawatirkan saya. Saya juga tak pernah melihat dia cukup stress karena pertengkaran kami. Awalnya, saya sempat berpikiran jahat untuk kembali merebutnya, tapi kemudian saya sadar kalaupun saya bisa merebutnya kembali, hatinya sudah bukan milik saya. Dan itu pasti jauh lebih menyakitkan. Sekali lagi, maaf dan terimakasih untuk semuanya."

"Saya juga ingin mengatakan hal itu, maaf dan terimakasih untuk segala pengertiannya, Seulgi-ssi."

Kedua perempuan itu saling bergenggaman erat kemudian mengembangkan senyum tulus.

"Sudah selesai? Maaf terlambat."

Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya.

"Suho-ssi!"

Suho terlihat salah tingkah, digaruknya pelan bagian belakang kepalanya. Senyumnya juga terkembang dengan kaku.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Seulgi, lalu Suho, kembali lagi ke Seulgi, dia tak percaya, dua orang ini saling kenal.

"Saya bertemu dia di gereja. Dari dia, saya belajar menerima takdir yang saya jalani ini. Dan karena dia, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kanada."

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya tak percaya.

"Kalian berkencan?"

"Sedang berusaha membangun sebuah hubungan serius, Baekhyun-ssi." Sahut Suho dengan senyum malu-malunya.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, masih menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Saya tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tapi yang pasti, saya ikut bahagia untukmu kalian." Baekhyun mengangsurkan tangannya pada Suho, menyalami pria yang masuk dalam daftar teman dekatnya itu.

Baekhyun kemudian beralih mengangsurkan tangannya pada Seulgi. Dokter muda itu berdiri dari duduknya, menerima tangan Baekhyun dan menjabatnya erat.

"Bolehkah saya memeluk Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu mengangguk dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, siap menerima Seulgi yang ingin memeluknya.

Seulgi membalas senyum Baekhyun, lalu melangkah melewati Suho dan langsung memeluk perempuan yang ukuran tubuhnya sama mungilnya dengan dia.

Mereka saling berpelukan dengan sangat erat.

"Berjanjilah kau akan bahagia, Seulgi-ssi. Saya tunggu kabar baiknya."

"Kau juga harus bahagia, Baekhyun-ssi. Hanya doa yang bisa saya berikan untuk pernikahan kalian. Semoga lancar sampai hari H."

"Selamat Baekhyun-ssi. Maaf tak bisa menghadiri acara kalian. Sama halnya seperti yang dikatakan Seulgi-ssi, hanya doa bahagia untuk kalian yang bisa saya berikan." Sambung Suho.

Tak berapa lama, mereka keluar dari cafe dan berpisah dengan senyum terkembang dan hati yang lapang.

"Kau boleh selalu menelpon saya Seulgi-ssi. Dan untuk Suho-ssi, jaga dia dengan baik."

Suho dan Seulgi tersenyum lebar, lalu mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan mereka, sebelum mobil Suho berjalan menjauh meninggalkan area komplek pertokoan itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertemu kembali setelah lebih dari satu bulan mereka dipisahkan oleh kesibukan baru Chanyeol.

Pria itu, sedang di sibukkan dengan rumah sakit baru milik ayahnya di Jeju. Intesitas pertemuan mereka hanya terjadi via pesan singkat atau _VC,_ itu pun bila Chanyeol tak sedang sibuk.

Dan hari ini, dua minggu menjelang pernikahan mereka, keduanya akhirnya bisa melepaskan rindu.

Sejak datang ke tempat ini, sebuah gedung yang biasa digunakan untuk _prewedding,_ Chanyeol belum melepas pelukannya dari tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang tenggelam karena tubuh besarnya.

Dia rindu, sangat rindu. Pada bidadarinya ini, pada bau tubuh Baekhyun, pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang terasa pas dalam pelukannya.

" _Bogoshippo_ Bee."

Baekhyun tersenyum kembali, sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali dari awal kedatangan Chanyeol sekitar pukul setengah sembilan tadi, hingga sekarang waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul sembilan, Baekhyun mendengar kekasih hatinya itu mengungkapkan kerinduannya tersebut padanya.

Dia sama sekali tak keberatan mendengar hal itu, hanya saja tatapan iri dari staff yang membantu mempersiapkan pemotretan hari ini, yang membuatnya merasa malu.

" _Nado_. Sekarang, bisakah kau melepaskanku. Kita harus segera memulai pemotretan ini dan kau lihat, kita berdua belum menyiapkan apa-apa. Sedangkan mereka, sudah menyelesaikan persiapannya."

Masih memeluk Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatap ke sekitarnya, dimana beberapa orang dari kru pemotretan hari ini, menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang kalau bisa diartikan, seolah mengatakan.

"Bisakah kalian menunda acara peluk-pelukan kalian, kami sudah terlalu lama menunggu!"

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung, lalu dengan enggan melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Membiarkan Baekhyun dibawa tim penata rias untuk di dandani.

Pemotretan itu berlangsung lancar kurang lebih tiga jam. Baekhyun berganti pakaian sebanyak tiga kali, sama halnya seperti Chanyeol. Mulai dari Hanbok yang membuat Baekhyun tampil cantik bak Ratu era Joseon, lalu mini _dress_ yang membuat Baekhyun terlihat elegan serta sebuah gaun malam yang berhasil membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak semakin kencang saat melihat calon istrinya tersebut.

Dan setelah pengambilan gambar itu, Chanyeol memutuskan membawa Baekhyun untuk menikmati kencan pertama mereka setelah dia resmi melamar Baekhyun sekitar satu setengah bulan yang lalu.

"Aku tidak melihat Luhan, kemana dia?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengarahkan mobilnya ke sebuah taman bermain.

"Pagi tadi Sehunnie menjemputnya, orang tuanya ingin bertemu Luhannie."

" _Waeyo?_ Mereka memiliki masalah?"

" _Molla_. Aku rasa permasalahan mereka hanya satu, setelah sekian tahun mereka tak kunjung memutuskan kapan pernikahan mereka akan berlangsung."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, lalu meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya dan menggenggam jari-jari lentik calon istrinya itu.

"Tempo hari, aku bertemu Seulgi." Ujar Baekhyun setelah sempat terjadi kebisuan. Saat mengatakan hal itu, Baekhyun menyempatkan dirinya menatap Chanyeol. Ekspresi terkejut tampak jelas di wajah tampan itu.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, pertanyaan langsung menghampiri otaknya. Kenapa? Ada apa?

"Dia minta maaf dan pamit."

"Pamit?"

"Eoh! Kemarin dia tiba di Kanada, dengan Suho-ssi."

"Suho-ssi?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk pelan. Suho 'kah orang yang dimaksud Seulgi waktu itu? Batin Chanyeol bertanya.

"Seulgi menceritakan, dia bertemu Suho-ssi di gereja dan Suho-ssi juga menjadi alasan Seulgi untuk meninggalkan Korea."

"Mereka berkencan?" tanya Chanyeol.

" _Ani_. Mungkin belum untuk saat ini, tapi Suho-ssi mengatakan mereka sedang mencoba satu hubungan serius."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Aku juga terkejut, tapi aku turut bahagia mendengar hal ini. Mereka tak bisa datang ke pernikahan kita, tapi doa mereka menyertai perjalanan kita sampai hari H. Ehm... Aku baru menyadari, bahwa dia gadis yang baik. Ada rasa bersalah setelah mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Karena bagaimanapun juga, aku pernah sempat membencinya."

"Kau minta maaf padanya?"

"Iya. Dan kami berjanji akan menjadi teman setelah ini. Bahkan dia sudah mengirimiku pesan singkat, mengabarkan bahwa dia dan Suho-ssi sudah sampai di Kanada."

"Mendengarmu mengatakan kalian bisa berteman, rasanya aku juga ingin menjadi teman Suho-ssi."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran.

"Suho-ssi pernah mengancam posisiku di hatimu, tak jauh beda dengan Seulgi. Jadi, kalau kau bisa berteman dengan Seulgi, aku rasa juga akan mudah bagiku untuk berteman dengan Suho-ssi." Ujar Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, genggaman tangannya pada tangan Chanyeol semakin mengerat kuat.

"Ehm... Kita sebentar lagi menikah, mereka juga kemungkinan akan menikah. Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja anak kita nanti dengan anak mereka?"

"Ya!" Baekhyun berseru tak terima.

" _Wae?_ "

"Pada saat anak kita dewasa nanti, tak ada istilah perjodohan lagi. Dan lagi, aku tak bisa melihat anakku menderita karena hal konyol itu. Kalau mereka saling mencintai dari awal tak masalah, tapi kalau anakku yang lebih dulu mencintai anaknya, aku yang akan berdiri paling depan untuk menolaknya. Aku tidak rela anakku sakit hati!" Cerocos Baekhyun dengan mata mendelik tajam pada calon suaminya itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, lalu meminggirkan mobilnya.

"Lukamu, ternyata belum sembuh betul Bee. Kau masih menyimpan semuanya seorang diri?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol beberapa saat, sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Semua yang sudah ku lewati kemarin, rasanya seperti mimpi buruk. Kalau boleh dan kalau saja aku tak membiarkan hatiku terlalu berharap padamu, aku ingin hanya menjadi orang asing bagimu."

"Takdir membawamu kepadaku Bee, itu kenyataannya sekarang. _Mian_ pernah sangat melukaimu, aku mencintaimu Bee, lebih dari kau mencintaiku."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat panjang itu, Chanyeol mengikis jarak diantara mereka, sebuah ciuman dia layangkan pada bibir tipis Baekhyun.

.

.

.

" _O-oppa! Kau ada waktu?"_

" _Waeyo?" sahut Chanyeol dingin._

 _Kang Seulgi!_

 _Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, pada akhirnya dia berani melangkahkan kakinya ke_ _ **Joseok Hospital.**_

 _Sebuah rumah sakit berlantai lima, yang dibangun ayah Chanyeol di pulau Jeju._

 _Setelah sekian lama sejak kejadian di ruang rawat Chanyeol waktu itu, Seulgi tak pernah lagi berusaha menemui Chanyeol._

 _Pukulan telak yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya waktu itu, juga membuatnya harus berpikir keras untuk tak lagi berada di dekat pria tinggi yang masih membuat hatinya berdesir itu._

" _Aku ingin bicara."_

 _Setelah kalimat itu keluar, Seulgi melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol._

 _Sebenarnya, bisa saja Chanyeol mengacuhkan ajakan Seulgi, namun ada satu sisi hatinya yang memintanya untuk mengikuti langkah kaki mantan kekasihnya itu._

 _Pada akhirnya, dia memilih melangkah mengikuti Seulgi._

 _Seulgi mengambil duduk di sebuah bangku di taman belakang rumah sakit, kemudian di ikuti Chanyeol, yang juga duduk di tempat yang sama dengannya, namun dengan jarak yang cukup jauh._

 _Seulgi terlihat meremat kedua tangannya, tampak jelas dia begitu gugup._

 _Dan hal itu tak lepas dari pengamatan Chanyeol._

 _Dulu, saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih, Chanyeol 'lah yang menyediakan tangannya untuk di remat Seulgi bila gadis itu tengah menghadapi masalah yang membuatnya cemas._

 _Namun saat ini, dia bukan lagi orang yang tepat untuk melakukan hal itu._

" _Mian oppa."_

 _Chanyeol terhenyak untuk sesaat. Kenapa Seulgi meminta maaf padanya? Bukankah seharusnya dia yang melakukan hal itu. Dan dia sudah melakukannya saat memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan wanita ini._

" _Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu, Seulgi-ah."_

 _Seulgi menggeleng pelan._

" _Aku tahu tentangmu, pertunanganmu, tapi... Aku tak pernah berusaha mengakhiri hubungan itu denganmu. Bahkan dengam pongah, aku selalu menyatakan, dalam segala hal kau pasti akan memilihku. Namun kemudian, Tuhan menyentilku dengan kenyataan bahwa cinta besarku, tak mampu membuatmu bertahan di sisiku ketika takdirNya sudah bekerja. Kalian, kau dan Baekhyun-ssi, berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan setelah semua kesulitan ini oppa. Aku minta maaf, pernah dengan sengaja membuatmu berada dalam masalah."_

 _Chanyeol menatap Seulgi tak percaya. Gadis cengeng, manja dan keras kepala yang selama ini kenalnya, seolah hilang, berubah menjadi gadis dengan pemikiran sangat dewasa._

 _Chanyeol tahu tindakannya salah, namun untuk terakhir kalinya dia ingin melakukan hal ini._

 _Tangan Chanyeol terulur hingga diatas kepala Seulgi, setelahnya dia mengusak pelan kepala mantan kekasihnya itu._

 _Hal itu biasa Chanyeol lakukan, ketika Seulgi berhasil melakukan sesuatu. Sebagai bentuk penghargaannya pada gadis itu juga sebagai bentuk kasih sayangnya._

" _Jangan lakukan hal ini oppa, karena ini akan membuatku semakin sulit melepaskanmu."_

 _Chanyeol menarik tangannya. Kemudian tersenyum tipis._

" _Kau menjadi sangat dewasa saat ini, Seulgi-ah."_

 _Seulgi menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum tipis._

" _Aku belajar pada guru yang tepat untuk hal ini."_

" _Nugu?"_

" _Masih sangat rahasia. Tapi yang pasti, orang ini bisa mengubah caraku melihat sebuah masalah. Selalu berat bagi kita melepaskan sesuatu yang berharga di hidup kita, namun... Bila hati kita lapang menerima ketetapan Tuhan, semua akan terasa mudah, oppa." Seulgi kembali mengumbar senyum malu-malunya._

" _Aku yang mengenalmu lama, tak pernah berhasil membuatmu menjadi sedewasa ini Seulgi-ah. Tapi dia, yang baru mengenalmu, begitu mudah mengajarimu tentang arti kata dewasa. Lain kali, kau harus mengenalkannya padaku. Aku ingin tahu, pria seperti apa yang bisa membuatmu menjadi seperti ini."_

 _Seulgi kembali tersenyum tipis lalu menunduk._

" _Terimakasih untuk hari-hari yang menyenangkan selama kita dekat oppa. Aku akan menyimpan semua itu menjadi sebuah kenangan terindah dalam kisahku nantinya."_

" _Seulgi-ah! Kau mau makan siang denganku?" ajak Chanyeol tulus. Ini mungkin hal terakhir yang bisa diberikannya untuk mantan kekasihnya tersebut._

 _Namun sepertinya, Seulgi benar-benar sudah berubah. Gadis itu menolak ajakannya dengan gelengan kepala pelan._

" _Aku harus segera kembali ke Seoul, oppa. Aku kesini hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu. Hal yang memang perlu dan seharusnya sudah sejak dulu aku katakan. Sekali lagi, maaf dan terimakasih untuk semua kenangan yang pernah kita ukir bersama oppa. Aku pamit!" Seulgi berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian membungkuk sopan pada Chanyeol._

 _Biar bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol tetap seniornya yang layak di hormatinya._

" _Seulgi-ah. Kau! Harus bahagia."_

 _Seulgi kembali melayangkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol. Untuk terakhir kali, dia ingin menyimpan wajah tampan Chanyeol saat sedang tersenyum, ke dalam ingatannya. Sebelum menyahuti ucapan Chanyeol._

" _Nde. Aku pasti bahagia. Sama sepertimu saat ini oppa."_

 _Senyum Seulgi terkembang lebar, kemudian dia memilih untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol di bangku taman itu._

 _Satu dari dua keinginannya, sudah dia sampaikan pada orang yang tepat. Lusa, dia juga berharap tanggapan yang diberikan orang yang ingin di temuinya, juga sepositif tanggapan Chanyeol._

" _ **Seulgi hwaiting!"**_

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan. Gaun warna putih itu terlihat cantik membungkus tubuhnya, rambutnya di tata sedemikian rupa dan di beri hiasan layaknya mahkota, pada kedua tangannya tergenggam sebuket bunga Mawar berwarna pink.

Dia terlihat bak ratu di hari pernikahannya.

"Kau gugup?" tanya Luhan yang baru masuk ke ruangan itu dan mendapati wajah tegang sahabat baiknya itu.

"Sangat." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Luhan menggenggamnya.

Luhan tersenyum manis, lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Park Chanyeol sudah menunggumu di altar Baekkie. Rasanya masih tak percaya, kalian dengan masalah pelik yang kalian hadapi, akhirnya sampai juga di hari yang menegangkan sekaligus hari yang membahagiakan ini. Setelah ini, kau harus lebih banyak belajar memasak, agar kau bisa membuatkan makanan enak untuk suamimu nantinya."

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku.

Hari ini memang hari yang membahagiakan untuknya, namun juga sekaligus hari yang membuatnya tegang dan membuat jantungnya berdebar terus.

"Jangan kaku Baekkie. Kau ratu hari ini, jangan membuat orang yang melihatmu menjadi kasihan padamu karena wajah tegangmu itu."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku merasakan ketakutan luar biasa Luhannie. Ini pertama kali untukku. Kau mungkin akan lebih parah kalau di posisiku." Rengek Baekhyun.

Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Tidak akan. Karena Sehun memberiku satu keyakinan bahwa akulah satu-satunya yang di cintainya. Jadi aku akan percaya diri di amit Papa untuk bertemu Sehun di altar nantinya."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Saat Luhan menyebut kata 'Papa', dia teringat ayahnya yang tak bisa mengamitnya dan mengantarnya menemui pria yang sangat di cintainya di altar.

"Baekkie!"

 _ **Tes...**_

 _ **Tes...**_

 _ **Tes...**_

Airmata Baekhyun luruh tanpa terkendali. Dia pernah merasa begitu iri pada mereka yang masih diberi kesempatan untuk merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Tapi, kalau pun ingin memprotes atau marah, pada siapa dia bisa melakukannya. Tuhan mengambil ayahnya, yang adalah hakNya.

"Baekkie! _Mianhae._ "

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tiba-tiba merindukan _appa_ Luhannie."

Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun, lalu dengan lembut, di peluknya erat sahabatnya itu.

" _Ahjussi_ pasti bahagia melihatmu dari surga, Baek-ah."

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Luhan.

" _Uljima._ Aku bisa dihabisi Chanyeol kalau dia tahu aku membuat calon istrinya menangis seperti ini."

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menyeka airmata yang masih meleleh membasahi kedua pipi putih Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat jelek kalau seperti ini, lihat ini! Jadi luntur semua riasannya."

" _Gomawo_ selalu ada untukku Luhannie."

Luhan tersenyum.

"Kau sahabatku Baekhyunie. Seperti yang selalu aku katakan padamu, aku akan mendampingimu menjemput bahagiamu sayang."

Keduanya saling tersenyum.

"Kau sudah siap Baekhyunie!"

Baekhyun menatap Donghae yang baru masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu menemui calon suamimu, sayang. Seperti apa yang diminta _appa_ mu, sebelum dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya."

Donghae melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, lalu dengan lembut di sekanya airmata Putri dari sahabat baiknya itu.

" _Uljima_ sayang."

" _Ahjussi!_ "

Donghae tersenyum menenangkan.

"Luhannie! Bantu dia membenahi riasannya. Aku tak mungkin membawanya pada Chanyeol dengan keadaan seperti ini, bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Mempelai kita ini memang sangat cengeng _ahjussi_." Ujar Luhan yang langsung dihadiahi Baekhyun dengan pelototan tajam.

"Ya!"

Tawa Luhan dan Donghae meledak mendengar pekikan tak terima dari Baekhyun. Tak lupa, bibir tipis itu terpout sangat sempurna.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah anggun dengan diamit Donghae, melewati karpet merah yang di gelar sepanjang pintu gereja hingga altar.

Senyumnya terkembang tipis. Raut wajahnya juga sudah terlihat lebih santai dari sebelumnya.

Satu yang diyakininya, Chanyeol adalah yang terbaik untuknya dan pria itu memang jodoh yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuknya, maka langkahnya terasa begitu ringan untuk menemui calon suaminya itu, setelah insiden kecil di ruang tunggu tadi pastinya.

"Aku menyerahkan dia padamu, bukan untuk kau lukai Chanyeol-ssi. Kau harus membahagiakannya sampai maut memisahkan kalian. _Arrata_!" ujar Donghae memperingatkan sambil menyerahkan tangan Baekhyun untuk di genggam Chanyeol.

"Membahagiakannya adalah kewajibanku, _ahjussi_. Aku berjanji setelah hari ini, hanya akan ada tawa yang menghiasi raut wajahnya." Sahut Chanyeol penuh percaya diri.

Donghae tersenyum, lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

Setelahnya, dia kembali duduk bersama istri dan anaknya.

Setelah kedua mempelai sudah berdiri di depan pastur. Upacara pemberkatan itu dimulai.

Pastur memberikan sedikit petuah sebelum kemudian membimbing pasangan itu membuat janji pernikahan mereka.

Hampir semua tamu undangan, yang tahu bagaimana kisah cinta pasangan itu, menatap haru keduanya.

Tak akan ada yang percaya. Kekeraskepalaan seorang Park Chanyeol, ternyata mampu lunak dengan sentuhan lembut cinta seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Cinta yang tumbuh di atas cinta yang lain, masalah pelik yang dihadapi, semua selesai dan pada akhirnya diberikan akhir yang bahagia.

"Akhirnya, mereka bahagia Sehunnie."

Sehun menatap Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hmm. Aku jadi semakin tak sabar melihat wajah bahagiamu ketika bertemu denganku di altar nanti sayang."

Luhan dengan sengaja mencubit pinggang Sehun.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan hal itu di hadapan orang tuamu saat mereka bertanya kapan kau akan menikahiku, Oh Sehun." Sahut Luhan sewot.

"Sudah ku lakukan. _Changkaman! Hyung_! Bisakah kau menunda dulu ciumannya?"

Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya, menginterupsi Chanyeol yang hampir melayangkan ciumannya pada Baekhyun usai mereka mengikrarkan janji suci pernikahan.

Pasangan pengantin baru itu saling bertatapan, lalu menatap Sehun heran. Sama halnya seperti tamu undangan yang lainnya.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Luhan berusaha menarik Sehun untuk kembali duduk dan tak mengganggu jalannya acara itu.

Namun bukannya menurut, Sehun justru meraih tangan Luhan, lalu sedikit menarik Luhan untuk berdiri dengannya, kemudian membawa gadis itu melangkah hingga berdiri di atas karpet merah, di hadapan kedua mempelai.

Setelah itu Sehun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Luhan.

Pria itu berdiri di hadapan Luhan.

"Sehunnie! _Wae_?" tanya Luhan yang tampak bingung. Sehun tak langsung menjawab, hanya senyumnya yang terkembang lebar.

Membuat Luhan dan yang lain semakin dibuat bingung. Bahkan kedua orangtua Sehun sudah hampir berdiri dari duduknya.

"Maafkan aku yang terlalu egois sayang. Yang selalu memintamu menungguku tanpa kepastian. Kau, tanpa mengatakan apapun selalu mengangguk ketika aku mengatakan, kita menikahnya nanti ya sayang, saat aku sudah menyelesaikan S3-ku. Kau tak pernah memprotesku saat aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Pengertianmu, rasa cintamu, kasih sayangmu, aku tak bisa membalasnya sebesar semua yang kau berikan untukku."

Luhan masih menatap Sehun bingung. Ada apa ini?

Dan tamu undangan yang lain dibuat sangat penasaran akan tindakan Sehun itu. Bahkan kedua orangtua Sehun, terlihat tegang dalam duduknya.

"Banyak yang mengatakan, betapa beruntungnya Xiou Luhan mendapatkan Oh Sehun. Tapi... Mereka tak tahu bahwa seorang Oh Sehun, bukan siapa-siapa tanpa Xiou Luhan. Aku yang sangat beruntung mendapatkanmu sayang. Seperti yang selalu dan sering dikatakan _eomma_ padaku."

Sehun melirik dan tersenyum kecil pada ibunya.

"Sehunnie! Kau kenapa?" Luhan berusaha meraih tangan Sehun, namun pria itu menghindarinya dan memberi isyarat pada Luhan agar tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Aku bukan Chanyeol _hyung,_ yang bisa memainkan gitar dan bernyanyi dengan baik untuk meyakinkan Baekhyunie bahwa cintanya sekarang hanya untuk Baekhyunie saja. Tapi, aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama, seperti yang dilakukannya."

Sehun mundur satu langkah lalu berlutut dihadapan Luhan. Kemudian seorang anak kecil menghampirinya dan memberikan padanya sebuah balon berbentuk hati berwarna pink bertuliskan _**'I will love you till the end'**_.

"Xiou Luhan! _Would you marry me_?"

Luhan mundur dari tempatnya berdiri satu langkah. Kedua matanya bergerak cepat. Dia tak percaya akan apa yang di dengarnya.

Pria dihadapannya mengajaknya menikah? Benarkah?

"Kau tak percaya ini sayang?"

Tanpa Luhan sadari, matanya mengembun. Tanpa di minta ulang, gadis itu mendekati Sehun, meraih balon yang diberikan Sehun padanya, lalu memeluk tubuh besar pria yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta setiap hari.

" _Yes! I do."_

Sehun tersenyum lebar saat gemuruh tepuk tangan menyambut jawaban Luhan atas pertanyaannya.

Pria itu kemudian meraih balon yang di pegang Luhan, lalu melepaskan sebuah cincin yang sebelumnya sengaja di ikat di tali balon itu dan langsung melesakkannya di jari manis Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan, Sehun langsung melayangkan sebuah ciuman dalam pada bibir tipis Luhan. Hal itu tentu saja membuat pasangan pengantin baru yang kegiatannya sempat di interupsi Sehun, cengo di tempatnya.

" _OH SEHUN BRENGSEK!"_ pekik kesal Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

.

 _ **Grep**_

Baekhyun berjengit kaget saat lengan besar Chanyeol melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi?"

"Ehm." Sahut Chanyeol sambil menempatkan dagunya pasa pundak Baekhyun.

Mereka baru kembali ke kamar setelah waktu menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Resepsi yang di gelar di sebuah hall dari hotel bintang lima yang cukup terkenal di Seoul itu, ternyata membutuhkan waktu tak sebentar.

Tamu undangan yang hadir dan ingin bersalaman dengan kedua mempelai, jumlahnya lebih dari lima ratus orang, terdiri dari teman dan kolega bisnis kedua orangtua Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, teman dan rekan kerja Chanyeol yang datang tidak hanya dari Korea tapi juga dari luar negeri. Dan juga teman-teman Baekhyun yang jumlahnya juga tak bisa dikatakan sedikit.

Lelah?

Sudah pasti. Makanya, begitu masuk kamar, hal pertama yang dilakukan Baekhyun adalah berendam di _bath up_ dengan air hangat, untuk melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya. Sekitar setengah jam berada di kamar mandi, Baekhyun keluar dengan hanya menggunakan _bathrope,_ lalu kemudian Chanyeol yang masuk ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun tengah membuka sebuah amplop coklat ketika Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

" _Molla_. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya disini." Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya sambil mengeluarkan isi amplop itu. Ada sebuah surat dan empat buah tiket pulang pergi Korea-Bali.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

Dengan tak sabar, Baekhyun membuka surat itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat surat itu terbuka, sebuah foto meluncur dari sana.

Foto manis dari pasangan Choi Suho dan Kang Seulgi.

Dalam foto itu, Seulgi tampak tersenyum manis pada kamera, dengan tangan membentuk lambang hati, Suho berdiri di depannya dengan pose huruf V dan mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"Cih! Mereka terlihat kampungan sekali berpose seperti ini." Baekhyun menyentik gemas foto itu.

"Itu wajar sayang, hubungan mereka sedang hangat-hangatnya. Dari senyum mereka, sepertinya mereka sangat bahagia sekali."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Bacalah!"

 _ **Annyeong Baekhyunie eonni!**_

 _ **Sebenarnya, kami sempat ingin membuat sebuah video, tapi aku tak mau karena aku rasa hal itu cukup memalukan.**_ __

 _ **Eonni!**_

 _ **Chukkae...**_

 _ **Semoga kalian selalu bahagia dengan pernikahan kalian.**_

 _ **Kami tak bisa memberi banyak, hanya tiket ini yang bisa kami berikan. Gunakan baik-baik dan kalian harus benar-benar pergi ke Bali untuk bulan madu.**_

 _ **Kami disini, menunggu kabar baik kalian sepulangnya dari Bali nanti.**_

 _ **Eonni!**_

 _ **Bolehkah aku berkata jujur?**_

 _ **Aku iri padamu, yang menjadi wanita pilihan Chanyeol oppa. Tapi tahukah kau, aku beruntung mengenal Suho oppa. Darinya aku belajar banyak hal. Saat ini kami sedang belajar saling mencintai, eonni.**_

 _ **Ehm...**_

 _ **Baekhyun-ssi!**_

 _ **Saya Suho...**_

 _ **Tak banyak yang ingin saya sampaikan disini, selain ucapan selamat atas pernikahan kalian dan doa tulus semoga kalian berdua selalu bahagia.**_

 _ **Satu hal yang sebenarnya ingin saya katakan sebelum saya pergi waktu itu. Hanya saja, saya ragu dan berpikir bahwa hal itu tak perlu saya sampaikan. Namun, dia (Seulgi) mengatakan pada saya, saya tak harus mengetahui jawaban anda, saya hanya perlu mengungkapkan saja. Karena menyakitkan bila kita mencintai seseorang tapi orang tersebut tak mencintai kita, namun akan lebih menyakitkan bila kita mencintai seseorang tapi tak berani mengatakannya.**_

 _ **Saya, pernah merasakan jatuh cinta pada anda. Saya pernah mencintai anda dalam kediaman saya.**_

 _ **Mian! Kalau perasaan ini membebani anda. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan ungkapan perasaan saya ini. Karena seperti yang saya katakan tadi, saya tak membutuhkan sebuah jawaban, saya hanya ingin mengutarakan apa yang pernah saya rasakan.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi...**_

 _ **Gunakan hadiah dari kami ini sebaik-baiknya. Kabar baiknya kami tunggu.**_

 _ **Salam sayang kami dari Kanada untuk kalian berdua di Korea**_

 _ **Choi Suho & Kang Seulgi**_

 _ **NB : Bila kalian di anugrahi seorang Putra dan kami di anugrahi seorang Putri, kalian tak keberatan 'kan kalau mereka dijodohkan saja?**_

Baekhyun menutup kasar surat dari Kanada itu, kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan bibir terpout sempurna.

 _ **Chup**_

Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir istrinya.

"Ternyata Suho-ssi sepemikiran denganku sayang."

"Aku tetap akan menolaknya!" sahut Baekhyun cepat, lalu segera dia meringkas surat dan tiket itu.

Dia hendak beranjak dari duduknya ketika Chanyeol menariknya kembali, lalu membantingnya di atas ranjang hingga di terlentang.

"Kau tak berniat melupakan tugasmu di malam pertama kita 'kan, sayang?"

Chanyeol berujar pelan seraya membelai lembut wajah Baekhyun. Membuat perempuan itu merinding dan terpaksa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sang suami yang berada diatasnya.

 _ **Sret**_

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil melepaskan simpul _bathrope_ yang dipakai Baekhyun.

"Kau sengaja melakukan ini?" tanya Chanyeol menggoda setelah tahu bahwa di balik _bathrope_ itu, Baekhyun tak menggunakan apapun.

" _Ani!"_ Baekhyun berusaha merapatkan _bathrope_ bagian atas setelah merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol meraba kulit pinggangnya.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring sambil terus membelai lembut pinggang ramping istrinya itu.

Tak menyahut, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut suaminya pada kulitnya.

" _I want you tonight,_ Bee. Dan aku mungkin tak akan melepaskanmu sampai keesokan hari."

Baekhyun membuka matanya, menatap suaminya yang juga tengah menatap dalam dirinya.

"Ehm... Tidak bisakah di tunda sampai besok?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, lalu kembali membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah sedikit kecewa dengan acara pemberkatan kita tadi, yang harus terganggu dengan tingkah Sehun. Apa sekarang aku harus merasakan kecewa lagi?"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak. Benar saja, jeda yang di minta Sehun pada upacara pemberkatannya, cukup mengganggu Chanyeol tadi, hingga untuk beberapa saat, pria itu sampai harus mendiamkan Sehun. Lalu apakah sekarang dia harus menambah kekecewaan suaminya? Bukankah melayani Chanyeol adalah kewajibannya saat ini?

Baekhyun berusaha mengembangkan senyumnya di tengah debar jantungnya. Dia membalas perlakuan Chanyeol, dengan membelai lembut pipi suaminya itu.

"Berjanjilah kau akan melakukannya tanpa membuatku sakit." Pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, lalu mengecup punggung tangan itu singkat.

"Aku berjanji, hanya kenikmatan yang akan kau rasakan malam ini sayang."

Chanyeol semakin menurunkan tubuhnya, mengikis habis jarak yang sempat tercipta sebelumnya.

Di awali dengan sebuah kecupan ringan pada sekitar wajah Baekhyun, lalu berubah menjadi ciuman hangat ketika bibir mereka bertemu dan saling beradu.

Baekhyun terlihat kewalahan dengan ciuman Chanyeol yang terkesan kasar namun berhasil mengirimkan sinyal panas ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Ketika tangannya berusaha melingkari leher suaminya, tangan suaminya menyingkap _bathrope_ yang dipakainya, lalu tangan besar itu menangkup dadanya.

Baekhyun tersentak, ciumannya lepas dan pandangannya beralih pada dadanya yang mulai diremas pelan suaminya.

"Eeeuuhhmmhhh."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, lalu mengalihkan ciumannya pada leher putih istrinya yang sedikit terangkat karena sepertinya rangsangannya pada dada sang istri begitu dinikmati wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Puas dengan leher istrinya, bibir Chanyeol berpindah ke dada.

"Aaaahhh!"

Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit terangkat, saat bibir Chanyeol menyapa lembut dadanya.

"Eeuuunngghhh!"

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun, seiain menikmati apa yang dilakukan sang suami pada dirinya.

Dan ternyata tak berhenti sampai di situ saja.

Bibir Chanyeol bergerilya menyusuri perut Baekhyun lurus hingga turun ke bawah.

"Aaaahhhh!" jerit Baekhyun tertahan, tubuhnya kembali naik dengan kedua tangan meremat erat sprei ranjangnya.

Pandangannya mengabur, samar dia melihat Chanyeol di bawahnya, entah melakukan apa, yang pasti membuatnya tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tak menjerit.

" _Oppahhhh_!"

Nafas Chanyeol memburu saat dia kembali bertatapan dengan istrinya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya.

Perlahan, pria tinggi itu membimbing miliknya, masuk ke dalam milik istrinya yang sudah basah.

Baekhyun kembali tersentak, merasakan sebuah benda besar berusaha masuk ke dalam miss V-nya.

"Kh-kauhh... Boleh mencakar punggungku kalau inihhh... Menyakitkanhhh... Untukmuhhh sayanghhh... Aaaaahhhh!"

Baekhyun menuruti apa yang dikatakan suaminya, begitu benda itu masuk dan menyobek miliknya perlahan, cengkeram tangannya menguat pada punggung Chanyeol.

"Eeemmmhhhh!" Baekhyun mendesah lirih dalam ringisannya.

"Sakit?" tanya Chanyeol begitu miliknya tertanam pada milik istrinya.

Airmata Baekhyun lolos dari sudut matanya yang terpejam, tanpa bersuara, perempuan itu mengangguk pelan. Ada rasa nyeri dan ngilu pada bagian selatan tubuhnya itu.

"Apa aku harus melepasnya?" Chanyeol menyusut airmata Baekhyun pelan.

"Rasanya sedikit nyeri dan sesak. Tunggu sebentar!"

Chanyeol diam sesaat. Ketika kerutan dan ringisan tak lagi tampak di raut wajah Baekhyun, pria tinggi itu berusaha bergerak pelan.

Pelan, pelan dan semakin lama kecepatannya semakin meningkat. Tak ada lagi raut kesakitan di wajah istrinya, yang ada hanya mereka saling menikmati penyatuan mereka malam ini.

Pertautan itu berakhir lima belas menit kemudian, saat Chanyeol berhasil menyemburkan cairan kenikmatannya hingga membasahi hampir seluruh dinding rahim istrinya.

Tubuh besar Chanyeol perlahan turun lalu memeluk erat tubuh istrinya dari belakang.

Di kecupnya pelan punggung telanjang Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah sayang!"

Baekhyun tak menyahut, hanya lenguhannya terdengar jelas sebelum kemudian bergerak menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Malam ini, babak baru kehidupan mereka telah di mulai.

Esok hari, mereka akan memulai perjuangan dan pelajaran baru sebagai sebuah keluarga. Dimana Chanyeol adalah nahkoda dari kapal yang mereka tumpangi untuk berlayar di tengah samudera rumah tangga, sedangkan Baekhyun adalah tiang penyangga yang akan selalu menguatkan kapal mereka.

Keduanya akan bahu membahu berusaha mewujudkan impian mereka, membangun rumah tangga atas dasar cinta, hingga maut memisahkan mereka nantinya.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih atas perhatian dan cinta kasih kalian pada cerita ini.**_

 _ **Maaf...**_

 _ **Karena membuat kalian semua begitu lama menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini.**_

 _ **Jujur saja, libur di rumah membuat saya mati ide. Sebenarnya ceritanya sudah jadi, hanya pada akhirnya saya ubah menjadi seperti yang sekarang ini.**_

 _ **Saya menjadi cukup produktif ketika kembali ke tempat kerja. Saya sendiri heran kenapa seperti itu.**_

 _ **Mungkin karena jika berada di rumah, saya lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dengan berbincang bersama kedua orangtua dan saudara, istilah kerennya quality time with family.**_

 _ **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mengirimkan pesan cintanya, menanyakan kapan cerita ini dilanjutkan.**_

 _ **Semoga chapter ini menjadi penutup yang manis untuk kisah mereka.**_

 _ **Bila tak keberatan, silahkan mampir ke cerita saya yg lain 'Gomawo, Saranghae!'**_

 _ **Untuk yg bertanya apa nama sosmed saya, mian... Bukan bermaksud sombong, hanya saja... Cukuplah kalian mengenal saya hanya melalui cerita yang saya buat saja. #Bow**_

 _ **Big love for you guys ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Be With You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Epilog**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Hueks... Hueks... Uhuks... Uhuks... Hueks!"

"Bee!"

Chanyeol menatap miris istrinya yang tengah memuntahkan semua isi perutnya hingga nyaris tak tersisa.

Empat bulan setelah pernikahan mereka berdua, akhirnya kabar gembira itu menghampiri keluarga kecil ini.

Di tengah kesibukan Baekhyun membantu persiapan pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan, pemandangan pagi seperti ini cukup akrab bagi pasangan ini.

 _Morning sick_ selalu melanda Baekhyun di kehamilannya yang memasuki usia tujuh minggu ini.

Setiap selesai sarapan, maka lima menit kemudian Baekhyun langsung memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

Vitamin, obat penguat janin, obat anti muntah, tak berimbas apapun pada Baekhyun. Meski sudah meminum semua obat-obatan itu, Baekhyun tetap saja memuntahkan makanan yang bahkan belum sempat di cerna di dalam lambungnya.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus, aku harus mengambil tindakan tegas Bee. Kau harus _bedrest_ di rumah sakit."

Baekhyun menatap suaminya lemah, tangannya menggenggam lengan suaminya itu.

"Aku tidak mau." Rengeknya sambil menyadarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Aku tak tega melihatmu seperti ini sayang. Mengertilah itu."

"Aku tak apa-apa. Semua ini akan segera berlalu. _Eomma_ mengatakan ini hal yang wajar di awal kehamilan."

"Aku paham itu Bee. Tapi tidak dengan menguras habis isi perutmu."

Baekhyun menatap sayu Chanyeol. Pertengkaran kecil seperti ini, hampir setiap pagi terjadi. Saat Baekhyun mulai memuntahkan semua isi perutnya dan Chanyeol akan sangat _over_ dalam menanggapi hal itu.

Hanya bila pagi Baekhyun mengalami hal itu, lewat dari pukul sepuluh pagi, dia akan baik-baik saja, bahkan segala makanan bisa masuk ke dalam perutnya.

"Setelah pukul sepuluh, semua akan-akan baik-baik saja, sayang. Aku..." Baekhyun tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi lalu merebahkannya di atas ranjang.

"Sayang! Bisakah aku saja yang menjalani ini. Aku tak tega melihatmu seperti ini setiap pagi Bee."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, lalu membelai pelan pipi Chanyeol.

Tak salah dia menjatuhkan pilihannya pada pria ini. Sepanjang waktu pernikahan mereka yang baru berjalan beberapa bulan ini, Chanyeol memperlakukannya bak seorang ratu. Permintaannya tak pernah di tolak Chanyeol. Kasih sayang serta cinta yang begitu besar, selalu di tunjukkan pria itu padanya.

Seperti saat ini, bukan pertama kali Baekhyun mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Sejak dia mengalami muntah-muntah yang cukup parah ini, dia selalu mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir suaminya. Namun dia selalu menggeleng ketika suaminya mengatakan hal itu.

Bagi Baekhyun, sudah kodratnya sebagai perempuan 'lah yang membuatnya harus mengalami hal ini. Dia bisa dan masih sanggup bertahan, toh tidak sepanjang kehamilannya dia mengalami hal ini. Saat memasuki trisemester kedua, dia berharap hal ini sudah dapat di minimalisir.

" _I'm ok oppa_. Percayalah hal itu."

Satu ciuman dilayangkan Chanyeol di atas bibir istrinya itu. Saat bibirnya menginvasi bibir Baekhyun, tangannya membelai lembut bagian perut istrinya, dimana di dalam sana, buah cintanya dengn Baekhyun bersemayam.

" _Daddy sangat menyayangimu chagi. Bisakah kau membantu daddy untuk tak membuat mommymu seperti ini? Daddy tak bisa melihatnya seperti ini terus sayang."_

"Eeeuuummmhhh." Baekhyun melenguh lirih.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, lalu menatap istrinya yang terengah karenanya itu. Di sekanya lembut sudut bibir Baekhyun yang menyisakan saliva. Kemudian satu ciuman kembali dilayangkannya.

"Aku menyayangimu dan _uri aegya_ Bee."

" _Nado_ Daddy."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Kau harus tetap mencarinya Park Chanyeol!" pekikan bernada kesal itu dilayangkan Baekhyun di hadapan suaminya, ketika sang suami menyatakan ketidaksanggupannya untuk mencari apa yang diinginkannya.

"Aku sudah mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru Seoul, Bee. Dan tidak ada penjual yang menjual mangga yang kau minta. Kau tahu, mangga itu hanya tumbuh di Indonesia, penjual di Itaewon mengatakan kalau mangga itu akan datang bulan depan. Jadi..."

Chanyeol belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Baekhyun berbalik dan melangkah cepat dengan perut besarnya, masuk ke kamar.

Desahan keras keluar begitu saja dari bibir Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian, pria itu mengacak kasar rambutnya. Setelah _morning sick_ yang menyiksa terlewati, Baekhyun mengalami masa ngidam yang luar biasa merepotkannya.

Bukan pertama kali ini dia harus dibuat pusing dengan keinginan istrinya. Bahkan bulan kemarin, dia harus rela terbang ke Jeju di tengah malam demi mendapatkan jeruk khas pulau itu.

Di Seoul banyak penjual jeruk Jeju, tapi istrinya itu inginnya jeruk yang masih segar, yang baru di petik dari pohon dan yang memetik harus dia sendiri. Alhasil, tengah malam dia berangkat ke Jeju. Beruntungnya, mertuanya memiliki kebun buah itu. Jadi, dia tak perlu repot kesana kemari mencari pemilik kebun jeruk yang rela di bangunkan tengah malam hanya untuk menemaninya memetik beberapa buah itu.

Dan malam ini, haruskah dia terbang ke Indonesia demi memenuhi keinginan istrinya.

Saat dia sedang menimbang haruskah dia pergi ke negara itu, tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat sesuatu.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol merogoh sakunya, menarik ponselnya dari sana lalu mendial sebuah nomor.

" _ **Yeoboseo!"**_

"Seulgi-ah! Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Ya! Chanyeol ingat hal ini, Seulgi sedang ada di Indonesia untuk bulan madu setelah satu minggu yang lalu melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Suho.

" _ **Mwo?"**_

"Baekhyun sangat menginginkan buah mangga dan jenis mangga ini hanya tumbuh di Indonesia. Kau ada disana 'kan, jadi bisakah kau mencarikannya?"

" _ **Ya! Indonesia luas oppa. Kemana aku harus mencarinya?"**_

"Aku tidak tahu, pokoknya kau harus mencarinya dan segera mengirimkannya kemari. Untuk nama dari mangga itu aku akan mengirimkannya melalui pesan singkat. Aku mohon pada kalian."

Chanyeol harus menunggu sekitar satu menit, sebelum Seulgi menjawab dengan berat sepertinya.

" _ **Hah! Baiklah! Demi anak kalian aku akan berusaha mencarinya. Ingat oppa! Ini tidak gratis, aku akan meminta bayaran mahal."**_

"Berapapun yang kau minta, aku akan berikan. Asal kau tak memintaku kembali padamu saja."

" _ **Ya oppa! Aku sudah menikah dengan Suho oppa!"**_

" _ **Chagi wae?"**_

" _ **Chanyeol oppa menelpon. Sudah minta tolong, banyak sekali maunya."**_

" _ **Mengganggu saja dia."**_

"Katakan pada suamimu, untuk membantumu mencari pesananku. Pastikan besok buah-buah itu sampai Seulgi-ah!"

" _ **Kau tidak manusiawi sekali oppa. Acara bulan madu kami terganggu gara-gara kau. Sudah, begitu dapat aku akan langsung mengirimkannya pada kalian. Ok! Bye!"**_

Chanyeol menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah kembali ke menu awal. Sesaat kemudian dia mulai mengetikkan sebuah pesan dan mengirimkan ke Seulgi.

Setelah itu, dia melemparkan begitu saja ponselnya, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Begitu pintu di buka, yang Chanyeol dapati adalah kamarnya yang temaram dengan gundukan besar di atas ranjangnya.

Baekhyun selalu seperti ini bila tengah merajuk, memilih menangis dan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat itu, namun bukannya langsung menghampiri sang istri, pria itu memilih masuk ke kamar mandi. Membersikan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. Karena saat dia sampai di apartemennya tadi, di baru pulang dari rumah sakit dan di paksa istrinya mencari buah mangga itu.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai celana pendek dan kaos.

Sambil mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk, Chanyeol melangkah mendekati ranjang.

Lalu masuk ke dalam selimut dan menarik pelan tubuh Baekhyun yang semakin berat agar semakin dekat dengannya.

"Doakan Seulgi mendapatkan buah itu Bee. Kalau dapat, lusa kau bisa menikmatinya." Ujarnya sambil membelai perut besar istrinya. Usia kehamilan Baekhyun memasuki bulan ke enam saat ini.

Baekhyun tak menyahut, hanya isakannya perempuan itu yang di tangkap telinga Chanyeol.

"Maaf ya Bee. Untuk kali ini, aku tak bisa meluluskan keinginanmu. Kita tunggu sampai lusa ya sayang."

Baekhyun akhirnya berbalik, menatap suaminya dengan mata berairnya.

"Apa aku merepotkanmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berusaha menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Kadang sedikit merepotkan, tapi... Itu tak masalah untukku. Selama aku bisa memberikan apa yang kau inginkan, itu bukan masalah besar sayang."

Chanyeol balik membelai pipi Baekhyun yang terlihat semakin bulat dari hari ke hari.

" _Baby_ yang menginginkannya. Tadi, aku melihat iklan televisi, ada buah itu, jadinya..." Baekhyun berujar seperti itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir di gigit. Membuat Chanyeol, yang melihatnya menjadi gemas.

Tak menunggu lama, pria itu langsung menyambar bibir tipis istrinya. Melumatnya sesaat sebelum menggigitnya kecil dan melepaskannya.

"Kau teramat menggoda Bee."

" _Yess i know."_

Jawaban Baekhyun kembali membuat Chanyeol gemas.

 _ **Chup**_.

Satu kecupan di daratkannya di atas hidung mancung Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Eung... Aku menginginkan mangga itu."

Chanyeol mencubit pelan hidung istrinya.

"Lusa, kalau boleh makan sepuasnya Bee."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk lucu, kemudian merangkul pinggang Chanyeol dan melesakkan kepalanya di dada sang suami.

"Bee! Aku boleh meminta jatahku malam ini?"

Baekhyun merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol, lalu tak berapa lama dia menggeleng.

" _Ani_."

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa.

" _Waeyo?"_

"Karena aku sedang marah padamu."

"Hhhh... Padahal kalau saja kau tahu manfaat dari berhubungan itu, kau pasti akan memintanya setiap hari."

"Aku tahu, memang tidak di larang tapi malam ini aku tidak sedang ingin melakukannya."

"Istri yang menolak melayani suaminya itu dosa lho Bee."

"Suami yang terus memaksa istri untuk dilayani juga dosa."

Chanyeol menyerah. Sejak usia kehamilannya semakin tua, Baekhyun menjadi sangat pandai membuat alasan.

"Ya Sudah. Terserhhhh...Beehhhhh!"

Chanyeol tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, hanya desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya karena tangan sang istri sudah dengan sangat kurang ajar memegang bagian selatan tubuhnya.

"Jangan nakal Beehhhh! Aku tak akan tinggal diam kalau kau seperti in... Aaaahhhhh!" satu pekikan lolos dari bibir Chanyeol. Tak hanya memegang dan mengelus pelan, istrinya meremat miliknya kuat sembari menggerakkan tangannya naik turun.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sembari meremat kecil pinggang Baekhyun.

"Kau nakal sekali Bee!"

Tak ingin kalah dari sang istri, Chanyeol mencoba menyibak selimutnya lalu bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung memenjara tubuh istrinya dari atas.

Tatapannya dan Baekhyun beradu, sebuah senyum manis dari Baekhyun seolah pertanda ijin dari sang istri bahwa malam ini, dia bebas menjamah dan merasakan lubang istrinya lagi.

Dan malam ini, terlewati dengan desahan kenikmatan yang terdengar bersahutan dari bibir keduanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berlari sepanjang koridor dari UGD ke sayap Timur _**Boyoung Hospital,**_ dimana bangsal bersalin ada disana.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, seorang suster yang bertugas di bangsal bersalin memberitahunya bahwa istrinya baru saja dilarikan ke ruang bersalin.

Chanyeol merasakan dadanya berdegup sangat kencang saat ini. Dia meninggalkan Baekhyun di apartemen pasangan Sehun dan Luhan pagi ini, kondisinya baik-baik saja. Tak ada tanda-tanda istrinya itu akan melahirkan, karena perkiraan dokter persalinan Baekhyun terjadi kurang lebih minggu kedua di bulan februari ini.

Tapi sekarang, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Chanyeol mendapati Luhan, duduk di bangku yang terdapat di lorong di depan ruang bersalin.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol dan hal itu berhasil membuat Luhan berjengit kaget.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"Luhannie!" panggil Chanyeol karena dia tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari istri sahabatnya ltu.

"Ta-tadi..." tenggorokan Luhan seolah tercekat, dia tak mampu menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Chanyeol. Mendapati tatapan Chanyeol yang tak bersahabat, nyalinya benar-benar menciut.

Apa yang harus ku katakan? Batin Luhan.

"Sayang!" Sehun datang dan langsung memeluk Luhan. Disanalah, Luhan baru dapat menumpahkan tangisnya setelah hampir setengah jam dia menahannya.

"Ssstt... Tenanglah! Baekhyunie akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Sehun menenangkan.

"Aku bertanya padamu Xiou Luhan, apa yang terjadi!"

Suara Chanyeol membuat Luhan semakin menyembunyikan dirinya dalam pelukan sang suami.

"Tenanglah _hyung._ Luhannie ketakutan mendengar suaramu." Sahut Sehun.

"Kau mengatakan aku harus tenang? Istriku ada di dalam sana dan tak ada yang memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kau masih menyuruhku tenang! Tenang kepalamu itu!" hardik Chanyeol.

Langkahnya di hela lebar hendak melangkah ke dalam ruang bersalin, namun belum sempat masuk, pintu itu sudah terbuka, menampilkan sosok dokter muda rekannya, Jung Krystal.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyunie?"

"Dia mengalami pendarahan, tapi kami sudah menghentikannya, luka di sekitar kakinya dan tangannya juga sudah kami bersihkan dan aku pastikan tak ada luka lainnya. Tekanan darahnya juga stabil, hanya saja aku harus meminta persetujuanmu _oppa_. Bayi kalian harus dilahirkan sekarang juga melalui operasi."

Chanyeol merasakan tubuhnya melemah saat mendengar penjelasan Krystal. Luka, pendarahan? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

" _Wae?_ Kenapa harus operasi?"

"Posisi bayinya sungsang dan air ketubannya sudah mulai habis. Jadi bayinya harus segera di keluarkan sebelum kekeringan di dalam, _oppa."_

Nafas Chanyeol kembali ditarik perlahan. Sedikit merasa lega, meski dia belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, setidaknya keterangan dari Krystal yang menyebutkan kondisi Baekhyun baik-baik, membuatnya bisa bernafas normal kembali.

"Aku percaya padamu, Krystal-ah."

Krystal mengangguk, lalu membimbing Chanyeol menuju meja informasi.

"Kau harus menandatangani beberapa dokumen pernyataan _oppa_." Krystal memberi isyarat pada salah satu petugas informasi untuk memberikan dokumen yang harus ditandatangani kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik nafas pelan. Lalu membaca sekilas dokumen itu dan kemudian membubuhkan tanda tangan di atas kertas itu.

"Sekali lagi, aku percaya padamu, Jung _songsaeng_."

Krystal mengangguk dan kembali ke ruang bersalin. Sedangkan Chanyeol memilih duduk di sisi lain. Tak sebangku dengan pasangan Sehun dan Luhan.

Dalam diamnya, dia terus merapalkan doa untuk keselamatan istri dan bayinya.

" _Hyung!_ Kami minta maaf tak bisa menjaganya."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun, kemudian beralih pada Luhan yang masih menyembunyikan dirinya dalam pelukan Sehun. Tak ada sepatah kata keluar untuk membalas permintaan maaf itu.

Dia hanya merasa penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada istrinya? Kenapa bisa Baekhyun pendarahan? Dan luka karena apa yang di sebut Krystal tadi?

"Mereka berdua memutuskan pergi berbelanja, awalnya semua berjalan baik, namun ketika akan menyeberang, sebuah mobil tak sengaja menyenggol bagian belakang tubuh Baekhyun, hingga dia jatuh dan pendarahan itu terjadi."

Chanyeol masih diam, namun kemudian dia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Kenapa kau tahu lebih dulu? Padahal aku yang berada disini?"

Sehun terlihat masih menenangkan Luhan.

"Dia menelponku, menceritakan semuanya. Pastinya, dia takut untuk menjawabmu. Tatapan tajammu membuat nyalinya menciut, _hyung_."

"Apakah reaksiku berlebihan? Istriku pagi tadi ku tinggalkan di rumah kalian masih baik-baik saja, lalu sekarang, dia sudah terbaring di dalam tanpa aku tahu kenapa? Aku tak akan menyalahkannya, karena aku sangat yakin, Baekhyunie yang pasti sangat antusias untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Tapi... Tak bisakah aku diberitau terlebih dahulu. Yang di dalam sana istriku, perempuan yang menjadi bagian penting hidupku, tanggungjawabku. Hhhh..." Chanyeol membuang nafasnya kesal setelah meluapkan segala perasaan yang sejak melangkah di lorong ini terus membebaninya.

" _Mianhae hyung_."

"Lupakan saja. Berdoa saja semoga mereka di dalam baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding. Meski berusaha mengabaikan perasaannya, kenyataannya dia tetap merasa kesal pada dua orang yang duduk tak jauh darinya itu.

Hingga setengah jam kemudian, samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar suara keras tangis bayi. Pria itu merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat, dia berharap tangisan itu milik anaknya.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, lalu melangkah ke pintu ruang bersalin. Tak berapa lama, seorang perawat keluar dengan membawa buntalan putih di tangannya.

" _Baby_ nya _namja saem!"_ beritahu perawat itu pada Chanyeol yang menatap haru sosok mungil yang terlihat lelap dalam dekapan perawat itu.

"Boleh aku menggendongnya?" Chanyeol mengulurkan kedua tangannya, menerima si mungil buah cintanya dengan Baekhyun.

" _Welcome in the world_ sayang. _Daddy_ sangat menyayangimu."

Satu kecupan dilayangkan Chanyeol pada pipi anaknya. Si kecil terlihat menggeliat manja.

Chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa haru bercampur bahagia yang dirasakannya, saat dapat menimang keajaiban Tuhan yang dititipkan di rahim istrinya selama sembilan bulan ini.

"Bagaimana dengan istriku?"

"Beliau akan dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan sebentar lagi. Biarkan saya yang membawa _baby_ nya ke ruangannya _saem."_

Chanyeol enggan melepaskan sang anak, namun peraturan di rumah sakit ini memang seperti itu, ruangan untuk bayi dan ibu terpisah.

"Anda bisa melihatnya lagi nanti."

Pada akhirnya, dengan enggan Chanyeol menyerahkan bayinya pada si perawat.

 _Setengah jam kemudian!_

Chanyeol duduk di sisi ranjang rawat Baekhyun, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan istrinya.

Baekhyun masih pulas dalam tidurnya. Dia hanya berdua saja dengan Baekhyun. Karena Sehun pamit pulang begitu mendapat kepastian kondisi Baekhyun yang baik-baik saja.

Luhan masih terlihat stress karena kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya, hal pertama yang dirasakannya adalah nyeri di bagian bawah perutnya. Lalu reflek tangannya meraba bagian perutnya yang...

Kedua bola mata Baekhyun bergerak panik. Bahkan wanita itu bangun dari rebahannya dan menatap random kesana kemari.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, lalu memegang lembut bahu istrinya.

"Bee! Kenapa?"

" _Baby! Baby_ kemana? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan _baby_? Kenapa tidak ada disini? _Oppa_..." airmata Baekhyun lolos dari kedua matanya. Pikirannya benar-benar buruk saat ini, apakah kecelakaan kecil yang terjadi padanya tadi, menyebabkan dia kehilangan bayinya? Tidak! Dia tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Ssstttt... Tenanglah sayang!" Chanyeol merangkul tubuh Baekhyun, menenangkan istrinya yang masih sangat panik.

" _Baby!_ Apakah aku sudah membunuhnya _oppa?_ Aku... Hiks... Hiks..."

" _Baby_ baik-baik saja sayang. Dia _namja_ yang sangat tampan."

Baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol, menatap mata suaminya dengan mata berairnya.

"Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang berbohong?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Dia begitu lembut sayang, putih sepertimu dan tampan sepertiku."

"Aku boleh melihatnya?"

"Sebentar lagi dia akan dibawa padamu untuk IDM."

Baekhyun tersenyum lega.

"Luhannie?"

Chanyeol sudah bisa menduga, Baekhyun tak mungkin tak bertanya tentang sahabatnya itu.

"Dia sedikit stress karena kejadian ini dan... Ehm... Tadi aku sempat membentaknya."

"Ya!"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu sayang. Pagi tadi kau masih baik-baik saja, lalu tiba-tiba salah satu perawat bangsal ini menyusulku dan mengatakan kau masuk ruang bersalin. Luhan tak menjawab ketika ku tanya, dia hanya menangis dan aku merasa menjadi orang pal... Euuummhhhh."

"Kau jelek kalau kebanyakan mengomel, sayang." Ujar Baekhyun setelah mendaratkan ciumannya pada bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, lalu tak berapa lama, bibir mereka kembali saling beradu. Bergerak pelan menghasilkan lumatan demi lumatan lembut.

.

.

.

 _ **Empat tahun kemudian!**_

 _Saegil Chukkae hamnida... Saegil Chukkae hamnida... Saranghaneun Taeyongie... Saegil chukkae hamnida..._

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar riuh saat _namja_ kecil berusia empat tahun yang memiliki nama Park Taeyong, meniup lilin di atas kue ulang tahun berbentuk mobil usai tamu undangan yang hadir disana menyanyikan sebuah lagu ulang tahun.

Tamu undangan itu hanya terdiri dari orangtua Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, lalu sahabat dekat mereka berdua dan anak mereka tentunya. Acara ini memang khusus untuk mereka saja.

Kebahagiaan terlihat jelas pada wajah Taeyong yang meski masih kecil namun sudah menunjukkan ketampanannya.

" _Saegil chukkae_ sayang." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh kecil putranya, kemudian mengecup singkat pipi Taeyong yang bulat itu.

" _Gomawo Mommy_." Balas Taeyong manis.

" _Saegil Chukkae_ jagoan _Daddy_. Kau harus tumbuh menjadi pria yang kuat agar bisa melindungi adik-adikmu nantinya."

"Aku thidak mau jadi adhiknya Taeyong _oppa_ Mama. Aku mau jadi isthlinya." Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut di kuncir dua, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak suka. Kedua tangannya di lipat di depan dada.

" _Ani!_ Yongie _oppa_ halus jadi cuamiku!" satu gadis kecil datang lagi, dengan berkacak pinggang dan menatap tajam gadis kecil yang lain, yang baru saja mengklaim dirinya sebagai istri Taeyong.

Kedua orang tua dari dua gadis kecil itu, hanya dapat mengeluarkan cengirannya.

Dan Chanyeol, sebagai ayah dari Taeyong, hanya dapat mendesah pelan.

Entah di mulai dari kapan, dua gadis itu selalu berdebat bila mereka sedang bermain bersama Taeyong.

Oh Sung Kyung, yang akrab di sama Lami, Putri dari Oh Sehun dan Xiou Luhan, yang usianya terpaut lima bulan dari Taeyong, tak pernah rela bila Taeyong lebih memperhatikan Choi YeRim atau yang biasa di sapa Yeri, Putri dari Choi Suho dan Kang Seulgi, yang usianya terpaut satu tahun dari keduanya.

" _Ani_! Taeyong _oppa_ milikku! Mama... Huuueeeee..." tangis Lami pecah, di susul kemudian oleh Yeri.

"Huuuueeeeee..."

Luhan langsung menggendong Lami, memenangkan putrinya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Seulgi, maklum saja, Yeri cukup sulit di tenangkan kalau sudah menangis.

" _Hyung_! Bisakah kau membuat satu _namja_ lagi untuk salah satu dari mereka. Aku pusing kalau kita berkumpul selalu terjadi hal ini." Sehun berujar sambil merangkul Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir anak itu bahan bakunya mudah di dapat di pasar. Lagi pula, aku sudah benar mengatakan pada Taeyong bahwa keduanya adalah adiknya. _Geundae,_ kenapa tidak kau saja yang membuat _namja_ kecil, untuk menemani Yeri bermain?"

Sehun tampak berpikir, lalu kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Aaaaa... Berarti kau setuju _hyung_ , kalau Lami di jodohkan dengan Taeyong?"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun kaget. Lalu melirik pada Baekhyun yang sudah menatapnya tajam.

" _Andwae!_ Kalau kau berani melakukan itu pada Putra kita Park Chanyeol, ceraikan aku sekarang juga."

"Bee! Jangan bicara sembarangan sayang. Aku tidak ada niat seperti itu, percayalah!"

"Aku sering melihatmu kasak kusuk dengan dua _namja_ itu. Bisa jadi kau sedang membahas hal ini bukan? Awas saja kalau hal itu sampai terjadi. Kau! Tak akan melihatku atau pun Taeyong lagi!" Baekhyun menjauh dari Chanyeol, membawa serta putranya hingga ke gazebo, bergabung bersama ibunya dan kedua orang tua Chanyeol.

" _Wae?_ Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu sayang?"

"Aku sedang kesal _eomma._ "

"Siapa yang membuat menantu kesayangan _mommy_ ini kesal? Katakan sayang?"

"Chanyeol _oppa_." Baekhyun merangkul ibunya, sambil menangis tentu saja.

" _Wae_?"

"Dulu dia pernah mengatakan tak ada salahnya menjodohkan Taeyong dengan salah satu dari dua gadis kecil itu, aku tegas mengatakan tidak _eomma_. Aku tak rela anakku mengalami sakit seperti yang aku alami dulu." Tangis Baekhyun pecah semakin keras.

Junsu mendekati Baekhyun, memeluk erat tubuh menantunya, sedang Taeyong anteng bermain di atas pangkuan kakeknya.

"Sayang... Mungkin mereka hanya bercanda."

"Bercanda tidak harus seperti ini _mommy_. Aku tak rela anakku terluka dan di sakiti. Terserah kalian mau menganggapku berlebihan atau apapun itu. Yang jelas aku tak rela kalau Taeyong harus menjalani ide konyol itu!" sahut tegas Baekhyun di antara isakannya.

Chanyeol yang sudah menyusul Baekhyun bersama yang lainnya, memberi isyarat pada sang ini untuk menjauh. Pria itu kemudian menarik lembut Baekhyun dari ibu mertuanya, lalu di dekapnya tubuh istrinya itu.

"Maafkan aku Bee. Sumpah demi Tuhan, aku tak pernah membahas hal itu dengan Sehun maupun Suho _hyung_. Aku tahu Bee, aku mengerti dengan penolakan yang kau katakan. Aku tidak akan bertindak bodoh dengan perbuatan itu kalau taruhannya aku harus kehilanganmu. Maaf... Maaf... Sayang."

"Aku tak masalah ketika mereka dewasa nanti, mereka berhubungan. Tapi kalau dijodohkan, aku tak mau." Baekhyun berujar di sela isakannya.

"Aku juga tak mau hal itu terjadi Baekhyunnie. Melihatmu menangis tiap hari karena perjodohan itu saja membuatku sesak nafas, apalagi kalau anakku yang mengalami hal itu. Aku di pihakmu sayang." Ujar Luhan lembut. Lami sudah berhenti menangis dan sudah kembali bermain dengam Taeyong, demikian halnya dengan Yeri.

"Sama!" sahut Seulgi tak mau kalah.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut Baekhyun.

"Aku dan mereka, sering terlihat kasak kusuk, karena kami sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Kami memutuskan untuk membangun usaha bersama di bidang properti."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Aku serius. Tanya saja Sehun."

"Kau tak percaya karena pengetahuan dasar kami yang jelas sama sekali tak tahu tentang hal itu 'kan. Tapi... Percayalah kmi sedang belajar untuk itu. Suho _hyung_ banyak membantu. Kau tahu Baekhyunie, gaji dokter memang tinggi, tapi dua puluh atau tiga puluh tahun yang akan datang biaya hidup akan semakin mahal. Kami tak ingin anak istri kami harus mengalami kesulitan saat jaman sudah semakin maju. Bisnis ini, untuk tabungan masa depan kita. Ke depannya, kami bahkan berencana mengoperasikan beberapa buah resort atau hotel." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

" _Jeongmal_?" Baekhyun, Luhan dan Seulgi berseru bersamaan. Ketiganya cukup tak percaya dengan apa yang baru mereka dengar itu.

Sehun merangkul tubuh Luhan, lalu mengecup singkat pipi istrinya.

"Aku tahu kebahagiaan tak selalu karena berapa banyak uang yang kita miliki, tapi... Investasi ini perlu kami pikirkan demi membahagiakan kalian."

Suho juga mendekati Seulgi, lalu merangkul pinggang istrinya dan melayangkan satu ciuman diatas bibir istrinya itu.

"Tawamu dan anak-anak kita nanti adalah yang terpenting dalam hidupku. Kami memikirkan investasi ini, demi menjaga senyum kalian."

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat keempat orang yang sudah diakuinya sebagai sahabat itu.

Keluarga kecil mereka, akan selalu bahu membahu saling membantu satu sama lain.

Chanyeol pernah berharap dan berdoa, dia ingin memiliki persahabatan seperti yang dimiliki ayahnya. Dan doa itu terjawab, seiring dengan kedewasaannya. Sehun, Suho, Luhan dan Seulgi adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya, meski dulu hubungan mereka sempat bersitegang.

Semua berubah seiring waktu berjalan. Mereka memiliki tujuan hidup yang sama, berbahagia dengan keluarga mereka dan menjalin persahabatan tanpa ada perasaan dendam atau saling membenci.

Bukankah Tuhan selalu mengajarkan kepada umatnya untuk saling mengasihi satu sama lain. Bersama, mereka melangkah untuk masa depan yang penuh cinta kasih dan kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih yang sangat banyak untuk kalian yang selama cerita ini di post selalu bersedia meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk membaca dan meninggalkan jejaknya. Saya tak bisa mengatakan apapun selain hal itu. Sekali lagi terima kasih #Bow**_

 _ **Big love for you guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


End file.
